Das Kellergeschoss
by Christa Potter
Summary: KOMPLETT! [Übersetzung] AU, drittes Schuljahr. Das Kellergeschoss, oder: Warum Eltern ihren Kindern immer sagen, dass sie fremde Hunde nicht streicheln sollen. [Original von Marz1]
1. Wie ich an diesen Stuhl gefesselt wurde

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

Inhalt: AU, drittes Jahr. An dem Abend, an dem Harry von den Dursleys abhaut, geschieht etwas, das sein restliches Leben verändern wird.

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören alle Harry Potter Charaktere, Orte und Ideen JK Rowling. Nachdem ich wieder nur Übersetzerin bin, gehört die Geschichte Marz1. Beta-Leser ist wieder Kartarus.

A/N: Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu meiner zweiten Geschichte! Das hier ist nur ein kleines Nebenprojekt, an dem ich arbeite und meine Hauptaufmerksamkeit gilt natürlich der Fortsetzung vom Flug des Phönix. Ich hoffe, dass euch diese Geschichte auch gefällt und ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreibt. Es geht hier darum, was geschehen könnte, wenn an dem Abend nach dem Zwischenfall mit Tante Magda eine Kleinigkeit anders gelaufen wäre. Viel Spaß!

--------

KAPITEL 1 – Wie ich an diesen Stuhl gefesselt wurde

Ich zog, so fest ich konnte, doch ich schaffte es nur, ihn auf die vorderen beiden Beine zu kippen. Ich wollte nicht auf mein Gesicht fallen, also ließ ich den Stuhl mit einem lauten "Klonk!" wieder zurück fallen.

Ich denke normalerweise nicht, dass ich eine dumme Person bin. Ich mache dumme Fehler, aber seien wir ehrlich, das macht jeder irgendwann einmal. Ich hätte meinem ersten Instinkt folgen sollen, der mir sagte, ich sollte weglaufen und auf einen Baum klettern, aber ich wäre wahrscheinlich trotzdem hierher gekommen. Ich wäre gestolpert oder er wäre schneller gewesen. Aber was ich getan habe, konnte man als nicht anderes als Dummheit bezeichnen.

Eltern sagen ihren Kindern immer, dass sie fremde Hunde nicht streicheln sollen. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine mir je gesagt haben: „Harry, streichle keine fremden Hunde", denn ich war noch ein Baby, als sie gestorben sind, und ich war wahrscheinlich noch zu jung für diese Lektion. Meine Tante und mein Onkel, die mich ‚aufgezogen' haben, haben mir auch nie wirklich gesagt, dass ich fremde Hunde nicht streicheln soll, aber meine abscheuliche Tante Magda, die übrigens nicht einmal meine echte Tante ist, hat es geschafft, mir eine Anti-Hund Haltung einzupflanzen. Sie hat ihre Bulldogge mich immer durch den Garten jagen lassen, also wusste ich, dass man Hunden nicht trauen durfte.

Diese Situation ist allerdings etwas mehr als ‚Tante' Madgas Schuld. Sie liebte es, verächtlich mit mir zu reden und alles zu beleidigen, von meiner Körpergröße bis zu den Eltern, an die ich mich nicht einmal erinnern konnte. Ich weiß inzwischen, dass sie versuchte, mir eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Weil ich nicht in der Lage war, mich zu bewegen, gab mir das viel Zeit, um darüber nachdenken zu können, wie ich in diesen Schlamassel geraten bin. Mein erster Fehler war, dass ich ihren Köder geschluckt habe. Der zweite war, sie aufzublasen. Der dritte, für den nur ich die Verantwortung übernehmen kann, war einem winselnden Hund etwas abgestandenen Kuchen aus meinem Koffer zu geben.

Ich war aus dem Haus gelaufen, meinen Schulkoffer hinter mir herziehend, und ich hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung, wohin ich gehen sollte. Ich lief auf Wut und Adrenalin, aber einen sechzig Pfund schweren Koffer zu ziehen lässt beides sehr schnell verebben. Schließlich musste ich am Magnolienring anhalten und kräftig durchatmen. Ich hatte mir einen halb geformten, wahnsinnigen Plan einfallen lassen; ich wollte nach London fliegen und mein Verlies ausräumen, als ich fühlte, dass mich etwas beobachtete. Ich hätte dann davonlaufen sollen, oder fliegen, denn ich hatte meinen Nimbus 2000 bei mir, aber nein. Was habe ich getan? Ich habe mich umgedreht und hingesehen. Ich schwitzte und meine Brille war angelaufen, also nahm ich sie eine Sekunde lang ab und wischte darüber. Als ich wieder etwas besser sehen konnte, trat ich nach vor.

Hinter mir war ein Durchgang, und als ich näher kam, winselte ein Hund. Ich hätte mich umdrehen und abhauen sollen, aber nachdem mich Hunde normalerweise immer anbellen und nicht winseln, ließ ich meine Neugier die Überhand gewinnen und ging einen weiteren Schritt nach vor. Aus dem Schatten kam der größte Hund, den ich je gesehen habe. Er war fast ein Bär, ein weiterer Hinweis auf das Davonlaufen, den ich ignorierte. Der Hund kam direkt auf mich zu und winselte wieder. Er war von dichtem, schwarzem Fell bedeckt und hatte seltsame, blasse, blaue Augen. Sein Schwanz wedelte.

Ein Junge in meiner zweiten Klasse, Thomas, hat mir einmal gesagt, wenn ein Hund mit dem Schwanz wedelt versucht er, freundlich zu sein und man soll die Hand ausstrecken, damit er dich riechen kann. Er sagte, wenn du deine Hand ausstreckst, solltest du eine Faust machen, damit der Hund es schwerer hat, dich zu beißen, falls er nur so tut, als wäre er freundlich. Dann sagte Thomas: „Autsch!", denn mein Cousin Dudley stieß ihn zur Seite, damit er auf mich loskonnte. Thomas und ich haben danach nicht mehr viel miteinander gesprochen. Auf jeden Fall hielt ich dem Hund meine Hand entgegen und ich denke, ich schaffte den Riechtest. Der Hund leckte meine Hand und ich tätschelte seinen Kopf.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei dachte, den Hund zu mögen. Er war groß und furchteinflößend und roch schrecklich, aber ich denke, das war einfach einer von den dummen Fehlern, von denen ich vorher schon gesprochen habe. Ich ging hinüber zu meinem Schulkoffer und der Hund folgte mir; sein Schwanz wedelte so stark, als versuche er die Aufmerksamkeit der Boeing 747 zu erwecken, die über unseren Köpfen flog. Ich dachte, dass sich das Winseln des Hundes hungrig anhörte. Während der Zugfahrt zur Schule und wieder nach Hause gibt es eine alte Hexe, die Süßigkeiten von ihrem Wagen verkauft. Ich habe so viel Zauberergeld, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich damit anfangen soll, also kaufe ich immer mehr Süßes, als ich je essen könnte. Normalerweise vertilgen mein Freund Ron und ich das meiste davon, aber ich erinnere mich, dass ich zu müde war, die letzten Kesselkuchen zu essen, die ich im letzten Juni gekauft habe.

Ich grub sie aus meinem Koffer heraus und wickelte sie für den Hund aus dem Papier. Sie waren in weniger als drei Sekunden verschwunden und ich dachte, er müsste schon nahe am Verhungern gewesen sein, denn nachdem er sie gefressen hatte, verbrachte er etwas fünf Minuten damit, meine Finger abzulecken. Wenn ich das bedachte, war ich noch verängstigter als fünf Minuten zuvor.

Während der Hund dasaß und freundlich war, beschloss ich, ihm meine Lebensgeschichte aufzuerlegen. Die Art, wie er mir zuhörte, hätte mir sagen sollen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, denn er schien sogar mit dem Kopf zu nicken, während ich sprach. Ich saß auf meinem Koffer, tätschelte ihm und quasselte ihm die Ohren voll. Ich erzählte ihm alles darüber, wie ich aus dem Haus gelaufen war und nicht wusste, wohin ich gehen sollte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich schon laut nach.

„Ich denke, ich werde zu Rons Haus gehen. Ich glaub, sie werden bald aus dem Urlaub zurück sein. Sie mögen Tiere, ich wette, sie werden dich auch bleiben lassen", sagte ich zu dem Hund. Plötzlich war er sehr still geworden. „Sie haben eine Ratte als Haustier, sie wird aber wahrscheinlich nichts ausmachen, Krätze wacht fast nie auf."

Und in diesem Augenblick wurden die Dinge wirklich seltsam.

Der Hund sprang auf und knurrte. Das Fall auf seinem Rücken stand zu Berge und Speichel floss aus seinem Mund und bildete um meine Füße herum eine Lache. Ich stand auf und versuchte, zurück zu gehen. Ich öffnete meinen Koffer und holte meinen Zauberstab heraus. Der Hund bellte und ich fiel nach hinten. Ich fiel direkt auf die Straße und eine Sekunde später sprang mich der Hund an. Ich lag auf der Straße mit diesem Monster von einem Hund auf mir. Sein Speichel tropfte auf meinen Hals und wenn ich nicht solche Angst gehabt hätte, denke ich, dass ich vielleicht geweint hätte. Dann winselte der Hund wieder.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, wie Bälle, die gegen eine Wand geworfen wurden, und dann blendeten mich Scheinwerfer. Ich war in diesem Moment sicher, dass ich sterben würde, und ich lachte. Seit ich ein Baby war, haben verrückte Psychopathen versucht, mich zu ermorden, als musste die Vorstellung, aus einer Mischung von Riesenhund und Autor getötet zu werden, irgendetwas in meinem Hirn geregt haben. Eine Sekunden, bevor ich von den Rädern den kommenden Busses zerquetscht wurde, geschah das seltsamste von allem. Ein Plop! ertönte und plötzlich war es kein Hund mehr, der mich auf die Straße drückte. Es war ein Mann.

Ich erkannte ihn sofort; langes, dreckiges Haar, eingesunkene Augen und die Knochen in seinem Gesicht kamen fast durch die Haut durch. Es war Sirius Black. Während mein Gehirn all das zusammensetzte, riss mir Black den Zauberstab aus meiner Hand. Ich brachte eine Silbe aus meinem Mund, und aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund war sie: „Gah ..." Nicht einmal ich weiß, was ich sagen wollte. Also rief ich: „Gah!", während Black mit meinem Zauberstab schnippte und eine Sekunde später war ich nirgendwo.

Eigentlich war ich hier. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das als ein Ort zählt. Das Licht ist noch nicht angegangen. Alles, was ich über meinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort weiß ist, dass der Boden aus Holz ist (ich hab das erfahren, als Black mich zu Boden rang, als ich versuchte, zu entkommen) und es gibt einen sehr unbequemen Stuhl. Ich weiß von dem Stuhl, weil ich darauf sitze. Meine Handgelenke, Knie, Ellbogen, Brust und Hüfte sind irgendwie daran gebunden. Ich kann mich nicht einmal so weit nach vorlehnen, dass ich versuchen könnte, die Seile durchzubeißen – oder so etwas in der Richtung. Er ist nicht zurückgekommen, nachdem er mich an den Stuhl gefesselt hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das zurück liegt. Ich weiß nur, dass es mir helfen wird, meine Situation zu überdenken, um mich von dem wachsenden Druck auf meiner Blase abzulenken. Falls er mich umbringen sollte, hoffe ich, dass er mich zuerst aufs Klo gehen lässt. Es wäre sehr demütigend, so zu sterben. Der Junge, der überlebte, in seiner eigenen Scheiße gefunden. Malfoy würde diese Schlagzeile lieben.

Ich muss aufhören, so zu denken. Ich werde hier herauskommen. Verdammt noch mal, ich hab gegen eine Schlange gekämpft, die größer war als das Haus der Dursleys! Das ist nur ein Mann. Ein Zauberer vielleicht, aber er kann nicht schlimmer sein als Voldemort. Ich werde einen Weg hier raus finden. Ich werde nicht in Panik geraten. Ich werde nicht zusammenbrechen. Er wird mich nicht erwischen.

Der Boden knarrte und ein sanftes, kratzendes Geräusch zitterte durch die abgestandene Luft.

Ich glaube, dass hier drinnen noch jemand ist.


	2. Fast mein erster Mord

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Danke für die ersten Reviews! Es ist schön zu wissen, dass mir Leser vom Flug des Phönix treu geblieben sind.

----------

KAPITEL 2 – Fast mein erster Mord

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Ich kann hören, wie du flüsterst." Er ist während der letzten Stunde um mich herumgegangen und hat mit leiser Stimme immer etwas gemurmelt, das ich nicht hören konnte. Das war mein erster Versuch, mit ihm zu sprechen. Zu meiner Überraschung antwortete er, aber ‚er' war nicht Sirius Black.

„Es denkt, dass es Kreacher kümmert, ob Kreacher gehört wird", sagte eine tiefe, krächzende Stimme. Ich denke, sie kam von meiner Linken. „Kreacher versteckt sich nicht vor dem Muggelabschaum den Der Meister nach unten bringt. Wenn meine arme Herrin wüsste, was ihn ihr eigenes Haus gebracht wird, oh, wie sie weinen würde!"

„Du heißt Kreacher? Hör mir eine Sekunde lang zu, okay?", sagte ich. Die Stimme wurde leise, also nahm ich an, dass ich seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Du willst mich offenbar hier nicht, ebenso deine Herrin, nicht wahr? Also bind mich einfach los und ich werde gehen. Ich verspreche, dass du mich nie wieder sehen wirst."

„Es denkt, dass es Kreacher überlisten kann, aber Kreacher wird es nicht freilassen. Kreacher hat die Anweisung, den Jungen, den der Meister hier gelassen hat, nicht anzurühren, und Kreacher weiß, wo er steht. Kreacher ist ein ordentlicher Hauself."

Das überraschte mich einen Moment lang, denn der einzige Hauself, den ich zuvor getroffen hatte, hatte eine unangenehme hohe und quietschende Stimme gehabt. Ich denke, dass das Ding, das mich in der Dunkelheit umkreiste, nicht die Wahrheit über seine Identität gesagt hatte, aber das war wohl das dümmste, von dem man behaupten konnte, es zu sein, also nahm ich an, dass es die Wahrheit sagte. Der Hauself, den ich kannte, Dobby, hatte mir gesagt, was ein Hauself tun und nicht tun konnte, also versuchte ich, mit Kreacher zu diskutieren.

„Du musst mich nicht berühren, um mich zu befreien", sagte ich. „Du musst nur das Seil und den Stuhl berühren, dann bin ich weg. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass du deine Herrin enttäuschen könntest und du widersetzt dich keinem Befehl."

„Der Muggelabschaum hat Recht. Kreacher wurde nur angewiesen, den Jungen nicht zu berühren ..."

Ich hörte, wie seine Schritte auf mich zukamen und hoffte, dass ich mich aus der Lage geredet hatte. Dann stieß der Elf den Stuhl hart an und ich fiel zur Seite hin auf den Boden, noch immer an den Stuhl gefesselt. Mein Kopf schlug auf dem Holz auf und meine Brille fiel herunter. Es hat nicht wirklich wehgetan, aber es war für meine gefüllte Blase nicht gerade das Beste. Ich dachte, eine meiner Nieren wäre geplatzt. Ich holte Luft, um den dummen Elfen anzuschreien, doch ich erwischte eine Horde Staubbällchen, also konnte ich nur husten. Der verdammte Elf umkreiste mich wieder, diesmal kichernd.

„Der Meister hat nicht gesagt, dass Kreacher die Brille des Jungen nicht berühren darf ..." Ich hörte, die das kleine Biest die Gläser zerbrach. „Der Meister hat nicht gesagt, dass Kreacher nicht die Schuhe des Jungen nehmen darf." Ich spürte ein Ziehen an meinem linken Fuß und der Schuh fiel herunter.

„Hör auf!", brachte ich zwischen Husten hervor. Der Elf murmelte und lachte weiter, während er meinen anderen Schuh nahm. Dann verstummte er eine Weile. Ich nehme an, dass er nachdachte.

„Kreacher ist kalt. Der Meister hat nicht gesagt, dass Kreacher kein Feuer anzünden darf." Alles, was ich denken konnte, war: _Oh nein._

„Der Meister hat gesagt, dass Kreacher nicht nach draußen gehen darf, aber woher bekommt der arme Kreacher Feuerholz?" _Oh nein._

„Der Meister hat nicht gesagt, dass Kreacher den alten Stuhl im Kellergeschoss nicht verbrennen darf." _Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. NEIN!_

Der Elf schlurfte mit kleinen Schritten auf mich zu. „Hey, komm schon, Kreacher!" Ich versuchte, mit dem Stuhl von ihm wegzurücken, aber ich kam keinen Zentimeter vorwärts. „Ich bin sicher, dass er ‚zünd mich nicht an' auch gemeint hat, als er sagte ‚berühr mich nicht'." Die Schritte kamen näher. „Was hab ich dir denn je getan?"

Die Schritte hielten vor meinem Gesicht an und eine kleine, blaue Flamme sprang in den Händen den Elfen hervor. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Der Elf war winzig und bucklig und kahlköpfig, aber dicke Haarbüschel wuchsen aus seinen Ohren. Er sah mich an, als wäre ich etwas, das er zwischen seinen Zehen gefunden hatte.

„Der Muggelabschaum denkt, dass er Kreacher austricksen kann." Der Elf ging um mich herum und blieb hinter mir stehen, wo ich ihn nicht einmal sehen konnte, wenn ich versuchte, mich umzudrehen. Ich konnte das Knistern der Flammen jedoch klar hören und ich roch, wie das Holz langsam zu brennen begann.

„Hör auf! Hör auf! Das ist Wahnsinn. Bitte, lösch es! HÖR AUF!"

Ich schrie inzwischen aus Leibeskräften, und ich bin nicht überrascht, dass ich nicht hörte, wie Black in den Keller kam. Kreacher hörte ihn ebenfalls nicht und ich denke, dass er so mit seinem kleinen Grillfest beschäftigt war, dass er ihn auch nicht sah. Er bemerkte ihn erst, als Black meinen Zauberstab benutzt, um einen Fluch auf ihn zu feuern. Er war aus rotem Licht. Ich sah nicht, was er bewirkte, aber ich hörte, wie der Elf landete. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker des Zauberstabs löschte Black das Feuer und wir waren wieder im Dunkel.

Black gab kein Geräusch von sich. Eine Sekunde lang dachte ich, er hätte den Keller wieder verlassen, aber dann berührte seine Hand meinen Arm und ich schrie wieder eines von meinen „Gah!" Wörtern. Ich denke, dass mein Wortschatz sich auf den eines Kleinkindes reduziert, wenn ich Angst habe. Black hob den Stuhl mit mir darauf auf und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte eine kratzige Stimme direkt neben meinem Ohr. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war sicher, dass er direkt neben mir stand. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber links von mir hing in der Luft ein Geruch wie ein nasser Hund.

„Ich müsste mal aufs Klo gehen", sagte ich.

Eine lange Stille folgte. Plötzlich war seine Hand an meinem rechten Arm. Ich zuckte zusammen, doch diesmal schrie ich nicht. Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis er alle Seile gelöst hatte. Er packte mich am Ellbogen und zog mich auf die Beine. Meine Beine fühlten sich wie Nadeln und Reiszwecken an und ich fiel hin.

„Beine sind eingeschlafen ... Tschuldigung", fügte ich eine Sekunde später hinzu, nur um sicher zu sein. Anstatt dass er gewartet hätte, bis meine Beine wieder funktionierten, packte er mich um die Brust und zog mich durch den Keller auf eine Treppe zu. Ich startete einen traurigen Versuch, mein Gewicht selbst zu tragen und mit ihm Schritt zu halten, aber meine Beine wachten auf, bis wir eine Tür oben an der Treppe erreichten.

Black sagte: „Alohomora!"

Die Tür schwang auf. Am Ende des Korridors fiel sanftes, bläuliches Licht durch einen Spalt der dicken Vorhänge, die ein Fenster verhüllten. Ich konnte die Einrichtung fast nicht sehen, aber das bereitete Black mit der Navigation keine Probleme. Wir mussten in einem riesigen Anwesen sein, denn es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis wir ein Badezimmer erreichten. Wir gingen durch mindestens zehn Korridore. Als wir endlich dort waren öffnete er die Tür, sah nach drinnen, stieß mich hinein und warf die Tür hinter mir zu.

In dem Raum war es ebenfalls stockdunkel. Es gab keine Fenster. Ich suchte an der Wand nach einem Lichtschalter, gerade als ein Kerzenleuchter auf dem Wasserkasten der Toilette zum Leben erwachte. Ich benutzte die Einrichtungen und wandte mich dann dem Waschbecken zu. Ich hoffte, dass Black denke würde, dass ich mir besessen die Hände wusch, während ich mich umsah. Der einzige Luftschacht war zu klein, als dass ich dadurch hätte entkommen können. Unter dem Waschbecken war ein Schrank, aber drinnen war nur eine Spinne in der Größe einer Katze. Ich zog am Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und er schwang nach vor und enthüllte eine Art Erste Hilfe Kasten. Er war gefüllt mit alten, staubigen Flaschen, aber ich schob sie beiseite. Es war ganz hinten im Schränkchen.

Es war alt und wahrscheinlich viel Geld wert. Es hing sogar einer dieser Lederstreifen daran, mit dem man es zwischen dem Rasieren schärfen konnte. Ich nahm das Rasiermesser heraus und steckte es in die rechte Tasche meiner Hose. Gerade, als ich das Schränkchen wieder schloss, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Black starrte mich an und ich hielt inner. „Was machst du da?", brachte er hervor.

„Ich hab nach Seife gesucht, es war keine auf dem ..." Ich verstummte. Ohne meine Brille war es schwierig, seinen Gesichtsausdruck lesen zu können, aber ich dachte, dass er verängstigt wirkte.

„Du siehst wie er aus", sagte er. Er ging einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Du siehst wie James aus."

Das hatte ich nicht kommen sehen. Mein Gehirn fror eine Sekunde lang ein. Ich hatte ihm gegenüber nie die Namen meiner Eltern erwähnt. Ich beschloss, dass es am besten wäre, wenn ich mich dumm stellte, und außerdem brauchte ich dafür nicht viel Kraft.

„Wer ist James?", fragte ich.

Black ging einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und ich wich zurück an die Badewanne. Er war mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter größer als ich.

„Du weißt es nicht? Du weißt es nicht." Er begann, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Du kennst James und Lily nicht. Sie sind für dich gestorben. Remus? Kennst du ihn? Du kennst mich nicht ..." Black wurde inzwischen wütender. Seine Stimme wurde lauter und zittriger, als hätte er Jahre lang nicht lauter als im Flüsterton gesprochen.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und stand nun fast auf meinen Füßen. Er streckte die Hand aus, als wolle er mich packen und kräftig schütteln. Ich lehnte mich nach hinten, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rücklings in die Badewanne. Das Messer schnitt durch meine Tasche und stach in mein Bein. Ich versuchte, den Augenkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten, damit er nicht nach unten sehen und das Blut bemerken würde, das meine Hose durchnässte.

Meine Neugier gewann schließlich die Überhand, obwohl sie nicht stärker als die Angst wurde. Ein Mörder auf der Flucht, mit magischen Kräften, der meinen Vater gekannt hat – darum bittet man doch. Ich war jedoch froh, dass ich vorher noch am Klo gewesen bin.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte ich.

Er starrte mich nur an als hätte ich ihn nach der Quadratwurzel von siebenundfünfzig gefragt. Seine Stirn runzelte sich, während er nachdachte. Die Antwort, die er mir schließlich gab, muss für ihn irgendwelchen Sinn ergeben haben. Als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme ruhig und fest, obwohl sein Blick auf die Wand hinter mir gerichtet war.

„Betrogen. Ich werde ihn umbringen. Ich werde Peter umbringen."

Ich sah ihn nur an und nickte höflich, als wäre diese Antwort völlig ausreichend und zur Frage passend, die ich gestellt hatte. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich ihn weiter befragen oder mich unauffällig verhalten sollte, ihr wisst, mich einfach all den anderen Typen anpassen, die mit den Beinen in der Luft in einer Badewanne sitzen. Mein Bein schmerzte nun schon ziemlich, wo das Rasiermesser hineinschnitt, aber ich wagte nicht, es herauszuziehen, solange Black so nahe war.

Ich schaffte es, nicht zu schreien, als er mich vorne am T-Shirt packte und aus der Badewanne zog. Er umschloss mit der Hand meinen linken Arm und zog mich hinaus in den Korridor. Das Messer war nicht auf seiner Seite. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich noch eine bessere Chance als diese bekommen würde. Ich ließ mein Bein ein wenig hinter mir herschleifen und fiel aus seinem Gehrhythmus heraus. Er kam ein wenig vor mich und so fest wie ich konnte schlug ich an die Seite seines Knies.

Er fiel, aber er ließ meinen Arm nicht los. Ich landete auf ihn und mein Knie grub sich in seine Brust. Ich hatte ihn festgenagelt. Ich gebe nicht an. Ich mag eigentlich nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit, aber ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der eine bessere Hand-Augen Koordination als ich hat. Bevor er überhaupt daran denken konnte, sich zu wehren, drückte ich schon das Rasiermesser an seinen Hals.

Der Korridor war dunkel, aber sein Gesicht war noch sichtbar. Sein Gesicht veränderte sich von verrückt und wütend zu verrückt und traurig. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Rasiermesser aus.

„Nicht", sagte ich. Ich drückte das Messer ein wenig. Es musste die schärfste Rasierklinge aller Zeiten gewesen sein, oder ich war nervöser als ich dachte, aber er zuckte zusammen und sofort erschien am Rand der Klinge Blut. Es war so dunkel, dass es gar nicht rot aussah. Es sah schwarz und ölig und seltsam aus. Ich war inzwischen zwei Mal so verängstigt wie unten im Keller, obwohl ich es nicht erklären konnte. Meine Hand begann, wie verrückt zu zittern. Die Blutung wurde stärker und Black sah mich nur an.

In meinem Kopf sagte eine leise Stimme: „Alles, was ich tun muss, ist, das Messer über seinen Hals zu ziehen, nur einmal, sehr schnell und ich kann gehen und alles ist vorbei." Ich stellte es mir vor und übergab mich fast. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz unter meinem Knie wie wild schlug und merkte, wie er wegen meinem Gewicht auf seiner Brust um Luft kämpfte. Er hat schon Menschen umgebracht. Ich versuchte, mir das immer wieder zu sagen. Es funktionierte nicht. Er streckte die Hand wieder nach dem Rasiermesser aus.

„Beweg dich und ich werde dich umbringen!" Meine Stimme war brüchig, als ich es sagte, aber er hielt inne. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mehr ein Läufer als ein Kämpfer, und ich dachte, dass ich mich an das halten sollte, was ich wusste.

„Du bleibst hier! Du bleibst einfach hier auf dem Boden! Wenn du versuchst aufzustehen, werde ich dich aufschlitzen!", rief ich. Er sah mich nur an.

Ich sprang auf und weg von ihm. Ich hielt das Messer auf ihn gerichtet, als wäre es mein Zauberstab. Er hatte meinen Zauberstab wahrscheinlich in seiner Tasche, aber ich versuchte nicht, ihn mir zu holen. Daran hätte ich als Erstes denken sollen, aber ich zitterte und ich musste weg. Ich drehte mich um und lief.

Eltern sollten ihren Kindern sagen: „Lauft nicht mit Scheren herum." Ich denke, dass „Lauf nicht mit gezücktem Rasiermesser durch ein verfluchtes Haus", auch in diese Kategorie fällt, aber wie ich vorhin schon sagte, ich konnte nicht klar denken.

Ich suchte nach einer Tür, einem Fenster, einem Weg nach draußen, aber musste im Herz des Hauses gewesen sein. Ich stieß an Tische und hörte, wie Vasen zu Boden fielen, aber ich wandte mich nicht um. Ich kam in eine Sackgasse und musste wieder umdrehen. Während ich gerade einen weiteren Korridor entlang lief, stellte mir ein Kleiderständer tatsächlich ein Bein und ich fiel hin. Ich streckte die Arme aus, um den Sturz zu bremsen. Ich hatte das Rasiermesser vergessen. Es hat eigentlich nicht wirklich weh getan, als es passiert ist. Ich kam ziemlich benommen wieder auf die Beine und dann floss etwas Warmes und nasses über meine Lippe. Ich fuhr mit der Hand über mein Gesicht und es begann, schrecklich zu stechen.

Ich suchte nach dem Messer und sah, dass der Griff unter einem alten Schrank hervorblinzelte. Als ich die Hand danach ausstreckte, öffnete sich der Schrank von selbst und ein Kleidungsstück wickelte sich um meinen Hals. Ich warf mich mit meinem gesamten Gewicht nach hinter und dann hörte ich, wie etwas riss. Das Kleidungsstück lockerte sich einen Moment lang und ich warf es auf den Boden. In der fast totalen Dunkelheit konnte ich sehen, wie ein langärmliges Hemd auf dem Boden davon schlitterte und wieder im Schrank verschwand. Die Tür schloss sich einen Moment später von selbst. Ich ließ das Messer liegen und lief in das nächste Zimmer, das ich erreichte. Als ich mich umdrehte und die Tür hinter mir schloss sah ich, wie dieser große schwarze Hund den Korridor entlang auf mich zutrottete. Ich packte einen kunstvollen Stuhl und schob ihn unter den Türknauf.

Ich ging hinüber zum Fenster und zog die schweren Vorhänge zurück. Etwas Kleines und zwitscherndes flog daraus hervor und ich schlug es beiseite. Draußen konnte ich eine Straße sehen, mit einer normalen Straßenlampe und einem Auto, das vorbeifuhr. Es war eines dieser Fenster, bei dem man unteren Teil nach oben schieben muss, um es zu öffnen. Ich versuchte, den Rahmen nach oben zu drücken, aber er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. In Panik geratend suchte ich den oberen Teil nach dem Griff ab, aber da war keiner. Der Türknopf ratterte und ein dumpfes Pochen ertönte, als Black gegen die Tür hämmerte.

Ich schlug so fest ich konnte gegen das Glas. Ein knarzendes Geräusch ertönte und meine Finger schmerzten. Das Glas hatte nicht einmal einen Sprung bekommen. Inzwischen gab ich kleine „Ah!" Geräusche von mir. Ich weinte nicht wirklich, aber ich konnte mich auch nicht zurückhalten. In dem Raum war auch ein Kamin. Ich lief hinüber und sah den Schornstein hoch, aber er war zu eng. Die Tür ratterte wieder. Ich packte den Schürhaken und lief wieder hinüber zum Fenster; ich schlug mit aller Kraft dagegen.

Mit einem lauten Kling! wurde der Schürhaken vom Fenster abgestoßen, traf mich hart an der Schulter und ich fiel hin. Ich hatte Glück, dass es nicht mein Gesicht war. Es hat mich aber doch eine Sekunde lang erstarren lassen. Ein weiteres Pochen ertönte und die Tür splitterte in der Mitte. Ich lief zum Fenster. Ein kleiner, alter Mann ging mit seinem kleinen, weißen Hund die Straße entlang. Ich schlug mit meinen Fäusten auf das Fenster. Er konnte nicht mehr als fünfzig Meter entfernt sein.

„HILFE! RUFEN SIE DIE POLIZEI!", rief ich so laut ich konnte. Der alte Mann drehte sich nicht einmal um. „HILFE, BITTE! HIER DRÜBEN! SEHEN SIE!" Doch nicht einmal der Hund wandte sich mir zu. Ich konnte hören, wie die Tür hinter mir zerbarst. Ich packte den Schürhaken wieder und schlug erneut gegen das Fenster, aber es brachte nichts. Ich rief noch immer aus Leibeskräften, doch der alte Mann drehte sich nicht um. Der Schürhaken fiel aus meinen steifen Fingern, als ich mich umsah. Der kunstvolle Stuhl war umgeworfen. Die Tür lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Mein Herz schlug laut in meinen Ohren.

Etwas berührte meinen Arm.


	3. Die 5x10 Welt

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Herzlichen Dank für die vielen netten Reviews, die ich für das letzte Kapitel bekommen habe. Ich hatte echt nicht erwartet, dass euch die Geschichte so gut gefällt! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel – und bitte wieder reviewen!

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 3 – Die 5x10 Welt

Ich gebe zu niedrigem Blutzucker die Schuld. Und Stress. Stress ist auch Schuld, und Dunkle Magie ist immer eine Möglichkeit. Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich in Ohnmacht gefallen bin. Ich öffnete meine Augen und fand mich in kompletter Dunkelheit wieder.

Das erste, was ich bemerkte, war der Verband auf meinem Gesicht. Es waren nur Mullbinden und Klebeband, also nichts Aufregendes, aber das Ende des Klebebandes war am unteren Lid meines rechtes Auges angebracht. Wenn ich blinzelte, zog das den gesamten Verband herum. Als ich erst zwei Sekunden wach war, machte es mich schon wahnsinnig. Ich machte mich sofort daran, an dem Band zu ziehen, doch mein Arm blieb an etwas hängen.

Eine Sekunde lang dachte ich, dass ich gefesselt war und begann, wie ein Wahnsinniger um mich zu schlagen. Erst als die Bettdecke auf den Boden fiel merkte ich, dass ich nur sehr enthusiastisch in einem ziemlich staubigen Bett unter die Decke gesteckt worden war. Ich begann zu frieren. Ich schlug die Arme übereinander, nur um zu merken, dass meine rechte Hand ziemlich schmerzte und mein Hemd verschwunden war. Die Schulter, die ich mit dem Schürhaken getroffen hatte, pochte schmerzhaft und die Stelle an meinem Bein, die von dem Rasiermesser verletzt war ebenfalls. Ich fuhr mit der Hand hin und ertastete einen weiteren Verband und bemerkte dann, dass meine Hose und Socken ebenfalls nicht da waren. Ich hatte nur meine Shorts an.

Mehr als ein wenig durcheinander gebracht begann ich, nach dem Rand des Bettes zu fühlen. Schließlich stieß ich mit meiner noch immer schmerzenden Hand an einen kleinen Tisch und fand meine Brille darauf. Ich setzte sie auf. _Hurra! Ich kann sehen!_

Sehr vorsichtig ließ ich meine Beine über den Rand des Bettes gleiten und fand mit meinen Zehen den Boden. Nichts versuchte, ein Stück von mir abzubeißen, also dachte ich, dass es sicher sein würde, aufzustehen. Mit einem graziösen Stoß meiner kleinen Zehe entdeckte ich einen Schrank und während ich das Zimmer weiter durchsuchte, fand ich auch einen Kerzenhalter. Als meine Hände das Metall berührten, entflammten sich die Kerzen wie von selbst.

Es war ein wenig kleiner als mein Zimmer im Haus der Dursleys. Die Farbe sah gelb aus, aber das tun die meisten Farben im Kerzenlicht. Ich sah die Tür. Auf meiner Seite war kein Türknauf und sie reagierte nicht auf Treten, dagegen Hämmern oder freundliche Bitten, sie möge doch öffnen. Ich durchsuchte den Schrank, fand darin aber keine Klamotten, nur ein paar alte Schulbücher; Magische Verteidigung: Jahr Sechs und Ptolemäus' Schnelles Zaubertrank Nachschlagewerk. Beide sahen aus, als hätte etwas an ihnen geknabbert. Ich hoffte, dass es nur Mäuse waren.

Ich stellte den Kerzenhalter auf den Boden und sah unter das Bett. Ich fand etwas sehr Beunruhigendes. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre ein Kessel. Ich zog ihn hervor und betrachtete ihn genauer und fand eine Inschrift an der Unterseite.

Canfields Selbst-Reinigender Nachttopf, Patent #351 

Ich ließ ihn fallen, mehr als ein wenig geekelt, und er landete auf meinem Fuß.

Als mir klar wurde, dass keine magischen Hosenelfen auftauchen und mir was zum Anziehen bringen würden, zog ich eine der Decken vom Bett und machte mir eine Toga. Ich fühlte mich seltsam ausgelassen und machte mir auch noch einen Umhang dazu. _Alles klar für eine Nacht in der Stadt!_

Ich ging im Zimmer umher und suchte nach guten Gründen, um mich zu entführen. Ich wusste, dass Black nicht plante, mich sofort zu ermorden, denn ich war noch am Leben, und weil er, oder jemand, der mit ihm arbeitete, mich verbunden hatte dachte ich, dass er auch nicht plante, mich bald umzubringen. Ich wünschte, ich würde öfter fernsehen. Ich hatte nicht gehört, wen Black ermordet hatte. Aber er konnte meinen Zauberstab benutzen. Und er hatte meine Mum und meinen Dad gekannt. Er war wütend, weil ich etwas nicht wusste, aber was ich nicht wusste, könnte den atlantischen Ozean füllen, also brachte mich das auch nicht weiter. Ich dachte auch über mögliches Lösegeld nach, und ich wusste, dass die Dursleys nichts zahlen würden, um mich wieder zu bekommen, als ich ein klackerndes Geräusch im Korridor hörte. Ich packte das dickere Buch, Ptolemäus' Schnelles Zaubertrank Nachschlagewerk, blies die Kerzen aus und kniete mich neben die Tür.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ich konnte ein wenig Licht draußen am Teppich im Flur sehen. Ich stand auf und hob das Buch so hoch ich konnte, voll darauf aus, Black damit auf den Kopf zu schlagen, wenn er hereinkam. Ein Schatten erschien und ich ließ das Buch nach unten sausen. Ein lautes Poltern ertönte und ich hörte, wie Glas zerbrach.

Ich hatte viel zu bald zugeschlagen. Black trug ein Tablett mit Essen, also war alles, was ich schaffte, es ihm aus der Hand auf den Boden zu schlagen. Dann kam der Kerzenleuchter dran. Black hatte meinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Die Vorderseite seines grauen Umhangs war mit Eintopf bedeckt. Es war nur ein kleiner Sieg, doch ich will mich nicht beschweren. Black sah ziemlich überrascht aus.

Meine Hand schoss nach vor und schloss sich um meinen Zauberstab. Ich versuchte, ihn aus seiner Hand zu reißen, aber seine freie packte mein Handgelenk und hob mich hoch. Ich trat ihn so fest ich konnte und traf ihn wieder am Knie. Er ließ mich fallen, was gut war, doch ich landete ihn zerbrochenem Glas, was nicht gut war.

Ich versuchte, den Schmerz in meinen Füßen zu ignorieren und stieß ihn. Er fiel hin und der Zauberstab ging los; er setzte den Teppich im Korridor in Flammen. Ich tauchte nach meinem Zauberstab und versuchte wieder, ihn zu packen. Ich entrang ihn ihm für eine Sekunde, doch es dauerte zu lange, bis mir ein Fluch einfiel.

„STU ... uff!"

Er hatte mich überrumpelt und mein Kopf traf auf den Boden. In meinen Ohren klingelte es. Seine Hände versuchte, den Zauberstab aus meinen Händen zu reißen. Ich versuchte, ihn mit meiner freien Hand zu schlagen, aber er ignorierte meine Versuche einfach. Er zog meine Finger einzeln vom Zauberstab herunter, aber während er abgelenkt war bemerkte ich einen Zeitungsausschnitt, der aus seiner Tasche ragte. Ich packte ihn und stopfte ihn in meine Toga, dann schlug ich ihn noch einmal. Er bekam den Zauberstab zurück und stand dann auf.

Ich saß auf dem Boden und starrte ihn an, während ich wieder zu Atem kam. Ich merkte, dass er keine Bandage auf den Schnitt auf seinem Hals gegeben hatte, den ich ihm verpasst hatte. Er sonderte eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit ab.

„Hör ... auf ... damit", sagte er. Vielleicht hatten meine Schläge etwas gebracht. Er schien nach Luft zu schnappen, während er sprach.

„Womit?"

„Hör auf ... mit den Fluchtversuchen."

In einem weiteren genialen Zug dieses seltsamen Schachspiels, sagte ich: „Nein."

Black wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. Ich zuckte zusammen, aber er ließ mich nur in der Luft schweben. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker des Zauberstabs waren der verschüttete Eintopf und die Glasscherben verschwunden. Ein dritter Schlenker löschte das wachsende Feuer im Korridor. Dann starrte er mich an. Ich denke, dass das so etwas wie sein Hobby war, andere Leute anzustarren. Er sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber dann belegte er mich nur mit einem Lähmzauber.

Wisst ihr, was mehr schmerzt, als in zerbrochenes Glas zu steigen und zu fühlen, wie es sich in die nackten Fußsohlen gräbt? Jemand, der einen Aufrufezauber benutzt, um die Glasscherben wieder herauszubekommen. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, während er es tat, und anstatt mir die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien, konnte ich nur ein wenig gurgeln. Black legte mir dann einen Verband an. Ich weiß nicht, woher er den Verband hatte, denn meine Augen waren ganz wässrig und ich konnte nicht blinzeln, aber als er fertig war, setzte er mich auf das Bett.

„Ich muss für eine Weile weg", sagte er. „Ich muss Peter finden und herausfinden, wer ihm geholfen hat. Ich muss die Dinge beenden. Du wirst hier sicher sein. Kreacher wird dir Essen und Wasser bringen. Er wird dir auch deine Klamotten bringen, wenn er das Blut daraus entfernt hat. Ich werde bald zurückkommen."

Er ging zur Tür und machte einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, wodurch der Fluch aufgehoben wurde. Ich rief: „Warte!", und stürzte zur Tür, aber er schlug sie mir vor der Nase zu.

Ich setzte mich und betrachtete das Stück Papier, das ich gestohlen hatte. Es kam mir unheimlich bekannt vor. Es war ein Photo, aus der Titelseite des Tagespropheten von vor zwei Wochen herausgerissen. Ich weiß das Datum weil mein Freund Ron Weasley das gleiche Photo herausgerissen und mir geschickt hat. Es hat es mir geschickt, weil es ein Photo von ihm und seiner Familie war. Er lachte und winkte wie ein Verrückter mit seiner Ratte Krätze auf der Schulter. Mein Magen schmerzte, als ich mir überlegte, warum ein Mörder auf der Flucht es mit sich herumtragen würde.

Kreacher kam ein wenig später zu mir. Er erschien einfach in einer kleinen Rauchwolke im Zimmer, also hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeit, durch die Tür zu flüchten. Er brachte mir eine gekochte Kartoffel, eine Tasse Wasser und meine Klamotten. Offenbar hatte er die Anweisung „das Blut entfernen" sehr wörtlich genommen. Die Vorderseite meines T-Shirts war herausgeschnitten worden und das rechte Bein meiner Hose fehlte. Die Socken waren allerdings in Ordnung, also zog ich sie an und trug einfach weiterhin meine Toga. Ich fand jedoch nie heraus, was mit meinen Schuhen geschehen ist.

Ich begann einen Kalender indem ich jedes Mal, wenn ich aufwachte, einen Strich an die Wand kratzte, doch ich denke, dass ich anfing, zu seltsamen Zeiten zu schlafen, also beschloss ich, die Zeit nach der Anzahl der Kartoffeln zu rechnen, die ich bekam. Ich riet, dass drei Kartoffeln ein Tag waren; Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen. Es war neunundsechzig Kartoffeln später, als Black zurückkam. Ich war inzwischen schon ziemlich krank. Ich roch schlecht, mein Kopf tat andauernd weh, mein Magen schmerzte und ich hatte einen lockeren Zahn. Ich denke, dass Kartoffeln nicht gerade ausgewogene Ernährung sind. Ich hatte auch immer Halluzinationen. Ich bildete mir ein, dass die Wände auf mich zukamen und mich jemand beobachtete, sobald ich das Licht ausmachte. Ich verbrachte den Großteil der Tage auf dem Boden in einer Ecke sitzend und das tat ich auch, als er zurückkam. Ich sah, wie er durch die Tür kam, aber ich fühlte mich zu schlecht, um irgendetwas zu tun.

Blacks Gesicht war zerkratzt und seine Nase blutete. Er humpelte ein wenig, als er durch die Tür kam. Ich fragte mich, mit wem er wohl gekämpft hatte. Ich versuchte, ihn danach zu fragen, brachte aber nur: „Was ...?" hervor. Er sah so wütend aus, dass ich mich selbst unterbrach. Er zog einen Zauberstab hervor. Ich bemerkte, dass es nicht meiner war. Er sah seltsam bekannt aus, ich konnte mich aber nicht erinnern, wem er gehörte.

Er ließ mich in der Luft schweben und brachte mich so hinunter in eine Küche. Er ließ mich auf einer Bank, doch in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, also kroch ich auf den Boden. Black begann, am Herd etwas zu kochen. Ich starrte ziemlich abwesend an die Decke. Eine Weile später kam Black mit einem Becher voller grünlicher Flüssigkeit zu mir herüber. Er gab ihn mir und sagte: „Trink."

Ich brachte den Becher den halben Weg zu meinem Mund, aber mein Arm zitterte und ich ließ ihn fallen. Black sah mich finster an, aber er sagte nichts. Er ging einfach hinüber zum Herd und füllte den Becher wieder. Diesmal hielt er ihn an meinen Mund und so kam das meiste in meinen Magen. Er zwang mich, noch drei weitere Becher zu trinken. Dann schlief ich ein.

Ich wachte in einem anderen Zimmer auf; das Bett war genauso staubig wie das erste. Es gab ein Fenster. Draußen war es dunkel und ich konnte einen kleinen Teil des Mondes über dem Dach des heruntergekommenen Hauses auf der anderen Straßenseite sehen. Ich stolperte hinüber, aber es ließ sich auch nicht öffnen. Ich schlug so hart ich konnte dagegen, doch es zerbrach nicht. Schließlich begann ich zu weinen. So lange alleine in diesem dunklen, kleinen Zimmer so sein muss in meinem Kopf etwas durcheinander gebracht haben. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass Black bei mir war, bis er an meinem Arm zog.

Er brachte mich zu einem Badezimmer und sagte mir, ich könne duschen, wenn ich wollte. Er gab mir einen Stapel alter Klamotten; jedes Kleidungsstück hatte ein Namensschild mit dem Namen Regulus. Als ich mich gewaschen und umgezogen hatte, ging ich aus dem Bad. Black war im Korridor. Ich merkte, dass die Kratzer auf seinem Gesicht schon verheilten. Ich musste eine Weile geschlafen haben.

Black packte mich am Handgelenk und brachte mich in die Küche. Ich überlegte mir, ob ich einen Fluchtversuch starten sollte, aber ich war sicher, dass ich wieder in dieses kleines Zimmer musste, falls er mich erwischte. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren. Er machte einen großen Berg Eier, Würstchen und Toast und beförderte alles auf einen Teller vor mir. Ich hatte keinen Hunger. Ich schob es weg. Er sagte etwas und wedelte mit diesem neuen Zauberstab in meine Richtung. Mein Kopf wurde ganz leicht und seltsam, und eine Weile fühlte ich mich, als würde ich schweben. Als der Zauber nachließ merkte ich, dass mein Teller leer und mein Magen schmerzhaft voll war. Black saß mir gegenüber am Tisch und starrte mich an. Als er sprach war seine Stimme viel weniger rau als sie vorher gewesen war.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich hätte dich nicht mit Kreacher alleine hier lassen sollen. Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert." Als er das sagte, ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Es tut mir Leid, doch du musst verstehen, dass du nicht sicher bist. Wenn ich dich gehen lasse, werden sie dich umbringen. Du musst hier bleiben, bis ich Peter finde, bis ich Peter umbringe. Dann wird alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Ich hatte ihn fast, aber das Mädchen kam mir in die Quere Es dauert länger, als ich gedacht habe, aber ich werde dich zurück nach Hogwarts bringen, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Verstehst du das?"

„Wer ist Peter?", fragte ich.

„Du hast ihn schon gesehen."

Ich merkte, dass Black das Photo von Ron und seiner Familie in der Hand hatte. Er musste es gefunden haben. Ich hatte es unter dem Kissen in dem kleinen Zimmer gelassen. Er legte es vor mir auf den Tisch und zeigte auf Ron. Plötzlich schienen sich meine Gedanken zu klären und die Dinge passten zusammen. Ich erkannte, wessen Zauberstab er benutzte. Zwei Jahre lang hatte ich ihn fast jeden Tag in der Schule gesehen. Es war der von Hermine Granger. Sie war in der Schule die beste Freunden Ron und mir. Die Kratzspuren auf Blacks Gesicht. Hermine würde ihren Zauberstab nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Ich musste einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt haben, denn Black stand auf, aber er war nicht schnell genug. Ich packte meinen Teller und schlug ihn in sein Gesicht. Dann kletterte ich über den Tisch und stieß ihn von seinem Stuhl.

„WAS HAST DU MIT IHR GEMACHT?", rief ich. „WAS HAST DU MIT DEN WEASLEYS GEMACHT?"

Ich werde hier kurz innehalten und euch einen Rat erteilen. Wenn ihr versucht, einen Wahnsinnigen zu überrumpeln, während ihr mit Frühstück vollgestopft seid, übergebt euch zuerst. Es ist sehr schwierig, euren Gegner zu besiegen, wenn ihr euch gleichzeitig übergebt. Ich mache eine kurze Geschichte noch kürzer, innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden hatte mich Black wieder an einen Stuhl gefesselt.

Er erzählte mir eine sehr seltsame Geschichte.


	4. Die Vereinbarung

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Danke für all die netten Reviews.

AngieMaus: Das mit dem Pairing hätte ich wohl schon früher klären sollen, oder? Nein, diese Geschichte wird auf keinen Fall Slash (das werdet ihr bei mir nie finden) und es wird auch kein hetero Pairing geben. Also: keine Romanze in Das Kellergeschoss.

----------

KAPITEL 4 – Die Vereinbarung

„Das ist das dümmste, was ich je gehört habe", sagte ich. Ich sagte es sehr langsam und laut, um es noch zu betonen.

Black erwartete von mir, dass ich glaubte, dass die Ratte meines besten Freundes ein böser Zauberer war, der ihm die Schuld für dreizehn Morde in die Schuhe geschoben hatte und nun in Hogwarts auf Voldemorts Rückkehr wartete, damit er mich dann aushändigen konnte.

„Erstens", sagte ich, während ich versuchte, den Geschmack von Erbrochenem in meinem Mund zu ignorieren, „war Voldemort schon zwei Mal in Hogwarts und Krätze hat ihm überhaupt nicht geholfen. Zweitens, Ron hat die Ratte nicht einfach vor zwölf Jahren gefunden, sein Bruder hat sie ihm vor seinem ersten Schuljahr vor etwa zwei Jahren gegeben. Drittens, du bist komplett irre und wenn DU VERSUCHT MEINE FREUNDE ZU VERLETZEN, DANN WERDE ICH DICH UMBRINGEN, UND WENN ES DAS LETZTE IST WAS ICH TUE!"

Diese Aussage war wahrscheinlich nicht sehr furchteinflößend oder klug, denn ich war an einen Stuhl gefesselt und bedeckt von meinem eigenen, zum Teil verdauten Frühstück. Black starrte mich wieder an.

„Ich muss Peter umbringen", sagte er.

„Das ist doch nur eine Ratte."

„Dann muss ich die Ratte umbringen."

Wir stritten ungefähr noch eine Stunde lang weiter. Am Ende dachte ich, dass er einfach total wahnsinnig war, aber dann machte er mir ein Angebot, das ich nicht ablehnen konnte.

„Ich werde dich zurück zur Schule bringen, aber zuerst musst du einen Zauber lernen. Er wird einen Animagus zwingen, in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück zu kehren. Du musst ihn an der Ratte anwenden, und wenn er sich in einen Mann verwandelt, musst du ihn lähmen und zu mir bringen." Dann fügte er hinzu: „Und du musst mir glauben."

Ich stimmte zu weil ich dachte, dass er mir einen Zauberstab geben musste, damit ich den Spruch lernen konnte. Wenn er ihn mir gab, könnte ich ihn damit überrumpeln und entkommen. Er hatte sich jedoch bereits eine Gegenmaßnahme einfallen lassen. Er ließ mich wieder duschen und gab mir einen weiteren Stoß sauberer Klamotten. Dann gingen wir wieder in das kleine Zimmer. Ich bekam fast einen Panikanfall, als er mich hineinstieß, konnte mich aber doch noch beherrschen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich als er eintrat. Danach holte er den Zauberstab hervor, murmelte etwas und die Tür verschwand.

„Ich habe die Tür mit einem Fidelius Zauber belegt. Du wirst sie ohne mich nicht finden können. Wenn du hier wieder raus willst, musst du dich benehmen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das tun muss, aber es ist notwendig. Peter wird dich umbringen, wenn er die Zeit für reif hält."

Er öffnete das Verteidigungsbuch, das in dem Zimmer war. Ich hatte das Buch gelesen, während ich hier eingesperrt gewesen war, aber das meiste darin war so fortgeschrittene Magie, dass ich es nicht verstanden hatte. Er wollte, dass ich die Anleitung für den Enthüllungszauber las, der sehr kompliziert war, denn man brauchte dafür keine gesprochenen Worte, sondern vielmehr ein klares gedankliches Kommando. Als ich zu Ende gelesen hatte, gab er mir meinen Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus!" Blacks Zauberstab landete in meiner Hand. Er starrte mich an.

„Du wirst die Tür nicht finden."

Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab weiterhin auf ihn, während ich nach der Stelle sucht, an der die Tür gewesen war. Er hatte Recht, ich konnte sie nicht finden. Ich versuchte es mit einem Entriegelungszauber an dem Ort, wo die Tür sein sollte, aber nichts geschah.

„Bring die Tür zurück oder ich werde dich verfluchen", drohte ich.

„Du würdest nur hier drin bleiben müssen und verhungern", sagte Black.

Ich kannte nur ein paar Flüche und die meisten von ihnen waren nicht mehr als kleine Zauber, um andere zu ärgern, wie die Beinklammer oder ein Fluch für rosa Haar. Ich kannte jedoch einen, von dem ich wusste, dass er viele Leute ängstigte. Draco Malfoy hatte ihn im zweiten Jahr an mir angewandt.

„Serpensortia!", rief ich.

Als Draco Malfoy den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, war eine lange schwarze Schlange aus seinem Zauberstab gekommen. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als eine gigantische und mir nicht unbekannte Boa Constrictor mit einer Explosion aus Licht vor mir erschien.

Die Schlange sah Black einen Moment lang an und wandte sich dann mir zu. „Oh, du bist es wieder. Wie geht's, Amigo?"

„Ich bin okay, tut mir Leid wegen all dem. Ich dachte, ich würde eine Schlange heraufbeschwören, nicht eine transportieren. Hast du es bis nach Brasilien geschafft?" Ich hatte die Schlange ein paar Monate bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen war getroffen. Ich hab sie irgendwie aus ihrem Terrarium im Reptilienhaus im Zoo gelassen. Übrigens bin ich ein Parselmund. Ich kann Schlangen verstehen und mit ihnen reden. Es ist ein weiterer dieser seltsamen Nebeneffekte, wenn Voldemort dich als Baby fast umgebracht hat.

„Nein, sie haben mich auf dem Parkplatz erwischt", sagte die Schlange. „Wer ist er?" Die Schlange deutet mit ihrem Schwanz auf Black, der sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen hatte.

„Er ist ein Mörder auf der Flucht. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob ihn für mich nicht ein wenig erschrecken könntest. Er hat mich hier eingesperrt und lässt mich nicht heraus."

„Ich fühle deinen Schmerz, Amigo. Ein wenig Zischen und Schnappen, oder?"

„Das wäre großartig, danke."

Die Schlange schnappte ein paar Mal spielerisch nach Black, der zusammenzuckte. „Wenn sie mich umbringt, wird die Tür nicht zurückkommen", sagte er.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten von Bedrohungen, langweilte sich die Boa und legte sich hin. „Tschuldigung, Chico, aber es ist zu kalt, um noch länger weiter zu machen."

„Das ist okay; danke, dass du es versucht hast. Soll ich versuchen, dich wieder in den Zoo zu schicken?"

„Ich glaub schon. Um fünf Uhr werden sie ein paar Hasen zu mir ins Terrarium werfen und ich bin heute hungrig. Komm wieder mal vorbei und besuch mich, in Ordnung?"

„Ist doch klar. Finite Incantatem!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Boa und ich war wieder mit Black alleine.

Er starrte mich natürlich noch immer an. „Probier den Zauber", befahl er.

„An wem?"

Mit einem Pop! verwandelte er sich in einen Hund.

Es dauerte eine Woche, bis ich den Spruch konnte. Am Ende von jedem Tag musste ich ihm meinen Zauberstab geben. Ich bekam jedoch richtiges Essen und durfte in dem Zimmer mit dem Fenster schlafen. Als ich es endlich konnte, lachte ich und stieß mit der Faust in die Luft. Black lächelte und ein paar Minuten hintereinander, sah er nicht mehr wie ein wahnsinniger, starrender Psychokiller aus. Das hörte aber schnell auf, als er meinen Zauberstab wieder nahm.

„Wir brechen am Morgen auf", sagte er und schickte mich in mein Zimmer.

Ich verbrachte den Großteil der Nacht damit, darüber nachzudenken, ob ich irgendetwas, das Black sagte, ernst nehmen sollte. Er war verrückt, ja, aber manchmal haben Verrückte recht. Er hatte mir eigentlich nichts Schlimmes angetan, denn ich meisten Verletzungen hatte ich mir selbst zugefügt. Mich mit diesem wahnsinnig sadistischen Hauselfen alleine zu lassen war eindeutig nicht nett, aber falls Black verrückt ist, hat er mit den rationalen Entscheidungen wahrscheinlich Probleme. Ich dachte über all das nach. Ich dachte auch darüber nach, dass er Hermines Zauberstab hatte. Ich hatte mich noch immer nicht entschieden, als er am nächsten Morgen kam und mich holte.

Er gab mir ein paar Muggelklamotten, die ich anziehen sollte, und einen Rucksack mit mehr Klamotten und Essen darin. Er war ähnlich anzogen und ausgestattet. Black hatte sich die Haare geschnitten und gewaschen. Außerdem hatte er sich rasiert und trug einen gestrickten Hut mit einem dieser seltsamen Bommel oben drauf. Das ließ ihn ein wenig dumm aussehen, aber dafür ähnelten er viel weniger den Fahndungspostern, die ich in den Nachrichten gesehen hatte. Ich fühlte mich eigentlich ziemlich glücklich, während wir eine Treppe hinunter gingen, die ich noch nicht kannte. Black ging vor mir und dann hörte ich, wie er an einem Schloss herumfummelte. Dann sah ich auf.

Sie waren in einer sehr ordentlichen Reihe an der Wand über mir. Sechsundzwanzig abgetrennte Köpfe von Hauselfen, jeder angenagelt, unter ihnen eine Plakette mit ihren Namen. Und ganz am Ende der Reihe hing ein sehr glücklich aussehender Kreacher.

„Beeil dich, wir werden sonst den Bus versäumen!", rief Black zu mir hoch.

Ich zitterte sehr stark, als ich durch die Tür ging.


	5. Alternative Fortbewegung

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Danke für eure netten Reviews.

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 5 – Alternative Fortbewegung

Black hielt meinen Oberarm während dem ganzen Weg zur Busstation immer fest. Wir gingen die Straße entlang und ich warf einen Blick zurück auf das Haus. Es war verschwunden. Nicht einmal ein Weg führte dorthin, wo die Tür sein müsste. Als wir um die Ecke gingen sah ich, dass wir am Grimmauldplatz waren. Um uns herum waren überall Menschen. Ich überlegte mir, ob ich nach Hilfe rufen sollte, aber ich warf einen Blick auf Blacks andere Hand und sah, dass er meinen Zauberstab hielt. Er war zum Großteil von seinem Ärmel verdeckt, aber ich dachte nicht, dass irgendein Muggel, der meinen Hilferuf antworten würde, eine Chance hätte. Ich stellte mir Menschen vor, deren Köpfe in einer Reihe an der Wand hingen.

Black ließ seine Schultern nach vor fallen während wir gingen, als hätte er Angst, dass etwas schweres auf seinen Kopf fallen könnte. Es war ein wolkiger Morgen, aber auch für mich sah der Himmel ziemlich instabil aus. Ich denke, dass wir beide eine umgekehrte Form von Klaustrophobie oder so was hatten. Black hat mir gesagt, dass er zwölf Jahre im Gefängnis gewesen war. Ich war überrascht, dass bei ihm überhaupt noch etwas funktionierte.

Als wir die Busstation betraten, sah ich ein Poster an der Tür. Auf einer Seite war ein Bild von Black, dreckig und bewaffnet und gefährlich aussehend. Auf der anderen Seite war ein Photo von mir. Unter meinem Bild hieß es, dass ich vor fast zwei Monaten entführt worden war. Ganz unten stand eine Notrufnummer.

678-5656 Zusatznummer # 384 Fragen Sie nach dem leitenden Agenten, Arthur Weasley.

Black sah es auch und ging ein wenig schneller. Er hing die ganze Zeit an meinem Arm, während wir uns am Fahrkartenschalter anstellten, während wir auf den Bus warteten und als wir zu unseren Plätzen im Bus gingen. Er ließ mich nicht los, bis ich am Fensterplatz war und er am Gangplatz saß und somit meine Flucht verhinderte. Als wir die Station verließen, sah ich eine alte, großmütterlich aussehende Frau, die eines der Poster, das mich als vermisst erklärte, ansah. Ich starrte sie unbewegt an und sie drehte sich um und erwiderte meinen Blick. Ich sah die Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht, aber dann legte der Bus an Geschwindigkeit zu und ich verlor sie aus den Augen.

Wir verbrachten den gesamten Tag im Bus. Ganz hinten war ein kleines Badezimmer. Black folgte mir nicht, als ich es benutzen musste. Ich wollte dort drinnen eine Botschaft an die Wand schreiben, und vielleicht würde jemand mit einem Handy sie sehen und Mr. Weasley anrufen, aber ich konnte mich nicht an die Nummer von dem Poster erinnern. Ich hatte genau hingesehen, aber sie war wie weggeblasen. Ich erinnerte mich, dass der Schluss 384 war, aber das würde mir auch nichts bringen.

Als ich zu meinem Platz zurückkam, formte ich einen neuen Plan. In der Tasche, die Black mir gegeben hatte, war eine Wasserflasche. Ich nahm sie heraus und begann, sie nach vor und zurück zu kippen. Sie machte ein lautes plätscherndes Geräusch. Ich dachte mir, dass das den ‚Ruf der Natur' beschleunigen würde, und wenn Black im Badezimmer war, würde ich den Fahrer dazu überreden, den Bus anzuhalten und dann könnte ich entkommen. Nach einer halben Stunde Plätschern sah ich, dass sich meine Mühe lohnte. Blacks Stirn runzelte sich und er begann, auf seinem Sitz zu rutschen. Als ob das Universum mir helfen wolle, polterten wir durch etwa fünfzig Sschlaglöcher. Black riss mir die Flasche aus der Hand, aber ich konnte sehen, dass es ihm nicht helfen würde. Wenn man gehen muss, dann muss man auch gehen.

Ich hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mich an den Sitz fesseln würde, doch er tat es trotzdem. Ich fragte mich, woher er die Muggelhandschellen hatte. Als er zurückkam, saß ich noch immer auf meinem Platz. Black nahm einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche. Er streckte die Hand nach meinem Arm aus.

„Du hast dir doch die Hände gewaschen, oder?", sagte ich.

Er schnaubte und öffnete die Handschellen.

Ich beobachtete die Straßenschilder vor dem Fenster, aber ich hatte mir die Landkarte von England nie genau angesehen, also war ich nicht sicher, wo wir waren. Ich dachte mir aber, dass wir nach Nordwesten fuhren. Es war wieder Nacht, als wir ausstiegen. Der Ozean war von der Busstation aus sichtbar. Ich sah, wie sich der Mond auf der Oberfläche spiegelte und ein kleines Licht, von dem ich glaubte, dass es ein Boot weit draußen am Horizont war.

„Sieh mal, das Meer", sagte ich zu Black.

Er sah mich einen Moment lang verwirrt an, packte dann meinen Arm und zog mich davon.

An der Wand der Busstation hing ein weiteres Poster von mir und Black, aber niemand sah es wirklich an. Ich fühlte mich erschlagen, als wir die Straße entlang gingen. Ich weiß nicht warum. Alles, was ich an diesem Tag getan hatte war, auf einem gemütlichen Stuhl zu sitzen und aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Ich dachte, wir würden irgendwo anhalten, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen, aber Black zog mich einfach weiter bis zur Autobahn. Aus seinem Rucksack nahm er ein Schild und entfaltete es. Darauf stand „Schottland", groß und gut leserlich. Er ließ mich hinsetzen, während er das Schild hielt. Ich schlief ein und wachte in der Fahrerkabine eines Lieferwagens auf.

Ich saß am mittleren Sitz gegen Blacks Schulter gelehnt. Auf meiner anderen Seite war der Fahrer, ein unglaublich dicker Mann, der den Wagen mit einem runden Bauch zu lenken schien, während er mit seinen freien Händen ein großes Sandwich hielt. Zwischen den Bissen redeten der Fahrer und Black mit gedämpften Stimmen. Black sprach mit falschem schottischen Akzent, oder vielleicht war er auch echt und der englische war falsch. Ich weiß es nicht. Der Fahrer begrüßte mich als er sah, dass ich wieder wach war und ich erwiderte den Gruß. Etwa eine Stunde später stiegen wir aus. Black und ich sagten: „Danke" und der Mann sagte: „Ist jeder Zeit gerne geschehen." Ich erfuhr nie seinen Namen.

Wir schliefen endlich. Wir hielten in einer heruntergekommenen Gegend an. Es gab dort hauptsächlich Lagerhäuser und alte Fabrikshallen. Black fummelte an einem der Schlösser an einem Lagerhaus herum. Er schien keine Magie zu benutzen wollen. Ich glaube, dass das Ministerium uns irgendwie finden könnte, falls er es täte. Wir fanden weit hinten im Lager ein kleines Büro und gingen hinein. Es gab dort keine Fenster, nur vier Betonwände, einen Aktenschrank, einen Tisch und einen Stuhl. Von der Decke baumelte eine nackte Glühbirne. Nichts, womit ich Black zu Boden schlagen könnte.

Ich hatte eine Frage an ihn und überlegte, ob jetzt die richtige Zeit dafür war. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag mit Black verbracht und war ziemlich sicher, dass er währenddessen niemanden umgebracht hatte. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass das entweder gut war, weil es bedeutete, dass er in guter und nicht in mörderischer Stimmung war, oder dass es schlecht war, weil er den ganzen Tag verbracht hatte, ohne Hauselfen oder Muggel zu töten und ich war der einzige in der Nähe, falls er in Stimmung für eine Enthauptung kam. Ich dachte jedoch nicht, dass er mich umbringen würde, zumindest nicht gleich. Ich hatte schon genug getan, um ihn aufzuregen, und es war ja nicht so, als ob er mich gefoltert hätte. Er hatte nicht einmal gedroht, mich zu verletzen.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte ich. Er biss gerade von einem alten Brotstück ab, das er aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte. Er kaute langsam und schluckte, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich hab es dir schon gesagt. Peter wird dich umbringen."

„Nein. Ich meine, warum kümmert es dich, ob Peter mich umbringt oder nicht? Es ist immerhin nicht so, als ob wir uns kennen würden."

Blacks Mundwinkel wanderten nach unten. Ich denke, dass er die Stirn runzelte, aber der Rest seines Gesichtes blieb ohne Emotion. „Vor langer Zeit habe ich jemandem versprochen, dass ich auf dich Acht geben würde", sagte er.

„Wem? Wem hast du es versprochen?"

„Wenn es dir nie jemand gesagt hat, dann ist es auch nicht wichtig." Er begann wieder, sich Brot in den Mund zu stopfen.

Ich nahm auch etwas Brot aus meiner Tasche und begann zu essen. Ich war eigentlich nicht wirklich hungrig, hatte aber nichts besseres zu tun. Ziemlich bald konnte ich aber nichts mehr essen und das Kauen ließ meinen Kiefer schmerzen. Ich überlegte mir, dass ich wieder ein Gespräch beginnen könnte.

„Also ... ähm ... Was wirst du machen, nachdem du Peter erwischt hast?"

Er sah mich lange an. „Wenn ich Peter umgebracht habe, wird es vorbei sein und ich kann dies beenden." Seine Stimme klang sehr müde, als er den letzten Teil sagte.

„Was beenden?"

„Dieses leere, dunkle, kalte ..." Seine Stimme verlor sich und ein abwesender Blick legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Nach fünf Minuten versuchte ich wieder, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Hey, Black!"

Er schreckte auf und starrte mich eine Sekunde lang an. „Leg dich schlafen. Wir haben morgen einen langen Tag."

Ich wollte protestieren, aber dann legte Black die Handschellen um meine Knöchel. Er verwandelte sich in einen Hund und rollte sich vor der Tür zusammen, wodurch er seinen Beitrag am Gespräch und meinen Fluchtplan beendete.

Ich war noch lange wach und dachte nach. Vielleicht hat Black früher für Dumbledore gearbeitet, dem Direktor meiner Schule. Das würde erklären, warum er meinen Dad gekannt hat, denn mein Dad hat für Dumbledore gearbeitet. Vielleicht war Black früher der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts. Sie bleiben nie länger als ein Jahr und danach sind sie meistens tot oder verrückt. Ich driftete davon, während ich darüber nachdachte, wie er unterrichtet haben könnte. Er wäre wahrscheinlich nur hinter seinem Tisch gesessen und hätte die Schüler angestarrt. Sogar falls das seine Methode gewesen war, wäre er immer noch ein besserer Lehrer als der Zaubertrank Professor, Snape. Ich lachte irgendwie leise. Hier war ich, entführt, gefesselt und in tödlicher Gefahr und ich hatte immer noch die geistige Kraft, um Snape zu hassen. Er ist aber wirklich so schlimm.

Ein Heulen weckte mich. Ich wusste nicht, dass Hunde Albträume haben, aber ich denke, sie können es. Black rollte knurrend, bellend und winselnd vor der Tür herum. Seine Beine zuckten, als würde er sehr schnell laufen. Der Lärm war schrecklich. Ich überlegte mir, dass ich ihn wecken sollte, aber dann begann er, mit dem Maul zu schnappen und eingebildete Dinge zu beißen und deswegen wollte ich ihm nicht zu nahe kommen.

Ich warf die Schuhe, die er für mich organisiert hatte. Sie passten mir nicht wirklich, also würde es mir nichts ausmachen, wenn ein verrückter Hund sie in Stücke riss. Der erste Schuh traf seinen Rücken, ohne dass er es bemerkte, aber der zweite landete direkt auf seinem Kopf und der Hund war in einer Sekunde auf den Beinen.

Er sah mich einen Moment lang an und verwandelte sich dann wieder in Black. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ich konnte das Weiß drum herum sehen. Er murmelte, dass es ihm Leid tat und hörte erst wieder auf, nachdem er den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Schuhe.

„Du hast im Schlaf gebellt", sagte ich.

Er nickte und brachte mir die Schuhe herüber. Er öffnete die Handschellen um meine Knöchel und sagte, dass wir aufbrechen würden.

Wir gingen zurück zur Autobahn und Black packte sein Schild wieder aus. Der Tag war schon angebrochen und wolkig. Wir fuhren bei verschiedenen Leuten mit. Keiner der Fahrer schenkte mir jedoch besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Der Tag war großteils langweilig. Etwas ein wenig seltsames geschah jedoch in einer kleinen Stadt, in der wir hielten – ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an den Namen. Wir gingen die Hauptstraße der Stadt entlang und dieser kleine Mann ging auf uns zu. Er trug einfache Golferhosen und ungefähr zwanzig nicht zusammenpassende Pullover. Er ging gebückt auf einen Stock gelehnt und trug eine Plastiktasche voller Dosen. Die Tasche riss auf, als wir vorbeigingen.

Es ergab für mich nicht wirklich Sinn. Black ließ meinen Arm los, den er immer umklammerte wenn wir in einer Gegend waren, in der ich leicht entkommen konnte. Er bückte sich und begann, die davon rollenden Dosen aufzuheben. Ich stand eine Sekunde lang verwirrt daneben und begann dann, ebenfalls die Dosen aufzuheben. Als wir sie alle hatten, fragte er den alten Mann ob er wollte, dass wir sie für ihn trugen. Der alte Mann sagte ja und wir begleiteten ihn den ganzen zu seinem kleinen alten Haus.

Black und der alte Mann, der sich uns als John Franklin vorstellte, redeten eine Weile miteinander. Black sagte, er wäre mein Onkel und dass wir nach Norden fuhren um meine Großmutter in Schottland zu besuchen. Mr. Franklin beschwerte sich über die schlechte Qualität von Einkaufstaschen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Black überhaupt zuhörte. Er ließ und das Badezimmer in seinem Haus benutzen. Ich ging zuerst. Black ging hinein sobald ich draußen war. Er fesselte mich diesmal jedoch nicht. Ich überlegte, ob ich davonlaufen sollte, aber dann begann Mr. Franklin mir zu erzählen, wie sehr ich seinem Enkel Matthew ähnelte und sagte mir, dass Matthew bei einem Autounfall gestorben war, und ich konnte nicht einfach nach draußen laufen, während er mir das erzählte. Es war dumm von mir, es nicht zu versuchen, aber ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich genial bin. Black kam zurück und wir fuhren wieder per Anhalter weiter.

Es wurde kalt, als wir weiter nach Norden kamen. Am dritten Tag unserer Reise trug ich all die T-Shirt, die Black mir gegeben hatte und ich fror noch immer. Wir waren meistens draußen am Land. Mir gefiel die Landschaft, aber es schien, als wären die einzigen Lieferwagen, die uns mitnahmen, mit Bauernhoftieren beladen und wir mussten immer hinten mitfahren.

Ich haben Ziegen noch nie aus solcher Nähe gesehen, und ich will es nie wieder. Ziegen sind die grusligsten aller Tiere. Die Pupillen ihrer Augen sind ganz seltsam und verschieden und auf der Seite und alle dachten, dass mein Haar Futter sei. Black lachte mich aus, als ich eine weitere hungrige Ziege zur Seite schob. Das Lachen war angespannt und klang mehr wie ein Bellen als ein Geräusch, das ein Mensch von sich geben würde. Als Revanche lachte ich ihn aus, als eine Ziege in diesen lächerlichen Bommel auf seinem Hut biss und versuchte, damit zu entkommen. Ich glaube, dass ich noch nie so viel gelacht habe. Als Black seinen Hut endlich zurück und auf seinem Kopf hatte, fiel ein großer Tropfen Ziegenspucke vom Bommel herunter und landete auf seiner Nase. Er wischte sie angeekelt weg und schnippte sie zu mir, aber ich lachte so stark, dass es mir nichts ausmachte. Er hat irgendwie auch gegluckst.

Nach den Ziegen Laster waren wir in einem leeren, hinten offenen Lieferwagen. Der Fahrer ließ uns nicht im Fahrerhaus sitzen, weil wir so nach Ziegen rochen. Er gab uns jedoch eine Decke. Sie roch nach Hund. Ich freute mich wirklich darauf, wieder wie ein Mensch zu riechen. Black gab mir die Decke ohne Kommentar.

Als wir durch Schottland rollten zog ein starker Wind auf. Normalerweise saß ich so weit von ihm weg, wie er es mir erlaubte, aber sogar vom anderen Ende der Ladefläche aus könnte ich hören, wie seine Zähne klapperten. Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten lang hörte ich ihm dabei zu, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

Ich kroch zu ihm hinüber und teilte die Hälfte der Decke mit ihm. Wir saßen eine Weile eng aneinander gepresst dort und versuchten, nicht zu erfieren.

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dir glaube", sagte ich zu ihm.

„Wenn du Peter siehst, wirst du es."


	6. Dementoren

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Vielen Dank für eure netten Reviews. Ich hab heute noch eine weitere kurze Anmerkung: im Moment habe ich ziemliche Probleme mit meinem Computer (das gesamte Office Paket funktioniert nicht mehr, deswegen schreibe ich das hier in WordPad, und noch ein paar andere Sachen laufen auch ziemlich schief) und ich habe keine Ahnung, wann alles wieder ordentlich funktioniert, das heißt, dass es mit dem nächsten Kapitel schon etwas länger dauern kann.

----------

KAPITEL 6 - Dementoren

Der letzte Laster ließ uns ein paar Kilometer nach Braemar Castle aussteigen. In der Gegend waren viele Touristen, also fielen wir nicht auf. Wir besichtigten das Schloss nicht. Ich wollte gerade eine Führung fordern, als mir einfiel, dass ich einen flüchtigen Verbrecher danach fragen würde. Sobald der Laster außer Sichtweite war, führte Black uns von der Straße weg. Wir gingen durch viele Felder. Ich kann Felder nicht mehr ausstehen. Nach den Feldern wurde die Landschaft irgendwie unruhig. Wir gingen andauern auf kleinen Hügeln auf und ab. Es war wieder wolkig, also konnten wir nicht in die Ferne sehen.

„Wie weit ist es noch bis Hogwarts?", fragte ich. Wir hatten eine Pause eingelegt und ich versuchte, meine Schuhe anders zu binden, damit sie aufhörten, die Haut von meinen Füßen zu scheuern. Ich hatte nich allzu viel Erfolg.

„Wir werden bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit in Hogsmeade sein; von dort aus kannst du alleine gehen - zur schule dauert es etwa zwanzig Minuten."

Er schätzte die Zeit gut ab. Gerade als die Sonne unterging, kamen wir über einen weiteren Hügel und sahen das Dorf. Niemand war draußen auf den Straßen. Ich hätte es für eine Geisterstadt gehalten, wenn nicht hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen ein wenig Licht hervorgeblitzt hätte. Es gab keine Straßenlaternen, also kam die Nacht schnell.

„Der Weg dort", sagte Black und deutete hin. „Wir dich hoch zur Schule bringen."

Ich nickte. „Falls die Ratte wirklich Peter ist, wie soll ich es dir sagen?"

„Ich werde in der Nähe sein", sagte Black.

Wir standen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und es wurde dunkler. Black sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen. Ich dachte, dass ich auch etwas sagen sollte. Wie soll man sich von jemandem verabschieden, der einen entführt und fast zwei Monate lang in einem verspukten Haus eingeschlossen hat? Ich versuchte, mir etwas Unverbindliches zu überlegen, das die Bitte nach meinem Zauberstab enthielt, als Black sich nach vor lehnte und mich packte.

Ich dachte, er wollte mich angreifen und ich begann zu schreien, dass ich nicht zu entkommen versuchte. Dann merkte ich, dass ich nicht von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Er hatte nur die Arme um meinen Rücken gelegt und hielt mich an seine Brust. Nacht einem verwirrten Augenblick erkannte ich, dass er mich umarmte.

Während ich aufgewachsen bin, habe ich nicht viele Umarmungen bekommen. Ich denke, ich habe den „in einem Schrank gewohnt" Teil meines Lebens schon erwähnt. Deswegen fühle ich mich immer schrecklich komisch, wenn ich umarmt werde. Als die Mutter meines Freundes Ron mich letztes Jahr umarmt hat, habe ich mich ein wenig unbequem gefühlt. Blacks bizarrer Ausdruck eines Gefühls ließ mich fürchten, mich übergeben zu müssen. Ich hielt mich absolut still und hoffte irgendwie, er würde vergessen, dass ich da war und einen Spaziergang oder so was machen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry", sagte er über meinen Kopf hinweg. Ein leises Plop! ertönte. Ich stolperte ein wenig, um mein Gleichgewicht nach der plötzlichen Erlösung wieder zu finden. Ich sah gerade noch, wie das Ende eines Hundeschwanzes um eine Hausecke verschwand, dann war Black weg. In der ersten Sekunde war ich nur überrascht. Dann begann ich, mich einsam und verängstigt zu fühlen und ich rief ihm fast nach, er solle zurück kommen. Ich wollte gerade auf den Weg zugehen, als ich sah, dass Black seinen Rucksack liegengelassen hatte. Ich warf einen Blick hinein und fand meinen eigenen Zauberstab und den von Hermine. Inzwischen war ich besorgt, dass Black zurück kommen würde, also packte ich die Zauberstäbe und die Tasche und lief, so schnell ich konnte.

Ich kam ziemlich schnell außer Atem. Nur ein paar Hundert Meter außerhalb vom Dorf musste ich wieder gehen. Ich überlegte, dass es etwas länger dauern würde, bis ich meine Gefangenschaft hinter mir hatte. Eine Minute später verschwand das letzte Tageslicht und ließ mich in Dunkelheit zurück. Weil ich schon fast bei der Schule war dachte ich, dass ich keinen Ärger bekommen würde, wenn ich Magie einsetzte. Ich sprach den Lumos Zauber und ein kleines Licht entstand an der Spitze meines Zauberstabes. Dann dachte ich über die Möglichkeit nach, dass man mich von der Schule geschmissen hatte, weil ich an Tante Magda Magic angewandt hatte, aber ich glaubte, dass Dumbledore mich wenigstens ins Schloss lassen würde. Immerhin hatte ich eine traumatische Entführung hinter mir.

Es dauerte eher vierzig als zwanzig Minuten, bis ich die Schlosstore sehen konnte und meine Füße brachten mich um; ich war in diesem Moment jedoch so glücklich, dass ich den Rest des Weges über glühende Lava hätte laufen können.

Eiswasser lief über mich. Zumindest dachte ich das am Anfang. Plötzlich war mir schrecklich kalt und ich zitterte. Ich warf einen Blick hoch zu den Lichtern des Schlosses. Sie schienen zu verschwinden.

Ich sah mich um. Der Weg vor mir schien leer zu sein, aber als ich mich umdrehte sah ich eine riesige, in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt auf mich zukommen. Der Mann schien mit dem Atmen Probleme zu haben. Ich konnte ihn aus einer Entfernung von zwölf Metern hören. Er gab einen kratzenden, fast erstickten Laut von sich. Ich wollte gerade fragen, ob er einen Arzt brauchte, als eine weitere vermummte Gestalt aus dem Feld rechts von mir glitt. Er hörte sich genau wie der Erste an. Dann bemerkte ich, dass keiner von den beiden Beine hatte. Ich ließ die Taschen fallen und lief.

Zuerst dachte ich, dass es in meinen Ohren klingelte. Ich hörte ein hohes Hintergrundgeräusch, das sich einfach nicht ausblenden ließ, aber als ich mich den Schultoren näherte erkannte ich, dass es ein Schrei war. Es war eine Frau, die schrie. Es würde kälter. Ich trat auf ein kleines Rasenstück mitten auf dem Weg und mein Schuh blieb kurz daran hängen; ich schaffte es jedoch, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, obwohl ich ein wenig stolperte. Ich hatte Hermines Zauberstab in einer Hand und meinen eigenen in der anderen. Das Licht am Ende meines Zauberstabes wurde immer schwächer. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie ein weiteres dieser Dinger auf mich zuglitt. Dann erkannte ich plötzlich, dass sie die Kälte brachten. Als sie näher kamen, zitterte ich stärker. Ich sah, dass die Schultore geschlossen waren.

Ich lief auf die Eisenstäbe zu und rüttelte mit all meiner Kraft daran.

„Ich bin ein Schüler! Bitte, lasst mich hinein!", rief ich, doch sie reagierten nicht darauf.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und rief: „Alohomora!", aber nichts geschah, die Stäbe zuckten nicht einmal.

Weißer Nebel schien um mich herum aufzuziehen und das Schreien wurde immer lauter. Ich konnte nun Worte erkennen.

Die Frau schrie: „Bitte nicht ... Gnade!"

Ich stopfte die Zauberstäbe in meine Tasche und versuchte, die Stäbe hinauf zu klettern. Die ganze Zeit über rief ich, dass man mich hineinlassen sollte, doch niemand antwortete mir. Hand nach Hand zog ich mich hinauf. Meine Füße kratzten das Eisen entlang und versuchten, Halt zu finden. Meine Arme brannten und der Nebel war so dicht, dass ich fast nichts sehen konnte, doch die steinernen Eber, die die Tore flankierten, waren nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt. Ich konnte es schaffen. Ich konnte hinüber kommen!

Es berührte mein Bein. Dieses eisige Ding streifte mich nur kurz, aber ich konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Meine Hände begannen zu rutschen. Ich gab inzwischen seltsame Geräusche von mir; Bitten in einer Babysprache.

„Na ... ne ... staaah ... stopp … Hilfe … uh …"

Ich zog fester und versuchte, verlorene Höhe aufzuholen; die Kreaturen waren nicht so groß gewesen. Eine Hand schloss sich um meinen Knöchel. Sie musste nicht einmal ziehen. Meine Hände konnten sich nicht mehr halten. Ich wusste, dass ich fiel, aber alles, was ich fühlen konnte, war das eisige Wasser, das über mir zusammen schlug, und die schleimigen Hände an der Seite meines Gesichtes.

Alles, was ich hörte, war die schreiende Frau in meinem Kopf.

„Bitte ... hab Gnade ..."


	7. Verteidigung gegen Verstand

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Danke für eure Reviews! Mein Computer funktioniert wieder wunderbar (sogar besser als vorher), allerdings hab ich alle Dateien verloren, die darauf waren (auch Texte), das heißt, dass das nächste Kapitel wohl wieder etwa eine Woche auf sich warten lassen wird. Trotzdem: viel Spaß – und bitte reviewen!

* * *

KAPITEL 7 – Verteidigung gegen Verstand

„Also, was siehst du?"

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „Es sieht aus wie ein Fisch, der explodiert ist."

Die Frau stopfte die Karte hinter die anderen. Ihre verzauberte Feder kritzelte etwas auf das Papier. Ich kann nicht sehr gut verkehrt herum lesen, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie mehr als nur „explodierter Fisch" schrieb. Sie zog die nächste Karte hervor. Es sah aus, als wäre eine Katze explodiert. Ich sagte es ihr.

Die Tintenflecke waren ärgerlich und ich wollte eigentlich schlafen, aber sie waren noch hundert Mal besser als die Fluchexpertin aus der Mysteriumsabteilung. Diese Wahnsinnige hatte eine Probe von allem wollen. Sie riss mir ein Haarbüschel aus (Ich fürchtete, dass ich einen kahlen Fleck auf meinem Hinterkopf hatte). Sie nahm Brutproben, Speichelproben und Proben von ziemlich jeder Flüssigkeit, die man aus einem Menschen herausbekommt. Sie sagte mir, dass sie innerhalb von sechs bis acht Wochen wissen würden, ob Black mich mit einem Kontrollfluch belegt hatte.

Sie dachten auch, dass ich ein wenig wahnsinnig geworden war. Vor der Kartenfrau waren schon zwei Psychologen aus St. Mungos bei mir gewesen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich allzu gut gemacht habe. Die Kartenfrau tappte mit ihrem Zauberstab an den Kartenstapel und er verschwand mit einem Lichtblitz und einer Rauchwolke.

„Das sieht aus wie ein Kartenstapel, der explodiert", sagte ich zu ihr.

Sie lächelte nicht, aber ihre Feder nahm noch ein paar weitere Notizen. Ich dachte, wir wären fertig, aber dann beschwor sie eine Liste herauf.

„Ich werde dir ein Wort geben und will, dass du mir das erste sagst, dass dir dazu einfällt, wenn du es hört. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ich wollte nein sagen, aber ich wusste, dass dadurch alles nur noch länger dauern würde. Ich nickte.

„Baum", sagte sie.

„Schlaf", antwortete ich.

„Straße", sagte sie.

„Schlaf."

„Alleine", sagte sie.

„Schlaf."

„Mäuse", sagte sie.

Als ich zum vierten Mal mit Schlaf antwortete, wunderte ich mich langsam, wie sie jemals irgendeinen Hinweis darauf bekommen wollte, wie Menschen dachten. Ich versuchte zu gähnen, während ich auf das nächste Wort mit Schlaf antwortete, aber sie verstand es noch immer nicht.

* * *

Als ich vor sechs Stunden im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, hatte ich gedacht, dass alles wieder normal wäre. Ich denke, dass mein zweiter Vorname vielleicht besser „Falsch", statt „James" sein sollte.

In meinem Kopf klingelte das Echo von Stimmen und Schreien. Ich versuchte, meine Zehen zu bewegen, aber meine Beine schmerzten so sehr, dass es fast unmöglich war. Mir war kalt und ich zitterte. Es war mir egal, wo ich war; ich wusste nur, dass etwas schlimmes passiert war und es noch nicht vorbei war. Ich hörte ein winziges kratzendes Geräusch. Ich konnte es gerade noch über das leiser werdende Rauschen in meinen Ohren hören. Dann erinnerte ich mich.

Ich setzte mich kerzengerade auf und kratzte an der schleimigen kalten Hand, die in meinen Hals und mein Gesicht gesunken war. Es ist ein Glück, dass ich an meinen Nägeln kaue, sonst hätte ich mich sicher selbst verletzt. Ich machte noch immer seltsame Geräusche und protestierte angeekelt, als jemand meine Hände packte und sie von meinem Gesicht zog. Zuerst dachte ich, dass diese Dinger zurück waren und kämpfte dagegen. Dann bemerkte ich, dass die Hände, die mich packten, nicht kalt, schleimig oder verfault waren. Nun, sie waren ein wenig schleimig. Dieser Typ hatte schwitzige Hände, aber ich werde es ihm sicher nicht vorwerfen.

Er redete mit mir und sagte Dinge wie: „Du bist sicher", und „Sie sind fort. Sie können dich hier drinnen nicht erwischen."

Ich hörte auf, an meinem Gesicht zu kratzen und sah ihn an. Der Mann neben mir sah alt aus. Sein Gesicht war von feinen Falten gesäumt und sein braunes Haar war von vielen grauen Strähnen durchzogen, aber er hatte auf seinen Händen keine Altersflecken oder dieses kalte papierene Gefühl auf der Haut, das alte Menschen normalerweise haben. Sein Umhang war ausgeleiert und geflickt und er sah todmüde aus. Hinter seiner Schulter sah ich den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts.

„Ich b-b-b-bin zurück", sagte ich und sah mich sorgfältig im Krankenflügel um, für den Fall, dass es ein Trick war. „Da waren Kreaturen an den Toren. Sie haben versucht, mich zu ... sie packten mich und ..."

Der Mann nickte. „Die Dementoren waren hier stationiert, um Sirius Black zu fangen. Aber nun haben sie gezeigt, dass sie nicht kontrolliert werden können und der Direktor kann sie endlich wegschicken." Er hielt einen Moment inne und nahm etwas von meinem Nachttisch. Ich war ein wenig überrascht, als er mir einen riesigen Schokoladeriegel in die Hand drückte. „Iss das, dann geht es dir besser. Ich werde Madam Pomfrey und dem Direktor sagen, dass du wach bist." Er drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu.

„D-danke!", rief ich ihm nach.

Er nickte, ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich hörte ein kleines Klicken und erkannte, dass er die Tür abgeschlossen hatte. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Ich legte die Schokoladentafel auf mein Kissen und stand, immer noch zitternd, auf. Langsam ging ich hinüber zur Tür. Ich zog am Türknauf, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Die Tür war abgeschlossen. Ich zog noch einmal fest daran. Mein Herzschlag wurde schneller. Es schien, als wäre nicht genug Luft im Raum. Ich begann zu denken, dass unter der Tür nicht genug Luft durchkam. Ich würde ersticken, wenn ich nicht etwas unternahm.

Madam Pomfrey wird in ein oder zwei Minuten hier sein und die Tür öffnen, sagte ich zu mir. Gerate nicht in Panik. Dadurch würdest du die Luft nur schneller verbrauchen. Ich schlug mich innerlich als mir einfiel, dass der Krankenflügel Fenster hatte. Ich ging hinüber und öffnete alle. Es wurde ziemlich kalt und die Vorhänge wurden vom Wind wie Segel aufgebauscht. Ich holte tief und zufrieden Luft und ging dann zurück zu meinem Bett. Ich war gerade mit meiner Schokolade fertig, als die Armee ankam.

Dumbledore ging vorne. Er hielt in der Tür inne und inspizierte die Verhänge, dann kam er direkt auf mein Bett zu. Ich denke er wusste, dass ich nicht verflucht oder verrückt oder so etwas war. Sonst wollte jedoch niemand in meiner Nähe stehen. Nun ja, der seltsam alt aussehende Mann vielleicht, aber er war in der Gruppe ganz hinten und ich denke nicht, dass er sich durch all diese bizarren Menschen nach vor drängeln wollte.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich bin okay", sagte ich zu ihm.

Er nickte. Ich denke, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte ich sofort zurück in meinen Schlafsaal gehen und Ron und Hermine suchen dürfen. Dumbledore sagte mir, dass es ihnen gut ging, als ich fragte, aber dass ich mich nicht besuchen dürften, bis ich als un-verrückt erklärt wurde.

Die Gruppe, die Dumbledore folgte, bestand aus neun Menschen, die ich nicht kannte, und einem, von ich wünschte, dass ich ihn nicht kannte. Snape sah mich von seinem Platz links vom Direktor aus düster an. Ich wette, dass er sich wünschte, Black hätte mich umgebracht. Snape sagte jedoch nichts. Der Rest der Gruppe wurde mir vorgestellt. Ich merkte mir jedoch nur zwei Namen, der Rest waren irgendwelche Angestellte des Ministeriums. Der alt aussehende Mann war Professor Lupin, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Der große schwarze Zauberer mit rasierter Glatze war Kingsley Shacklebolt. Er war einen Auror, wodurch er auf mich wirklich cool wirkte. Er befragte mich sofort darüber, wo ich gewesen war und wie Sirius Black jetzt aussah. Ich erzählte ihm, dass Black mich in Hogsmeade frei gelassen hatte. Ich ließ die gruselige Umarmung aus, aber ich erwähnte Blacks neuen Haarschnitt. Ich erzählte ihm über die Anhaltertour, die wir gemacht hatten und, dass wir am Grimmauldplatz damit begonnen hatten. Ich beschrieb das Haus so gut ich konnte. Dann wurden die Dinge ein wenig seltsam.

„Harry, hat Black jemals mit dir geredet?", fragte Shacklebolt. Er hatte ein wirklich ruhige Stimme, also war es leicht, ihm zu zuhören. „Hat Black dir einmal gesagt, warum er dich entführt oder warum er dich freigelassen hat?"

Ich wollte gerade Blacks verrückte Geschichte über eine Animagusratte beginnen, die ihn für ein paar Morde verantwortlich gemacht hatte, als ich es hörte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffte, weil die Vorhänge im gesamten Zimmer wehten und die anderen mit den Füßen scharrten und husteten und nicht sehr leise miteinander flüsterten. Vielleicht war es nur in meinem Kopf, aber bevor ich erzählen konnte, dass Black hinter Peter her war, hörte ich das Trappeln von winzigen Füßen über den Steinboden.

Ich erstarrte eine Sekunde lang und versuchte, einen Hinweis darauf zu erhaschen, woher das Geräusch gekommen war. In diesem Augenblick begann ich zu überlegen was wäre, falls Black die Wahrheit sagte. Vielleicht nicht ganz, denn dem Mann fehlte einiges an Verstand. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich am liebsten gesehen, wie er in einem kleinen weichen weißen Zimmer eingesperrt wird. Aber was wäre, wenn wirklich eine Animagusratte in der Schule herumlief. Er könnte ohne Probleme in den Krankenflügel gelangen und er könnte jedes Wort hören, das ich sagte, und falls er wirklich zum Morden fähig ist ...

„Black sagte, ich wäre nicht sicher", erzählte ich dem Auror nach einer langen Pause. „Er sagte, ich wäre von Menschen umgeben, die für Voldemort arbeiten, und dass er vor langer Zeit jemandem versprochen hatte, er würde auf mich aufpassen. Er sagte aber nicht, wem. Er ließ mich gehen nachdem ich ihm geschworen hatte, ich würde Ausschau nach einem Typen namens Peter halten."

Über meinem Kopf wurden Blicke so schnell wie Kanonenkugeln ausgetauscht. Ich hasse es, wenn Menschen das machen. Ich denke sie wissen, von welchem Peter Black gesprochen hat. Shacklebolt schien es plötzlich eilig zu haben, zu gehen. Er bat mich, alle Details meiner Entführung aufzuschreiben und sie ihm so bald wie möglich zu schicken. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich es machen würde und er verließ den Krankenflügel. Ich dachte dann, dass ich gehen könnte, aber der Rest der Gruppe wollte noch mehr Einzelheiten über das, was mit mir passiert war.

Ich änderte die Geschichte zu sehr, denke ich, aber ich wäre damit durchgekommen, wenn Snape nicht da gewesen wäre. Es wahrscheinlich der Mensch, den ich am meisten von allen auf der Welt hasse. Er ist der schlechteste Lehrer und alle Schüler hassen ihn – außer natürlich die in seinem Haus. Ich denke, dass Dumbledore ihn nur eingestellt hat, um bei den Schülern Charakter oder so etwas zu bilden. Ihr wisst schon, sie auf all die Idioten vorbereiten, die sie später treffen werden. Dumbledore ist manchmal auch ein wenig verrückt, also würde ich ihm zutrauen, so etwas zu machen.

Ich erwähnte nicht, dass Black ein Animagus war und ließ den Spruch aus, den er mir beigebracht hatte, falls mich wirklich eine böse Ratte belauschte. Ich sagte nichts von meinem abgebrochenen Versuch, Blacks Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, aber ich wollte nicht darüber reden. Snape hätte mich ausgelacht, weil ich zu schwach war, um es zu schaffen, und er würde es wahrscheinlich jedes Mal erwähnen, wenn er mich sah. Ich dachte, ich könnte es vielleicht später Dumbledore erzählen, aber als ich meine Geschichte zum zehnten Mal beendete, sprach Snape.

„Ist das alles, an das du dich erinnerst, Potter?" Er hörte sich nicht wirklich gemein an, als der das sagte. Das hätte mich davor warnen sollen, dass er etwas vorhatte, aber ich sagte einfach ja.

„Du erinnerst dich an nicht mehr? Überhaupt nichts?" Sein Gesicht nahm eine Miene an, als ob er gerade etwas wirklich cleveres von sich gegeben hätte.

„Nein, mir fällt nichts mehr ein."

Snape wandte sich Dumbledore zu. „Ich denke, wir sollten den Jungen nach Gedächtniszaubern untersuchen – und vielleicht noch Kontrollzaubern, Direktor. An ihm wurde eindeutig etwas geändert."

„Was meinen Sie?", sagte ich laut. „An mir wurde überhaupt nichts geändert!"

„Wenn du in vollem Besitz deines Geistes wärst, Potter, hättest du sicher erwähnt, was Black mit deinem Gesicht gemacht hat."

„Was meinen Sie? Mit meinem Gesicht ist alles in Ordnung."

Snape wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und beschwor vor mir einen Spiegel herauf. Das erste, was mir auffiel, war die Narbe. Nicht die berühmte, blitzförmige mitten auf meiner Stirn, sondern die neue. Ich hatte sie mir selbst zugefügt, als ich Black mit dem Rasiermesser umbringen wollte. Ich hatte sie komplett vergessen, nachdem ich den Verband abgenommen hatte.

Sie war ziemlich groß. Sie lief von der Mitte meiner Nase über meine rechte Wange, unter meinem Auge entlang. Verglichen mit dem Rest meiner Haut erschien sie rosa und stand ein wenig hervor.

Ich suchte fieberhaft nach einer guten Erklärung, wie ich sie bekommen hatte. Black war verrückt, aber ich wollte trotzdem nicht über ihn lügen und sagen, dass er mich aufgeschlitzt hatte; ich wollte aber den Rest der Geschichte auch nicht in Snapes Gegenwart erzählen. Also sagte ich etwas dummes.

„Black hat das nicht gemacht. Ich bin hingefallen."

„Du bist hingefallen?", fragte Snape.

Ich nickte.

„Und der Fußboden war sehr scharf?"

„Nein, ich bin gefallen und ..."

Er unterbrach mich, bevor ich fertig war. Das war vielleicht auch gut, denn alles, was mir einfiel war, dass ich mit einer Schere herumgelaufen war.

„Ein Verwirrungszauber, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Wir sollten auch nach anderen suchen. Er könnte unter dem Imperius Fluch stehen und es nicht merken, bis er einen anderen Schüler angreift."

Dumbledore sah aus, als wolle er sich für mich einsetzen. Aber er wurde von den Ministeriumszauberern übertönt, die nach Testen und Bestätigungen riefen und Formulare verlangten. Dumbledore beruhigte sie schließlich mit einem leisen Husten.

„Harry", sagte er. „Fühlst du dich gut genug, um heute Abend ein paar Tests zu machen? Ich weiß, dass du müde bist und viel durchgemacht hast, aber es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du es gleich hinter dich bringst."

Ich dachte, dass ein paar Zauberer mit ihren Zauberstäben wedeln und mir ein oder zwei Tränke einflößen würden und sagte, dass es mir überhaupt nichts ausmachte, die Tests zu machen.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Snape hasse?

Ich habe noch immer nicht herausgefunden, wie ich diesen Dementoren entkommen bin, die Professor Lupin erwähnt hat, oder wie Black an Hermines Zauberstab gekommen ist. Allerdings glaube ich, dass ich mit den Tests ziemlich bald fertig sein werde. Bis jetzt habe ich schon siebenundvierzig mal mit „Schlaf" geantwortet. Ich denke, dass diese Hexe es endlich versteht.

„Kramladen."

„Schlaf."

„Eintopf."

„Schlaf."

Oder auch nicht.


	8. Besucher und Katzenkämpfe

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Vielen herzlichen Dank für eure netten Reviews. Für das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr noch ein wenig Geduld haben, denn ich fahr morgen für eine Woche auf Urlaub und hab natürlich keinen Computer mit.

Sycronn: Du willst wissen, was der Titel mit der Story zu tun hat? Einfach: Sirius hat Harry im Kellergeschoss gefangen gehalten. Daher der Titel.

---------- ----------

KAPITEL 8 – Besucher und Katzenkämpfe

Nachdem ich meinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und zu schnarchen begonnen hatte, ließen sie mich endlich ins Bett gehen. Zuerst habe ich nur so getan, aber ich musste dann doch eingeschlafen sein. Es war Nachmittag, als ich aufwachte. Ich war nicht mehr im Hauptteil des Krankenflügels. Sie hatten mich in ein kleineres Zimmer gebracht. Ich ging direkt auf die Tür zu – und sie war abgesperrt. Es gab keine Fenster.

Ich schlug mit meinen Fäusten gegen die Tür. Die Knöchel an meiner linken Hand waren schon aufgeschlagen, bevor Madam Pomfrey kam. Sie trug ein Teetablett und warf mir einen sehr missmutigen Blick zu.

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Sie wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und heilte meine Hand damit im Nu.

„Ich bin nicht gerne eingesperrt. Ich war dort zwei Monate lang eingeschlossen und jetzt hier ..."

Ich war überrascht, als meine Stimme ein wenig zitterte. Sie sah mich mitleidig und ich fühlte mich krank. Ich bin kein schwacher Mensch und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass mich so eine Kleinigkeit fertig macht.

„Ist doch egal", sagte ich. „Tut mir Leid. Haben Sie schon die Ergebnisse der Tests? Kann ich bald wieder in den Unterricht?"

Madam Pomfrey sah mich mit noch mehr Mitleid und ich spürte den starken Drang, sie anzuschreien.

„Ich fürchte, sie sind mit schlechten Nachrichten gekommen. Du standest unter dem Einfluss des Imperius Fluches, Potter, und bis der Direktor beweisen kann, dass du nicht mehr unter den Nachwirkungen leidest, wirst du von deinen Klassenkameraden getrennt bleiben. Es ist für ihre und deine eigene Sicherheit."

Einen Moment lang wurde mir schwindlig und ich setzte mich auf mein Bett.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis Sie wissen, ob ich von dem Fluch geheilt bin?"

„Morgen wird jemand kommen und noch ein paar Tests machen. Der Direktor hat dir ein paar von deinen Klamotten und die Schulbücher geschickt, damit du etwas nachholen kannst. Sieh in den Schrank in der Ecke. Ich werde um sieben Uhr mit deinem Abendessen zurück sein."

Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass sie ziemlich weit weg von mir stand.

„Was ist der Imperius Fluch?", fragte ich. „Ist er ansteckend?"

„Nein, Mr. Potter. Er ist nicht ansteckend. Der Imperius Fluch ist ein alter, dunkler Zauber. Er erlaubt dem, der ihn ausspricht, das Opfer wie eine Puppe zu kontrollieren. Wenn man unter dem Fluch steht, hat man keinen eigenen Willen mehr und wenn es gewünscht wird, kann sich das Opfer nicht einmal daran erinnern, unter dem Fluch gestanden zu haben. Dem Opfer kann angeordnet werden, es zu vergessen und er wird es. Verstehst du nun, warum du nicht in die Schule darfst? Black könnte dir befohlen haben, einen deiner Freunde zu töten und du weißt es nicht einmal. Ich werde um sieben mit deinem Abendessen kommen. Bitte überanstrenge dich nicht. Du hast sehr viel durchgemacht und wirst zur Erholung Ruhe brauchen."

Sie drehte sich um und wuselte aus dem Zimmer, ohne mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, mehr Fragen zu stellen. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ich. Mein Magen verdrehte sich und mein Gehirn schien einen Salto zu schlagen. Nein, du machst das nicht wieder, sagte ich zu mir selbst. Es ist doch nur eine dumme Tür und es gibt hier drinnen genug Luft und Madam Pomfrey ist draußen und du wirst hier nicht ersticken.

Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken abzulenken. Ich ging hinüber und warf einen Blick in den Schrank. Zu meiner Überraschung waren meine eigenen Klamotten darin. Offenbar hatten sie meinen Schulkoffer am Magnolienring gefunden. Ich wünschte, sie hätten es mir gesagt. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, ich hätte die einzigen Photos meiner Eltern verloren. Ich zog ein T-Shirt und Jeans heraus und zog das Oberteil meines Pyjamas aus. Ich begann, meine Hose runter zu ziehen.

„Hey! Halt!", rief eine Stimme in der Ecke.

Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin, ein Bein aus dem Pyjama draußen. Mit einem Rascheln von Stoff erschienen vor mir zwei Gestalten und eine Katze. Das Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren, das mich anstarrte und stark errötete, war Hermine Granger. Der große, sommersprossige Junge mit dem roten Haar, der rot wurde, als er sah, dass Hermine mich anstarrte, war Ron Weasley. Die Katze kannte ich nicht.

Ich fand zuerst meine Stimme wieder. „Das ist doch keine Peepshow! Dreht euch um!"

Hermine wirbelte herum und wandte den Blick der Wand zu; ich schlüpfte in meine Klamotten.

„Okay", sagte ich. „Fertig."

Hermine drehte sich um, aber wir alle sahen nur auf den Boden.

„Tschuldigung, Harry", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und faltete den Tarnumhang zusammen, während sie sprach. „Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht unter einem Zauber stehst, bevor wir etwas sagten. Du solltest dich nicht so schnell umziehen. Dann hätten wir eine Chance gehabt, früher etwas zu sagen."

Ich lachte nervös und nach einer Sekunde stimmten die beiden ein.

„Mit dir ist also alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron, als wir wieder verstummten.

„Ich glaub schon", sagte ich. Ich merkte, dass auch sie mir nicht zu nahe kommen wollten. Naja, die Katze schon. Sie schlich sofort herüber und begann, ihre Katzenhaare auf meiner Hose zu hinterlassen. „Ist mit euch alles okay?", fragte ich.

„Klar, uns geht's gut", antwortete Ron.

Ein paar stille Minuten lang sahen wir uns nur an, bevor Hermine ein seltsam quietschendes Geräusch von sich gab und auf mich zu lief. Ihre Arme klammerten sich um meinen Hals und sie begann zu weinen.

„Wir dachten, du wärst tot! Ich dacht, er hätte dich umgebracht!" Mein T-Shirt wurde durchweicht und mein Gesicht errötete. Ich sah Ron um Hilfe bittend an, aber er starrte den Boden an. Was für ein bester Freund! Ich tätschelte ihren Rücken.

„Nun ... ähm ... hier bin ich, nicht tot."

Nachdem ich fünf Minuten lang immer wieder versprechen musste, nicht zu sterben, schaffte ich es, Hermine von mir zu ziehen. Wir setzten uns auf mein Bett und endlich fand ich heraus, was während meiner Abwesenheit geschehen war.

„Als Black mit deinem Zauberstab in der Schule aufgetaucht ist dachten wir, du wärst tot", begann Ron.

„Es ist ungefähr zwei Wochen her und ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum nach einer Strafarbeit bei Snape. Ich ging hoch zum Gryffindorturm, als ich hinter mir auf der Treppe etwas hörte. Bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte, hatte mich ein Fesselfluch von hinten getroffen. Ich landete mit dem Gesicht am Boden gefesselt oben an der Treppe. Ich konnte nicht einmal um Hilfe rufen. Dann drehte mich jemand mit dem Fuß um und ich sah Sirius Black, der auf mich runterstarrt. Er durchsuchte all meine Taschen, das war komisch, dann packte er mich am Kragen und drückte mich gegen die nächste Wand. Er sagte: ‚Gib mir das Passwort, um an der Fetten Dame vorbeizukommen.' Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er alle umbringt. Dann begann er, meine Kehle zu drücken."

Während er sprach, hörte er eher aufgeregt als verängstigt an, also vermutete ich, dass die Geschichte ein gutes Ende finden würde.

„Dann drehte er sich um und feuerte einen Entwaffnungszauber los. Hermine war hinter ihn geschlichen – nicht mal ich hatte sie gesehen – aber dann hatte er auch ihren Zauberstab. Aber dann, du wirst nicht glauben, was sie gemacht hat, Harry. Es war komplett verrückt. Hermine hat ihn angegriffen!"

Ich sah sie an. Hermine war normalerweise keine wirkliche Kämpferin. Sie wandte den Blick dem Boden zu und errötete wieder.

„Beide fielen die Treppe runter. Ich dachte, sie hätte sich das Genick oder so was gebrochen, aber dann stand sie auf und trat ihn mitten ins Gesicht! Die ganze Zeit über kreischte sie wie eine Todesfee. Und dann trat Black sie und sie fiel hin und er wollte wieder aufstehen, aber dann war sie wieder auf ihm und sie wollte ihn wirklich zu Brei schlagen. Ich glaub, McGonagall hat sie gehört, weil sie den Korridor entlang lief und ich weiß nicht, ob Black sie bemerkte oder einfach genug von Hermine hatte, aber er drehte sich um und lief davon."

Ron hielt inne, um nach Luft zu schnappen und sah Hermine an, als wäre sie gerade zum Kapitän der Chudley Cannons ernannt worden. Ich denke, ich sollte erwähnen, dass er von diesem Quidditchteam besessen ist und jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Zimmers von Postern von ihnen behängt hat. Auf jeden Fall war Hermine schrecklich berührt von all dieser Aufmerksamkeit, und Ron schien vergessen zu haben, dass ich auch noch im Zimmer war.

„Nun wirklich", sagte Hermine. „Es war gar nicht so aufregend." Sie wedelte mit der Hand, während sie sprach, als wolle sie die Aufmerksamkeit verscheuchen. Als das nicht klappte, brachte sie mich zurück in das Gespräch. „Also, wie bist du davongekommen, Harry? McGonagall sagte, dass du meinen Zauberstab zurück gebracht hast. Wie hast du Black geschlagen?"

„Ich hab ihn nicht wirklich geschlagen. Er hat mich gehen lassen."

Sie drehten sich überrascht um und starrten mich an.

„Er hat dich gehen lassen?", fragte Ron.

Ich nickte. „Er wollte, dass ich eine verrückte Geschichte über Voldemort glaube, und dass er in Hogwarts Spione hat. Als ich sagte, dass ich ihm glaube, ließ er mich gehen. Also ist jetzt alles wieder okay."

Sie wussten, dass ich log. Ich konnte es auf ihren Gesichtern sehen, aber sie schienen fast Angst zu haben, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Es war jedoch unmöglich, dass ich ihnen die Geschichte über Krätze erzählte. Ich konnte sehen, das Krätze nicht in Rons Tasche war. Wenn er die Ratte bei sich hatte, war sie immer in der rechten Brusttasche seines Umhangs und es sah aus, als würde er einen halb ausgestopften BH oder so was tragen. Ich überlegte, dass die Ratte wahrscheinlich in unserem Schlafsaal war, aber ich wollte sicher gehen, bevor ich irgendetwas sagte. Ich versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Also, wie sieht's mit dem Unterricht aus?"

Hermine begann eine ausführliche Beschreibung ihres Arithmantik Kurses. Ich nickte und hörte nicht richtig zu, bis sie sagte: „... und Ron wurde in Hagrids Unterricht von einem Hippogreif angegriffen."

Es folgten Ausrufe und Erklärungen und ich erfuhr, dass Hagrid nun der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war und dass man in Gegenwart eines Hippogreifs niemals sagen sollte: „Was interessieren mich diese komischen Pferde, wenn Harry entführt worden ist?" Es ist wohl nicht nötig zu erwähnen, dass sie vom Lehrplan gestrichen wurde. Wir redeten über Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und den Wahrsageunterricht. Die Lehrerin hatte vorhergesehen, dass mein entstellter Körper im See treiben gefunden werden würde.

„Natürlich wird Verteidigung dieses Jahr dein Lieblingsfach werden", sagte Ron.

„Warum?", fragte ich.

„Nun, der Professor hat dein Leben gerettet."

„Was? Wann? Wie?"

Rons Gesicht erhellte sich, während er eine weitere Geschichte begann. Vielleicht sollte ich hier einmal erwähnen, dass Ron zu Hause ziemlich wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, denn er war der sechste Sohn in einer Familie mit neun Mitgliedern. Fast alles, was dich dazu bringt, ihn anzusehen, macht ihn glücklich.

„Letzte Nacht saß Professor Lupin am Lehrertisch und redete mit Professor Flitwick. Plötzlich stand er auf und stieß den Teller mit seinem Kotelett zu Boden, weshalb ihn alle ansahen. Er drehte den Kopf um, als versuche er, etwas zu hören, und dann sprang er einfach über den Tisch und lief aus der Halle. Alle anderen folgten ihm, aber als wir am Schulportal ankamen, war er bereits unten an den Toren. Überall waren Dementoren. Wie konnten dich nicht einmal sehen. Professor Lupin schoss dieses silbrige Zeugs auf sie und sie wichen zurück, verschwanden aber nicht. Er stieß das Tor auf und lief raus; eine Sekunde später trug er dich zurück. Du hast wie tot ausgesehen. Dein Kopf fiel zur Seite und deine Augen waren halb offen und du hast dich überhaupt nicht bewegt. Er lief an uns vorbei hoch zum Krankenflügel, aber dann kam Dumbledore und schickte uns alle zurück in die Große Halle."

Er hielt inne und holte tief Luft.

„Ich und Hermine ..."

„Hermine und ich", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Was?", fragte Ron.

„Du musst ‚Hermine und ich' sagen. Das ist grundlegende Grammatik ..."

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht!", verkündete Ron.

Sie stritten und ich warf ab und zu etwas ein. Ich konnte zwar noch nicht zurück in den Unterricht, aber zumindest meine Freunde waren normal. Während sie sich gegenseitig wegen der Schwierigkeiten der englischen Sprache stritten, begutachtete ich das Tablett, das mir Madam Pomfrey gebracht hatte. Es gab eine Tasse mit Milch, die inzwischen unappetitlich warm war und einen Teller mit Eintopf, der nun unappetitlich kalt war. Die Katze sprang neben mir auf das Bett und miaute. Er schien in den Überresten meines Essens irgendeine mysteriöse Qualität zu sehen, also stellte ich das Tablett vor ihn hin.

Das zog Rons Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er warf dem Kater einen Blick zu, den er sonst nur für Malfoy verwendete.

„Pass in der Nähe von dem auf deine Finger auf, Harry", sagte er.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut!", jammerte Hermine. „Krummbein wollte es doch nicht."

„Was hat er gemacht? Deine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben zerfetzt?", fragte ich.

„Er hat Krätze gefressen."

„Was?"

Mein Gehirn begann zu schmerzen. Es hätte einfach sein sollen. Ich finde die Ratte. Ich teste die Ratte. Black ist verrückt und das Ministerium erwischt ihn. Ende. Das wurde mit der Zeit immer komplizierter.

„Nach dem Mittagessen sind wir hoch in den Schlafsaal gegangen um den Tarnumhang zu holen. Sie haben deinen Koffer zurückgebracht, nachdem das Ministerium ihn untersucht hat. Ich wollte sehen, wie es Krätze ging, denn er war in letzter Zeit ein wenig krank. Er schläft normalerweise in der Nähe des Fensters auf meinem Kissen, aber ich hab nur Blut und Katzenhaare gefunden."

Ich schluckte. Die Katze sah mich traurig an.

„Bist du sicher, dass er nicht entkommen ist?", fragte ich.

„Wohin hätte er denn sollen? Da war literweise Blut." Ron schien trotzdem ein wenig hoffnungsvoll zu sein.

„Können wir nicht überprüfen, ob Krummbein ihn wirklich gefressen hat?"

„Überprüfen?", fragte Hermine. Sie und die Katze warfen mir misstrauische Blicke zu.

Somit standen wir einer sehr unangenehmen Aufgabe gegenüber. Hogwarts hatte keine Röntgenmaschine, und selbst wenn wir eine hätten, könnten wir sie nicht bedienen. Das ließ uns nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Und nur eine davon war möglich. Weil wir die Katze nicht aufschneiden konnten, mussten wir überlegen, wie wir das Mittagessen wieder aus der Katze heraus bekamen. Uns fiel kein passender Zauberspruch dafür ein, doch Ron verließ den Krankenflügel, um Rat bei Experten zu suchen. Die verschlossene Tür war für Hermine kein Hindernis. Sie tappte auf den Türknauf und er öffnete sich. Ron zog den Umhang über seinen Kopf und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Brüdern Fred und George. Er suchte sie, weil die beiden wahrscheinlich wussten, wie man eine Katze zum Erbrechen bringt. Ich denke, das sagt genug über sie.

Ich glaube nicht, dass Krummbein mir jemals vergeben wird. Fred, George und Ron kamen ein paar Minuten später mit einer kleinen Tüte Katzenfutter zurück.

„Schön zu sehen, dass du nicht to bist, Harry", sagte Fred.

„Mum war krank vor Sorge", sagte George.

„Ron erzählt uns ..."

„... du brauchst unsere Hilfe ..."

„... im Dienste der Gerechtigkeit."

Es macht mir wirklich Angst, wenn sie die Sätze des anderen beenden.

„Wir haben das für Mrs. Norris gemacht ...", sagte Fred.

„... aber wir denken, dass du es nötiger brauchst."

Ich glaube, dass mir das Katze des Hausmeisters etwas schuldet.

Krummbein knabbert an dem Katzenfutter und starrte mich dabei andauernd an. Ich denke, dass die Katze wusste, was passieren würde. Er ging auf mich zu und ich wich zur Tür zurück. Ich sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite.

Dann fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ein zum Teil verdauter Krätze aussehen würde. Auf dem Boden war ziemlich viel rosarotes Zeug und Knochen.

Wir stocherten mit einem Löffel von meinem Tablett in unserem Beweismaterial herum, als sich die Tür öffnete und Madam Pomfrey und Professor Snape hereinplatzten. Ein paar Sekunden lang spielten wir „Wer sieht überraschter aus"; die drei Schüler, die in einer Pfütze aus dem Erbrochenen einer Katze herumstocherten, oder der Zaubertrankprofessor, der hineintrat.

Fred und George schafften es, unter den Tarnumhang zu schlüpfen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Ich denke aber, dass sie auch ohne ihn hätten verschwinden können. Immerhin lag er jetzt nicht mehr so herum, dass Snape sehen konnte

Die Vene an Snapes Schläfe pulsierte wie ein verrückter Regenwurm. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Schuhe und den klebrigen Saum seines Umhangs.

„Ich hab der Katze etwas von meinem Mittagessen gegeben. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr bekommen ist." Dieser Kommentar schien die Situation kein bisschen zu verbessern.

Snape starrte auf uns herab, und bevor wir uns beschweren konnte, zog er den Zauberstab und unser Beweis war verschwunden.


	9. Normalität unterbrochen vom Grimm

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Danke für die Reviews. Ich möchte außerdem gerne meinen neuen Betaleser sumpfel begrüßen. Danke, dass du mir hilfst!

* * *

KAPITEL 9 – Normalität unterbrochen vom Grimm

Die Menschen ändern zu oft ihre Meinung. In einer Minute wollen sie, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens im Krankenflügel eingeschlossen verbringe, und in der nächsten werfen sie mich in hohem Bogen raus und brummen mir zehn Zusatzstunden pro Woche auf, damit ich den versäumten Stoff nachholen kann – und das in einem sowieso schon vollen Stundenplan. Ich denke, dass Professor Snape dahinter steckt. Madam Pomfrey hat ihm gesagt, ich könne keine Strafarbeiten bekommen. Solange ich nicht offiziell wieder in den Unterricht ginge.

Dumbledore kam an diesem Morgen in den Krankenflügel, warf mir einen langen Blick zu und fragte, ob ich dachte, ich wäre eine Gefahr für die anderen Schüler. Ich sagte: „Nein" und er ließ mich gehen. Ich versuchte zu fragen, wen Black umgebracht hatte, aber er wies mich ab und sagte, dass ich noch zu spät zu Verwandlung kommen würde.

Die Umstellung vom Nichtstun zum Alles auf einmal erledigen ist gar nicht so schlimm. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, mir über Blacks wahnsinnige Geschichte und den vermissten Krätze Sorgen zu machen. Der erste Unterrichtstag war so stressig, dass ich fast vergaß, dass ich entführt worden war.

Ich habe Verwandlung überhaupt nicht verstanden, aber Ron versicherte mir, dass das komplett normal war. McGonagall hielt mich nach dem Unterricht noch ein paar Minuten auf, um mich zu erinnern, dass ich nach dem Abendessen zwei Stunden Nachhilfe bei ihr hatte. Zauberkunst war nicht so schlimm, aber ich war der letzte, der den Entknotungszauber verstand. Der Zauber war gar nicht so schwer (Ha, ha), aber ich war abgelenkt. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich dauernd den Fenstern und Türen zu. Ich hatte dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass sie verschwinden würden, wenn ich nicht auf sie Acht gab. Alles in allem liefen die Dinge gut, bis zu meiner Mittagspause, als ich von Oliver Wood umgeben wurde.

Ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt. Wie konnte mich eine Person umgeben? Nun, falls ihr jemals Wood trefft, werdet ihr es verstehen. Er lebt für den Zauberersport Quidditch. Es ist ein Sport, der mit vier verschiedenen Bällen auf fliegenden Besen gespielt wird. Es ist auch mein Lieblingssport, aber Wood muss dringend an seinen Prioritäten arbeiten.

Ich hatte gerade einen Löffel mit Eintopf im Mund, als sich Hände auf meine Schultern legten. Ich rief etwas unverständliches und biss aus Überraschung fest auf meinen Löffel. Meine Zähne schmerzten, als ich einen Blick über meine Schulter warf und Oliver anstarrte, aber er schien es nicht zu merken.

„Tschuldigung, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte Wood, als er sich auf den freien Zentimeter zwischen mir und Ron quetschte. Er zog einen Stapel Pergament aus seiner Tasche, und nachdem er allen in der Umgebung einen misstrauischen Blick zugeworfen hatte, hielt er die Papiere zwischen mich und mein Mittagessen. Die Blätter enthielten die kompliziertesten Diagramme für Spielzüge, die ich je gesehen habe.

„Dieses Jahr haben wir eine Chance, den Titel zu gewinnen, Harry. Ich hab keinen Zweifel, dass wir es schaffen können. Black hat dich rechtzeitig zurück gebracht. Ich wusste, dass er nachgeben würde. Du hast vor dem Spiel gegen Slytherin anderthalb Wochen, um zu trainieren ..."

„Belästigt er dich schon?", fragte Fred Weasley, der hinter mir aufgetaucht war. Er schaffte es, sich zwischen Wood und mich zu setzen. Am anderen Ende der Bank fiel ein Erstklässler auf den Boden.

„Er hat seit der Zugfahrt andauernd an Black geschrieben", sagte George, beäugte die überfüllte Bank und quetschte sich zwischen Hermine und mich, wodurch am anderen Ende der Bank ein weiterer Erstklässler zu Boden plumpste.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte mit ihm verhandeln", sagte Wood. „Ich wollte gerade den einhundertundsiebenundsechzigsten Brief schicken, als du vor der Schule aufgetaucht bist."

Wood steckte die Hand wieder in die Tasche und holte einen weiteren großen Stapel Pergament heraus. Er gab ihn mir, damit ich ihn mir ansehen konnte.

_An Mr. Sirius Black,_

_Ich bin sicher, dass Sie als ehemaliges Mitglied der Quidditch Mannschaft von Gryffindor verstehen, wie wichtig der Quidditchpokal und sein Zeichen in der Hausrivalität in Hogwarts ist. Gryffindor, Ihr früheres Haus, hat den Pokal schon seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr gewonnen. Der Sieg ist stattdessen an Slytherin gegangen. Ich bitte Sie inständig darum, unseren Sucher, Harry Potter, wieder an uns auszuhändigen, denn ohne ihn wird der Pokal wieder in den Händen der Slytherins landen._

_Ich bin sicher, dass jegliche Angelegenheiten, die Sie mit Harry aus der Welt zu schaffen haben, für Sie von höchster Wichtigkeit sind, aber vielleicht finden Sie in Ihrem Zeitplan genügend Zeit, Harry nach Hogwarts zu bringen – zumindest bis zum Ende der Quidditch Saison._

Der Brief ging in diesem seltsam geschäftsmäßigen Ton noch fünf Rollen Pergament lang weiter und endete mit der Unterschrift:

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Oliver Horatio Wood, Kapitän der Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft._

„Black war in Gryffindor?", fragte ich.

„Ja", sagte Wood abweisend. „Er war ein Treiber. Seinen Namen findest im ganzen Pokalzimmer im Ostflügel. Er hat im gleichen Team wie dein Vater gespielt."

Alle drehten sich um und starrten Wood an.

„Black ging mit meinem Dad zur Schule?"

„Ich glaub schon, sie waren sechs Jahre zusammen im Gryffindor Team."

Ich dachte nicht, dass Oliver log. Er lebte und atmete für Quidditch und kannte jedes Buch und jede Aufzeichnung über die Hausteams auswendig. Kein Wunder, dass Black gesagt hat, ich würde wie James aussehen. Ich wandte mich dem Lehrertisch zu, aber Dumbledore war nicht dort. Ich schluckte meinen Eintopf langsam hinunter und Wood begann, die Diagramme zu erklären, die er mitgebracht hatte.

Während Hermine, Ron und ich hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte gingen, wo Pflege magischer Geschöpfe stattfand, schwor ich mir selbst etwas. Weil Krätze verschwunden war und der Direktor alles andere als hilfreich war, würde ich Blacks Identität alleine herausfinden. Wood hatte mir einen Anfangspunkt gegeben. Ich verlor mich in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt, während ich darüber nachdachte. Bis ich in ihn hineinlief, merkte ich nicht, dass Draco Malfoy vor mir stand.

Ich denke, bevor ich das erzähle, sollte ich erwähnen, dass Draco Malfoy das verzogenste, verdorbenste, arroganteste Frettchen ist, das einem begegnen kann – und sein Vater ist noch schlimmer. Draco hat zwei Kumpanen, Crabbe und Goyle, die ihm immer auf Schritt und Tritt folgen und seine Befehle ausführen. Malfoy und seine Schläger verbringen den Großteil ihrer Zeit damit, im Unterricht zu schummeln und jüngere Schüler zu schikanieren. Ich denke, dass ihr verstehen könnt, dass ich mich nicht entschuldigt habe, weil ich ihn versehentlich umgehauen habe.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde stand er wieder auf seinen Beinen und versuchte, an seiner Nase entlang auf mich herabzusehen, aber er war nicht sehr viel größer, also musste er den Kopf schließlich in den Nacken legen und sah mich ein wenig schielend an.

„Nun, wenn das nicht der arme kleine Potter ist", schnarrte er. „Der Schulrat wollte dich nach St. Mungos schicken, aber ich nehme an, dass Dumbledore seinen goldenen Jungen rausgehauen hat."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also, wie war dein kleiner Urlaub mit Black? Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hat", sagte Malfoy feixend.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich denke, dass Malfoy mir nur eine Reaktion entlocken wollte. Ron sah aus, als würde er ihn gleich schlagen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte ich mich darüber nicht aufregen. Vielleicht war ich einfach zu gestresst. Ich versprach mir selbst, dass ich mir später eine gute Beleidigung für ihn einfallen lassen würde, oder ihm immerhin die Nase platt schlagen würde.

„Hat dir Black die Zunge rausgeschnitten, Potter, oder rede ich einfach so schnell, dass du es nicht verstehst?"

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy!", rief Ron. Es war nett von ihm, dass er mich verteidigen wollte, aber er muss einmal an seinen Argumenten feilen.

Plötzlich erblickte ich eine riesige Gestalt, die den Hügel herauf auf uns zukam und ich dachte, ich wäre vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten gerettet. Es war Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Professor. Er ist erst in diesem Jahr zum Professor befördert worden, während ich am Grimmauldplatz eingesperrt gewesen war. Hagrid war ungefähr acht Fuß groß und hatte die Angewohnheit, blutrünstige Monster als Haustiere zu halten, also passte er genau für den Job. Allerdings machte ich mir langsam Sorgen, denn Hagrid hatte uns fast erreicht und zeigte keine Anzeichen, das Tempo verringern zu wollen.

Ron und Hermine schafften es, gerade noch im letzten Moment aus dem Weg zu springen und einer knirschenden Umarmung auszuweichen. Hagrid hatte wohl vergessen, dass, wenn man als Dreizehnjähriger von einem Lehrer umarmt wird, man zusehen kann, wie das soziale Leben am Galgen aufgeknüpft wird. Ich konnte jedoch nicht rufen, dass er aufhören sollte. Wenn man zu Hagrid gemeine Dinge sagt, ist es fast so, als würde man einem Welpen mit einem Ziegelstein auf den Kopf schlagen.

Schließlich merkte er, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam und ließ mich los. Malfoy und seine Kumpane kugelten sich vor Lachen, doch Hagrid ignorierte sie und ich versuchte es auch. Hagrid sah ein wenig weinerlich aus, und was er als nächstes sagte, überraschte mich wirklich.

„Tut mir leid, Harry, ich hätt' Black umbringen soll'n, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatt', und all das wär nich' passiert."

„Was?"

„Er hat scho' mal versucht, dich zu erwischen, als du noch'n Baby warst. Ich hab dich ihm nich' gegeben, aber ich hab ihn auch nich' aufgehalten. Tut mir leid."

Er sah aus, als würde er mich jeden Augenblick wieder umarmen. Ich tat mein bestes, um eine weitere Katastrophe zu verhindern. „Es ist okay, wirklich Hagrid. Eigentlich ist gar nichts schlimmes passiert. Alles ist wieder in Ordnung."

Er schien sich über das, was geschehen war, mehr aufzuregen als ich selbst. Hermine, Ron und ich schafften es schließlich, ihn so sehr zu beruhigen, dass er unterrichten konnte. Ich plante, ihn später zu befragen. Ron erzählte mir, dass Hagrid beschlossen hatte, zuerst kleinere Kreaturen durchzunehmen, um ein weiteres Hippogreif Drama zu vermeiden. Hagrid ging in seine Hütte und kam mit zwei geflochtenen Käfigen zurück. Von drinnen drang ein lautes gefährliches Zischen.

„Sind es Schlangen?", fragte Ron leise. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Für mich hörte es sich eher nach wütenden Katzen an.

Hagrid steckte die Hand in einen der Körbe und zog eine blasse zischende Kreatur heraus. Es war schwer, sie in Hagrids riesigen Händen klar zu erkennen. Was ich jedoch sah, war furchteinflössend. Das Geschöpf hatte vier Beine und alle Gelenke schienen sich in zwei Richtungen drehen zu können. Der klumpige Kopf drehte sich um hundertachtzig Grad und starrte die Klasse mit leuchtenden roten Augen an, bevor es den Kopf wandte und begann, mit nadelähnlichen Zähnen auf Hagrids Fingern zu kauen.

„Wer will denn den kleinen Kerl mal halten?"

Die Schüler traten erschrocken zurück. Hagrid sah aus, als würde ihm das Herz zerbrechen. Ich warf Ron einen Blick zu.

„Du nimmst die Beine und ich schnapp mir die Arme?", fragte ich.

Er erblasste, nickte aber trotzdem.

„Wir machen es", sagte ich.

Hagrid hielt uns das kleine Monster entgegen, aber in der Sekunde, in der er es losließ, sprang es direkt auf Rons Gesicht zu. Meine Hand schoss nach vorn und packte das Biest hinten am Nacken, einen Zentimeter vor Rons Nase. Nach einem kurzen Gerangel aus Schnappen, Fauchen und Beißen, hielten Ron und ich das Geschöpf sicher an Armen und Beinen fest. Es gab keine Freiwilligen, die das zweite Exemplar halten wollten.

„Nun, wer kann mir mal sagen, was die hier sin'?", fragte Hagrid, der die zweite Kreatur hielt.

Hermine hob die Hand. „Sie sind Gremlins, beheimatet in Europa und auf den Britischen Inseln, obwohl sie auch in die Neue Welt und nach Australien gebracht wurden. Sie haben eine angeborene Abscheu vor technischen Geräten und kommen häufig in der Nähe der Industrie der Muggel vor. Die ersten bewiesenen Vorkommnisse stammen aus der Bronzezeit ..."

„Ich dachte, der Professor soll die Klasse unterrichten", schnarrte Malfoy.

„Hey, Malfoy! Fang!"

Malfoy tauchte hinter seinen Schlägern unter, als ich so tat, als würde ich ihm das Tier zuwerfen.

Der Rest des Unterrichts flog vorbei. Wir lernten, dass man einem Gremlin ein mechanisches Objekt geben musste, das er auseinander nehmen konnte, wenn man ihn sich fern halten sollte. Wenn er damit fertig war, würde er seine Verwüstung fortsetzen, aber man konnte sich somit ein paar Minuten verschaffen, in denen man ihn bändigen konnte.

Es gab bis zum Ende der Stunde keinen weiteren Probleme, doch dann mussten die Gremlins zurück in ihre Käfige. Hagrid ließ es stumm mit sich geschehen, doch als Ron und ich versuchten, unseren wieder in sein geflochtenes Gefängnis zu stopfen, entschlüpfte er meinem Griff, biss Ron und lief in Richtung des Waldes davon, bevor wir auch nur blinzeln konnten.

Ich überlegte nicht wirklich, als ich ihm hinterher lief und in den Verbotenen Wald folgte. Ich war noch nicht weit drinnen, als ich das kleine Biest mit einem Hechtsprung erwischte. Wir rutschten einen kleinen Hügel hinab. Als ich auf die Beine kam, merkte ich, dass der Gremlin sich nicht bewegte. Ich versuchte, seinen Puls zu suchen und sein Kiefer schnappte nach mir, obwohl seine Augen sich nicht öffneten. Ich nahm an, dass das bedeutete, dass das Tier noch am Leben war.

Ich hob es an einem seiner sehr beweglichen Beine auf und lief zurück in Richtung Schule. Plötzlich überkam mich das Gefühl, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Ich begann, schneller zu laufen und trat prompt in ein Nest aus Teufelsschlingen; ich stolperte, als die Tentakel sich um meine Knöchel schlossen. Als ich hinfiel, sauste der Gremlin durch die Luft und klatschte gegen einen Baum.

Ich entspannte mich kurz und die Pflanze ließ los und verschwand wieder in dem Schatten unter einem Busch. Ich rollte auf meine Hände und Knie und starrte dem schwarzen Hund direkt in die Augen. Er starrte mich mit diesen blassen blauen Augen an, aber er verwandelte sich nicht in Sirius Black. Die Ohren des Hundes zitterten und er wandte den Kopf eine Sekunde lang zur Seite, dann sah er mich wieder an. Ich versuchte, ruhig auszusehen.

„Harry!", rief Rons Stimme in der Nähe.

Ein tiefes Knurren drang aus der Kehle des Hundes. Er sprang nach vorn und das Leben eines Menschen zog vor meinem inneren Auge an mir vorbei. Ich glaube nicht, dass es mein Leben war. Ein Großteil davon schien aus einer Biographie von Winston Churchill zu sein, die ich mir in der vierten Klasse hatte ansehen müssen. Anstatt dass er mir den Kopf abriss, leckte der Hund mein Gesicht und ich zuckte zusammen. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, war der Hund verschwunden, doch er hatte Spucke hinterlassen, die von meiner Nase auf mein Kinn tropfte.

Ich packte den bewusstlosen Gremlin und lief auf Rons Rufe zu; während ich lief wischte ich die Hundespucke aus meinem Gesicht.

„Du hast ihn erwischt!", rief Ron glücklich und besah sich das kleine Biest unter meinem Arm. Ich nickte und wandte mich um, um im Wald nach dem Hund zu suchen. Mehr als je zuvor musste ich erfahren, was Black vorhatte und wozu er fähig war.


	10. Zwischenfall in Zaubertränke

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Es tut mir Leid, dass ich für dieses Kapitel so lange gebraucht habe, aber die letzten Schulwochen waren noch ziemlich anstrengend (heute beginnen aber endlich die Ferien) und ich habe auch das erste Kapitel von „Das Ankh von Khepri" fertiggemacht – wer es noch nicht gelesen hat: bitte lesen und reviewen. Nachdem ihr das gleiche hier gemacht habt.

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 10 – Zwischenfall in Zaubertränke

Ich wachte früh auf. Eigentlich habe ich gar nicht geschlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schloss, hörte ich das Trappeln kleiner Rattenfüße. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich, als ich aus dem Bett rollte. Alle anderen im Schlafsaal schliefen noch. Ich überlegte, ob ich vielleicht Ron wecken sollte, beschloss dann aber, alleine zu gehen.

Ich zog mich an und schlich durch einen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus in den Korridor. Draußen war es noch dunkel. Filch, der Squib-Hausmeister, und seine gemeine Katze Mrs. Norris waren wahrscheinlich zu dieser Zeit noch im Bett. Ich ging zum Pokalzimmer im Ostflügel, wo ich meine Suche nach Black beginnen wollte. Ich hatte die Trophäen schon oft gesehen, doch niemals waren mir Photos von meinem Vater aufgefallen, und ich war sicher, dass Black ebenfalls nicht dort war.

Als ich um die Ecke ging, sah ich ihn. Professor Lupin stand vor einem der Trophäenkästen, die Stirn an die Scheibe gedrückt. Ich versteckte mich hinter einer Vitrine mit dreckigem Glas und beobachtete ihn verstohlen. Er machte ein seltsames Gesicht, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er einen Magenkrampf hatte oder vielleicht doch nicht.

Plötzlich trat er zurück und trat so fest gegen das Holz des Kastens, dass es sogar ein wenig splitterte. Er sprang auf einem Bein herum, seine Zehen reibend, murmelnd und fast nicht hörbar fluchend.

„Verdammt noch mal, Black. Warum kannst du dich nicht aus unseren Leben raushalten?"

Mit einem letzten Fluch ging er leicht humpelnd davon. _Noch jemand, der auf meine Interviewliste kommt._

Nachdem er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, ging ich zu der Vitrine. Es war leicht herauszufinden, welches Bild er angesehen hatte. Am Glas davor war noch der Abdruck seiner Stirn. Ich entdeckte gleich meinen Vater auf dem Photo. Er sieht genau wie ich aus. Er und ein größerer Junge lachten und trugen ein kleines braunhaariges Mädchen auf den Schultern. Sie sah aus, als würde sie vor Glück platzen, während sie den Quidditchpokal über ihrem Kopf hielt. Alle drei trugen Gryffindorumhänge.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ich merkte, dass der Junge neben meinem Vater Sirius Black war. Sein Gesicht bestand nicht nur aus Haut und Knochen und seine Augen glühten fast vor Intensität, anstatt dass sie sich nur misstrauisch umsahen und tief in ihren Höhlen lagen. Zauberbilder geben keine Geräusche von sich, aber sie bewegen sich. Während ich das Bild ansah, lehnte sich Black zu meinem Vater hinüber und murmelte etwas. Mein Dad lachte und das Mädchen auf ihren Schultern schlug Black auf den Hinterkopf.

In der Ferne läutete eine Glocke und ich ging zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Ich musste mein Zaubertrankbuch holen. Gleich nach dem Frühstück hatte ich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und am Abend Nachhilfe bei Snape. Es würde kein guter Tag werden.

----- ----- -----

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Potter."

Ich sah zu Professor Snape auf, der sich vor meinem Tisch aufgebaut hatte. Ich wusste nicht, warum er zurück war. Gerade erst vor fünf Minuten war er hier gewesen und hatte mir wegen einer unordentlich zerkleinerten Distel Punkte abgezogen.

„Warum?", fragte ich ohne nachzudenken. Ich sog die Luft ein und hoffte fast, ich könnte den Satz aus der Luft fischen. Wenn ich zu streiten begann, würde ich nur noch mehr Punkte verlieren.

Snapes Lippe zuckte. „Hast du geglaubt, dass dein Schummeln nicht aufgefallen ist?"

„Ich schummle nicht."

„Alle paar Minuten wirfst du einen Blick auf Grangers Zaubertrank und Notizen, und trotzdem schummelst du nicht?"

Ich denke, er versuchte, mir ein Geständnis oder so was herauszulocken, aber ich hatte Hermines Arbeit wirklich nicht beobachtet. Snape hackt immer wegen irgendetwas auf mir herum, und diesmal war ich tatsächlich unschuldig. Ich beschloss, mich gegen ihn zu wehren.

„Ich habe nicht auf ihre Arbeit geblickt", sagte ich. Der Rest der Klasse hörte mit der Arbeit auf und beobachtete uns.

„Was hast du dann gemacht?"

„Ich habe meine Aufgabe erledigt."

„Und welcher Teil der Aufgabe verlangt von dir, dass du dich umdrehst und hinter dich blickst?"

Ich fluchte innerlich. Ich hatte nicht zu Hermines Arbeit gesehen, sondern ich habe die Tür überprüft. Das Problem war, dass das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer keine Fenster und nur eine Tür hinten im Raum besaß. Snape hatte mich gezwungen, weiter vorne zu sitzen, damit er mich von seinem Tisch aus leichter anstarren konnte. Um die Tür im Auge zu behalten, musste ich mich ganz umdrehen.

In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, ich wäre ein Mädchen. Nicht aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund oder so etwas, aber wenn ich ein Mädchen wäre, hätte ich einen dieser kleinen Taschenspiegel mit dem puderigen Zeug darin. Ich könnte so tun, als würde ich meine Frisur überprüfen oder etwas in der Richtung, aber eigentlich die Tür beobachten. Natürlich würde Snape mich dann anschreien, weil ich in seinem Unterricht eitel war, aber dann könnte ich zu weinen anfangen und ihn wirklich schlecht dastehen lassen ...

Ich war diesem seltsamen Gedankengang zu lange gefolgt. Snape starrte mich noch immer an, und von seinem komischen Gesichtsausdruck bekam ich das Gefühl, dass er irgendwie wusste, was in meinem Kopf vor sich ging. Mir stellten sich nur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder konnte ich sagen, dass ich die Tür beobachtete und die anderen würden mich für verrückt halten, oder ich konnte alles abstreiten.

„Ich habe mich nicht umgedreht."

„Das hast du nicht?"

„Nein."

Snape drehte sich um und glitt zurück zu seinem Tisch. Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und starrte mich weiterhin an.

_Er denkt, dass er mich dabei erwischen kann, aber das wird er nicht._ Ich machte mit meinem Zaubertrank weiter, der während Snapes kleiner Ansprache übergekocht war. Während ich das Haiblut hineingoss, knarrte die hintere Wand unheilvoll, als würde das Holz gebogen werden. Ich drehte mich fast um, hielt mich aber selbst zurück. _Die Türen in Hogwarts verschwinden nicht einfach, und falls sie es doch tun, werden sie doch bald bemerken, dass alle Drittklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin nicht mehr auftauchen._ Ich rührte die Kleeblätter hinein. Ein kratzendes Geräusch begann. Ich konnte es in meinem Kopf sehen. Die Tür schmolz und die Steine der Wand rutschten zusammen, um ihren Platz einzunehmen. Ich warf Snape einen Blick zu. Er beobachtete mich noch immer. Er starrte mich so angestrengt an, dass er wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkte, dass mit der Tür etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er würde ziemlich dumm da stehen, wenn er nicht mehr aus seiner eigenen Klasse konnte.

Plötzlich stand er auf und ging an mir vorbei. Ich glaube, er hatte gerade die Tür bemerkt. Es war aber zu spät. Die Tür war verschwunden. Wir waren alle gefangen. Keine frische Luft und als Nahrung nur Zaubertrankzutaten. Die Slytherins würden zu Kannibalen werden und wir müssten Neville Longbottom beschützen. Er ist das rundeste Kind in Gryffindor. Die Slytherins würden versuchen, ihn zuerst zu essen.

Hinter mir hörte ich ein kleines Pop!. _Das muss Snape sein, der versucht, die Steine der Wand wieder zu trennen._ Er war wahrscheinlich so beschäftigt, dass er mich nicht bemerken würde. Ich konnte mich kurz umdrehen. Die Tür war dort, wo sie immer war; Snape stand davor und starrte mich an.

„Strafarbeit, Potter."

----- ----- -----

Die Korridore waren bis auf das leise Flüstern der Portraits vollkommen ausgestorben. Ich ging schnell die Treppe von den Kerkern herauf. Hinter mir hörte ich Schritte, die fast mit meinen synchron waren. Ich dachte, dass Snape mir folgte, um mir eine weitere Strafarbeit aufzubrummen, weil ich nach der Ausgangssperre noch draußen war, weil ich zu lange bei seiner Strafarbeit gewesen war. Ich ging schneller. Zwei Stunden Raupen zerkleinern war für mich mehr als genug. Ich kam zur Eingangshalle und lief auf die Marmortreppe zu. Die Schritte hinter mir beschleunigten sich ebenfalls.

Somit wusste ich , dass es nicht Snape war. Er lief niemals, das wäre unter seiner Würde.

Und ich wusste auch, wer es sein musste. Ich wirbelte herum und zog den Zauberstab aus meinem Ärmel. Der Korridor war leer. Mein Herzschlag wurde schneller, als ich versuchte, im großen Flur Schritte zu hören. Ich ging langsam auf die Treppe zu, während meine Augen sich überall umsahen. Wegen den Türen und Snape und der Paranoia musste ich mir mein Gehirn ausgebrannt haben. Ich hatte mich gerade davon überzeugt, dass ich sicher war, als sich eine Hand über meinen Mund legte. Mein Zauberstab wurde aus meiner Hand gerissen, bevor ich auch nur einen halben Fluch loswerden konnte.

Ein Arm schloss sich um mich, drückte meine Arme an meine Seite und hob mich hoch. Ich trat so fest ich konnte und schaffte es nur, meinen linken Schuh durch die Halle zu werfen. Er zog mich in die Große Halle. So kurz vor der Ausgangssperre war sie leer. Er packte meine Handgelenke und drückte mich gegen die Wand.

„Beruhig dich", zischte Black in mein Ohr. „Ich bin es nur."

Er schien es überhaupt nicht verstanden zu haben, aber ich dachte, es wäre nicht der richtige Augenblick um es zu erwähnen.

„Warum hast du den Zauber noch nicht über Peter gesprochen?" Er drückte meine Handgelenke, während er sprach.

„Er ist verschwunden."

„Wohin verschwunden?"

„Krätze ist weg. Krummbein hat ihn gefressen."

„Was! Was ist ein Krummbein?" Meine Hände wurden langsam taub.

„Die Katze einer Freundin. Sie gingen in den Unterricht, und als sie zurück in den Schlafsaal kamen, war die Ratte verschwunden, überall waren nur noch Blut und Katzenhaare. Bitte lass los!" Seine nicht so ordentlich geschnittenen Fingernägel gruben sich in meine Haut ein. Er schien den letzten Teil nicht gehört zu haben.

„Wie sieht die Katze aus?"

„Sie hat oranges Fell mit Streifen auf dem Rücken. Sie ist riesig und hat krumme Beine und ... und ... und ..."

„Ich muss mit ihr reden und herausfinden, was passiert ist ... Ist die Katze im Gryffindorturm?" Seine Augen waren seltsam hell.

„In der Nacht ist er meistens draußen. Lass mich los!"

Black machte es und trat zurück. Eine Sekunde lang sah er fast beleidigt aus und dann fiel sein Blick auf meine Handgelenke. Sie wurden langsam aber sicher dunkelrot und in jedem waren vier halbrunde Schnitte, die seine Nägel hinterlassen hatten. Dann sah er das Blut auf seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Es tut mir leid ..." Black starrte auf seine Hände. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid."

Ich denke, er hätte noch ein paar Stunden so weiter machen können, aber ein wütender Riese unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

„MÖRDER!", brüllte Hagrid, während er die Türen der Großen Halle aus ihren Angeln riss. Black schien zu überrascht, um sich zu bewegen. Er schien erstarrt zu sein, bis Hagrid ihm einen saftigen Schlag verpasste. Die Wucht riss Black von den Beinen; er polterte über den Hufflepufftisch und schlug gegen die Wand. Hagrid lief an mir vorbei. In seiner riesigen Hand sah ich meinen linken Schuh.

Black kam wieder auf die Beine und lief auf die kleine Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch zu. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hagrid war nur einen Schritt hinter ihm und lief mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf die Tür zu, doch sie gab nicht einmal nach, als er auf sie traf. Stattdessen wurde Hagrid zurückgeworfen und landete erschrocken auf dem Boden.

Ich lief hinüber zu Hagrid, der inzwischen begann, aufzustehen. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Anstatt mir zu antworten, hob er mich vom Boden und lief mit mir in Richtung des Krankenflügels. Auf dem ganzen Weg rief er aus Leibes Kräften, dass Sirius Black im Schloss war. Meine wiederholte Bitte, auf den Boden gesetzt zu werden, weil ich selber gehen konnte, ignorierte er.

Dumbledore traf uns im Krankenflügel. Er und Madam Pomfrey verbrachten ein paar Minuten damit, mich zu untersuchen, und dann brachten sie mich in ein kleines Zimmer und schlossen die Tür. Ich konnte hören, wie hunderte Menschen durch die Korridore liefen. Es gab in meinem Zimmer keine Uhr, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ein paar Stunden vergingen, bis jemand in den Krankenflügel kam. Ich hörte durch die geschlossene Tür laute Stimmen und aus ihrem unglücklichen Tonfall konnte ich ziemlich sicher erkennen, dass sie Black nicht erwischt hatten.

Ich kniete mich hin und hielt mein Ohr an den Spalt unter der Tür.

„Der Junge hilft ihm, ins Schloss zu gelangen. Das ist die einzige Erklärung, Direktor. Black muss ihn irgendwie kontrollieren."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das wahr ist, Severus. Jedoch glaube ich, dass Mr. Potter zu uns nicht ganz ehrlich ist."

Ihre Schritte kamen näher, hielten jedoch inne, als Madam Pomfrey plötzlich kreischte.

„Sie können dieses Ding nicht hierher bringen! Es ist mir egal, dass Sie der Zaubereiminister sind. Bringen Sie es nach draußen! Sofort!"

„Beherrschen Sie sich mal!", rief eine unbekannte Stimme. „Wenn der Minister nicht denkt, dass Hogwarts sicher ist, ist es sein Recht, alles Mögliche für seinen Schutz zu unternehmen."

Während der Mann sprach, wurde mir kalt.

„Minister", hörte ich Dumbledore mit überraschend wütender Stimme sagen. „Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass Dementoren in dieser Schule nicht erlaubt sind."

Ein Schatten blockierte plötzlich das Licht unter der Tür, während sie redeten. Das Zimmer um mich herum wurde neblig und ich hörte eine Stimme, die in der Ferne schrie.

„Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf – " 

Und in diesem Moment erkannte ich, wer die schreienden Menschen waren. Meine Eltern. Ich erinnere mich nicht an ihre Stimmen, aber ich wusste, dass das mein Vater war, der kurz vor seinem Tod stand. Ich fühlte mich innerlich kalt und leer, aber anstatt von der Tür wegzukriechen, lehnte ich mich näher. Eine schleimige graue Hand erschien unter der Tür und schloss sich um meine.

Das hätte nicht möglich sein können. Es wäre schwer gewesen, einen Bleistift unter die Tür zu schieben, geschweige denn eine ganze Hand. Ich dachte allerdings nicht, dass ein Eimer voller Logik sie verschwinden lassen würde. Die gesamte Wärme in meinem Körper schien durch meine Hand zu rinnen, und als sie ging, kam das Schreien zurück.

„Töte mich stattdessen, bitte nicht Harry!" 

Danach konnte ich nicht mehr viel denken. Nunja, bis ein harter Schlag auf meinen Kopf mich wieder in die Realität brachte.

Ich kniete noch immer auf dem Boden, als die Professoren endlich beschlossen, mich zu retten. Jemand stieß, ohne Zweifel sehr dramatisch, die Tür auf und schlug sie somit an meinen Kopf. Der weiße Nebel verschwand und wurde von einem generellen Schwindelgefühl ersetzt.

Jemand stellte mich auf die Beine und fragte, ob ich in Ordnung war. Durch die offene Tür konnte ich sehen, wie der Dementor aus dem Krankenflügel glitt, gefolgt von einem silbernen Pinguin, der ihm hinterher watschelte. Ein paar Männer in dunkelblauen Umhängen standen neben einem Mann, den ich als den Zaubereiminister erkannte. Er trug einen Hut und einen Nadelstreifenanzug und beobachtete den Pinguin ebenfalls. Ich versuchte, dem Dementor zu folgen. Ich glaube, dass ich dachte, er wüsste, wo mein Dad war. Als Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass ich gerade einen harten Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen hatte. Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey ergriffen meine Arme, als ich auf die Tür zustolperte.

„Harry, wohin gehst du?", fragte der Direktor.

„Ich muss meinem Dad helfen. Er hat uns gefunden und Mum wird davonlaufen, aber er wird kommen und wir können nirgendwo hin ..."

Das Zimmer kippte um und ich lehnte mich zur Seite, um es auszugleichen. Schließlich landete ich auf dem Boden.

„Hier drinnen ist es kalt", sagte ich und dann wurde alles schwarz.


	11. Hintergrundinformationen

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

* * *

KAPITEL 11 – Hintergrundinformationen

Ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit, Lehrer zu provozieren um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen oder so etwas. Es scheint aber, als hätte ich die Gabe, einfach jeden Erwachsenen in meiner Nähe wütend zu machen.

„Harry, bitte sag mir, wer dir das hier gegeben hat", fragte Professor Lupin und klopfte auf die Mappe.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich sollte er mich über Rotkappen und Irrwichte unterrichten. Ich hätte ihm sagen können, dass ich sie von Kingsley Shacklebolt bekommen hatte – natürlich nur, nachdem ich eine Weile kindisch geschmollt hätte. Aber ich wollte die meisten Details für mich behalten.

Kingsley hatte mich heute morgen über mein letztes Zusammentreffen mit Black befragt. Wie immer war ich im Krankenflügel und aß gerade Schokolade und hatte dazu Kakao, um mich von dem Angriff des Dementoren zu erholen. Shacklebolt kam herein und stellte mir die Standardfragen. „Hat Black anders ausgesehen? Was hat er zu dir gesagt und was du zu ihm?" Die ganze Palette. Natürlich waren alle meine Antworten erfunden und er wusste es. Ein paar Sekunden lang dachte ich, ich würde damit davonkommen, aber dann sprang mir Shacklebolt ins Gesicht. Naja, nicht direkt gesprungen, aber er kam so nahe, dass ich den Augenkontakt nicht mehr vermeiden konnte.

„Hat Black dich bedroht? Lügst du deswegen?", fragte Shacklebolt.

„Nein", sagte ich, hob die Tasse mit heißer Schokolade an meine Lippen und versuchte, ehrlich auszusehen.

„Ich kann Ihnen nichts sagen, was ich nicht weiß", sagte ich und schüttete das heiße Getränk auf mein Hemd.

„Wir können dich nicht beschützen, wenn du uns nicht hilfst. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass dein Leben in Gefahr ist?"

„Klar, hab ich bemerkt. Zweimal in drei Tagen haben mich Dementoren angegriffen. Wenn Ihr mich noch mehr beschützt, werde ich es nicht bis zu den Weihnachtsferien schaffen."

„Das ist kein Scherz. Harry, du weiß nicht, wozu Black fähig ist."

„Warum sagen Sie es mir dann nicht? Warum sagt es mir niemand?"

Shacklebolt starrte mich einen langen Augenblick lang an und nahm dann eine Mappe aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs. Ich denke, sie war mit einer Art von Zauber belegt, denn sonst hätte sie niemals hinein gepasst. Er gab sie mir.

„Black hat dir vielleicht etwas erzählt, das dich von seiner Unschuld überzeugt hat, aber er hat sehr viele gute Menschen an Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, verraten. Ich würde es schätzen, wenn du niemandem sagst, dass du die Informationen von mir hast. Lies das hier und, falls du dich an etwas über Black ... erinnerst, das ich wissen sollte, schick mir eine Eule."

Und so erhielt ich die offizielle Ministeriumsakte über Black.

Ich gebe gerne zu, dass es keine sehr clevere Idee war, die Mappe in meiner ersten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde zu lesen. Der Unterricht war sehr interessant, aber ich musste sie einfach immer wieder aus meiner Tasche nehmen. Ich wünschte mir fast, der Auror hätte mir die Mappe nicht gegeben, oder zumindest nicht direkt vor dem Unterricht. Professor Lupin drehte sich um, um etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben, also nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, um den Rand der Mappe etwas zu heben und einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Auf einem großen Stapel Pergament war ein Photo von Black angebracht.

„Bitte bring das nach vorne, Harry."

Als ich aufblickte, merkte ich, dass Professor Lupin und der Rest der Klasse mich beobachteten. Ich durchsuchte meine Tasche, um etwas anderes zu finden, von dem es mir nichts ausmachte, wenn es beschlagnahmt wurde.

„Die Mappe, Harry, bring sie nach vorne", sagte der Professor.

Zögernd ging ich damit nach vorn. Er öffnete die Mappe und ließ sie prompt zu Boden fallen. Ein Bild von Black löste sich und flatterte durch den Raum. Ich fing es, kurz bevor es auf Parvati Patils Tisch landete. Sie sah es und riss dramatisch den Mund auf. Ich brachte das Photo zurück zu Lupin, der es in die Mappe stopfte, sie schloss und dann in eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches steckte.

„Du kannst dir das nach dem Unterricht heute Abend wieder abholen", sagte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen Schülern zu. „Ich denke, dieser Moment ist so gut wie jeder andere, um aufzuhören. Packt bitte alle eure Bücher weg und holt eure Zauberstäbe raus. Wir werden den Rest der Stunde mit einem kleinen Ausflug verbringen."

Der Ausflug war aufregend. Der Professor ging hinaus in den See, fing ein paar Grindelohs (schuppige, affenähnliche Wasserdämonen) und ließ uns üben, wie man ihnen entkommt. Dean Thomas meldete sich freiwillig, um einen von ihnen ohne Zauberstab zu überlisten und gewann zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Ich vergaß ganz, dass ich wütend auf Lupin war. Wo war ich eigentlich gerade?

„Harry, woher hast du das?"

„Einer der Auroren. Er hat es mir geliehen. Ich muss es ihm zurückgeben."

Lupin warf mir einen langen belehrenden Blick zu. Inzwischen kann ich lange Blicke nicht mehr ausstehen. Dann seufzte er.

„Ich werde sie dir am Ende der Stunde wiedergeben." Er wühlte in den Papieren auf seinem Tisch herum. Ich glaube, er ordnete nur seine Gedanken. Er musste einen ganzen Eimer voller Gedanken haben, denn es dauerte fünf Minuten, bis er endlich fragen konnte: „Hast du die Kapitel gelesen, die ich dir aufgegeben habe?"

„Ja, Sir." Wenn man unter Quarantäne steht, hat man wirklich viel Zeit zum Lesen.

„In Ordnung. Leider habe ich keine weitere Rotkappe gefunden, aber in Mr. Filchs Besenkammer ist ein Irrwicht aufgetaucht, also kannst du es später damit versuchen. Hast du noch Fragen, bevor wir anfangen?"

Ich sagte nein. Dann musste ich ein Quiz über Rotkappen machen. Ich glaube, es ist ganz gut gelaufen. Lupin gab mir eine Übersicht über alles, was ich noch vor den Weihnachtsprüfungen lernen musste. Das dauerte den Großteil der Stunde. Als noch zwanzig Minuten übrig waren, ging Professor Lupin in sein Büro und kehrte mit einem alten, zerdrückten Koffer zurück, den er hinter sich herschweben ließ. Er zitterte und ratterte, als er ihn auf den Tisch fallen ließ.

„Erinnerst du dich an die größte Schwäche eines Irrwichts, Harry?"

„Sie sind Gestaltwandler, die sich in das verwandeln, wovor man am meisten Angst hat, aber gegen Gruppen können sie sich nicht gut durchsetzen."

„Genau. Wir haben hier nicht den Vorteil eines Klassenzimmers voller Schüler, aber ich denke, wir werden damit klarkommen.

Du musst dir das vorstellen, was dir am meisten Angst macht, und dir überlegen, wie du es in etwas Komisches verwandeln könntest. Wenn der Irrwicht erscheint, zielst du mit deinem Zauberstab auf ihn, stellst dir das Komische vor und rufst: ‚Riddikulus!'. Der Irrwicht sollte sich in etwas Lächerliches verwandeln und dann wird dein Lachen ihn besiegen. Noch Fragen?"

„Nein, Sir." Ich überlegte fieberhaft, was mir am meisten Angst einjagte. Was ich überhaupt nicht mochte, waren kleine, türenlose Zimmer, aber ich dachte nicht, dass der Irrwicht die Wände bewegen könnte.

„Dann auf drei", sagte Professor Lupin. „Eins ... zwei ... drei!"

Der Koffer öffnete sich.

Zuerst konnte ich nicht erkennen, in was der Irrwicht sich verwandelt hatte; er schien nirgendwo zu sein. Dann warf ich aber einen Blick zur Tür und sah, dass sie verschwunden war und die Wände näher kamen. Ich war nicht sicher, wohin ich meinen Zauberstab richten sollte. Tische fielen um, denn sie wurden von dem sich bewegenden Stein in die Mitte des Zimmers gedrückt und erzeugten dieses kratzige, metallische Geräusch, das in meinen Zähnen schmerzte. Die Decke näherte sich mir ebenfalls.

Das war wirklich nicht komisch.

Ich wusste nicht, worauf ich mit dem Zauberstab zielen sollte, aber wenn der Irrwicht den ganzen Raum kontrollierte, würde er nicht schwer zu verfehlen sein. Aber wie konnte man einen langsamen Tod durch zerdrücken witzig machen? Ich begann zu schwitzen. Ich könnte die Wände mit Zirkustapeten dekorieren, aber nein, das letzte, was ich sehen wollte, waren seltsam grinsende Clowns. Die Decke berührte meinen Kopf und ich musste mich hinknien. Ich schwang den Zauberstab.

„Riddikulus!"

Ich denke, ein Teil meines Gehirns, von dem ich nichts wusste, arbeitete noch. Die Wände bekamen eine dunkelbraune Farbe und entwickelten eine seltsame teigige Oberfläche. Das gesamte Zimmer roch nach Ingwer. Ich war nicht sicher, was ich gemacht hatte, bis zwei kleine Kinder an mir vorbei liefen. Sie rissen mit ihren bloßen Händen große Brocken aus der Wand und stopften sie in ihre Münder.

Ich finde mein eigenes Lache peinlich. Einmal hatte ich ernsthaft überlegt, überhaupt keine Zeichen von Humor mehr von mir zu geben, bis meine Stimme ein paar Oktaven tiefer geworden wäre. Aber obwohl sie viel zu hoch und mädchenhaft klang, hatte sie doch ihre Wirkung. Hänsel, Gretel und die Lebkuchenwände verschwanden mit einem sanften Plop!.

Plötzlich waren die Wände wieder normal. Die Tische sahen aus, als hätten sie sich nie bewegt. Ich wirbelte herum und suchte den Irrwicht, wobei ich über meine eigenen Füße stolperte. Als ich mich wieder aufrichtete, stand Sirius Black mir gegenüber. Das überraschte mich. Black war manchmal eindeutig furchteinflößend, aber er hatte es noch nicht in meine Top Ten Liste geschafft. Blacks Hand schoss nach vorn, packte mich am Umhang und er hob mich ohne Anstrengung vom Boden. Dann bemerkte ich, dass er mich nicht ansah.

„Er auch, Remus. Sie alle", sagte Black. Er sprach mit klarer und starker Stimme und lächelte mit geraden weißen Zähnen. Sein Gesicht sah nicht wie eine Maske aus und er blinzelte nicht in das helle Licht. Das musste der Sirius Black sein, an den Professor Lupin sich erinnerte.

„Was wirst du machen, wenn ich sein Genick breche, Remus?", fragte der Irrwicht Black und schüttelte mich, dass meine Zähne klapperten. „Wirst du wieder weinen? Wirst du davonlaufen und ..."

„Riddikulus", sagte Lupin.

Ein kleines Plop! ertönte und Sirius Black verwandelte sich in einen winzigen kohlrabenschwarzen Welpen mit unerträglich blauen Augen. Lupin brachte ein gequältes Lachen hervor.

_Was kommt als nächstes?_, fragte ich mich.

Als ob er antwortete, zerstob der Hund in einer Wolke aus Schatten. Eine Sekunde später schob dieser sich in eine riesige Gestalt zusammen. Die Glücklichkeit wurde aus der Welt gesaugt und von weißem Nebel ersetzt.

„Geh zur Seite."

„Mich stattdessen ..."

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein Blitz aus grünem Licht umhüllte mich und jemand schlug mir ins Gesicht.

„Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Der lästige Sprechchor hallte in einem Gehirn. Ich lag auf dem Boden.

„Was? Was? Was?", sagte ich. Ich versuchte, mich zu setzen, doch meine Augen sahen noch immer unscharf, also schaffte ich es, gegen den Kopf von Professor Lupin zu knallen. Er zog mich auf die Beine, wobei er mit der freien Hand seine Stirn rieb.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin.

„Klar. Wann lernen wir, wie man diese Dinger los wird?"

„Der Riddikulus Zauber, Harry. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" Lupin ging um seinen Tisch herum und begann, in den Schubladen zu kramen.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich meinte, wann lernen wir, wie man gegen die Dementoren kämpft? Ich konnte im Lehrbuch nichts darüber finden." Meine Zähne klapperten, aber ich war viel weniger zittrig als beim letzten Mal, als ich auf eine dieser Kreaturen gestoßen war.

„Eigentlich kommen sie erst im siebten Jahr dran. Der Zauber, um sie zu vertreiben, ist schrecklich kompliziert."

„Oh."

Lupin schloss die Schublade und überreichte mir einen großen Schokoriegel.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich den Zauber schon ein wenig früher gebrauchen könnte", sagte ich.

Lupin sah nachdenklich aus, aber das war er eigentlich immer. „Ich kann dir ein paar Bücher empfehlen", sagte er. „Aber ich denke, dass du dich mindestens bis Weihnachten nur auf den Lehrplan konzentrieren solltest."

Ich nickte. Er schrieb mir eine Liste und gab sie mir gemeinsam mit den Hausaufgaben für die nächste Woche. Dann hob er die Mappe auf.

„Harry, was willst du mit diesen Informationen machen?", fragte Lupin.

„Ich wollte wissen, was los ist. Alle scheinen alles über Black zu wissen und niemand will es mir sagen, aber ich hab genau wie anderen das Recht, es zu wissen, oder? Ich bin der, der entführt worden ist. Denken sie etwa, dass ich zu dumm bin, um damit fertig zu werden? Dass mein armes kleines Gehirn explodieren wird, wenn ich seine Akte sehe? Ich habe gegen einen Basilisken gekämpft und sie denken, dass ich mit Worten nicht klarkomme! Habe ich auf dem Rücken etwa ein Schild ‚Bitte verwirrt mich', oder ..." Ich unterbrach mich selbst.

Lupin nickte, während ich sprach, und vielleicht hat er versucht, nicht zu lachen, aber ich war nicht sicher. Er hielt mir die Mappe entgegen, doch er hielt seine Seite fest, als ich sie nehmen wollte.

„Bevor du davonläufst, will ich, dass du mir etwas versprichst. Egal, was du auch findest, oder du denkst, dass du über Black weißt, bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, ihn zu finden."

„Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht nach ihm suchen werde."

Er ließ die Mappe los. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

_Dieses Versprechen bedeutet nicht viel_, dachte ich, während ich zum Gryffindorturm hoch lief. Falls Black etwas schreckliches getan hatte, würde ich ihn nicht suchen müssen. Er würde zu mir kommen.

----- ----- -----

Hermine, Ron und ich saßen am Boden im Gemeinschaftsraum. Percy Weasley (Rons älterer Bruder und in diesem Jahr Schulsprecher) versuchte andauernd, uns ins Bett zu schicken, aber weil es eigentlich keine Regel gab, laut der wir nicht die ganze Nacht zum Lernen aufbleiben durften, konnte er nicht wirklich etwas unternehmen. Sobald Percy aufgegeben hatte, holte ich die Mappe heraus und wir teilten sie auf. Hermine nahm die offiziellen Dokumente, ich las die Zeitungsausschnitte und Ron sah sich die Photos an.

Ich las viel darüber, wie Black nach dem Sieg über Voldemort verrückt geworden war. Den Teil über das Verrücktwerden kann ich mir vorstellen, aber ich dachte nicht, dass Black ein guter Anhänger des Dunklen Lords wäre. Er entschuldigt sich einfach zu viel. Die Artikel berichteten darüber, wie Black Pettigrew und zwölf Muggel in der Nähe ermordet hatte. Der einzige Teil, den sie von Pettigrew fanden, war ein Finger. Das schien mir ein wenig verdächtig zu sein. Die meisten Polizisten würden einen nicht für tot erklären, nur weil sie einen Finger finden. Bei Muggeln müssen sie, glaube ich, einundfünfzig Prozent deines Körpers finden, oder vielleicht galt das nur für Kopfgeldjäger? Jedenfalls schlossen die Informationen, die ich fand, Blacks Geschichte nicht aus. Es hieß, dass er verdächtig wurde, Informationen an Du-weißt-schon-wen weitergegeben zu haben, aber ich erfuhr nicht, welche. Ich las viele Worte mit wenig Inhalt.

„Ach du meine Güte!", verkündete Hermine. Sie ist die einzige Person unter vierzig, von der ich jemals diese Phrase gehört habe.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron.

„Harry, du stehst in Blacks Testament."

"Was? Wo?"

"Du bist einer der Erben, falls er stirbt, genau wie deine Eltern, und Professor Lupin kommt auch vor, und ein Mann namens Pettigrew."

„Was? Lass mich sehen!"

Das Pergament landete in meinen Händen. Ich las es schnell, und der einzige Teil, den ich verstand, war der, den Black selbst geschrieben hatte.

_Meinem Freund Peter Pettigrew vermache ich mein Wörterbuch, damit er die Bedeutung des Wortes vermachen verstehen kann. Ich hinterlasse ihm außerdem all meine Bücher über Verteidigung, Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke. Pass gut auf die auf, Peter. Mein Freund Remus Lupin bekommt all meine anderen Bücher und das Haus der Blacks. Kümmere dich darum, wie du es für richtig empfindest. Ich schlage vor, es wegen dem Geld der Versicherung nieder zu brennen. An Lily und James Potter vermache ich den gesamten Inhalt des Black Familienverlieses und jegliches andere Geld, das bei mir noch herumliegt. Gebt gut auf euch Acht. Meinem Patenkind Harry Potter hinterlasse ich mein fliegendes Motorrad, mit dem er seine Mutter erschrecken kann, und alle meine Ausgaben des _Night Ladies Magazins_, damit ich auch vom Grab aus noch einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn haben kann. Alles andere vererbe ich an Albus Dumbledore, damit er den Kampf weiterführen kann._

Der Rest des Dokuments war von einem Anwalt verfasst worden.

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht", sagte ich. Ich hatte einen Paten. Jemanden, der versprochen hatte, sich um mich zu kümmern, falls meine Eltern starben.

„Was?", fragte Ron und nahm mir das Blatt aus den Händen. Nachdem er es gelesen hatte, starrte er mich an.

„Ich glaub das nicht!", sagte Ron und gab Hermine das Dokument.

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine. „Harry, was wirst du jetzt deswegen machen?"

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dir deine Tante und dein Onkel ein fliegendes Motorrad erlauben werden."


	12. Der Beweis

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht betagelesen, verzeiht also eventuelle Fehler. Eine korrigierte Version wird bald online sein.

----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 12 – Der Beweis

Ich lies das Frühstück aus und ging gleich zum Büro des Direktors. Ich hatte eine Kopie des Testaments dabei, aber der Rest der Mappe lag oben in meinem Schlafsaal, denn ich hatte dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass Dumbledore vielleicht meinen Beweis beschlagnahmen wollte. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, meinen Plan noch einmal zu überdenken, während ich nach einem Passwort für die Wasserspeier suchte, die den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachten. Professor Sprout kam just in den Moment heraus, als ich eintraf.

„Fühlst du dich in Ordnung? Du siehst ein wenig mitgenommen aus", sagte sie.

„Mir geht's gut, danke. Ich muss nur mit Professor Dumbledore reden."

Sie nickte und ließ mich vorbei. Ich lief, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hoch, aber als ich die Tür erreichte, wollte ich nicht hinein gehen. Ich meine, was wäre, wenn ich fragte, und er es mir nicht sagen wollte? Ich könnte Lupin fragen, aber ich kannte ihn nicht so gut und jemand anderen wollte ich nicht fragen. Dumbledore weiß alles, aber er behält gerne alles für sich. Plötzlich begann ich, an Tom Riddle zu denken.

Letztes Jahr musste ich gegen den Geist von Tom Riddle kämpfen, dem Erben Slytherins. Der Geist hatte Besitz von Rons kleiner Schwester Ginny ergriffen und einen Basilisken in der Schule losgelassen. Dumbledore wurde gezwungen, die Schule zu verlassen, und mein Freund Ron und ich mussten, mit der unfreiwilligen Hilfe unseres damaligen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Professor, selbst hinunter in die Höhle des Löwen. Wenn Dumbledore allen gesagt hätte, dass Tom Riddle die jüngere Version von Lord Voldemort war, wäre nichts davon geschehen. Rons Schwester hätte diesen Geist nie kennen gelernt und uns allen wäre viel Ärger erspart worden. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, und über die kommende Konfrontation noch einmal nachdenken, als eine Stimme durch die Tür rief.

„Komm herein, Harry."

Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ich stieß die Tür auf und trat ein. Dumbledores Büro ist mit allen möglichen Gegenständen gefüllt; es gibt viele Arten von Schachteln, aus denen Antennen in möglichen Himmelsrichtungen hervor blinzeln. Natürlich sind sie nicht so seltsame wie der Direktor persönlich. Ich denke, er trug noch seinen Pyjama, aber bei ihm bin ich mir nie wirklich sicher. Er trug einen neonrosa Morgenmantel, der mit himmelblauen Hühnern bestickt war. Er trank Tee, während er Formulare unterschrieb.

„Was bereitet dir heute Morgen Sorgen?", fragte er. Das Licht wurde seltsam von seiner Brille reflektiert und ich konnte seine Augen nicht sehen. Ich ging hinüber zu seinem Tisch und knallte die Kopie des Testaments darauf.

Er warf dem Blatt einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er fragte: „Woher hast du das?"

„Einer der Aurors hat es mir geliehen."

„Es war Mr. Shacklebolt?"

Ich nickte.

"Harry, es gibt einige Dinge, bei denen du um vieles glücklicher bist, wenn du sie nicht weißt."

„Ich wäre lieber am Leben und depressiv, als tot und glücklich, Sir."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Ich will wissen, was Black angestellt hat. Shacklebolt hat mir noch ein paar andere Papiere gegeben und überall steht etwas über die Explosion und Pettigrew und die toten Muggel, aber es gab noch etwas anderes, das niemand aufgeschrieben hat. Ich hab Hinweise gefunden, dass er für Voldemort gearbeitet hat, aber was hat er gemacht? Ich weiß, dass Shacklebolt ein persönliches Problem mit Black hat, genau wie Professor Lupin. Ich will, dass Sie mir sagen, was Black gemacht hat."

„Harry, setz dich."

----- ----- -----

Habt ihr euch schon jemals danach gefühlt, ein paar Nägel in einen Schläger zu hämmern und dann damit auf Zerstörungstour zu gehen? Als ich aus dem Büro des Direktors ging, fühlte ich mich genau so. Er rief mir etwas nach, aber ich verstand es nicht. Ich hörte eigentlich gar nichts, bis ich auf dem Dach des Astronomieturms war, doch ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich, wie ich dorthin kam. Ich stand nur dort und blickte hinab auf die Schlossgründe, während ich versuchte, den Nebel in meinem Gehirn zu lichten.

Während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts war der beste Freund meines Vaters ein Junge namens Sirius Black. Sie waren immer und überall zusammen und haben die Hölle heraufbeschworen. Sie hatten zwei andere Freunde, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin. Die vier waren unzertrennbar und nach dem Schulabschluss, schlossen sich alle dem Kampf gegen Voldemort an. Als Voldemort nach meiner Mum und meinem Dad suchte, versteckten sie sich. Nur Black wusste, wo sie waren und er verriet sie. Er stolperte auf einer Muggelstraße über Pettigrew und tötete ihn und alle im Umkreis von dreißig Fuß.

Black war verrückt, als sie ihn erwischten; er lachte und war verwirrt. Er wurde lebenslänglich nach Askaban geschickt, dem auf einer Insel liegenden Zuhause der Dementoren und er war der erste Zauberer, der je entkommen ist. Black sagte, dass er mich beschützen müsste. Black sagte, er hätte es versprochen. Er sagte, dass es ihm Leid tat. Wie hatte ich in Erwägung ziehen können, ihm zu glauben?

Ich trat so fest ich konnte, gegen den nächsten Stein.

Warum konnte nicht alles einfach sein? Warum konnte Black nicht einfach sagen: „Ich habe deine Eltern umgebracht und jetzt bin ich hinter dir her"? Warum hat er sich entschuldigt? Warum hat er mich nicht erledigt, als er die Chance hatte? Vielleicht hat der Verrat an meinen Eltern ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Vielleicht bin ich ein Dummkopf, weil ich ihn nicht umgebracht hatte, als ich es konnte. Ich war noch immer nicht sicher, ob ich ihn nun tot sehen wollte, aber ich wusste, dass ich wieder mit ihm sprechen musste. Ich musste es wissen.

----- ----- -----

Das größte Problem eines Internats ist, dass man keine Privatsphäre hat. Wenn ich auf einem Dach sitzen und nachdenken will, dann ist es doch nur fair, dass ich das auch darf. Ich wusste, dass ich einen Haufen Strafarbeiten bekommen würde, wenn ich wieder in den Unterricht kam, aber ich würde diese Rechnung erst später bezahlen. Ich konnte es wirklich nicht gebrauchen, dass die Weasley Zwillinge meine wirren Gedanken unterbrachen.

„'nen schönen Morgen, Harry!", rief Fred Weasley, weniger als fünf Zentimeter von meinem Ohr entfernt.

Ich fiel fast vom Dach.

„Weißt du, ich denke, es ist schon Nachmittag", sagte George.

„Wie wahr. Ich denke, wir versäumen Kräuterkunde."

„Ich dachte, es wäre Zauberkunst."

„Nun, eines wissen wir mit Sicherheit. Harry, du hast Zaubertränke verpasst."

„Hermine hat sich ziemlich aufgeregt", fügte George hinzu. „Sie hat uns auf die Suche nach dir geschickt."

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir Zaubertränke nicht auch geschwänzt hätten, aber Snape hat Gryffindor ziemlich viele Punkte genommen."

„Wir haben nur über deine ... Motivation nachgedacht."

Die Zwillinge hielten inne und sahen mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Es ist so", sagte ich. „Habt ihr jemals das Gefühl, dass euch jemand in den Rücken fallen wird, sobald ihr euch umdreht? Denkt ihr dann, dass es keinen Sinn macht zu versuchen, jemandem zu vertrauen, denn wie könnte ihr wirklich wissen, was jemand denkt? Dann erkennt ihr, dass die Welt auf einem Turm voller verflochtener Lügen aufgebaut ist, die jeder glaubt, und die einzige Chance, die ihr auf Gerechtigkeit habt, liegt in den Händen des unbestechlichen Schicksals?"

„Nein", sagte Fred.

„Einmal", sagte George. „Aber dann haben wir alle Toilettensitze im Vertrauensschüler Badezimmer mit Kleister bestrichen. Das hat die Krise schnell gelöst."

„Weißt du, was du brauchst, Harry?", fragte Fred.

„Was?"

„Sinnloses Chaos, und zwar eine große Portion", sagte George.

„Ich denke, wir können ihm damit helfen", sagte Fred.

„Du meinst ...? Aber nein, wie können wir uns davon trennen? Sie ist doch ein Teil von uns, so geliebt wie ein Zehennagel!"

„Es ist für einen großen Zweck."

Beide hielten in ihrem Gezanke inne und sahen mich an. Ich spielte mit.

„Wovon redet ihr beide?"

Fred nahm ein altes Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche und stupste es mit seinem Zauberstab an.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", verkündete er und gab mir das Pergament.

So kam die Karte des Rumtreibers in meinen Besitz, eine detaillierte Karte der gesamten Schule und Schlossgründe. Jeder Korridor, jedes einzelne Klo und jede Besenkammer waren säuberlich beschriftet und ein Haufen geheimer Gänge erschien ebenfalls. Der Interessanteste an der Karte waren jedoch die Menschen. Jede Person, die in Reichweite der Karte war, wurde von einem kleinen, beschrifteten Punkt dargestellt. Fred, George und mich fand ich leicht. Es war schwerer, Menschen in Mengen ausfindig zu machen, wie etwa in der Großen Halle oder der Bibliothek, aber wenn man den Punkt mit dem Zauberstab berührte, wurde die Stelle vergrößert.

„Wie habt ihr die gemacht?", fragte ich.

„Leider können die Verantwortung dafür nicht übernehmen ..."

„... aber die Karte ist wirklich wie für uns gemacht."

„Wir schlagen ein wenig Rache an Snape vor."

„Viel Glück Harry, und ..."

„... geh sicher, dass du nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommst."

„Die Sorte, bei der man erwischt wird."

Mit diesem letzten Kommentar verschwanden Fred und George. Ich stand da und beobachtete die kleinen Punkte, die über die Oberfläche der Karte des Rumtreibers wanderten. Snape war in seinem Büro. Die Bibliothek war mit Erst- und Zweitklässlern vollgestopft. Ich verfolgte mit meinem Finger einen der Geheimgänge. Er führte unter dem Schulhof und der Großen Halle entlang und drehte sich unter den Kerkern leicht. Ich hielt inne, als er unter einem Raum mit der Beschriftung ‚Küche' verlief. Das Schildchen schwebte langsam an den gezeichneten Rändern des Raumes entlang und versuchte, keinen der Punkte zu überdecken, die alle Namen wie Blinky, Buttons und Sotsy hatten.

Das Zimmer war von einer Wand zur anderen mit Namen gefüllt. Ich hielt die Karte ein paar Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht weg und versuchte, sie zu unterscheiden. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass so viele Leute in dieses eine Zimmer passten, oder warum sie in solch unbequemen Zuständen die Zeit verbringen wollten. Das Küchenschild rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und darunter erschien der Punkt mit dem Namen Peter Pettigrew.

Ich fühlte mich, als bekäme ich einen Schlag in den Magen. Eine Minute lang fror mein Gehirn ein und ich lachte ein wenig, obwohl ich noch immer nicht sicher bin, ob Erleichterung oder schierer Schrecken dahinter steckte. Gerade war bewiesen worden, dass irgendwo irgendjemand Recht hatte. Ich lief in Richtung der Küche davon, denn sie war nicht allzu weit weg.

Ich kam in weniger als drei Minuten an, aber es gab keine Tür sondern nur ein Gemälde einer Obstschüssel. Ich versuchte es mit verschiedenen Passwörtern, aber sie zeigten auf das Bild keine Wirkung. Nichts geschah. Ich warf wieder einen Blick auf die Karte. Peter Pettigrew konnte nicht mehr als fünf Meter von mir entfernt sein. Ich zog mit der rechten Hand den Zauberstab heraus und tastete mit der linken das Gemälde ab und versuchte, einen Griff oder versteckten Schalter zu finden. Als meine Hand über eine Birne glitt, ließ das Bilder eine nerviges Kichern hören und die Birne verwandelte sich in einen Türknauf. Ich zog daran und das Gemälde schwang nach vor. Ich ging darum herum und warf einen Blick in das Zimmer. Eine unzählbare Menge von großen, grünen Augen starrte mir entgegen.

„... ähm ... Hallo", sagte ich.

Winzige, grüne Hände packten mich an den Ärmeln und zogen mich hinein.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich etwas gegen Hauselfen habe, doch sie ein wenig seltsam im Kopf. Kreacher und Dobby waren die einzigen Elfen, die ich zuvor getroffen habe, aber diese neue Gruppe gab mir wenig Hoffnung für die Spezies. Ich begann zu fragen, ob einer von ihnen eine Ratte in der Küche gesehen hatte, als ein Löffel voller Karamellpudding in meinen Mund geschoben wurde.

„Was denkt Ihr, Sir? Braucht es mehr Zucker?"

„Wünscht Sir eine paar Kekse zu kosten?"

„Wünscht Sir etwas zu essen?"

„Wünscht Sir, dass wir seine Schuhe putzen?"

Ich versuchte, mich aus dem Knäuel von Elfen zu befreien, aber jeder Platz, an den ich treten wollte, war bereits besetzt. Ich überprüfte noch einmal die Karte. Der Punkt namens Peter Pettigrew bewegte sich sehr schnell auf die andere Seite des Zimmers zu. Ich stopfte die Karte in meine Tasche und sprang über die Köpfe der nahsten Elfen auf einen winzigen freien Platz auf einer Theke. Hinter mit rissen die Elfen angesichts meiner dreckigen Schuhe die Münder auf. Ich musste einem Angriff von Reinigungszaubern ausweichen, während ich die Theke entlang rannte und über Schüsseln voller halb gerupfter Hühner und Teig sprang.

Dann sah ich die Ratte. Sie saß direkt vor einem unförmigen Loch vor den hintersten Schränken der Küche und starrte mich mit schwarzen Augen an. Ich hielt inne und wir starrten uns an. Sollte ich es riskieren, einen Lähmzauber auf ihn loszulassen, oder sollte ich versuchen, ihn zu mir zu locken? Ich war inzwischen so weit, dass meine Hände zitterten und somit war für mich die Entscheidung gefallen. Ich konnte meiner Zielfähigkeit nicht vertrauen.

„Komm her Krätze. Brave Ratte." Ich kletterte langsam von der Theke herunter und streckte meine Hand aus, wobei ich mit meinen Fingern beruhigende Bewegungen machte. Die Elfen wichen zurück und gaben mir mehr Raum.

„Ron hat überall nach dir gesucht." Ich ging einen Schritt näher. „Hermine hat sogar versprochen, dass sie ihre Katze rauswirft."

Die Ratte war weniger als drei Fuß entfernt. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass die Ratte meine rechte Hand anstarrte. Ich folgte dem Blick und sah, dass ich meinen Zauberstab noch hielt. Wenn ich sie nur packen und direkt zu Dumbledore bringen könnte. Wenn ich den Zauber ausführte, während er zusah, würde niemand daran zweifeln. Ich konnte nur nicht zulassen, dass die Ratte es jetzt schon herausfand. Ich steckte den Zauberstab in meine Tasche.

Ich lehnte mich zu Krätze nach vor. Die Ratte kam mir vorsichtig näher und ich dachte, ich hätte sie überlistet. Die Schnurrhaare strichen meine Finger, als er an mir schnupperte. Ich schoss nach vor und meine Hand schloss sich um den sich windenden Körper der Ratte. Sie quietschte verzweifelt.

Ich werde hier kurz innehalten um der versammelten Gesellschaft mitzuteilen, dass obwohl die Ratte ziemlich klein ist, sie in der Lage ist, starke und kräftige Bisse auszuteilen.

Während ich fluchte und mit meiner Hand wedelte, wobei ich die Hauselfen in der Nähe mit Blut bespritzte, lief die Ratte auf das Loch im Schrank zu. Ich warf mich ihr nach. Ich war nicht schnell genug; ich schaffte es jedoch, eine viertel Million Splitter in meine bereits verletzte Hand zu bekommen und einen Hauselfen zu zerquetschen. Ich krabbelte wieder auf die Beine und half dem Elfen, auf den ich gefallen war.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte ich und versuchte, die überraschte Kreatur zu entstauben. „Wisst ihr, ich habe versucht, die Ratte zu fangen."

Inzwischen hatten sich die Elfen darauf geeinigt, dass ich verrückt war. Sie wichen zurück und machten einen schmalen Korridor zur Tür hin.

„Nun, es war nett, euch kennen zu lernen", sagte ich, während ich mich aus dem Staub machte. „Das Essen ist großartig, macht nur so weiter." Nachdem ich eine Ewigkeit zurückgewichen war, schaffte ich es endlich zur Tür. Sie schlug hinter mir.

Ich nahm die Karte des Rumtreibers wieder heraus. Der Punkt namens Peter Pettigrew war nirgendwo zu sehen.


	13. Vergiss meine Glaubwürdigkeit

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist erstens leider sehr kurz und zweitens wieder nicht auf Fehler durchgesehen. Allerdings habe ich diesmal eine Widmung zu vergeben: dieses Kapitel widme ich Rudi, der meistens das erste und immer eines der nettesten Reviews schreibt. Danke dir!

----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 13 – Vergiss meine Glaubwürdigkeit

Die gute Nachricht war, dass ich wusste, dass Black kein Lügner oder vollkommen verrückt war. Die schlechte Nachricht: in der Schule trieb sich eine Ratte herum die wusste, dass ich wusste, dass sie eigentlich ein Mörder war. Während ich zu Dumbledores Büro lief, setzte ich Krummbeins Unschuld auf die Liste der guten Nachrichten.

Als ich an einer Gruppe Sechstklässler vorbeilief, riefen sie mir etwas wie: „Verrückter Potter", nach und ein neuer Gedanke machte sich in meinem Gehirn breit. Was, wenn Dumbledore mir nicht glaubte? Was, wenn er glaubte, ich wäre total durchgedreht und wieder die Psychologen rief? Dann fragte ich mich, worüber ich mir eigentlich Sorgen machte. Dumbledore glaubte mir, dass ich gegen einen Basilisken gekämpft hatte, und sein einziger Beweis war ein zerstörtes Tagebuch. Mein noch immer blutender Rattenbiss sollte genug Beweis sein.

Eine meiner Lungen zerplatzte schon fast, als ich endlich die Wasserspeier erreichte und natürlich war das Passwort die fünfzigste Süßigkeit, die mir einfiel.

„Zehenschmalz Torte!"

Ich stolperte die Treppe hoch und riss die Tür auf. „Professor Dumbledore, ich habe ..."

Der freundliche und liebevolle Direktor der Schule saß nicht wie üblich an seinem vollgeräumtem Tisch, und obwohl ich es ihm zutrauen würde, war ich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch nicht darunter war. Stattdessen saß Professor Snape davor.

„Was denkst du, dass du hier machst, Potter?"

„Ich muss mit Professor Dumbledore reden", sagte ich und versuchte, mich zurück zu ziehen. „Ich werde später wieder kommen."

„Das wirst du nicht. Komm her, Potter." Snape stand auf und deutete auf den Stuhl, den er gerade verlassen hatte. „Setz dich."

Ich ging mit schleppenden Schritten hinüber und setzte mich ganz an den Rand des Stuhls. Ich dachte nicht, dass Läuse die ölhaltige Umgebung von Snapes Haaren überleben konnte, aber ich wollte trotzdem kein Risiko eingehen. Snape stellte sich direkt vor den Stuhl und lehnte sich über mich.

„Also, welches kleine Problem hat der wertvolle Potter diesmal, das der Direktor lösen soll? Versucht du dich, aus den Strafarbeiten zu winden, die du bekommen hast, weil du meinen Unterricht versäumt hast?"

„Ich muss mit ihm über Sirius Black reden."

Snapes Augen verhärteten sich. Ich lehnte sich so schnell nach vor, dass ich von dem Stuhl fiel.

„Und was musstest du ihm sagen?" Snape starrte mich an, während ich versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Ich sage es Dumbledore und nicht Ihnen!"

Das war nicht, was er hören wollte. Snape packte mich vorne am Umhang, hob mich auf die Beine und setzte mich auf den Stuhl. Er ließ meinen Umhang nicht los und schüttelte mich bei jeder Silbe.

„Was weiß du, Potter?"

Es war mehr als nur ein wenig nervenaufreibend. Ein Teil meines Gehirns sagte mir, ruhig zu bleiben und nichts zu sagen. Leider war dieser Teil irgendwo sehr weit hinten und ich zuckte nur zusammen, als ich sagte: „Ich weiß nicht. Bekommen ich deswegen in Ihrem Unterricht immer so schlechte Noten?"

Snape sah aus, als wolle er mir jeden Augenblick eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Die Venen auf seiner Stirn traten hervor und ich war besorgt, dass sein Kopf direkt vor mir explodieren könnte. Dann hörte ich das Trappeln kleiner Füße.

Ich drehte mich um und sah die Ratte, die unter Dumbledores Tisch hervorlugte. Ich stieß den Stuhl zurück und ließ mich auf den Boden fallen; Snape blieb zurück und hielt meinen Umhang. Ich duckte mich um ihn herum und warf mich auf die Ratte. Meine Hände berührten gerade noch ihren Schwanz. Ich krabbelte um den Tisch herum. Die Ratte lief auf die Bücherregale zu, die an der hinteren Wand standen. Ich lief ihr nach, wobei ich große Falten in den Teppich trat. Meine Hände schlossen sich um das sich windende, graue Ding. Ich hatte Zeit für ein triumphierendes: „Ha!", bevor Snape mich am Nacken packte und wieder auf die Beine zog.

„Was denkst du, dass du damit erreichen wirst?", knurrte er.

Er versuchte, die Ratte aus meinen Händen zu schlagen. Die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir sagt, ich solle clevere Dinge machen, klagte in Schmerzen, als ich Snape in die Kniehöhle trat. Ich denke, das war der Punkt, an dem die Stimme in Streik trat.

Während Snape stolperte, wich ich zurück. Ich lief zu meinem Umhang, den er auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte, und zog meinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Wirf sie auf den Boden, Potter!", rief er und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

„Sie wird davonlaufen", erwiderte ich.

„Den Zauberstab, Potter! Leg den Zauberstab hin oder ich bin gezwungen, dich zu verfluchen."

„Halten Sie den Mund und hören Sie zu!", rief ich. „Das ist keine Ratte!" Ich wedelte das schon erwähnte Tier herum und es schrie aus Leibes Kräften; vielleicht quietschte sie eher.

„Was ist es dann?", fragte er und kam näher.

„Es ist ein Zauberer."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

Langsam richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf die Ratte. „Es ist ein Animagus."

Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Zauber, den Black mir beigebracht hatte, und ein Blitz aus blauem Licht schoss auf die Ratte zu. Sie quietschte protestierend, aber sonst geschah nichts. Ich hielt die Ratte näher an mein Gesicht. Entweder war die fehlende Zehe von Krätze nachgewachsen und er hatte sich das Fell gefärbt, oder ich hatte etwas sehr Dummes gemacht.

„Es ist die falsche Ratte", sagte ich.

„Petrificus Totalus", sagte Snape.


	14. Der doppelte Dominoeffekt

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Dies ist eine kurze Nachricht an ALLE Leser dieser Geschichte:

Ich gehöre zu den Schreiberlingen, die ihre Statistiken lesen. Deshalb weiß ich, dass das letzte Kapitel innerhalb von zwei Tagen von über 100 Menschen gelesen wurde, aber nur mein treuer Rudi hat mir ein Review hinterlassen. Ich übersetze nicht wegen der Reviews, aber sie sind mehr als nur eine nette Aufmunterung. Also bitte ich euch (ich bitte, aber ich will nicht betteln) schreibt mir ein kurzes Review, ich bin schon über ein paar Worte glücklich. Und nachdem das hier nicht nur eines längsten Kapitel ist, sondern auch der Beginn des großen Showdowns, hoffe ich auf ein paar mehr Rückmeldungen. (Dieses Kapitel ist aber ebenfalls nicht betagelesen, weil es schon gegen zwölf Uhr zugeht und ich ziemlich müde bin.)

----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 14 – Der doppelte Dominoeffekt

Ich hatte es geschafft, meine Glaubwürdigkeit mit einem spitzen Stab zu erstechen. Snape überredete Madam Pomfrey irgendwie dazu, mich wieder in einem Zimmer im Krankenflügel einzusperren, bis Professor Dumbledore wieder kam. Er nahm mir meinen Zauberstab, aber zum Glück übersah er die Karte des Rumtreibers. Ohne meinen Zauberstab musste ich etwa zwanzig Minuten „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin" vor mich hinmurmeln, um sie zu aktivieren.

Hermine, Ron, Fred und George warteten vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel. Pomfrey saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und Snape war wieder in Dumbledores Büro. Wahrscheinlich stahl er Federkiele. Ich entdeckte keine Spur von Peter Pettigrew. Ich durchsuchte mein Zimmer, fand aber keine Mäuselöcher. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und stopfte die Karte in meine Tasche. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht einschlafen, aber als ich aufwachte, war die Sonne untergegangen.

Lautes Schreien drang unter der Tür durch und einen Moment später wurde aufgerissen. Hermine lief zu meinem Bett und packte mich am Arm. Sie zog mich aus meinem Zimmer und durch den Krankenflügel. Pomfrey und McGonagall beugten sich über ein Bett, auf dem ein Mann um sich schlug. Sofort erkannte ich den alten Umhang. McGonagall ging einen Moment zur Seite und ich hatte freie Sicht auf Professor Lupins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren in seinen Kopf zurück gerollt und grauer Schaum drang durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor, dann waren wir im Korridor.

Hermine zog mich vor sie, damit sie unbequem viel Augenkontakt mit mir machen konnte.

„Harry, hör mir gut zu und mach genau was ich dir sage. Vertrau mir. Geh zur Bibliothek. Ich werde bereits dort sein. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Sag mir, eine Umdrehung. Verstehst du das?"

Ich wollte gerade sagen: „Nein, natürlich nicht!", als eine Stimme den Korridor entlang hallte.

„Potter!", bellte Snape, als er auf mich zulief und den Zauberstab zog.

„Geh!", sagte Hermine und stieß mich an. Ein paart Schritte lang stolperte ich, dann begann ich zu laufen.

Als ich die Ecke umrundete wandte ich mich um und sah, wie Snape über Hermines ausgestreckten Fuß stolperte und hinfiel.

Ich denke, ich sollte mehr Sport betreiben. Kurze Strecken konnte ich leicht laufen, aber all die Langstreckenläufe brachten mich um, Ich stürzte in die Bibliothek und die Kinnlade fiel mir herunter. Hermine war bereits dort und sie saß ruhig an einem Tisch und las in ihrem Arithmantikbuch. Sie schwitzte nicht einmal.

„Wie bist du vor mir hergekommen?"

„Was?", fragte Hermine und sah mich verwirrt an.

Madam Pince warf uns einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Was ist los, Harry? Warum bist du nicht im Krankenflügel?"

„Warum bist du nicht dort? Ich hab dich gerade erst davor gesehen!"

„Erkläre!", befahl sie.

Und so machte ich es.

„ ... und dann hast du gesagt, eine Umdrehung."

Sie schien sprachlos vor Überraschung. Sie packte mich am Handgelenk und zog mich hinter ein Bücherregal, bis wir vor den Blicken der Bibliothekarin von den hohen Bücherreihen geschützt waren.

„Ich glaub einfach nicht, dass ich das mache!", murmelte sie. Sie zog mit einer Hand an der Vorderseite ihres Umhangs herum und legte ihre andere um meine Hüfte und zog mich näher an sie.

„Hermine ... ähm ... ich denke nicht, dass wir das tun sollten. Wir sind mitten in einem Notfall", sagte ich. Mein Gesicht brannte.

„Was?", sagte sie und zog ein winziges Stundenglas an einer Kette aus ihrem Umhang. Sie warf ein Ende der Kette um meinen Hals und drehte das Stundenglas um. „Halt dich gut fest!", sagte sie. Ich tat es.

Die Bibliothek um uns herum verschwand und wir waren plötzlich im Korridor vor Lupins Büro.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich.

„Zeitumkehrer, wir sind eine Stunde zurückgegangen", sagte sie und zog die Kette wieder an sich. „Was hast du vorhin gesagt?"

„Nichts."

KRACH!

Hinter der Tür von Lupins Büro hörten wir, wie Porzellan zerbrach.

„Alohomora!", rief Hermine. Die Tür sprang auf.

Lupin lehnte sich gegen seinen Tisch, die Arme fest um seinen Bauch geschlungen. Grauer Schaum drang aus seinem Mund hervor. Er sah uns eine halbe Sekunde lang an, bevor er zu den zerbrochenen Überresten des Teeservices auf den Boden fiel.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermine wedelte mit dem Zauberstab, wodurch der Professor in die Luft gehoben wurde. Wir liefen in Richtung Krankenflügel davon.

Nach der Hälfte des Weges brachte Hermine keuchend hervor: „Harry, als ich dir gesagt habe, du sollst zur Bibliothek gehen, warst du da bei mir?"

„Nein."

„Dann kannst du jetzt nicht mitkommen. Geh und verstecke dich eine halbe Stunde."

„Warum?"

„Weil du den Zeitstrom unterbrechen wirst und ich dafür lebenslang nach Askaban komme. Geh!"

Ich nickte und Hermine und der schwebende Professor verschwanden am Ende des Korridors.

Ich ging zur Eulerei. Es gab nichts, das ich für Professor Lupin tun konnte, also überlegte ich mir, dass ich die Zeit damit totschlagen könnte, indem ich meine Eule Hedwig besuchte. Ich hatte sie schon seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Als ich auf dem Weg war fragte ich mich, was mit dem anderen Ich war, das Ich, das noch im Krankenflügel war. Ich fragte mich, ob er, oder eher ich, zweimal auf der Karte des Rumtreibers war. Ich zog sie heraus und setzte mich auf die Treppe. Ja, da war ich im Krankenflügel, und Hermine war auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel und in der Bibliothek. Ich fragte mich, wann sie gelernt hatte, wie man in der Zeit reist. Vielleicht hätte ich auch Arithmantik nehmen sollen.

Ich beobachtete die Karte auf der Suche nach Pettigrew, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Dann bemerkte ich einen Punkt ganz am Rand der Karte, der im Verbotenen Wald verschwand und immer wieder auftauchte. Sirius Black umkreiste die Schule. Bis jetzt war seine Geschichte schon zur Hälfte bewiesen worden, aber er hat nie erwähnt, dass er meine Eltern gekannt und zugestimmt hatte, sie vor Voldemort zu verstecken.

Ich überlegte mir, dass ich die Zeit eigentlich nutzen konnte um ihn z u fragen, was verdammt noch mal vor sich ging. Es gab jedoch ein großes Problem. Snape hatte noch immer meinen Zauberstab, und falls Black wirklich ein Gefolgsmann von Voldemort war, dann wäre ich tot. Mir fiel auch niemand ein, der mir einen Zauberstab leihen würde, denn während der letzten Tage hatte ich mir den Spitznamen Verrückter Potter eingehandelt. Ich musste improvisieren.

Die Hauselfen waren bereit, mir ein paar Steakmesser zu liehen, denn ich sagte, dass ich sie für ein Projekt in Muggelkunde brauchte. Sie schienen mein seltsamen Verhalten vom Tag davor schon vergessen zu haben. Eigentlich war ich hinter diesen großen, beängstigenden Fleischerbeilen her, aber die Elfen hatten keines. Ich wollte kurz bei Hagrids Hütte vorbeischauen und mir seine Armbrust borgen, aber er würde mich wahrscheinlich zurück in den Krankenflügel bringen. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, meinen Tarnumhang aus dem Schlafsaal zu holen, denn dort würden sie vermutlich als erstes nach mir suchen. Stattdessen nahm ich einen der Geheimkorridore auf der Karte, der vom zweiten Stock zu einer geheimen Tür hinter den Gewächshäusern führte.

Ich hätte eine Taschenlampe oder so etwas mitnehmen sollen, denn draußen war es Nacht, aber dann könnten sie mich viel einfacher finden. Ich wartete, bis meine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und nach etwa zehn Minuten war es nicht mehr so schlimm. Der Mond war fast voll und alles war in ein seltsames, blaues Licht getaucht. Ich musste die Karte direkt vor meine Augen halten. Black umkreiste die Schule noch immer langsam. Ich überprüfte, wo er war, überlegte kurz, und stopfte die Karte dann in meine Tasche. Falls Black verrückt war, wollte ich nicht, dass er so leicht erfahren konnte, wo sich jeder in der Schule befand.

Als ich den Rand des Waldes erreichte, wünschte ich mir wirklich, ich hätte einen Mantel oder zumindest meine Schuluniform, aber sie war wahrscheinlich noch am Boden in Dumbledores Büro. Hosen und ein Hemd und eine Krawatte sind nicht gerade die richtige Kleidung für Ende Oktober in England. Das Licht des Mondes schien aufzuhören, als die Bäume begannen und eine Wand aus absoluter Finsternis bildeten. Ich musste jedoch hineingehen. Falls jemand aus einem Fenster an der Nordseite des Schlosses blickte, würde er mich sehen.

„Hey! Black!", zischte ich. „Black, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Ich versuchte, meine Stimme so leise wie möglich zu halten. Die riesigen spinnen wohnten viel weiter drinnen im Wald, aber ich wollte keiner verlaufenen begegnen. Ich stolperte über Wurzeln und einmal über etwas kleines, das sich bewegte und mich anzischte, aber ich traf auf nichts, das so groß war, dass es mich fressen konnte.

„Black! Ich weiß, dass du hier draußen bist!", sagte ich ein bisschen lauter. „Ich muss mit dir reden!"

Dann hörte ich Schritte und sehr leises Keuchen. Ich sah den Umriss eines Hundes vor mir, in dessen Augen sich das Licht ein wenig spiegelte. Er kam auf mich zu und schnüffelte an meinen Händen. Ein Plop! Ertönte und gleich darauf stand Black vor mir.

„Du riechst ... du hast die Ratte berührt! Wo ist er?" Black packte mich an den Schultern. „Hast du ihn erwischt? Weiß Dumbledore davon?" Seine Stimme bestand aus einer Mischung von wütend und hoffnungsvoll.

„Ähm ... ich hab ihn gefunden, aber es gibt Probleme."

„Was? Was?"

Er begann, mich zu schütteln. Ich weiß nicht, warum die Menschen das immer machen. Ich bin keine verdammte Ketchupflasche. Wenn man mich schüttelt, kommt die Antwort auch nicht früher aus mir raus.

„Er ist durch ein Loch entkommen. Ich wollte Dumbledore holen, aber er war nicht in seinem Büro, aber Snape war da, und dann sah ich eine Ratte unter Dumbledores Tisch und ich fing sie: Während ich es versuchte, hab ich Snape irgendwie ans Schienbein getreten und er nimmt alles persönlich. Ich hab die Ratte erwischt, aber dann funktionierte der Zauber nicht und ich bemerkte, dass es die falsche Ratte war. Snape dachte, ich wäre verrückt geworden und nahm meinen Zauberstab und brachte mich in den Krankenflügel."

„Was macht Snape in der Schule?", wollte er wissen.

„Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke. Naja, er schreit uns an und nimmt uns Punkte, während wir versuchen, in seinem Klassenzimmer Tränke zu brauchen. Eigentlich ist er kein richtiger Lehrer, sondern eher ein ..."

Black unterbrach mein Geplapper mit einem weiteren Schütteln. „Peter ist also noch in der Schule? Warum suchst du nicht nach ihm? Warum bist du hier draußen?"

„Weil du erklären musst."

„Was erklären?"

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du mein Pate bist? Du hast nicht gesagt, dass du meine Eltern gekannt hast!"

„Ich ... ich wollte ... ich habe nicht ..."

„KEINE BEWEGUNG! GEHEN SIE VON DEM JUNGEN WEG UND LEGEN SIE DIE HÄNDE HINTER DEN KOPF!"

Als die Stimme die Luft zerriss, erleuchtete ein helles Licht und Black stolperte und hielt die Arme vor die Augen. Ein roter Lichtstrahl flog auf ihn zu und ich stieß ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite. Wir fielen in ein ausgetrocknetes Flussbett.

„SIE SIND VERHAFTET! BLEIBEN SIE WO SIE SIND!" Ich erkannte die Stimme als die von Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ein weiterer Lichtstrahl raste auf uns zu und diesmal war es Black, der mich zur Seite zog. Wir liefen. Das Suchlicht durchbrach die Dunkelheit um uns herum. Black zog uns hinter einen Baum, wo wir einen Moment versteckt waren.

„Gib auf und geh zurück zur Schule, Harry. Hier draußen wirst du verletzt werden", sagte Black.

„Nein, du hast mir nicht gesagt ..."

Wir wurden beide vom gleichen Instinkt gepackt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig warfen wir uns zu Boden, um einem blauen Lichtblitz zu entkommen. Ich wollte wieder aufstehen, doch Black drückte mich zu Boden.

„Du bleibst hier und wartest auf die Auroren!", kommandierte er und lief durch den Wald davon, einen Weg entlang, den ich kannte.

„NEIN! Geh nicht dort lang! Aragog ist dort!" Ich stand auf und lief ihm nach. _Dumme Menschen mit langen Beinen._

Aragog ist der Vater einer Familie von Riesenspinnen. Mein Freund Ron und ich waren letztes Jahr fast von seinen Kindern gefressen worden, deshalb dachte ich, dass Black nicht die beste Richtung gewählt hatte. Ich duckte mich unter den nächsten roten Lichtblitz und beeilte mich. Black verschwand hinter einer Baumgruppe.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich braucht, um ihn wieder einzuholen und ich hörte auf zu zählen, wie oft ich einem Fluch auswich und über ein Hindernis sprang. Das einzig gute, wenn man in das Terrain von Riesenspinnen läuft ist, dass die meisten anderen gefährlichen, magischen Tiere es nicht betreten. Als ich Black fand, war er wieder ein Hund. Er winselte schrecklich. Natürlich würde ich auch winseln, wenn ich in einem riesigen Spinnennetz gefangen wäre.

Die klebrigen Seile waren tief in das Fell des Hundes gesunken und sein Mund war damit verschlossen. Ich denke er hatte versucht, sich frei zu kauen. Er wandte sich miserabel.

„Halt still!", zischte ich und er gehorchte.

Ich nahm die Messer aus meiner Tasche und begann, ihn los zu schneiden. Die Hauselfen wussten, wie man Küchengeräte scharf macht. Sein Kopf und die rechte Vorderpfote waren bereits frei, als ich das Klicken hörte.

Ich wollte mich nicht umdrehen. Das Klicken war nicht wirklich nahe und falls ich die Spinne sah, würde ich sicher in Panik geraten. Ich befreite sein linkes Bein und er fiel nach vor. Seine Vorderpfoten berührten den Boden und er begann, sich selbst zu befreien.

„Nein! Halt still! Du wirst dich nur wieder verheddern!"

Er hörte mir jedoch nicht zu. Durch die Spinnweben auf seinem Gesicht hörte ich ersticktes, panisches Bellen. Das Klicken war schon viel näher. Linkes Hinterbein frei. Ich fühlte, wie Schritte hinter mir den Boden erzittern ließen. Rechtes Hinterbein frei. Black wollte davonlaufen, aber der Hundeschwanz war noch immer gefangen. Mit einem letzten Schlag durchschlug ich das Seil, das ihn hielt. Er sprang nach vor, bedeckt von Spinnweben aber frei. Ich drehte mich um.

Die gute Nachricht: nur eine Spinne war hinter mir. Die schlechte Nachricht: sie war so groß wie ein Rhinozeros.

Ich durchsuchte fieberhaft mein Gehirn nach einer Möglichkeit, um sie los zu werden. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, ich wäre Raucher, denn würde ich rauchen, hätte ich ein Feuerzeug und weil Spinnweben brennbar sind, könnte ich die Kreatur über mir damit wenigstens ablenken, vielleicht würde sie sogar brennen. Ich wünschte mir auch, dass ich öfter zur Kirche ginge, denn dann wüsste ich ein paar bessere Gebete. Mir fiel nur eines ein: _Vater unser im Himmel, lass nicht zu, dass wir von einer Riesenspinne gefressen werden._

Das war der einzige Moment in meinem Leben, in dem mir ein Auftritt des Monsters aus der Kammer des Schreckens nichts ausgemacht hätte, denn es war die größte Angst der Spinnen. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein – und warum nicht? Es war einen Versuch wert.

„SIEH MAL, EIN BASILISK!", rief ich und deutete auf eine Stelle hinter der Spinne.

Zu meiner Überraschung wandte sich die Spinne tatsächlich um und warf einen Blick hinter sich. Ich war wirklich froh, dass Hagrid diesen schrecklichen Monstern Englisch beigebracht hatte.

Black und ich liefen davon, wobei wir uns zwischen den Beinen der Spinne hindurch schlängeln musste. Wir liefen auf das Dickicht zu und versuchten, ein paar Pflanzen zwischen uns und das Ungetüm zu bekommen. Die Spinne sprang in die Bäume, um über uns zu kommen. Ich konnte den Weg zurück zur Schule nicht mehr finden, und Black fiel ein wenig zurück. Er kämpfte um Luft und ich konnte sehen, dass die Spinnweben seine Nase verstopften, aber falls wir anhielten, waren wir tot.

Plop!

Black verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen und verpasste während dem Laufen nicht einmal einen Schritt. Er riss an den Spinnweben in seinem Gesicht, hustete und spuckte. Sein Gesicht und seine Klamotten waren in immer von dem klebrigen Zeugs bedeckt, aber er schien wieder besser atmen zu können.

„Hier entlang!" Er zog mich einen sehr unangenehm aussehenden Weg entlang.

„Warte! Wohin laufen wir?"

„Zum Teufelsgarten", brachte Black hervor.

„Was ist das?"

Ich bekam meine Antwort früher als erwartet. Wir erreichten den Rand einer Schlucht. Vor uns war ein Abgrund von fünfzig Metern und unten schlängelten sich tausend Tentakeln wie Schlangen im blassen Mondlicht. Ich hatte noch nie soviel Teufelsschlinge auf einmal gesehen. Ein paar Zweige knackten und wir wirbelten herum. Die Spinne landete graziös auf dem Weg hinter uns. Ihre Greifzangen klickten triumphierend in der Nachtluft. Es gab keinen Web um sie herum. Die Spinne setzte zum Sprung an.

Black packte mich und trat über den Rand der Schlucht.

Es war ein kurzer Fall. Ich hatte kaum Zeit zum Schreien, bevor wir auf der sich bewegenden Pflanze landeten. Ich verlor Black aus den Augen. Die Luft wurde aus mir herausgepresst, als die Spinne hinter uns her sprang und ich konnte nur noch nach Luft schnappen und versuchen, ruhig zu atmen. Die Spinne landete direkt auf mir. Ihre Greifzangen klickten dreißig Zentimeter über meinem Gesicht und einer ihrer Beine schlüpfte unter mich und stieß mich hoch zu ihrem Mund. Ich versuchte, die Messer zu finden, aber ich hatte sie während unserem Sprung verloren. Ich legte die Arme über meinen Kopf.

Die Spinne zischte überrascht und ich wagte einen Blick. Ein dickes Tentakel der Teufelsschlinge hatte die linke Greifzange der Spinne umwickelt und zog daran. Die Spinne schlug die Pflanze mit einem ihrer Beine weg, doch mehr kamen heran und ersetzten sie. Die Spinne kämpfte, aber dadurch zog sie nur noch mehr der Pflanze an sich. Leider ließ sie mich während den Schlägen und Kämpfen nicht los und als die Schlingen sich um sie wickelten, wurde ich gegen die Unterseite der Spinne gedrückt. Noch mehr Tentakel schlängelten sich zu uns und banden uns fester, bis ich fühlte, wie meine Rippen knackten. Ich konnte nicht nach Hilfe rufen. Ich hatte keine Luft.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohnmächtig wurde. Vielleicht war einfach so viel der Teufelsschlinge um mich gewickelt, dass ich nichts sehen konnte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis das Einschnüren aufhörte, aber danach lag etwas Schweres auf mir, deshalb konnte ich mich immer noch nicht bewegen. Um das unangenehme Gefühl noch zu verstärken, war ich mit einer ekligen Flüssigkeit bedeckt, die nach einer Mischung aus Erbrochenem und gemähtem Gras roch. Falls das noch nicht schlimm genug war, lief noch mehr der Flüssigkeit auf mich und ich konnte nur den Mund geschlossen halten. Falls nicht bald ein Wunder geschah, würde ich ertrinken.

Wenn es eine Situation gibt, die zu deprimierenden Gedanken über die Sterblichkeit führt, dann musste es diese sein. Ich fragte mich, wer zu meiner Beerdigung kommen würde. Ich dachte nicht, dass die Dursleys da sein würden. Der Großteil der Schule würde kommen, denn es wäre wahrscheinlich ein großes gesellschaftliches Ereignis. Ich wette, viele würden falsche Tränen vergießen, besonders Lavender und Parvati. Gerade als ich mich fragte, wer die Grabrede halten würde, hörte ich ein kratzendes Geräusch.

Ich versuchte, nach Hilfe zu rufen, aber es kam nur „HIL!" aus meinem Mund, denn dann hatte ich so viel Flüssigkeit in meinem Mund, dass ich kein Geräusch mehr herausbrachte. Er hörte mich trotzdem. Es schien wieder eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, aber Black zog mich endlich heraus.

Während der ersten paar Minuten konnte ich nur auf dem Boden liegen und husten. Black versuchte, mit seinem Ärmel den Schleim aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen, aber er war noch immer mit Spinnweben bedeckt, deswegen schafft er es nur, seinen Arm an meine Stirn zu kleben. Als er ihn wegzog, riss er die Hälfte meiner linken Augenbraue mit.

Meine Brille war verschwunden, aber ich konnte den unbeweglichen Umriss der toten Spinne neben uns sehen. Die Teufelsschlinge hatte das Außenskelett der Spinne gebrochen und die gelblich grünen Eingeweide flossen heraus und bildeten einen See um sie herum. Black half mir beim Aufsetzen und ich sah, dass ich mit der gleichen Flüssigkeit bedeckt war. Der Himmel verfärbte sich am fernen östlichen Horizont rot. Ich sah mich auf dem Boden um und erkannte, dass er mit Knochenstücken übersät war, aber die Teufelsschlinge war verschwunden.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte ich, während ich hustete.

„Der Teufelsgarten verschwindet bei Sonnenaufgang", sagte Black. „Die Pflanze zieht sich zurück, um dem Sonnenlicht zu entkommen. Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?"

Ich nickte.

„Dann sollten wir besser los. Wir sind hier zu sichtbar", sagte Black.

Er half mir auf die Beine, die mein Gewicht nicht halten wollten, und schließlich trug er mich halb. Als wir den leeren Teufelsgarten durchquerten, sah ich etwas glitzerndes und stolperte von Black weg, um einen Blick darauf werfen zu können. Die linke Linse hatte einen Sprung, aber ansonsten war meine Brille in Ordnung. Vielleicht hatte ich endlich mein gesamtes Pech verbraucht.

Wir erreichten die Bäume gerade noch rechtzeitig. Black hörte sie zuerst und zog uns unter ein paar Büsche. Ein paar Zauberer auf Besen landeten auf der Lichtung hinter uns. Ich sah, dass Shacklebolt dabei war. Sie sahen sich ein paar Minuten lang um und inspizierten die tote Spinne. Falls sie unsere Fußspuren fanden, waren wir in Schwierigkeiten, aber nach einer kurzen Suche, erhoben sie sich wieder in die Luft. Black zog mich auf die Beine und wir gingen davon.

Hier ist mal etwas Komisches. Trotz des ekligen Geruches sind Spinneninnereien eine sehr gute Isolation. Mir ging's gut und mir war warm, und als wir durch den Wald gingen, verfiel ich fast in eine Art Trance. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders, bis wir den Waldrand wieder erreichten und ich erkannte die Hügel hinter Hogsmeade.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte ich.

„Hogsmeade. Du gehst in den Pub die Drei Besen und fragst Madam Rosmerta, ob sie die Schule rufen kann. Sie werden jemanden schicken, der dich abholt."

„Nein", sagte ich.

Black starrte mich an. „Was meinst du mit nein? Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage."

„Nein!" Ich war wütend und erschöpft, also war es schwer für, zu sagen, was ich loswerden wollte. Ich deutete mit dem Finger auf, als würde das die Sache klären. „Du hast es mir noch nicht erklärt und deine Pläne sind dumm und du hörst mir nicht zu!"

„Harry, hör auf zu schreien."

„Du hörst auf zu schreien! Wir beginnen nicht wieder von vorne! Überall sind Ratten und alle Räume sind zu klein und keiner glaubt mir! Du hörst auf zu schreien!" Ich schlug sanft auf seinen Arm, während ich sprach. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich schwindelig und wollte mich setzen, aber Black packte mich am Arm.

„Wir können hier nicht bleiben. Es ist nicht sicher." Blacks Stimme war angespannt. Ich denke, er war auch ziemlich müde.

„Es ist sicher nirgends. Ich meine, es ist nirgends sicher."

Black begann wieder zu gehen, und weil er meinen Arm hielt, ging ich mit ihm.

„Es gibt einen Ort, wo wir hingehen können. Es ist nicht weit von hier."

Es war weit, aber als wir endlich dort waren, war ich zu müde, um etwas zu sagen. Wir hatten den Ort umkreist und auf der anderen Seite waren wir auf einen Berg geklettert. Black führte so zu ein paar ungemütlich aussehenden Büschen.

„Kletter durch", sagte er. „Auf der anderen Seite ist eine Höhle."

Ich kletterte und fand mich tatsächlich in einer Höhle. Ich ging zur Seite und Black kam direkt hinter mir herein. Er begann, die Höhle zu inspizieren und besah sich kleine Risse und Ritze in der unebenen Wand. Ich bin nicht sicher, warum. Während seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt war, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und schlief ein.

Als ich aufwachte, ging die Sonne unter. Black hatte neben mir als Hund zusammengerollt und schnarchte laut. Die Innereien der Spinne waren getrocknet und waren nun so unangenehm wie Popel, doch muss ich auch sagen, dass der Geruch sich fast verzogen hatte. Ich versuchte, das Zeugs mit meinen Fingernägeln von mir zu kratzen, aber es ging einfach nicht ab.

Mein Kopf schmerzte, ich hatte Durst und mir wurde kalt. Es schien auch, als wäre jetzt die richtige Zeit für Black, um wieder wach zu werden, Trübsinnigkeit ist nicht gerne alleine und so weiter. Ich legte meine Hand auf die Schulter des Hundes und wollte ihn wachrütteln. Leider war sie aber noch mit klebrigen Spinnweben bedeckt. Ich glaube, ich brauche nicht zu sagen, dass das Ausreißen eines Teils des Fells eine sehr effektive Weckmethode war.

Der Hund winselte und sprang auf die Beine. Er warf mir einen sehr betrogenen Blick zu und verwandelte sich dann mit einem Plop in Sirius Black.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, während ich versuchte, das Fell von meinen Händen zu bekommen.

„Du schuldest mir ein paar Antworten."


	15. Verbrecher im Süßigkeitenladen

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Anne Carter: Tut mir Leid, dein Review hab ich erst gesehen, nachdem ich das letzte Kapitel gepostet habe. Verzeihst du mir? (süßer Hundeblick)

Das Betalesen hab ich inzwischen ganz aufgegeben, ich hasse es nämlich, meine eigenen „Werke" zu lesen. Falls jemand den Job haben will, soll er sich bitte melden. Warnung: Die Abstände zwischen den Updates sind sehr kurz und ich schicke die Kapitel manchmal erst am Tag vorher zum Betalesen.

----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 15 – Verbrecher im Süßigkeitenladen

„Harry?", fragte Black. Seine Stimme war fast ängstlich.

„Was?", knurrte ich.

„Es ... es tut mir Leid." Black streckte die Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben aus, fast als würde er um mehr Haferschleim oder so etwas bitten.

„Nun, das ist ja großartig! Das ist perfekt. Dir tut es Leid. Sie sind tot und dir tut es Leid."

„Ich wusste es nicht. Bitte, du musst verstehen ..."

„Muss ich das?"

„Harry ..."

Ich unterbrach ihn. „Halt ... halt einfach mal eine Weile den Mund!"

Black verzog sich in den hinteren Teil der Höhle und ich kroch nach vorne. Durch die Blätter, die den Eingang verdeckten, konnte ich gerade noch ein kleines Stück des Nachthimmels sehen. Hinter mir in der Höhle begann Black mich sich selbst zu reden und seltsam pfeifende Geräusche von sich zu geben. Vielleicht hat er geweint.

Ich hatte ein komisches enges Gefühl in meiner Brust und einen dunklen Fleck in meinen Gedanken. Jedesmal wenn ich über das nachdachte, was Black gesagt hat, wurde beides nur schlimmer. Wie konnte man nicht bemerken, dass man von jemandem ausspioniert wurde? Wie konnte man zehn Jahre mit jemandem befreundet sein und nicht bemerken, dass man ihm nichts bedeutete? Wie konnte man so ignorant und dumm sein? Wie kann Black so weitermachen? Mein Atem stockte und durch zusammengebissene Zähne sog ich mehr Luft ein. In diesem Moment war ich mir sicher, dass ich ihn hasste. Ich glaubte ihm, aber ich hasste ihn.

Ich nahm die Karte des Rumtreibers aus meiner Tasche und sah sie an. Die Spinneninnereien hatten sie nicht beschädigt, so weit ich sagen konnte. Dumbledore war noch nicht da. Ich versuchte mich auf die Karte zu konzentrieren, aber Blacks komische, kleine Geräusche lenkten mich immer wieder ab.

Die Fragen begannen wieder, durch mein Gehirn zu laufen. Wie kann er nur so weitermachen? Wenn er nicht wäre, dann wüsste ich, abgesehen von Photos, wie meine Eltern aussahen. Ich hätte vielleicht Schwestern und Brüder. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er seine Eltern verloren hat und bei den Dursleys wohnen musste. Er ist nicht in einer Familie aufgewachsen, die ihn für einen wertlosen Freak gehalten hat. Bis er einen dummen Fehler gemacht und dadurch meine Familie gestorben ist, konnte er mit meinem Dad zur Schule gehen und ein normales, glückliches Leben führen.

_Woher weißt du das?_, fragte die kleine Stimme, die aus den Ferien zurückgekommen war. _Vielleicht hat er auch in einem Schrank gewohnt, und ist ja nicht so, als ob er während der letzten zwölf Jahre an seinem Aussehen gearbeitet hat._

Ich versuchte, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, denn es war besser, einfach nur wütend zu sein, als in einer Höhle zu sitzen, während jemand anderer seltsame Emotionen von sich gab. Doch die kleine Stimme war in Fitnesscenter gewesen. Ich begann, mit mir selbst zu streiten.

Manche Menschen finden es seltsam, im Kopf lange Gespräche zu führen, aber während ich aufgewachsen bin habe ich es andauernd gemacht. Die Dursleys interessierten sich nicht wirklich für das, was ich dachte, also musste ich mir alleine vieles einfallen lassen. Irgendwann hat sich dann die kleine Stimme entwickelt. Vielleicht hat jeder eine kleine Stimme, wie diese sprechende Puppe in Pinocchio. Diese Puppe war im Film sehr unangenehm gewesen. Natürlich habe ich das Ende nie gesehen, also kann es sein, dass es besser geworden ist. Ich komme schon wieder vom Thema ab. Oh ja, einen inneren Monolog zu führen heißt nicht, dass man verrückt ist. Nur Menschen die laut mit sich selbst reden sind wahnsinnig, wie Black.

Ist es wirklich fair, so auf ihm rumzuhacken, unterbrach die kleine Stimme. 

Er war dumm und sie sind gestorben. Er soll nicht so tun, als würde es ihm schlechter gehen als mir.

_Vielleicht ist es aber so. Du weinst nicht wegen deiner Eltern. Vielleicht vermisst er sie mehr._

Das ist nicht richtig! Er kannte sie und ich hatte nicht mal eine Chance. Es ist seine Schuld, dass ich diese Chance nicht bekam. Es ist nicht fair.

_Haben nicht ein Kerl namens Pettigrew und ein Typ, der sich Voldemort nennt, auch irgendetwas damit zu tun?_

Ich hasse es, wenn die kleine Stimme cleverer ist als ich.

_Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil Black sie kannte und du nicht. Es ist nicht so, als hättest du nie einen Fehler gemacht. Wer dachte, dass Snape hinter dem Stein her war, wobei es doch eigentlich Quirrel war? Und hast du es nicht zugelassen, dass Tom Riddle in der Kammer des Schreckens deinen Zauberstab bekommt? Er hat sich sehr verdächtig verhalten und du hast ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Black versuchte, einen genialen, mächtigen Wahnsinnigen zu täuschen, und ein enger Freund hat ihn betrogen. Er schlug fehl. Es war ein Kämpf, den du auch nicht hättest gewinnen können._

Okay, in Ordnung. Black war nicht außergewöhnlich dumm, und ihm geht es schlechter als mir. Was nun?

_Du solltest ihm helfen._

Mit einem letzten Fluch für die kleine Stimme, kroch ich hinüber zu Black, der noch immer murmelte und nun auch noch nach vor und zurück wippte.

„... Tschuldigung, tut mir Leid, meine Schuld, tut mir Leid ...", murmelte er, die Hände in sein Haar gekrallt, seine Finger in seinen Kopf bohrend.

„Hey, Black!", sagte ich und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. „Was ist los?"

Er murmelte weiter, also packte ich seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn. Er sah mich verwirrt an. „James?"

Ich wollte ihn korrigieren, aber er klammerte sich an die Vorderseite meines Hemdes. „James, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so passiert. Ich hab die Nerven verloren. Ich wollte ihm doch nur Angst einjagen. Ich hab nicht versucht, ihn umzubringen. James, ich hab nicht versucht, ihn zu töten. Bitte, James! Ich bin nicht wie sie. Bitte glaub mir, James."

Ich war nicht sicher, was er von mir wollte. „Ich glaube dir", sagte ich.

„Bitte sag es Remus. Sag ihm, dass ich es nicht wollte. Sag Remus ... oh Gott, Snape weiß es. Er wird es ihnen sagen ..."

„Wem sagen?", fragte ich.

In diesem Moment klärten sich Blacks Augen. Er blinzelte mich an und ließ mein Hemd los.

„Tschuldigung", sagte Black. Er legte die Hände über den Kopf. „Ich hab mich nur erinnert. Es war nicht richtig. Sie hätten Remus vertrauen sollen. Er hat James nie im Stich gelassen. Warum ist es nur so?"

Black sah mich an, als erwartete er eine Antwort. Ich hatte keine, also zuckte ich nur mit den Achseln.

„Ich habe vergessen", begann Black zögernd, verhedderte sich dann aber in schnellem Murmeln. „Ich habe vergessen. Die Dementoren waren immer da und zogen Dinge aus meinem Kopf. Sie nahmen alles. Alle Menschen, die ich je kannte und alles, was ich je getan oder gesehen habe. In Askaban war alles fort, außer Peter und den Toten. Die Toten verblassten nie. Sie saßen immer bei mir. Sie starrten mich immer an."

Er hielt eine Sekunde inne und ich nickte. Ich begann, ein wenig die Nerven zu verlieren, aber ich wollte ihn irgendwie auch nicht vom Reden abhalten. Es ist niemals gut, wenn dir jemand sagt: „Ich sehe tote Menschen", außer in diesem amerikanischen Geisterfilm über diesen kleinen Jungen. Ich hab den Titel vergessen. Von dem hab ich auch nie das Ende gesehen. Die Dursleys haben mich jedes Mal zwanzig Minuten vor dem Schluss eines Filmes aus dem Wohnzimmer geschmissen. Ich hasse sie wirklich. Jedenfalls, ich versuchte zu entschlüsseln, worüber Black sprach.

„Ich wusste", sagte er. „Dass sie nicht wirklich da waren. Das wusste ich. Aber die ganze Zeit über saßen sie bei mir und ich wusste, dass ich etwas tun musste. Ich musste es richtig machen. Ich wusste, dass ich Peter töten musste. Und als ich die Zeitung bekam, auf der Krätze war, war alles klar. Alles war klar und ich verstand es."

Seine Stimme wurde kratziger.

„Aber jetzt kommt der Rest zurück. Wenn ich das Schloss sehe, erinnere ich mich an so viel, dass ich darin fast ertrinke. Wenn ich dich höre, fällt mir alles ein, was James je gesagt hat. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich erinnere mich an meinen Geburtstag in unserem vierten Jahr, und als wir uns alle mit Feuerwhiskey besoffen haben und James sich über Filch übergeben hat, und als Remus seine Schuhe im Kerker verloren hat, aber ich habe keine Ordnung darin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, denn alles ist umgedreht und durcheinander gemischt. Was soll ich nur tun?"

Er schien komplett verloren zu sein. Ich bin normalerweise nicht in Situationen, in denen ich der Erwachsene sein muss. Ich muss, was auch immer ich sagte, würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen, als es sowieso schon war. Ich wusste auch, dass wir es uns nicht leisten konnten, dass er noch verwirrter wurde. Es gab nur eines, auf das er sich wirklich konzentrieren konnte.

„Wir müssen Peter finden", sagte ich. „Er versteckt sich im Schloss."

Der stumpfe Blick in seinen Augen wurden durch strahlende Intensität ersetzt. „Ich muss Peter umbringen."

„Stimmt", sagte ich. „Wir brauchen einen Plan."

----- ----- -----

Ich zeigte ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers, über die er einiges zu wissen schien. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, ihn in einen weiteren Monolog zu schicken, also fragte ich nicht, woher er es wusste. Wir diskutierten mögliches Wege und Zeiten, um in das Schloss zu gelangen. Der beste Weg schien ein Geheimtunnel zu sein, der von einem Süßigkeitenladen namens der Honigtopf in Hogsmeade zu einem Korridor im dritten Stock der Schule führte. Wenn Dumbledore zurückkam konnten wir durch den Tunnel gehen, direkt zu seinem Büro, und dann alles erklären. Black und ich waren uns einig, dass ein einfacher Plan am besten war.

Black beschrieb mir den Honigtopf, aber plötzlich verstummte er, die Augen auf die Karte gerichtet.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich.

„Remus?", fragte er.

„Hm?", sagte ich.

Black winkte mich herüber und sein dreckiger Finger auf einen Raum mit der Beschriftung „Krankenflügel" gerichtet. Im Zimmer befanden sich nur zwei Menschen. Madam Pomfrey und Remus Lupin.

„Harry, wer ist das?", fragte er und deutete auf Lupin.

„Das ist Professor Lupin, der Professor für Verteidigung." Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass Dumbledore gesagt hat, sie wären früher gute Freunde gewesen.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Er hatte gestern eine Art Anfall. Hermine und ich haben ihn gefunden und in den Krankenflügel gebracht." Ich hielt inne. Hermine wollte wahrscheinlich nicht, dass ich alles erzählte, dass sie Zeitreisen beherrschte, also beschloss ich, das auszulassen.

„Er hatte einen Anfall? Wie war er?"

„Er zitterte und grauer Schaum kam aus seinem Mund."

„Grau? Bist du sicher?"

Ich nickte. „Warum? Was ist los?"

„Gift."

„Was? Professor Lupin ist der Lieblingslehrer von allen. Wer würde ihn vergiften ..." Ich verstummte. „Weiß er, dass Peter ein Animagus ist?"

Black nickte. „Wir gehen heute nacht."

----- ----- -----

Wir beschlossen noch zu warten, bis der Großteil des Schlosses zu Bett gegangen war. Falls Dumbledore nicht zurück war, wenn wir kamen, würden wir ihm eine Eule schicken. Als der Abend anbrach begann ich, mich zu langweilen, und weil die Karte die einzige Unterhaltungsmöglichkeit war, die ich hatte, beobachtete ich Menschen, die ich kannte. Seamus Finnigan war im Schlafsaal der Drittklässler in Gryffindor und durchsuchte meinen Schrank. Ich würde ihn anschreien müssen, wenn ich zurückkam. Hermine und Ron waren in der Bibliothek. Professor McGonagall war mit Hagrid und Filch in der Großen Halle. Bewegung am Rand der Karte zog meine Aufmerksamkeit an. Hunderte von Punkten umkreisten die Tore zu den Schlossgründen, aber sie flackerten auf der Seite und keiner von ihnen trug einen Namen.

„Wer glaubst, sind die hier?", fragte ich Black.

„Die Dementoren sind zurück", sagte er und lehnte sich über meine Schulter.

„Sie können nicht in den Tunnel, oder?", fragte ich.

„Sie könnten, falls sie wüssten, wo er ist. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

„Vorsichtig? Wir werden aber ... AU!"

Black schnellte nach vor und entriss mir die Karte. Er stieß mich dabei zu Boden, bemerkte es jedoch nicht.

„Was war ...?", ich beendete den Satz nicht mehr zur Hälfte, als Black knurrte: „Pettigrew."

Er ließ die Karte fallen und ich hob sie auf. Ein Punkt mit Namen Peter Pettigrew saß in der Küche.

„Wir gehen jetzt", sagte Black. Ohne einen Blick zurück kletterte er aus der Höhle.

----- ----- -----

Sobald er vor dem Busch war, der den Eingang unserer Höhle verbarg, verwandelte Black sich wieder in einen Hund und jagte den Berg hinunter. Ich weiß nicht, woher er die Energie dazu hatte, denn keiner von uns hatte in den letzte vierundzwanzig Stunden etwas gegessen, und ich war noch mehr überrascht, weil ich ihn einholen konnte. Den ganzen Weg zum Dorf schwitzte ich wegen der unerwarteten Anstrengung, und das ließ die getrockneten Spinnweben wieder unappetitlich klebrig werden. Doch als wir die ersten Häuser erreichten, wurde mir eiskalt.

In diesem Augenblick fiel mir dann, dass die Dementoren, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, sie vielleicht auch an anderen Orten in der Nähe waren. Leider kam mir dieser Gedanke erst drei Sekunden bevor wir auf den ersten Dementor trafen. Er schwebte mit ausgestreckten Armen vor uns, fast, als würde er eine Umarmung erwarten. Black winselte und kam im Dreck zum Stecken, aber die Kreatur ignorierte ihn und glitt direkt auf mich zu. Ich duckte mich und rannte zur Seite.

Ich entkam der ungewollten Umarmung, aber als ich vorbeilief, streiften seine Finger meinen Nacken und ich konnte nur noch weißen Nebel sehen. Ich hörte Schreien, das in meinem Kopf hallte, aber ich hörte nicht auf zu rennen, worauf ich ziemlich stolz war. Bis ich an eine Hausmauer lief, die der Nebel verborgen hatte.

Mein Kopf klingelte und eine Sekunde lang konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, wo ich war. Dann packten mich kalte Hände an den Armen. Ich versuchte, zu entkommen.

„Hör auf, verdammt noch mal!", zischte eine Stimme in meinem Ohr.

Ich erkannte, dass es Black war. Er hatte sich in einen Menschen zurück verwandelt und versuchte, mich auf die Beine zu stellen. Als wir zu laufen begannen, warf ich einen Blick über meine Schulter und wünschte dann, ich hätte es nicht getan. Der Dementor, der mich berührt hatte, glitt hinter und, gemeinsam mit einem Fußballteam seiner Gefährten.

„Wie weit noch?", fragte ich Black.

„Hier!"

Black lief noch schneller. Mit einem Sprung war er auf der Veranda vor dem Geschäft. Mit einem zweiten krachte er durch das dekorierte Schaufenster, wobei er Regale umwarf und Glasscherben und bunt eingewickelte Süßigkeiten überall hinflogen. Ich sprang hinter ihm her und vermied knapp die Glassplitter, die noch aus dem Rahmen ragten. Die Dementoren glitten hinter mir durch das Fenster. Ich packte einen übergroßen Lutscher und warf ihn auf den Anführer, aber er ließ sich von süßen Naschereien nicht beeindrucken. Das Schreien hallte in meinem Kopf, aber die Bewegung ließ es leiser werden. Black ging durch das Geschäft nach hinten und stieß eine Tür mit der Aufschrift: „Kein Zutritt" auf.

Die Treppe begann so plötzlich, dass ich die erste Stufe übersah und nach unten gefallen wäre, wenn Black nicht vor mir gewesen wäre. Als wir unten ankamen, hörte ich oben echtes Schreien. Ich denke, jemand hat gehört, wie wir eingebrochen sind und wollte nun nachsehen. Black schob verzweifelt Kisten herum und untersuchte den Boden.

„Hier ist irgendwo eine Falltür! Hilf mir beim Suchen!"

Ich kniete mich auf den Boden und ließ meine Hände über die Dielen wandern, aber ich fand nichts. Ich warf einen Blick zurück und sah den ersten Dementor, der über die Treppe herunter kam. Was war, wenn sie den Keller umgebaut hatten, nachdem die Karte entstanden war? Meine Nägel glitten in eine Vertiefung und ich zog sie so fest ich konnte nach oben. Die Fingernägel meiner linken Hand wurden zurückgebogen und ich ließ fast los, aber Black fing die Tür, bevor sie fiel.

„Du zuerst!", sagte Black und deutete auf den dunklen, leeren Raum.

Ich konnte unten überhaupt nichts sehen. Ich zogen, und in dieser Pause erwischte er mich. Die Hände legten sich um meinen Hals, bevor ich nur überlegen konnte, zu entkommen. Die Kreatur hob mich mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden und drehte mich um, sodass mein Gesicht vor ihrem war, aber da war kein Gesicht. Ich sah nur einen unförmigen Schlund in der schleimigen, blaugrauen Haut des Kopfes. Der stinkende Atem wehte über mein Gesicht, als der Dementor sich nach vor lehnte.

Ich wollte, dass der weiße Nebel zurückkam. Ich wollte nicht sehen, was er tat, aber alles blieb schrecklich klar. Ich konnte mich an nichts schlimmeres als das erinnern. Er ließ mit einer Hand los und strich mit den Fingern über meine Lippen. Ich konnte einen lauten Schrei nicht unterdrücken.

Hände legten sich um meine Knöchel und zogen. Die schleimigen Finger ließen los. Ich konnte meine Hände nicht schnell genug heben und mein Kinn knallte auf den Boden. Etwas knackte. Mein Genick fühlte sich gebrochen an, aber bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde ich durch die Falltür gezogen. Direkt hinter mir schloss sie sich mit einem Schnappen und ich konnte nichts mehr sehen.

Black zog mich auf die Beine. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, meinen Kopf gerade zu halten und mein Kinn brachte mich um.

„Harry, wir müssen uns beeilen. Vor uns ist eine Treppe. Geh, so schnell du kannst, und lass meinen Arm nicht los."

Ich hörte, wie die Tür über uns knarrte. Wir begannen zu laufen.


	16. Rache

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Danke für eure Reviews – und das große Finale kommt näher. Im nächsten Kapitel ist es soweit. Dieses hier ist allerdings wieder nicht betagelesen.

----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 16 – Rache

Die Treppe schien sich ein paar Meilen nach unten zu winden und ich hörte sie andauernd atmen. Das Geräusch wurde von den engen Wänden zurückgeworfen, bis sogar unsere hastigen Schritte untergingen. Nach einer Ewigkeit wurde aus den Stufen eine sanfte Rutsche nach unten und die Wände und Decke kamen näher. Ich konnte gleichzeitig beide Wände berühren und mein Kopf stieß an die Decke. Ich hoffte, dass die Dementoren Probleme haben würden, wenn sie gebückt liefen, aber ihr rasselndes Atmen kam immer näher.

Black hielt einen Moment an und zog mich dann auf den Weg vor ihm.

„Der Tunnel wird bald nach oben führen", sagte er. „Von dort aus geht er direkt nach Hogwarts. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn du ein wenig vor mir bist. Ich werde dich einholen."

Sein „Ich werde dich einholen" klang jedoch nicht sehr überzeugend. Ich suchte in der Dunkelheit, bis ich seinen Arm fand und zog ihn hinter mehr her und sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts dummes heldenhaftes versuchte. Wie er gesagt hatte stieg der Tunnel an. Das Geräusch der Dementoren wurde leiser. Die Rutsche wurde so steil, dass sie fast senkrecht war, und ich musste mich mit meinen Händen an den Wänden festhalten, damit ich nicht nach unten zu diesen düsteren Kreaturen rutschte. Ich konnte Black hinter mir hören. Ich erreichte das Ende des Tunnels und tastete mit den Händen, aber er hörte einfach auf. Es gab keine Tür oder Ausgang.

„Black! Wie kommen wir raus?" Stechender Schmerz durchzuckte bei jedem Wort meinen Hals und mein Kiefer gab seltsam klickende Geräusche von sich.

„Du musst dafür deinen Zauberstab herausholen ..."

Ich spürte das Verlangen, ihn zu schlagen.

„Und wenn ich keinen habe?", knurrte ich.

Black antwortete nicht. Frustriert begann ich, den Stein über mir mit den Fingern zu berühren. Ein lautes, kratzendes Geräusch ertönte und Licht leuchtete mir entgegen. Ein rundes Loch öffnete sich im Stein über mir und kletterte hindurch. Ich sah mich und erkannte, dass ich aus dem leeren Rücken einer ziemlich buckligen, alten Hexe gekommen war. Ich kletterte auf den Boden und eine Sekunde später landete Black neben mir.

Ich nahm die Karte aus meiner Tasche und überprüfte sie wieder. Pettigrew bewegte sich in Richtung der Großen Halle. Black und ich schlichen den Korridor entlang. Ich hatte keine Uhr, aber ich dachte, dass es etwa halb acht, oder spätestens acht Uhr sein musste, als waren die meisten Schüler auf dem Weg zurück vom Abendessen. Mit Hilfe der Karte schafften wir es, allen aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis wir am Krankenflügel vorbei kamen.

Ein Punkt namens Minerva McGonagall kam aus dem Büro hinter uns, und ein weiterer Punkt mit Severus Snape beschriftet kam uns aus der anderen Richtung entgegen. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl, also duckten wir uns durch die halb offene Tür zum Krankenflügel hinter uns. Madam Pomfrey war in ihrem Büro, dessen Tür offen stand. Sie wandte sich nicht zu uns um, und wir schafften es, unbemerkt an ihr vorbei zu kommen. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einem guten Versteck, denn der Krankenflügel schien das Ziel von McGonagall und Snape zu sein, doch ich bemerkte, dass Black mit sehr abwesend wirkender Miene durch den Krankenflügel ging.

Nur ein Bett im Raum war besetzt und Black ging direkt darauf zu. Ich versuchte ihm mit Pantomime zu bedeuten, dass sein offensichtliches Ziel keine gute Idee war und dass es besser wäre, wenn wir uns hinter den Vorhängen versteckten, aber Black wollte mich offenbar nicht verstehen. Er ging zur Seite des Bettes und starrte hinunter auf den bewusstlosen Patienten darauf. Das Gesicht des Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war grau und angespannt, aber das war für ihn normal. Die roten Linien an seinem Hals und um seinen Mund herum waren es nicht. Sein Atmen war fast unhörbar. Black lehnte sich über das Bett und wollte mir eindeutig einen Herzanfall verpassen, indem er Professor Lupins Schultern ordentlich schüttelte.

Lupin wachte nicht auf, weswegen ich mir Sorgen macht, aber nicht halb so viel wie wegen Blacks Flucht aus der Realität. Die Zeit der Pantomime war vorbei und die Zeit der Schienbeinstöße war gekommen.

Black schrie vor Überraschung leise auf, aber ein Geräusch, das von der Tür her kam, hielt ihn von weiteren Beschwerden ab.

„ ... auf dem Weg um zu sehen, wie es Remus geht."

Anstatt einer Antwort folgte eine angespannte Stille. Black duckte sich unter ein leeres Bett und ich versteckte mich unter dem von Professor Lupin. Eine Sekunde später kamen zwei paar Füße in den Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Wie geht es ihm, Poppy? Irgendwelche Veränderungen?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Ich fürchte nicht. Granger hat ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig gebracht. Ich habe es noch verhindern können, dass er stirbt. Es wird ein kleines Wunder sein, falls er überhaupt noch einmal aufwacht. Gibt es schon eine Vermutung, wer es gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Pomfrey.

„Bis jetzt ist Black der einzige Verdächtige. Lupin war der letzte von ihnen. Er war wahrscheinlich genauso ein Ziel wie Harry, aber wir hätten niemals gedacht ..."

„Ich habe den Trank gebracht, falls er wieder zu sich kommt", unterbrach Snape. „Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass wir nur noch eine Stunde und zwölf Minuten haben, bis es sich verwandelt. Ich muss den Krankenflügel sichern."

„Natürlich, Professor Snape", sagte Madam Pomfrey und hörte sich dabei mehr als nur ein wenig angespannt an.

Die drei standen einen Moment lang im Raum, und dann gingen Professor McGonagalls und Madam Pomfreys Füße aus der Tür. Sie schloss sich hinter ihnen. Snape ging zum Ende von Lupins Bett. Ich überlegte, ob ich nicht vielleicht den Atem anhalten sollte, aber dadurch muss ich immer gähnen. Wenn ich an das Gähnen dachte, spürte ich natürlich sofort das Verlangen danach. _Dumme, verräterische Lungen! Wenn ihr es auch nur versucht, fange ich mit dem Rauchen an! Ohne Filter! _Dieser Gedanke schien sie einzuschüchtern.

Ich warf einen Blick unter das Bett neben meinem. Ich konnte gerade noch Blacks Hand und eines seiner Augen sehen, das mich unter dem herunter hängenden Bettlaken hervor ansah. Snape blieb stehen, wo er war. So leise wie möglich entfaltete ich die Karte um Pettigrew zu überprüfen. Er bewegte sich die Treppe hoch in Richtung der Bibliothek. Hermine und Ron verließen sie gerade.

„Das ist deine letzte Chance", sagte Snape. Nach einem Moment voller Panik erkannte ich, dass er mit Professor Lupin redete.

Lupin antwortete natürlich nicht. Snapes Füße waren jetzt neben dem Nachttisch und ich hörte, wie eine Porzellantasse klirrte, als sie abgestellt wurde. Snape Füße gingen zurück zum Ende des Bettes. Er rief etwas in unverständlichem Latein. Ein blendendes Licht, wie der Blitz einer Kamera, erfüllte den Raum. Langsam verschwand es wieder und zurück blieb nur ein leicht glühender Ring auf dem Steinboden um Lupins Bett und den Nachttisch. Snape murmelte noch etwas und in dicken, parallelen Linien erhob sich Rauch an der Innenseite des leuchtenden Ringes. Nach einigen Sekunden verwandelte sich der Rauch in festes Eisen. Ich überlegte mir, dass ich wohl das schlechteste Bett zum Verstecken gewählt hatte.

Snape ging auf die Gitter zu. Er grunzte leise, als er daran rüttelte. Für mich hörten sie sich unangenehm solid an. Snape drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihn rufen sollte, damit er mich hinaus lies, aber dann merkte ich, wie dumm das wäre. Er ging hinaus und verschloss hinter ihm die Tür. Eine Sekunde später stand Black an den Gittern und versuchte, sie auseinander zu ziehen, während er wie ein Verrückter fluchte.

Ich versuchte, unter dem Bett hervor zu kriechen, aber die Gitter waren zu nahe. Ich überprüfte wieder die Karte. Hermine, Ron und Pettigrew waren gemeinsam im Korridor vor der Bibliothek. Ich wünschte mir wirklich, ich hätte sie wegen Krätze gewarnt.

„Black! Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen." Ich streckte ihm durch die Gitter die Karte entgegen. „Geh und such Pettigrew."

Black schien fast in Panik auszubrechen. „Harry, du verstehst nicht. Wenn er aufwacht, während du da drin bist ..."

Er sah aus, als hätte ihn jemand auf den Kopf geschlagen.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich.

„Ich hab eine Idee." Er drehte sich um und lief zu Madam Pomfreys Büro. Zehn Minuten später kam er mit einer Flasche zurück, die mit einem leuchtend roten Trank gefüllt war.

„Versuch, dass dich nichts davon berührt", sagte er und öffnete die Flasche.

„Warum?", fragte ich, während er den Inhalt auf den Boden goß, der dann auf mich zufloß.

„Das ist ein Wundsäuberungstrank. Er zerstört alles, was nicht am Leben ist, außer natürlich der speziell verzauberten Flasche."

Während er sprach, schmolz das rote Gebräu einen Teil des Boden und der Gitterstäbe, die darauf waren. Es durchtränkte auch einen Zipfel von Professor Lupins Decke, die den Boden berührte und begann, sie aufzulösen. Dann floss es zu den Metallbeinen des Bettes auf meiner rechten Seite. Das Bettgestell schmolz viel schneller als die Gitterstäbe. Black sollte niemals Ideen haben.

Mit einem unheilvollen Knarren fiel das Bett zur Seite und ich musste in den dreieckigen Raum kriechen, der aus den Überresten des Bettrahmens und den linken Beinen entstanden war. Ich hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall und ein Klatschen, als Professor Lupin aus dem Bett in den See aus Trank um die Gitterstäbe herum rollte. Black versuchte, die Hand durch die Stäbe zu bekommen, um den Rest des Bettes zu heben, aber er schmolz in seinen Händen. Black fluchte wieder.

Der Trank verbreitete sich weiterhin auf dem Boden und ich presste mich gegen die andere Seite des kleinen Käfigs. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Karte in meinen Händen. Pettigrew, Ron und Hermine gingen nach draußen. Während ich sie beobachtete, erreichten sie die Peitschende Weide, die im letzten Jahr versucht hatte, Ron und mich zu zertrümmern. Einen Moment lang verschwanden sie, dann sah ich sie in einem Tunnel. Er führte zum Rand der Karte in Richtung Hogsmeade. Das umgekippte Bett knarrte wieder und brachte mich abrupt zurück zu meiner momentanen Situation.

„Black! Nimm die Karte bevor sie schmilzt!", rief ich. Black lief zu meiner Seite des Bettes und ich schob die Karte des Rumtreibers in seine Hände. Er stopfte sie in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Mein rechter Fuß wurde plötzlich kalt und ich sah erschrocken, dass der rote Trank den Großteil meiner Schuhe und Socken aufgelöst hatte. Ich versuchte ein sehr verkrampftes Push-Up, um dem Rest meiner Klamotten von dem Gebräu fernzuhalten. Meine Arme brannten und zitterten. Ich dachte, der Trank würde zumindest stechen, aber als er über meine Finger und Zehen floss, fühlte er sich nur leicht warm an. Allerdings schaffte er es, die eingetrockneten Spinneninnereien von meinen Fingern zu wachen. Der Trank floss unter mich, ohne dass er meinen Umhang berührte und ich dachte schon, dass alles gut werden würde. Dann fraß der Zaubertrank die linken Beine des Bettes.

In der Kategorie der guten Neuigkeiten: die Gitterstäbe lösten sich vor dem Boden auf, also konnte Black Professor Lupin und mich selbst sicher aus der Gefahrenzone bringen, bevor sich das Loch auftat. Wenn man über den Rand blickte, sah man das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Natürlich musste ich mir über dringendere Dinge Gedanken machen. Der Trank hatte meine Hose erwischte und sie verwandelte sich jetzt sehr schnell ein Shorts. Ich lief hinüber zum Vorratsschrank und fand einen dunkelblauen Pyjama, der fast wie normale Klamotten aussah, wenn man weit weg war und schlecht sah. Die einzigen Schuhe in meiner Größe war ein paar rosaroter Hausschuhe mit Teddybären darauf. Ich hasse es, kleine Füße zu haben.

Als ich von meiner Klamotten Expedition zurückkam, hatte Black seinen Umhang ausgezogen und ihn um den noch immer bewusstlosen Professor gewickelt. Lupins Falls schien ihm nicht geschadet zu haben, nur seinem Pyjama. Black trug ihn hinüber zu dem privaten Zimmer, in dem ich meine Quarantäne durchgestanden hatte. Er ließ Lupin drinnen und schob einen Stuhl unter den Türknauf. Blacks Hose hatte an den Knien Löcher, aber abgesehen davon war er dem Trank entkommen.

„Wo ist Pettigrew?", fragte er mich.

„Er und Ron und Hermine sind durch einen Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide verschwunden. Sie sind nicht mehr auf der Karte", sagte ich.

Aus dem Loch im Boden hörten wir plötzlich ein lautes Rumpeln. Ich warf einen Blick über den Rand.

„Potter!", brüllte Professor Snape und starrte zu mir hoch.

Black packte mich hinten an meinem Pyjama und zog mich zurück; wir vermieden gerade noch den Lähmfluch, den Snape auf mich gefeuert hatte. Wir liefen wieder. Erst als wir hinter den Gewächshäusern kauerten, erkannten wir unser nächstes Problem.

„Harry, werden wir von jemandem verfolgt?", fragte Black.

„Was?"

„Sieh auf der Karte nach", zischte Black ungeduldig.

„Ich hab sie dir gegeben!

Black sah aus, als wolle er zu streiten beginnen, aber dann schlug er sich selbst auf die Stirn.

„Sie ist bei Remus im Krankenflügel. Wir können sie jetzt nicht holen. Es ist auch egal. Der Tunnel führt nur an einen Ort."

„Wohin?"

„Zur Heulenden Hütte."

Wir liefen über den dunklen Rasen in Richtung der um sich schlagenden Peitschenden Weide. Niemand feuerte einen Fluch auf uns, also hieß das, dass uns niemand verfolgte. Ich fragte mich gerade, wie wir unter die Äste des verdammten Baumes kommen konnte, als ein dunkler, oranger Schatten an uns vorbei lief. Der Baum erstarrte, und als wir näher kamen konnte ich Hermines Katze sehen, die auf einem Knoten am Stamm stand. Sie miaute laut und verschwand dann in einem Loch, das zwischen den dicken Wurzeln fast unsichtbar war. Black folgte, als wäre das komplett normal. Ich folgte, als wäre es das nicht, also gewann er in dem niedrigen Tunnel einen kleinen Vorsprung.

Es war absolut dunkel und keiner von uns hatte eine Fackel dabei. Ich ging mit den Händen an der Wand entlang tastend. Ich weiß nicht, wie Black es schaffte.

Die Haare auf meinem Nacken standen mir zu Berge. Ich wollte Black gerade eine Warnung zurufen, als etwas meine Schulter berührte. Ich wirbelt herum. Ich hörte ein Geräusch, als würde geschlagene Schlagsahne mit voller Wucht auf einem Nachtisch landen, und dann wurde ich von Seilen gefesselt. Ich brachte einen erstickten Schrei heraus, bevor sie mein Gesicht erreichten und mich knebelten. Ich stolperte und fiel auf mein Gesicht. Das tat meinem bereits verletzten Kiefer und meinem Hals gar nicht gut. Eine Hand mit langen Fingern packte meine Schulter und rollte mich auf den Rücken.

„Harry?", rief mir Black zu. „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich wollte zurückrufen und ihn warnen, aber ein Zauberstab drückte gegen meine Kehle und ich hörte ein Flüstern. Dann konnte ich überhaupt nicht mehr sprechen.

„Hilfe!", rief meine Stimme aus dem Mund eines anderen. „Hier ist ein Loch. Mein Fuß ist hängen geblieben."

Ich hörte, wie Black auf mich zulief. Ich wollte von meinem Entführer weg rollen, aber er legte nur eine Hand auf meine Brust und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Blacks Schritte waren sehr nahe.

„Sirius, bitte beeil dich!", rief der Entführer.

Ich hörte, wie Black abrupt stehen blieb und ich hätte gejubelt, wenn ich eine Stimme gehabt hätte. Ich habe ihn noch nie Sirius genannt. Ich wusste aber nicht, was Black tun konnte. Der Tunnel war so eng, dass er keinen Raum hatte, um einem Fluch ausweichen zu können. Aber anstatt einen Fluch zu sprechen, murmelte mein Entführer: „Lumos."

Ein sanftes, blaues Licht erhellte den Tunnel und ich sah das bleiche, eingefallene Gesicht des Professors für Zaubertränke. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war ganz und gar auf Black gerichtet.

„Wie schön, die wieder zu sehen", sagte Snape mit meiner Stimme.

Black verwandelte sich nicht, aber das Knurren, das aus seiner Kehle kam, hätte auch von einem Hund stammen können. Er marschierte mit einem wahnsinnigen Blick in den Augen, den ich sonst nur gesehen habe, wenn er über Pettigrew sprach, auf Snape zu.

„Ich würde jetzt stehen bleiben, wenn ich du wäre", fuhr Snape mit seiner eigenen Stimme fort.

Ein Stück weiter den Tunnel entlang hörte ich Hermines Katze vor Schmerz aufheulen, aber die beiden Männer schienen es nicht zu bemerken. Ich rollte auf dem Boden und versuchte so, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber für sie war ich unsichtbar. Black blieb, immer noch knurren, ein paar Schritte vor Snape stehen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich monumentale Dummheit nicht von dir gewöhnt bin, Black, aber warum bist du zurück gekommen?", fragte Snape. „Sogar wenn du Potter auf deine Seite gezogen hast, wirst es bei Dumbledore niemals schaffen. Du wirst den Dunklen Lord nicht zurück bringen."

„Wie kannst du es wagen", brachte Black hervor. „Ich werde dich umbringen ..."

Der Rest ihres Gespräches ging an mir vorbei. In der kleinen Kugel aus Licht, die von Snapes Zauberstab erzeugt wurde, sah ich die Ratte hinter Black kriechen. Die Ratte und ich sahen uns in die Augen. Ich wusste nicht, dass Ratten lächeln können.

Black warf sich auf Snape und ein roter Lichtblitz traf Black in die Brust. Er wurde gegen die Wand des Tunnels geschleudert und fiel bewegungslos zu Boden. Snape ging an der Ratte vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ich schlug auf dem Boden um mich, aber Snape drehte sich nicht um. Snape trat Black in die Rippen, vielleicht um zu sehen, ob er wach war, vielleicht aus Hass. Es war egal.

Die Ratte kroch langsam in die Mitte des Tunnels. Mit einem leisen Pop wurde sie von einem Mann ersetzt. Endlich drehte sich Snape um, aber es war zu spät.

„Stupor!", rief Pettigrew mit hoher, quietschender Stimme.

Nach einem kurzen roten Lichtblitz herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit.


	17. Zusammenhängend

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Dieses Kapitel war eigentlich für gestern geplant, ich hab's aber total vergessen. Um es schneller fertig zu bringen, ist es nicht korrigiert. Das nächste Kapitel ist für das Wochenende geplant.

----- ----- -----

Kapitel 17 – Zusammenhängend

Meine Brille lag einen Meter unter mir auf dem Boden. Ich konnte sie gerade noch erkennen. In einer Ecke des Raumes brannte eine Laterne, aber Pettigrew hatte die Fensterläden fast ganz geschlossen, nachdem er uns aufgehängt hatte. Ich denke er war besorgt, dass Passanten uns sehen und sich einmischen würden. Ich versuchte deswegen hoffnungsvoll zu sein, aber andererseits ist es sehr schwer, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, wenn direkt neben mir jemand fast erstickt.

Ron, Hermine, Snape und ich hatten die gleiche Behandlung erhalten. Unsere Hände waren hinter dem Rücken zusammen gebunden und wir hingen an unseren Knöcheln von einem Balken an der Decke. Pettigrew hatte einen Schwebezauber verwendet, um uns nach oben zu bekommen, aber nachdem wir gefesselt waren, ließ er die Gravitation ihre Arbeit erledigen. Black hatte besondere Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, von der ich sicher war, dass er sie nicht wollte.

Pettigrew hatte ein Seil um Blacks Knöchel geschnürt, das über einen Balken der Decke führte, wie bei uns, aber anstatt das Seil an den Balken zu binden, lief es wieder nach unten zu Black Handgelenken hinter seinem Rücken. Pettigrew hatte ein zweites, kürzeres Seil um Blacks Hals gebunden, das ebenfalls an dem Balken festgemacht war. Er nahm einen Zauberstab heraus, ich denk er war Rons, und stupste Black damit.

„Enervate."

Ich erwartete, dass Black fluchen und drohen wurde, aber stattdessen hustete er nur verzweifelt. Er schlug um sich und schwang dabei in der Luft vor und zurück, wobei die Seile verheißungsvoll knarrten. Pettigrew stand nur da und sah zu. Ich konnte nicht sein ganzes Gesicht sehen, aber ich würde zwanzig Galleonen darauf verwetten, dass er lächelte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich würde schreien oder betteln, mir fiel nichts ein, das ich hätte sagen könne. Ich zog an den Seilen, die meine Hände fesselten, aber sie gaben nicht nach. Zum Glück behielt jemand den Kopf.

„Sie müssen mit den Händen nach unten ziehen", kreischte Hermine. „Mr. Black, ziehen Sie das Seil um Ihre Hände nach unten!"

Dann sah ich, was sich Hermine überlegt hatte. Nur, wenn er das Seil um seine Handgelenk so weit wie möglich nach unten zog, konnten seine Füße nach oben schwingen und das Gewicht vom Seil um seinen Hals nehmen. Falls er sich in einen Hund verwandelte, würde er sein Gewicht überhaupt nicht mehr halten können. Pettigrew wusste eindeutig, was er tat.

Black verstand sie. Sein Kampf wurde organisierter. Sein Rücken bog sich und er zog das Seil um seine Händen nach unten zu seinem Kopf. Seine Ellbogen waren fast auf der Höhe seiner Schultern. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung, aber das Seil um seine Knöchel spannte sich an und er holte laut pfeifend Luft. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie anstrengend das gewesen sein musste. Eine Art Rückwärtsrolle, verkehrt, an den Knöcheln aufgehängt, nach oben ziehen und das ganze während all sein Blut in seinen Kopf rinnt schien für mich unmöglich zu sein. Er schaffte es jedoch, aber ich wusste, dass er es nicht noch einmal machen konnte. Allerdings war das egal. Ich erwartete ja nicht, dass Pettigrew uns lange am Leben lassen würde.

„Nicht, dass das nicht gänzlich erheiternd ist", sagte Snape. „Aber wirst du diese Dummheit bald erklären?"

Snape sprach mit komplett ruhiger, glatter und leicht gelangweilter Stimme, als ob es ihm oft geschah, dass er gelähmt, gefesselt und an der Decke aufgehängt wurde. Vielleicht war es so, aber ich will nicht über sein Privatleben nachdenken.

„Halt den Mund!", befahl Pettigrew mit brechender Stimme. „Du wirst reden, wenn ich es dir sage."

„Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich", sagte Snape kalt.

Pettigrew stürmte wütend auf ihn zu, aber er war klein und nicht sehr schwer, also war sein Stürmen nicht wirklich beeindruckend.

„Du denkst, dass ich Angst vor dir habe?", forderte Pettigrew ihn heraus.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du intelligent genug bist, um wirklich vor mir Angst zu haben, Pettigrew. Es gibt etwas, über das du vielleicht noch einmal nachdenken solltest: ich bin ein Professor in Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall weiß, dass ich das Schloss verlassen habe, um dieses Gebäude zu untersuchen, denn wir halten es für Blacks momentanes Versteck. Ich habe Anweisungen hinterlassen, dass man Auroren schicken soll, wenn ich nach einer Stunde nicht zurück kehre. Hast du eine Uhr bei dir, Pettigrew?"

„Du hast niemandem gesagt, dass du kommst", antwortete Pettigrew überzeugt. „Du wolltest Black ganz alleine fassen."

Snape hing nur in zufriedener Stille.

„Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, Snape. Ich habe dich beobachtet."

„Hast du das?"

„Sag mir, wo er ist, und ich lasse dich leben", sagte Pettigrew mit leiser Stimme. Ich weiß nicht, warum er sich die Mühe macht. Wir hingen so nahe beisammen, dass wir alle hörten, was er sagte.

„Wo wer ist?", fragte Snape und hörte sich komplett desinteressiert an.

„Wo ist der Dunkle Lord? Wie kann ich ihn finden?"

Snape lachte. Es war fast, als würde das Geräusch, das aus seinem Mund kam, den Raum kälter machen. Und sogar in der Dunkelheit konnte ich sehen, dass sich seine Miene nicht verändert hatte. Er hörte plötzlich auf, aber das Echo tanzte weiter ihm, als er wieder zu Pettigrew sprach. „Sein Körper wurde zerstört. Er ist nirgendwo und überall, Pettigrew."

„Du lügst! Du weißt etwas. Er war vor zwei Jahren bei Quirrel, und du weißt, wo er sich jetzt befindet. Sag es mir!"

„Und woher soll ich solche Dinge wissen? Ich bin nichts anderes als ein gewöhnlicher Lehrer."

„Hör auf mit diesen Spielchen!", sagte Pettigrew wütend. Er stieß Snape an der linken Schulter und drehte ihn um. Er packte Snapes gefesselte Arme und riss seinen Ärmel auf. Er besah sich enttäuschte Snapes rechten Unterarm.

„Oh ja, es ist am linken ...", murmelte Pettigrew und riss Snapes linken Ärmel auf. Er gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, das sich anhörte wie: „Ich habe es mir ja gedacht." Als er Snape wieder umdrehte, erhaschte ich einen Blick auf seinen linken Arm. Er hatte ein leicht rotes Tattoo von einem Totenkopf, aus dem Mund sich eine Schlange wand.

Als er umgedreht wurde, sah Black das Tattoo ebenfalls und er begann eine Reihe so lauter Flüche, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich in Paris noch gehört haben. Zu meiner Überraschung war das Fluch an Snape und nicht an Pettigrew gerichtet. Einen Moment lang verlor Black das Gleichgewicht in den Seilen und begann wieder zu würgen. Langsam und schmerzhaft zog er sich wieder nach oben, aber er hörte nicht zu schreien auf.

„DU #$ER VERRÄTERISCHER €#€&! DU HAST DIE GANZE ZEIT ÜBER FÜR IHN GEARBEITET! DU WUSSTEST, DASS ER EIN $#&ER TODESSER WAR! DU #€& &#&! ($#&&$#! &&$$ DEINE MUTTER! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! DU DRECKIGER ..."

Ich verstand die Hälfte der Wörter, die aus Blacks Mund kamen, nicht einmal. Ich war nicht sicher ob das daher kam, dass er fast erwürgt wurde, oder ob er einfach ein globales Wissen auf dem Gebiet Schimpfwörter hatte. Ich hoffte, dass ich mich nicht so schlimm anhörte.

„Silencio!", sagte Pettigrew und Blacks Stimme verschwand, doch sein Mund bewegte sich immer noch in einer endlosen Reihe von Beschimpfungen.

„Das ist deine letzte Chance, Snape. Wo ist der Dunkle Lord?"

„Außerhalb deiner Reichweite", sagte Snape einfach.

Pettigrew wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und eine Kapuze erschien über Snapes Kopf. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen stieß Pettigrew ihn an, worauf er wie ein Verrückter zu drehen begann. Ich fragte mich, ob sich Snape in der Kapuze übergeben würde. Das würde sehr unangenehm sein. Sogar durch die Kapuze hindurch hörte ich seinen nächsten Satz sehr deutlich.

„Eintausend Punkte von Gryffindor."

Pettigrew ignorierte ihn und ging zu mir herüber. Er starrte mich eine Weile an. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass er nichts sagen würde, das Ähnlichkeit hatte mit: „Du siehst genau wie James aus." Aber ich zweifelte daran, dass ihm so etwas einfallen würde. Weil ich verkehrt herum an der Decke hing, war mein gesamtes Blut in den Kopf geflossen, und ich war ziemlich sicher, dass ich im Moment weniger meinem Vater sondern eher Dudley Dursley ähnelte.

„Ich habe nichts gegen dich persönlich, Harry", begann Pettigrew mit bewusst ruhiger Stimme. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du in diese Sache gerätst. Black hätte dich nicht mit hinein ziehen sollen. Sag mir, wer sonst noch von mir weiß. Sag mir die Namen aller, denen du es erzählt hast, und ich werde dich und Ron und Hermine gehen lassen."

„Ich sage es dir und wir dürfen gehen? Irgendwie glaube ich dir nicht."

„Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch. Ich bin nur in einer schlechten Situation. Ich will niemanden verletzen. Wenn du es mir sagst, werde ich einfach eure Gedächtnisse löschen und euch zurück zur Schule gehen lassen. Es wird sein, als wäre all das hier niemals passiert." Pettigrews Stimme war angespannt, während er versuchte, ehrlich zu klingen.

„Und was passiert mit Black?"

„Er hätte mir nicht folgen sollen."

„Du erwartest, dass ich einfach davongehe und es zulasse, dass du ihn ermordest?"

„Sirius Black oder du und deine Freunde. Die Entscheidung sollte nicht sehr schwierig sein."

„Du wirst uns sowieso umbringen."

„Das ist deine letzte Chance, Harry. Alles liegt in deiner Hand." Ich bemerkte, dass er meinen letzten Satz eindeutig nicht bestritten hatte.

„Letzte Chance?", sagte ich und stellte mich dumm.

„Wer weiß von mir?" In Pettigrews Stimme war jetzt Ärger zu hören. Er schien durcheinander zu sein. Ich dachte, wenn ich ihn nur weit genug brachte, würde er einen Fehler machen, oder es würde ihm etwas herausrutschen, das ich gegen ihn verwenden konnte. Vielleicht würde er mich einfach nur anschreien. Umso länger ich redete, umso größer war unsere Chance auf eine Rettung.

„Ich hab es Dumbledore gesagt, und dem Zaubereiminister und der Königin von England", sagte ich selbstgefällig.

„Crucio!", bellte Pettigrew.

Es ist schwierig für mich, den Effekt, den der Fluch auf mich hatte, zu beschreiben. Ich fühlte mich, als hätten sich meine Knochen in geschmolzene Lava verwandelt, die versuche, durch meine Haut nach draußen zu rinnen. Als ich vier gewesen war, hatte ich eine Büroklammer in eine Steckdose in der Küche der Dursleys gesteckt. Gegen das hier war das ein Picknick gewesen. Alles, was um mich herum geschah, ging an mir vorbei, bis es aufhörte. Ich hing nur in Schweiß gebadet an der Decke. Ich hörte, dass jemand schluchzte. Ich erkannte Hermines Stimme. Jemand anderes schluchzte auch, aber ich dachte nicht, dass Ron weinen würde. Als ich versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, erkannte ich, dass ich selbst den Großteil dieser Geräusche von mir gab. Meine Kehle schmerzte. Ich denke, dass ich auch geschrien habe. Pettigrew richtete den Zauberstab auf mich und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Wem hast du es gesagt?"

Meine Augen wanderten zu den Menschen um mich herum. Black hatte seine Balance wieder verloren und kämpfte um einen sicheren Griff in den Seilen. Hermine sah mich mit großen, tränengefüllten Augen an. Rons Gesicht war rot und er fluchte fast so laut wie zuvor Black, allerdings mit viel mehr Wiederholungen. Seine Mutter würde ihm den Mund waschen. Snapes Gesicht wurde noch immer von der Kapuze bedeckt, aber ich hatte trotzdem das seltsame Gefühl, dass seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gerichtet war. Pettigrew hielt den Zauberstab ein paar Zentimeter von meiner Stirn weg.

Ich hatte es niemandem gesagt. Niemand würde kommen. Niemand würde mich retten können. Das würde böse ausgehen. Was sollte ich sagen? Was würde mir das alles bringen? Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Was war der Sinn? Was sollte ich machen?

_Mach ihn fertig,_ sagte die kleine Stimme.

Ich denke, das war die einzige Antwort, die ich erhalten würde. Ich schluckte und räusperte mich.

„Ich habe auf BBC eine Ankündigung gemacht und im Tagespropheten eine Anzeige aufgegeben."

„Crucio!"

Ich hatte gehofft, dass es beim zweiten Mal weniger wehtun würde, so wie man sich an heißes Wasser gewöhnt. Aber genau das Gegenteil trat ein. Es war um so viel schlimmer, dass ich darum betete, sterben zu können. Ich wünschte, mein Herz würde einfach explodieren und dem ein Ende setzen. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich aus Glas, das in kleine Stücke zerbrach. Ich wusste, dass ich schrie.

Als er den Fluch wieder aufhob war ich nicht sicher, wo ich war. In meinem Kopf schwammen Stimmen herum.

„Bitte nicht mehr! Sie werden ihn umbringen! Bitte, ich werde alles tun, was Sie wollen, hören Sie nur auf!"

„DU BASTARD, ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN! WENN DU DAS NOCH EINMAL MACHST, REISSE ICH DEIN GESICHT MIT BLOSSEN HÄNDEN HERUNTER!"

Es waren Ron und Hermine, die da schrien. Sie versuchten, mir zu helfen. Ich kämpfe darum, mich konzentrieren zu können.

„Ich ... ich ...", ich holte tief Luft. Pettigrew wandte sich um und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich ... hab Plakate aufgehängt ... von hier bis Manchester."

Pettigrew hob den Zauberstab.

„Cru ..."

„PING! PING! PING!"

Das winzige Geräusch unterbrach ihn. Seine Stirn runzelte sich, als würde er sehr scharf nachdenken. Dann lächelte er. Er hob den gestohlenen Zauberstab über seinen Kopf und rief eine Beschwörung; ich werde mir keine Illusionen machen – es ist für mich unmöglich, sie zu wiederholen. Ein seltsames Geräusch erfüllte den Raum. Es hörte sich an, als ob jemand in großer Entfernung auf einen riesigen Gong geschlagen hätte. Pettigrew ging zur Tür, doch er hielt inne und sah uns alle an, bevor er uns verließ.

„Ich werde euch später von den Fesseln befreien. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr mich erkennen werdet."

Damit war er verschwunden.

„Was ... was war ... dieses ‚ping' Geräusch?", fragte ich. Ich rang noch immer nach Luft.

„Ich denke, es ist eine Art Alarm, den er im Tunnel aktiviert hat", sagte Ron. „Er ging los, nachdem er uns gefesselt hatte, und dann ging er runter in den Tunnel und kam mit euch zurück. Jemand kommt um uns zu helfen!"

„Aber er wird nur auf Pettigrew treffen auch gefangen werden", sagte Hermine. „Was war das für ein Zauber, den er gesprochen hat?"

„Dementoren", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme wurde von der Kapuze gedämpft, aber ich dachte, dass er sich ein wenig zittrig anhörte, als er sprach. „Es war ein Aufruf. Alle Dementoren in der Nähe werden hierher kommen."

Ich sah Black auf der Suche nach Bestätigung an, und seine niedergeschlagene Miene verriet ihn. Sein Mund formte Worte in meine Richtung, aber ich konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss dann die Augen.

„POP!"

„NEEEIIIN!" Mir fiel nichts anderes ein, das ich hätte sagen können.

Black wurde von einem riesigen, schwarzen Hund ersetzt. Die Seile knarrten. Der Hund stieß und schlug wie wild und die Seile rutschten aus seinen Pfoten. Der Hund schwang grausam durch die Luft und ein lautes Schnappen ertönte, als das gesamte Gewicht des Hundes auf das Seil um seinen Hals verlagert wurde. Seine Beine zuckten schwach.

Ein weiteres Pop ertönte und Black war wieder ein Mann, aber seine Zehen schwebten noch ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Seine Hände wanderten zu dem Seil um seinen Hals, das sich verengt hatte, als sich das Gewicht des Hundes verlagert hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er zerrte und zog an den Knoten des Seils, aber seine Bewegungen waren ruckartig und unkoodiniert.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott", murmelte Hermine.

„Was ist los?", rief Snape.

Keiner von uns machte sich die Mühe, ihm zu antworten. Blacks Füße schlugen wild um sich. Seine Finger hörten auf, verzweifelt an den Knoten zu zerren, und zogen stattdessen an dem Seil um seinen Hals, aber es brachte nichts. Er würde es nicht schaffen.

Ich sah mich um, aber nichts in dem spärlichen erleuchteten Zimmer würde uns helfen können. Ich warf einen Blick hoch zu meinen Füßen. Irgendetwas war an dem Knoten um meine Knöchel. Er schien in der Dunkelheit fast zu leuchten. Ich wusste, wenn ich ihn erreichen könnte, würde ich ihn lösen können. Es war ein einfacher Knoten. Ich könnte es schaffen. Ich musste ihn erreichen.

Meine Waden schmerzten und die Muskeln in meinem Bauch fühlten sich an, als würden sie sich jeden Moment von meinem Skelett lösen. Mein Rücken schmerzte und meine Lungen brannten, aber mit grausamer Langsamkeit setzte ich mich. Es war nicht so schlimm wie dieser Fluch. Ich konnte nur mein eigenes, angespanntes Atmen hören. Ich fühlte, wie die anderen mich beobachteten. Nach Luft schnappend, wobei auch ein halbes Schluchzen dabei war, zwang ich mein Rückrat, sich noch ein wenig weiter zu beugen. Mein Kinn kam an meinen Knien vorbei. Das Seil, das meine Knöchel an den Balken band, war nur noch zwanzig Zentimeter weiter.

_Du weißt, dass du das kannst, _sagte die kleine Stimme. _Fühle den Schmerz später, du musst nur noch ein wenig weiter._

Ich holte noch einmal schluchzend Luft und beugte meine Knie zur Seite. Das stoppte einen Teil des Schmerzes in meinem Rücken, aber nun wurden die Muskeln in meinen Waden und Schenkeln verrückt, und ich war sicher, dass ich mir gerade den größten Muskelkater der Welt holte. Aber mit jeder schmerzhaften Sekunde kam das Seil näher. Schweiß und Tränen strömten in gleichen Mengen über mein Gesicht, als mein Gesicht endlich auf der Höhe meiner Knöchel war und ich mit den Zähnen in den Knoten biss.

Genau wie ich gedacht hatte war es ein einfacher Knoten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe. Mein Genick schmerzte noch von meinem Fall im Honigtopf und mein Kinn fühlte sich an, als wäre es voller Nadeln, als ich den Knoten immer wieder mit den Zähnen packte. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper zitterte noch als Wirkung des Fluches. Irgendwie konnte ich ihn lockern. Dann fiel ich.

Es war ein langer Fall, und ich schaffte es fast, vor der Landung meine Beine unter mich zu bringen. Alle Luft wurde aus mir herausgepresst, aber zumindest wurde ich nicht ohnmächtig. Der Raum war so kalt. Als ich auf meinen Bauch rollte und keuchend Luft holte, hörte ich ein seltsames, klapperndes Geräusch. Ich warf einen Blick zu den mit Brettern zugenagelten Fenstern und sah lange, dünne Finger, die sich unter dem Rand wanden. Die Dementoren waren angekommen.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich jeder Muskel in meinem Körper bewegen, als ich mich setzte. Wenn ich mich das nächste Mal in zwei Hälften falte, muss ich vorher Aufwärmübungen machen. Ich zog meine zusammengebundenen Hände unter meine Beine und mit einer weiteren Reihe schmerzvoller Verrenkungen schaffte ich es, sie über meine Füße und nach vor zu bekommen. Diese Knoten waren komplizierter. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich sie alleine mit meinen Zähnen lösen konnte. Ich stolperte auf die Beine und ging hinüber zu Black.

Sein Kampf war zu einem schwachen Zucken geworden. Ich konnte die Schnur um seinen Hals kaum erreichen. Ich versuchte, die Knoten zu öffnen, aber zuviel Gewicht hing an ihnen, und das Seil um meine Handgelenke schränkte meine Beweglichkeit erheblich ein. Es brachte nichts. Ich warf einen Blick auf Blacks zuckende Beine und die Inspiration traf mich wie ein Schlag auf den Kopf.

Nennt mich einfach Harry Potter, die heldenhafte, menschliche Fußbank. Das hört sich sowieso besser an als der Junge, der überlebte. Ich ließ mich auf meine Hände und Knie fallen. Ich stieß ihn ans Schienbein und Black verstand es sofort. Er stieg auf meinen Rücken. Obwohl er dünn wie ein Skelett war, war er überraschend schwer. Nachdem er jetzt nicht mehr am Ersticken war, konnte er den Knoten selbst lösen. Er brauchte dafür trotzdem eine Ewigkeit. Als er endlich frei war, fiel er rückwärts auf den Boden und blieb nach Luft schnappend liegen.

Ich sehnte mich danach, ohnmächtig werden zu können. Es war kalt und alles schmerzte und ich war so müde, aber dann räusperte sich Ron.

„Ein wenig Hilfe?", fragte er.

Black stand auf und zog mich auf die Beine. Ich zitterte stark und konnte nicht alleine aufstehen. Ich schlurfte langsam hinüber zu Ron und begann, seine Hände zu befreien, während Black, der seine Hände tatsächlich so weit nach oben strecken konnte, sich um seine Beine kümmerte. Das Fenster ratterte unheilvoll, während Black Ron auf den Boden stellte. Noch mehr Dementoren zogen und zerrten an den Brettern über den Fenstern. Wurmähnliche Finger schlitterten durch jede noch so kleine Ritze. Alleine an diesem einen Fenster mussten mindestens zwanzig von ihnen sein.

Black befreite Hermine alleine, während Ron die Knoten an meinen Handgelenken löste. Black stellte Hermine auf den Boden.

„Gehen wir", sagte er.

„Wir müssen Snape mitnehmen." Während ich das sagte, fiel ein Brett auf den Boden und Armen schlängelten sich durch die Öffnung.

„Er ist es nicht wer", sagte Black einfach und schob uns zur Tür.

„Wir können ihn nicht einfach hier lassen", sagte Hermine. Sie weinte noch immer.

„Er ist ein Todesser", sagte Ron; er schien auf Blacks Seite zu sein.

Mein Kopf wurde mehr und mehr vernebelt und ich hatte Probleme damit zu verstehen, worauf sie hinaus wollten. Ein Todesser, das hörte sich an wie die Beschreibung von dummen Menschen, die Giftpilze essen, die sie in ihrem Garten finden. Das ist aber wahrscheinlich nicht, was er gemeint hat. Sie verstanden sowieso nicht, worum es ging.

„Wir können ihn nicht hier lassen", sagte ich.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, Harry", sagte Black. Er packte meinen Arm und zog mich zur Tür. Ich trat ihm ans Schienbein und riss mich los.

„Gut, lauft ihr nur davon, ich werde ihn alleine losbinden." Ich schlurfte zurück zu Snape. Ich streckte die Hand aus, konnte das Seil um seine Knöchel herum aber nicht erreichen. Ein weiteres Brett gab nach. Mit einem lauten Knall flog es zu Boden. Ein Dementor hätte wahrscheinlich durch das Fenster gepasst, aber keiner von ihnen zog seinen Arm aus dem Weg. Ich denke, dass es für sie nicht genug Seelen gab.

„Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte Black. Er packte mich um die Hüfte und versuchte, mich wegzutragen, aber ich griff nach Snapes Arm. Das Seilziehen, das darauf folgte, war kurz, aber dumm. Meine Arme ließen ziemlich schnell nach und Snape entkam meinem Griff. Als ich losließ, stolperte Black und verlor das Gleichgewicht, und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, schwang Snape zurück wie eine gemeine Pinata und warf Black zu Boden. Ich landete ebenfalls dort.

Ron und Hermine zogen mich auf die Beine. Ich warf Ron einen bittenden Blick zu. Er gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich und begann, Snapes Knöchel zu befreien. Black gab das gleiche frustrierte Geräusch von sich und kam herüber um zu helfen. Gerade als wir ihn herunter geholt hatten, gab ein weiteres Brett nach. Wir liefen zur Tür.

Hermine führte Snape den Flur entlang, wobei sie während wir liefen seine Hände befreite. Black führte uns eine Treppe hinunter. Mir wurde während dem Laufen nicht wärmer. Wir erreichten das Erdgeschoss und liefen zu einem Tunnel, der zurück nach Hogwarts führte. Pettigrew war wahrscheinlich dort drinnen, aber ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand daran zweifelte, dass er das geringere Übel war. Ich warf einen Blick zurück und sah schattenhafte Gestalten, die durch den Korridor auf uns zu schwebten. Es war so kalt. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, was ich tat. Es war wieder neblig. Hände packten meinen Arm und zogen mich nach unten.


	18. Tödlicher Zufall

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter.

A/N: AU auf dem nächsten Level. Nicht geeignet für Leser mit schwachen Nerven.

----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 18 – Tödlicher Zufall

Black führte uns wieder. Er schien zu denken, dass er es am besten mit Pettigrew aufnehmen könnte, falls wir auf ihn trafen. Wir hatten kein Licht, also musste jeder die Hand des Vordermanns nehmen, damit wir sicher sein konnten, dass wir zusammen blieben. Nun ja, Snape weigerte sich, irgendjemanden an der Hand zu nehmen, also musste er als letzter gehen. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich und das einzige, das mich zum Gehen bewegte, war Rons gnadenloser Griff an meiner Hand. Sollte ich stolpern, würde er mich wahrscheinlich im selben Tempo hinter sich her ziehen. Hermine war hinter mir; sie schluchzte noch immer ein wenig. Ich musste mich bei den beiden entschuldigen. Ich hätte ihnen schon längst von Krätze erzählen sollen. Falls wir lebendig aus diesem Tunnel kamen, würde ich das sicher als erstes machen. Wir hörten, wie die Dementoren hinter uns atmeten. Mit der Zeit hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, von diesen Dingern durch dunkel Tunnel verfolgt zu werden.

Als ob es eine Antwort auf meine Gedanken gäbe, erschien plötzlich ein Licht. Es war blenden hell. Ron hielt inne und ich stieß gegen ihn.

„Keine Bewegung, Black!", rief eine zittrige Stimme.

Ich blinzelte verzweifelt. Professor Lupin stand vor uns und blockierte den Weg. Er trug eine seltsame Mischung aus Pyjama und Umhang, und alles war mit Dreck bespritzt. Er hatte keine Schuhe. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und blass und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, als wäre er gerade aus einem schlechten Traum aufgewacht. Die roten Linien um seinen Mund waren verblasst. Er hielt seinen glühenden Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt; in einer Hand hielt er zerknüllt die Karte des Rumtreibers, die Black vergessen hatte.

„Remus ...", sagte Black.

„Halt den Mund! Wo sind die Kinder? Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?" Lupin zitterte, während er sprach. Ich denke, dass das Gift, das Pettigrew verwendet hatte, noch immer wirkte.

Black schoss nach vor und riss Lupins Zauberstab aus seiner Hand.

Lupin beobachtete ihn verwirrt. „Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung", sagte er, lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Tunnels und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

„Raus hier, Lupin!", rief Snape. Zum allerersten Mal hörte ich Panik in seiner Stimme. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Snape im Tunnel zurückwich, in Richtung der Dementoren.

„Professor!", rief Hermine und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

„Er wird sich gleich verwandeln!", rief Snape.

Lupins Augen wurden riesig. Er wirbelte herum und stolperte den Tunnel entlang.

Black packte Ron und die menschliche Kette setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er hielt Lupins Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt, so hatten wir zumindest ein wenig Licht. Snape sah nicht aus, als hätte er vor, uns zu folgen, aber die Dementoren waren lauter als je zuvor, also hatte er keine wirkliche Wahl.

„In was wird Professor Lupin sich verwandeln?", brachte ich hervor, während wir weiter stolperten.

Vor uns schrie Lupin; der Ton wurde mit jeder Sekunde höher, bis wir nur noch ein unmenschliches Heulen hörten.

„Werwolf", sagte Snape fast flüsternd.

Black streckte Ron den Zauberstab entgegen. „Lass das Licht weiter leuchten. Folgt so schnell ihr könnt. Ich werde versuchen, ihn nach draußen zu zwingen."

Nach einem Pop wurde Black von einem riesigen Hund ersetzt. Er hetzte den Tunnel entlang; offenbar störte ihn die niedrige Decke ganz und gar nicht. Er bellte, während er in der Dunkelheit vor uns verschwand. Ron hielt den Zauberstab hoch und übernahm die Führung. Wir waren gerade fünf Meter gegangen, als sich das Bellen und Heulen in Knurren und schmerzhaftes Jaulen verwandelte.

„Beeilen wir uns!", rief Hermine hinter mir. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde die Luft um uns herum kälter, und als ich einen Blick zurück warf sah ich, dass Snape sich hinter uns her schleppte. Wie jemand einen Werwolf fürchterlicher als einen Dementor finden konnte, ging über mein Vorstellungsvermögen hinaus. Während wir den Tunnel entlang liefen, entdeckte ich Spuren des Kampfes, dem wir folgten. Büschel von grauem und schwarzem Fell lagen auf dem Boden und als der Tunnel nach oben verlief, entdeckte ich scharlachrote Flecken auf dem Dreck. Der Rand meines Blickfeldes wurde neblig. Die Dementoren holten uns ein.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte, als das Ende des Tunnels in Sichtweite kam. Ich war besorgt, dass es verschwinden würde, wenn ich es zu lange ansah. Aber dann waren wir dort. Ron kletterte zuerst hinaus und zog mich dann hoch. Ich fiel, alle Viere von mir gestreckt, auf das Gras am Fuße der Peitschenden Weide. Meine Beine wollte mich einfach keine Sekunde länger tragen. Eine Sekunde später fiel Hermine neben mir auf den Boden. Snape kletterte als letzter aus dem Tunnel und verweigerte Rons ausgestreckte Hand.

Die Weide war über uns eingefroren. In der Ferne sah ich, wie sich ein grauer Schatten in den Wald verzog. Ein großer, schwarzer Hund humpelte mit wedelndem Schwanz auf uns zu. Ich lächelte. Ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass wir es lebendig geschafft hatten. Alles, was noch zu unserem Glück fehlte, war Dumbledore, der mit einer offiziellen Entschuldigung für Black auftauchen musste und alles würde perfekt sein.

Dann schrie Ron.

Ich wirbelte herum. Er stand an den Wurzeln der Peitschenden Weide, still wie eine Statue und die ganze Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was mit ihm los war, bis ich die Hände sah. Ein Dementor hatte die Hand aus dem Tunnel gestreckt und sie um Rons Knöchel geschlungen. Während ich ihn beobachtete, erschien ein weiterer zwischen den knorrigen Wurzeln und streckte sich nach seinem Hals. Ich versuchte, auf zu stehen, aber meine Beine wollten mir einfach nicht gehorchen. Zu meiner Verblüffung sprang Snape nach vor. In einer einzigen Bewegung riss er Ron von dem Dementoren weg und entriss Lupins Zauberstab aus seiner schlaffen Hand.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!", brüllte Snape und ein silbriger Nebel ergoß sich aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs.

Die Dementoren verzogen sich, als wären sie verbrannt worden. Ich holte zitternd Luft. Vielleicht würde doch noch alles gut werden. Vielleicht hatte der Himmel endlich unser ganzes Pech verbraucht.

Dann schrie Hermine.

Keine zehn Meter von uns entfernt stand Pettigrew auf dem Rasen. Hermine stieß mich flach auf den Boden, und eine Sekunde später sirrte ein greller, grüner Lichtblitz Zentimeter über unsere Köpfe. Der Blitz traf den Stamm der Peitschenden Weide und die Rinde knarrte. Die Äste schlugen noch ein letztes Mal um sich, dann wurde die Luft von einem hallenden Knarren erfüllt. Wir vier krochen so schnell wie möglich nach hinten, als die Weide auf uns zu fiel. Das silbrige Licht verschwand, als sich Snape vor dem fallenden Baum in Sicherheit brachte, und die Dementoren flogen aus dem Untergrund hervor wie Hornissen aus ihrem Nest.

Ron packte Hermines und meinen Arm und zog uns in Richtung des Schlosses, aber eine Reihe Dementoren schnitt uns den Weg ab. Wir wichen zurück und warfen uns gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Boden, um einem weiteren Fluch von Pettigrew zu entkommen.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!", rief Snape wieder.

Erneut ergoß sich silberner Nebel aus dem Zauberstab und wir liefen auf die nun dementorenfreie Stelle rund um den Professor zu. Pettigrew zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf uns, aber bevor er uns zu Brei verhexen konnte, warf sich der schwarze Hund auf ihn. Der Hund versenkte seine Zähne in seinen Arm und der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Mit einem Pop wurde Black wieder ein Mensch und krallte ihn sich, aber Pettigrew hatte immer noch Hermines und Snapes Zauberstäbe und er zog sie beide, einen in jeder Hand. Rotes Licht explodierte um sie herum und ich konnte nicht sehen, wer gewann. Jemand im Schloss musste das einfach sehen. Hilfe musste inzwischen schon unterwegs sein. Wir würden jede Sekunde gerettet werden.

Dann schrie Snape.

Nun ja, er schrie nicht wirklich. Es war mehr ein überraschter, hoher Aufschrei. Wir wandten uns um.

Snape hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, die Hände zu heben, um sich zu schützen. Der Werwolf landete auf seiner Brust und der Zauberstab fiel aus seiner Hand auf den Rasen. Snape lag da und sah zu ihm hoch, die Arme von Pfoten auf den Boden gedrückt. Ich habe noch nie zuvor gesehen, dass jemand so verängstigt ausgesehen hat, nicht einmal Neville Longbottom. Der Werwolf schnüffelte an ihm und bleckte die Zähne, was ein Lächeln hätte sein können. Er öffnete seinen Mund und lehnte sich langsam zu Snapes Kehle nach unten.

Ich gebe Steve Erwin die Schuld für das, was als nächstes passiert ist. Einen Werwolf anzugreifen, wenn man gesund ist, ist eine sehr schlechte Idee, wenn man sich todmüde fühlt, ist es praktisch Selbstmord. Worauf ich hinaus will ist, dass der Krokodiljäger ein Wahnsinniger ist und dass man nie auf die Idee kommen sollte, ihn zu imitieren.

Ich sprang auf den Werwolf, landete auf seinem Rücken und warf meine Arme um seinen Hals, wobei ich so fest ich konnte zog. Meine Bewegung riss uns beide von Snape weg und wir rollten über den Rasen. Er kam wieder auf die Beine, mit mir wie eine gigantische Fliege auf seinem Rücken. Er reckte den Hals und versuchte, mich zu beißen, aber ich ließ seinen Hals nicht los, also konnte er mich nicht erreichen. Um mich herum hörte ich panische Schreie und ein helles, silbernes Licht zischte an mir vorbei.

Ich sah auf und erblickte Kingsley Shacklebolt und Professor McGonagall, die über den Rasen auf uns zu liefen. Die Dementoren wichen vor ihnen zurück. McGonagall schoss Flüche auf die kämpfenden Umrisse von Black und Pettigrew, und Hermine und Ron liefen auf sie zu. Wir waren endlich gerettet.

Dann schrie ich.

Der Werwolf rollte auf seine Seite und mein Kopf schlug hart auf den Boden. Ich verlor meinen Halt. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war der Werwolf auf mir. Seine Krallen sanken durch meinen Pyjama und gruben sich in die Haut auf meiner Brust. Er stürzte sich auf meine Kehle.

Wieder einmal rettete mir mein Talent im Quidditch das Leben, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob mein Arm jemals wieder derselbe sein wird. Ich schaffte es, die wichtigen Arterien, die zu meinem Gehirn führen, zu beschützen, und stattdessen gruben sich die Zähne des Werwolfs in meinen linken Arm. Ich denke ich muss nicht sagen, dass es wirklich weh getan hat, obwohl es nicht der schlimmste Schmerz war, den ich in dieser Nacht durchgestanden habe. Er warf seinen Kopf hin und her und ich war sicher, dass mein Arm bald abfallen würde.

Der schwarze Hund warf sich auf den Wolf und er ließ meinen Arm los, um sich selbst zu schützen. Der Hund gewann schnell die Oberhand, oder vielleicht auch die Oberpfote. Er versenkte seinen Zähne in der Kehle des Wolfs und die beiden Tiere rollten über den Rasen davon. Der Wolf winselte untergeben und als der Hund losließ, lief er so schnell er konnte davon in den Wald.

Ich blieb im Gras liegen. Alles würde jetzt gut werden. Die Auroren, oder zumindest ein Auror war gekommen und der Werwolf war verschwunden. Und ... und ... der Mond schien größer zu werden. Es war das verblüffendste, das ich je gesehen hatte. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht davon abwenden, bis Black sich über mich lehnte und meine Sicht darauf versperrte.

„Oh Merlin! Oh nein! Nein nein nein nein nein nein!", sagte Black. Er hob meinen Arm sanft auf und besah sich den Biss.

Überall war Blut. Das Fleisch war zerrissen und ich denke, dass die Knochen gebrochen waren. Ich konnte meine Finger nicht bewegen. Mein Magen drehte sich um, wenn ich einen Blick darauf warf, aber Madam Pomfrey würde das schon wieder hinkriegen. Es machte mir eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas aus. Was mich aber inzwischen aufregte war dieses seltsame Kitzeln in meiner Haut.

„Habt ihr Pettigrew erwischt?", fragte ich.

„Vergiss Pettigrew", murmelte Black. „JEMAND SOLL EINEN HEILER HOLEN!", rief er.

Ich wollte den Mond wieder sehen, aber mein Blickfeld wurde immer mehr eingeengt. Als nächstes kam Snapes Gesicht in Sicht. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog meine Augenlider hoch, dann blickte er angestrengt in meine Augen.

„Der Fluch ist bereits in seinem Blut", sagte Snape. „Wir haben aber vielleicht noch Zeit ...", murmelte er und lief in Richtung Schloss davon.

McGonagall fiel neben mir auf die Knie. „Potter, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?", sagte sie, während sie eine Hand auf meine Stirn legte, als wolle sie Fieber messen. Das Kitzeln wurde schlimmer. Es sank durch meine Haut in meine Muskeln und Knochen. Es wurde schwierig, meinen Blick gerade zu halten, aber ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich ihr etwas wichtiges sagen musste.

„Peter Pettigrew ist am Leben. Haben Sie ihn gesehen?"

„Ich habe ihn gesehen", sagte sie.

„Zur Seite!", befahl Snape laut.

McGonagall ging aus dem Weg, als Snape einen riesigen Kessel herüber fliegen ließ. Ich weiß nicht, woher er ihn hatte, aber er war bereits bis zum Rand mit brodelnder, gelber Flüssigkeit gefüllt.

„Er ist eine sehr schnell zubereitete Partie, also werden wir vielleicht mehr als die normale Dosis brauchen, damit er wirkt. Black, halt ihn still", sagte Snape, während er einen Kelch herauf beschwor.

Er füllte ihn mit der Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel und lehnte sich zu mir. Als er es tat, verknotete sich mein Magen und mein Atem stockte. Plötzlich wusste ich, dass mich das Gebräu im Kessel umbringen würde. Es würde brennen. Es würde mich ins Nichts zerschmelzen. Ich musste weg von hier. Ich rollte mich auf die andere Seite und versuchte, von ihnen weg zu kommen, aber Black packte mich. Er schlang seinen Arm um mich und hielt meinen rechten Arm fest. Er drückte mich gegen seine Brust, packte mein linkes Handgelenk und streckte es Snape entgegen.

„Nicht! Black, nein! Bitte! Lass mich los! Bitte, lass mich los! Er versucht, mich umzubringen! Lass mich los, tu das nicht! Bitte!", bettelte ich, aber Black ließ nicht los. Ich trat ihn und versuchte ihn zu beißen, aber er hielt mich zu fest. Snape goß den Trank über meinen verletzten Arm und ich schrie.

Es brannte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Arm schmelzen und der Schmerz wanderte durch meine Adern in meine Brust. Ich schluchzte hilflos, während Snape den Kelch wieder füllte.

„Black, lass los! Lass es ihn nicht tun, bitte! Lass es nicht zu! Bitte, Black, du hast gesagt, dass du mich beschützen wirst!"

Er ließ nicht los. „Harry, da spricht nur der Werwolf. Halt durch, es wird bald vorbei sein."

„Black, nein ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ich schrie wieder, als Snape noch mehr von dem Gebräu über meinen Arm goß. Durch mit Tränen gefüllte Augen sah ich, wie er die Wunde inspizierte.

„Es wirkt nicht schnell genug. Er muss es trinken", verkündete er.

„NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIN!" Ich erkannte die Stimme fast nicht, die aus meinem Mund kam.

Snape füllte den Kelch wieder. Ich schloss meinen Mund fest und drehte meinen Kopf zur anderen Seite.

„Minerva! Hilf uns!", rief Snape.

Einen Moment später war meine Hauslehrerin an seiner Seite. Sie versuchte meinen Mund mit einem Zauber zu öffnen, aber er prallte ab. Sie steckte das Ende ihres Zauberstabs in meinen Mund und zwang mich damit, meinen Mund zu öffnen. Black zog meinen Kopf nach hinten und Snape goß den Trank in meinen Mund. Gift fraß mich von innen her auf. Ich schrie und es fühlte sich an, als würde meine Kehle reißen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffte, aber ich brach Blacks Griff und stolperte von ihnen weg.

Die Welt drehte sich. Meine gesamte Haut kitzelte und brannte. Black lief auf mich zu. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich verziehen sollte, aber stattdessen kam nur ein tiefes Knurren aus meinem Hals.

„Es ist zu spät!", rief Snapes Stimme aus weiter Ferne.

Dann wurde die Welt rot.

----- ----- -----

Dieses Kapitel ist schon früher online als geplant, weil Anne Carter so sehr darauf gewartet hat. Als Extra habe ich es sogar betagelesen. Und jetzt los – schreibt Reviews!


	19. Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Danke für eure netten Reviews. Ich bin froh, dass euch die Übersetzung des letzten Kapitel gefallen hat.

Ich weiß noch nicht, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, aber ich würde es gerne diese Woche noch fertig machen. Allerdings kann es etwas länger dauern, weil ich fürchte, dass ich ab morgen oder übermorgen krank im Bett liegen werde.

A/N2: Dieses Kapitel ist nicht betagelesen.

----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 19 – Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?

Es war wie in einem dieser Träume, in denen man nach unten fällt, nur fiel ich nach vorne, anstatt nach unten. Die Welt war grau und schwarz und weiß, aber sie roch braun und grün. Während ich ging, fiel der Welt immer wieder zur Seite um. Eines meiner Beine war nicht in Ordnung, deshalb waren meine Schritte wohl eher ein Humpeln, und ab und zu blieb ich stehen, um daran zu kauen, aber ich hielt niemals lange inne. Etwas in meinem Kopf wollte mir einfach keine Ruhe lassen. Ich wusste, dass ich nach Hause gehen musste, und ich konnte nicht anhalten, bevor ich dort war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo zu Hause war, aber ich hatte dieses Gefühl, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg war. Ich humpelte noch immer in die gleiche Richtung, als die Sonne über den Horizont kroch und die Welt wieder explodierte.

----- ----- -----

„Harry, bitte wach auf! Oh Gott! Bitte wach auf!"

Wasser tröpfelte über mein Gesicht. Wo es nicht vor Schmerz brannte, spürte ich dünne, kühle Linien, aber sie verdunsteten viel zu schnell. Ich stöhnte.

„Harry! Das ist es. Öffne deine Augen nur für eine Sekunde, bitte!"

Ich öffnete meine Augen ein wenig. Ich war jedoch nicht sicher, ob ich aufgewacht war. Die Welt um mich herum war verschwommen, hell und brennend hieß. Etwas roch schrecklich und stinkig. Noch mehr Wasser rann über meine Stirn und hinunter über mein Gesicht und meinen Hals. Durch den Nebel erkannte ich, dass eine Hand unter meinem Kopf lag, die ihn vorsichtig stützte.

„Wir sind fast da, Harry. Nur noch ein paar Stunden, dann bist du endlich im Krankenflügel. Bis dahin musst du noch durchhalten."

Die Stimme kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich wusste nicht, wer es war. Die verschwommene Gestalt lehnte sich über mich und ich versuchte zu erkennen, was er tat. Neben mir war etwas so hell, dass es unmöglich war, es anzusehen, aber ich hörte ein weiteres Plätschern. Es musste ein kleiner Bach gewesen sein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie etwas so schmerzhaft helles so kalt sein konnte, aber als eine weitere handvoll Wasser über mein Gesicht lief merkte ich, dass es mir egal war.

„Versuch, ein wenig zu trinken."

Eine geschlossene Hand goß Wasser in meinen Mund. Er gab noch mehr Wasser, bis ich nicht mehr trinken konnte. Die Welt schien inzwischen ein wenig klarer zu werden. Endlich erkannte ich, wer der Mann war.

„... Black ..."

„Das ist richtig, Harry. Fühlst du dich besser? Wir sind fast bei der Schule."

Er tröpfelte noch etwas Wasser über mein Gesicht, während er sprach, und ich erkannte, dass er der beste Mensch im gesamten Universum war.

„... Schwimmen ...", sagte ich. Immerhin war das Wasser direkt neben mir.

Black lachte. Es hörte sich gezwungen an. „Du kannst schwimmen so viel du willst, nachdem wir deinen Arm gerichtet haben."

„... ist heiß ..."

„Es wird bald besser sein. Versuch, wach zu bleiben, okay? Wir müssen jetzt weiter."

Ich öffnete meine Augen ein klein wenig mehr und es wurde wieder schärfer. Ich holte tief Luft. Der Gestank schien stärker zu sein.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich und roch angestrengt.

„Nichts. Schließ die Augen wieder."

Ich merkte, dass mein linker Arm nicht mehr schmerzte. Da war nur dieses seltsame, heiße Gefühl. Ich wollte nach unten sehen, aber Black legte seine Hand über meine Augen. Er konnte sie jedoch nicht dort lassen. Er nahm seine Hand von meinem Gesicht, damit er mich hochheben konnte. Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Arm. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Eiter in dieser Farbe gab. Zum Glück wurde ich ohnmächtig, bevor ich mich übergeben konnte.

----- ----- -----

„Gib ihm einfach den Rest der Tränke und verschwinde dann."

„Erteilst du mir etwa Anweisungen, Black?"

„Nein. Ich bedrohe dich."

„Laßt das sein, ihr beiden, oder ich schlag' euch die Köpfe zusammen!"

Mein Kopf tat schrecklich weh, aber trotzdem setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Sofort wurde mir schwindlig. Der Raum, der sich um mich drehte, war Hagrids Hütte. Ich war in ein riesiges Bett gesteckt worden und begann, die Decke weg zu stoßen. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Folienkartoffel in einem heißen Ofen. Als die Decke zu Boden fiel, wandten sich mir drei überraschte Zauberer zu. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde war Black an meiner Seite und begrub mich wieder unter den Decken.

„Nein! Es ist zu heiß!", sagte ich und versuchte, sie wieder los zu werden.

Black gewann den Streit, als mir so schwindlig wurde, dass ich mich wieder hinlegen musste.

„Snape, gib ihm die verdammten Zaubertränke!", knurrte Black.

Snape glitt zum Bett herüber und zog eine Handvoll Phiolen aus dem Ärmel. Jede von ihnen war mit einer bizarren, neonfarbenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Ich bemerkte, dass Snape Handschuhe trug. Er sah mich mit einer Miene an, die ich nicht entziffern konnte, aber sie war sehr nervenaufreibend. Snape gab Black ohne ein Wort die Phiolen und wich dann zurück. Hagrid kam nach vor, um den freien Platz einzunehmen.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?", fragte Hagrid, während Black einen purpurroten, überhaupt nicht nach Trauben schmeckenden, Trank in meinen Mund goß.

„Ich bin in Ordnung", sagte ich und versuchte nicht zu würgen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, was es war, irgendetwas mit Ron und Hermine. Ich fragte, ob sie okay waren.

„Es geht ihnen gut. McGonagall hat die beiden im Krankenflügel eingesperrt, bis Dumbledore wieder kommt und wir alles klären", sagte Hagrid.

„Das ist gut", sagte ich, während eine saure, glitzernde, rosa Flüssigkeit in meinem Mund landete. Ich bemerkte, dass mein linker Arm kitzelte und zog ihn unter der Decke hervor. Er war komplett mit weißen Bandagen verdeckt. „Was ist passiert?", frage ich und versuchte, mich zu erinnern.

„Wir werden später darüber reden", sagte Black und flößte mir einem giftig grünen Trank ein. Ich wollte zu streiten beginnen, aber ich konnte meine Augen nicht offen halten.

----- ----- -----

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war die schreckliche Hitze zu einer angenehmen Wärme geworden. Es war ziemlich dunkel, aber konnte ein paar Meter neben mir die letzten, glühenden Überreste eines Feuers im Kamin erkennen. Ich wusste sofort, warum ich aufgewacht war. Ich kletterte auf der Suche nach dem Badezimmer aus dem Bett. Ich war vielleicht dreißig Zentimeter weit gekommen, bevor ich über den Hund fiel.

POP!

„Harry, was ist los? Warum bist du nicht im Bett?", fragte Black, während er mir auf die Beine half.

„Wo ist das Badezimmer?", fragte ich.

Black steckte die Hand unter das Bett und zog einen eisernen Topf hervor. Er sah verdächtig nach dem Topf aus, in dem Hagrid sonst Eintopf machte. „Hier", sagte er.

„Das ist kein Badezimmer!"

„Es ist ein Nachttopf. Ich werde nach draußen gehen, bis du fertig bist."

„Ich mache in keine Töpfe mehr", verkündete ich laut.

Black gab ein seltsames, ersticktes Geräusch von sich und ich merkte, dass er ein Lachen unterdrückte, aber er sah auch aus, als hätte er Bauchschmerzen. „Beruhige dich, Harry."

„Du beruhigst dich."

„Fühlst du dich für einen kleinen Spaziergang gut genug?", fragte Black.

Meine Beine fühlte sich ein wenig wie Gummi an, aber ich nickte. Black streckte die Hand wieder unter das Bett und zog ein Paar Hausschuhe hervor. Ich zog sich an und Black zog eine der Decken vom Bett, die er dann um meine Schultern wickelte. Er verwandelte sich wieder in einen Hund und führte mich aus der Tür. Es war Nacht und der Himmel war von Wolken verhangen. Wir gingen um die Hütte herum und durchquerten das Kürbisbeet. Ich hielt inne, als ich unser Ziel sah.

„Das ist aber auch kein Badezimmer! Das ist Hagrids Werkzeugschuppen!"

Der Hund gab ein seltsames, schnaubendes Geräusch von sich und ging weiter. Ich öffnete die Tür von dem Schuppen, von dem geglaubt hatte, er wäre für Werkzeuge.

Ich denke, es macht Sinn, dass Hagrid ein Plumpsklo hat. Der Weg zum Schloss ist doch ziemlich weit. Es gehört trotzdem zu den Dingen, die ich lieber nicht weiß.

Als wir zurück zur Hütte kamen (ich hatte darauf bestanden, mir irgendwo die Hände waschen zu können), klapperten meine Zähne vor Kälte. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett und zog die Füße hoch zu mir. Nachdem er in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück gekehrt war, warf Black noch etwas Holz in den Kamin. Es fing sofort Feuer und füllte den Raum mit orangem Licht. Black setzte sich neben mich. Der Humor war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Irgendwo, weit hinten in meinem Gehirn, gab es etwas, über das ich lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Black darüber reden würde.

„Harry, erinnerst du dich an das, was passiert ist?", fragte Black.

„Ja. Nein. Ja." Ich erinnerte mich, aber ich hatte diese Theorie, wenn ich nichts sagen würde, und die anderen auch nicht, dann würde es das Universum vielleicht vergessen und alles würde wieder normal werden.

„Habt ihr in Verteidigung schon über Werwölfe geredet?", fragte Black.

„Die kommen erst im nächsten Semester."

„Harry ...", begann Black, aber ich unterbrach ihn.

„Ich hab schon wieder meine Brille verloren. Ich hoffe, dass sie wieder auftaucht. Tante Petunia hasst es, wenn sie mir eine neue Brille kaufen muss, aber meistens ist es nicht meine Schuld. Da war dieses eine Mal als Dudley, er ist mein Cousin, meine Brille auf das Dach der Schule geworfen hat, und ich wollte hinauf klettern und sie holen, aber dann hat die Glocke geläutet und ich musste in den Unterricht, sonst wäre ich in Schwierigkeiten gekommen."

„Harry ..."

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich sie wirklich brauchen. In der Nähe kann ich gut ohne sie sehen. Hermine wird mich ihre Notizen aus dem Unterricht abschreiben lassen, also brauche ich mir wegen der Tafel keine Sorgen machen. Aber Quidditch wird ein wenig schwieriger sein."

„Harry ..."

„Hast du jemals eine Brille getragen, oder vielleicht Kontaktlinsen? Die wollte ich schon immer mal probieren, aber wahrscheinlich würde ich sie irgendwo verlieren."

„Harry ..." Er packte meinen Arm und ich wusste, dass ich nicht länger ausweichen konnte.

„Es gibt keine Heilung", sagte ich.

„Es gibt keine Heilung", bestätigte Black leise.

„Ich hab mich in einen verwandelt. Deshalb ist in meinem Kopf wegen gestern Nacht alles verschwommen."

„Das war vor drei Nächten, Harry."

„Oh."

Eine lange Pause folgte.

„Habt ihr Pettigrew erwischt?", fragte ich.

Black warf seine Arme um mich und begann seinen „Es tut mir Leid" Gesang. Ich denke, das bedeutete nein. All diese Arbeit für nichts. Ein Teil meines Gehirn sagte mir, dass es okay war, zu weinen, denn es war sogar eine Schulter zum Ausweinen da. Eigentlich war es mehr eine Achselhöhle, weil Black ungefähr dreißig Zentimeter größer als ich ist. Ich konnte aber nicht weinen. Ich hatte nicht einmal dieses seltsame, trockene Gefühl in meinen Kehle, das man hat, wenn man versucht, nicht zu weinen. Es war einfach zu groß, um darüber nachzudenken, so wie wenn dir jemand sagt, dass in vier Milliarden Jahren die Sonne explodieren wird und du dann darauf nur sagst: „Das ist nicht gut." Es war zu groß, um war zu sein. Ich wollte Black gerade wegstoßen, als der Türknauf ratterte.

Pop!

Black, der Hund, ging hinüber zur Tür und schnupperte daran. Er knurrte. Einen Moment später stieß Snape die Tür auf und traf den Hund damit fast am Kopf.

„Dumbledore wird in Kürze hier sein", sagte Snape. Er betrat den Raum, vermied jedoch alle freien Stühle. Eine weitere Gestalt stand draußen direkt vor der Tür, als hätte sie Angst, herein zu kommen.

„Feigling", sagte Snape mit fast unhörbarer Stimme.

Die Gestalt zuckte zusammen, als hätte man sie geschlagen, und einen Moment später trat Professor Lupin ein. Er starrte den Boden an.

„Wirst du dir nicht einmal ansehen, was du gemacht hast?", stichelte Snape.

Black, der Hund, knurrte und schlich auf Snape zu.

Ich dachte schon, dass ein dummer Streit beginnen würde, aber dann kam Hagrid zurück. Er hob Black, den Hund, am Genick vom Boden hoch und warf ihn neben mich aufs Bett. Hagrid ging hinüber zum Feuer und stellte den Kessel auf.

„Dumbledore ist auf dem Weg", sagte er.

Die nächsten paar Minuten vergingen in kompletter Stille, die nur von dem Klirren der Tassen unterbrochen wurde, die Hagrid auf den Tisch stellte. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Kingsley Shacklebolt traten ohne zu klopfen ein. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich auf Dumbledore wütend war, bis ich ihn sah.

„Wo sind Sie gewesen?", fragte ich. Ich denke, es hörte sich beschuldigend an, weil Professor McGonagall mir einen Blick zuwarf, aber aus Strenge wurde schnell Mitleid. Ich sah woanders hin.

„Ich bin sicher, dass alles erklärt wird", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Aber zuerst muss ich sichergehen, dass wir Privatsphäre haben. Hagrid, könntest du ...?"

Hagrid nickte, nahm dann seine Armbrust vom Haken über der Tür und verließ dann die Hütte.

„Mr. Black, Sie können sich dem Gespräch anschließen, wenn Sie wollen", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Der Hund sah mich fragend an. Ich hatte keinen Rat für ihn, also tätschelte ihn ihm nur den Kopf. Mit einem Pop verwandelte er sich. Black saß still da und sah alle an. Ich denke, dass er ein wenig eingeschüchtert war. Der Kessel pfiff. Dumbledore ging zum Feuer und servierte uns dann den Tee. Als jeder eine Tasse hatte, setzte er sich auf einen von Hagrids riesigen, alten Lehnstühlen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten am Anfang beginnen", sagte Dumbledore. „Mr. Black, würden Sie uns bitte darüber in Kenntnis setzen, wie Sie aus Askaban entkommen und Harry entführt haben?"

Also wiederholte Black seine traurige Geschichte von Pettigrews Verrat und der folgenden Jagd auf ihn. Er ließ Kreacher aus, und ich erinnerte ihn auch nicht daran. Wir mussten ihm vier Ohrfeigen geben, um ihn zur Wirklichkeit zurück zu bringen. Als er über meine Eltern sprach, murmelte er immer wieder, dass es ihm Leid tat, und als er über Pettigrew redete, murmelte er gefährlich klingende Drohungen von Totschlag. Ich denke, dass die letzte Begegnung mit den Dementoren ein paar Hürden in seinen Weg zurück zu den geistig Normalen gelegt hat. Ich kannte bereits den Großteil der Geschichte, aber es war eine Überraschung für mich, als Black meine Verwandlung beschrieb und dann die Nacht, die er damit verbracht hatte, mich im Verbotenen Wald zu verfolgen. Er hatte mich erst am nächsten Morgen gefunden, und bis dahin hatte sich die Wunde an meinem Arm schon schlimm infiziert. Er hatte mich den ganzen Weg bis nach Hogwarts tragen müssen. Er beendete seine Geschichte und nickte nur.

„Remus, würdest du die Löcher füllen, die deine Teilnahme an den Geschehnissen vom letzten Samstag betreffen?"

Lupin sah aus, als hätte er sich lieber selbst in den Fuß geschossen. Er sprach mit klarer Stimme, aber sein Blick wich nie vom Boden.

„Ich habe Aufsätze meiner Sechstklässler korrigiert, als ich mich nach einer Tasse Tee fühlte. Nichts schien dabei nicht in Ordnung zu sein, bis ich die Hälfte der zweiten Tasse getrunken hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das Silber übersehen konnte. Es muss irgendein Betäubungsmittel dabei gewesen sein, damit ich das Brennen in meinem Mund nicht spüren konnte. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich es bis zum Krankenflügel schaffen würde, aber dann kamen Harry und Hermine Granger in mein Büro. Ich wachte im Krankenflügel auf. Ich dachte, es wäre die selbe Nacht. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Tag vergangen war. Ich wäre nicht nach draußen gegangen, aber ich dachte, es wäre die selbe Nacht ..." Er hielt einen Moment inne und ich merkte, dass seine Hände zu zittern begannen.

„Ich wachte in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer auf, der Umhang von jemandem war um mich gelegt worden. Ich kannte den Geruch, es war der von Sirius. Ich durchstöberte die Taschen und fand eine Karte, die wir gemeinsam mit James und Peter gemacht hatten, als wir gemeinsam hier in der Schule gewesen waren. Sie zeigt wo jeder Mensch im Schloss ist. Ich sah, wie Sirius und Harry unter die Peitschende Weide liefen, während Severus ein paar Meter hinter ihnen folgte. Ich dacht, Sirius würde eine Art krankes Spiel spielen. Ich dachte, er würde Harry umbringen, während ich nur zusehen konnte.

Ich brach aus und fand meinen Zauberstab. Bis ich die Peitschende Weide erreichte, waren sie bereits von der Karte verschwunden. Ich ging hinunter in den Tunnel. Ich hatte die Hälfte des Weges hinter mir, als ich von einem Fluch getroffen wurde. Ich denke, es war ein Verwirrungszauber, das einzige, an das ich mich danach erinnern kann, ist dass Severus rief, ich würde mich gleich verwandeln. Es tut mir Leid."

Er hatte während seiner ganzen Rede den Blick immer gesenkt gehalten.

Dann erzählte Professor McGonagall ihre Geschichte. Sie war in ihrem Büro gewesen, als ihr Notizbord plötzlich anzeigte, dass jemand eintausend Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen hatte. Ihr fiel nur ein Professor ein, der über so eine Tat auch nur nachdenken konnte. Als sie Snape nicht finden konnte, rief sie Kingsley Shacklebolt, denn Snape war ebenfalls ein Ziel für Sirius Black. Sie kamen nach draußen auf die Schlossgründe, als sie den Werwolf heulen hörten, und den Rest der Geschichte kannten wir bereits.

Dumbledore nickte wieder, als sie geendet hatte. Er gab Snape keine Chance etwas zu sagen. Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck Tee und begann seine eigene Geschichte. „Severus, wenn du das nächste Mal Inventur bei denen Zaubertrankzutaten machst, wirst du bemerken, dass Silber fehlt, genau wie der Trank der Lebenden Toten." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Nach dem Angriff auf Professor Lupins Leben hätte ich vorsichtiger sein sollen, aber ich vertraute den Bannen um mein Büro herum. Ich wusste, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dass es jemand ohne mein Wissen betrat. Vor vier Tagen hatte ich ein Treffen mit dem Zaubereiminister, bei dem es um etwas ging, das er als Missbrauch eines Zeitumkehrers bezeichnete, der im Besitz von Hermine Granger war. Seine vorgesehene Verwendung wurde missbraucht, als sie und Harry eine Stunde in der Zeit zurück gingen, um Remus' Leben zu retten. Ich musste für sie sprechen.

Ich wollte gerade zu dem Treffen gehen, als das Bedürfnis nach Süßigkeiten verspürte. Ich öffnete die oberste Schublade meines Schreibtisches, um meine Dose mit Zitronenbrausebonbons zu holen. Sie schien ein wenig weiter links zu liegen, als ich sie gestern gelegt hatte, aber ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Ich kam schon fast zu spät, um so nahm ich die Dose mit.

Der Minister und ich gerieten in eine besonders hitzige Diskussion. Ich wollte die Stimmung erhellen, indem ich Süßigkeiten anbot. Cornelius lehnte sie ab. Ich genehmigte mir etwas. Ein paar Minuten später wurde der Streit unangenehm laut. Der Minister stand auf und ich folgte seinem Beispiel. Ich erinnere mich an nichts danach.

Den Rest der Geschichte habe ich mir zusammen gesucht, seit ich vor ein paar Stunden im St. Mungos aufgewacht bin. Offensichtlich ist der Minister in Panik geraten, als ich zusammengebrochen bin. Er überprüfte meinen Puls, fand aber keinen, was für den Trinker des Tranks der Lebenden Toten nicht ungewöhnlich ist. Er nahm an, dass ich tot war und er nichts mehr für mich tun konnte, deshalb suchte der Minister für einen guten Grund des Zwischenfalls. Ich denke, er konnte keine Möglichkeit finden, wie mein Tod inmitten eines Treffens mit ihm ein gutes Licht auf ihn werfen konnte. Anstatt seine Sekretärin zu bitten, Heiler zu rufen, führte er seine Hälfte des Streits mit lauter Stimme weiter, während er arrangierte, dass mein Körper an einen Ort gebracht wurde, der weniger skandalös war. Irgendwo in der Reihe von Befehlen, wurde aus „Bewege den Körper", „Schaff den Körper weg". Zum Glück fühlte Fawkes, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und suchte nach mir, ansonsten wäre ich wohl in Mrs. Norris' nächster Dose Katzenfutter gelandet."

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als er geendet hatte, und in diesem Moment sah er schrecklich alt es. Es schien ziemlich unglaublich, dass Pettigrew den mächtigsten Zauberer in ganz England erwischt hatte. Die ganze Situation war eigentlich unglaublich. Es war unmöglich, und es war nicht fair.

Meine Augen wanderten zu den dunklen Ecken des Raums, aber ich sah keine Ratten. Dadurch fühlte ich mich aber auch nicht besser. Dumbledores Gegenwart gab mir nicht länger dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit, wie sie es sonst getan hatte. Ich denke, das war der Moment, in dem ich es wirklich verstand. Der Direktor würde mir nicht helfen können. Niemand versteckte ein Wunder im Ärmel.

Ich bin ein Werwolf.

Ich bin bis zum heutigen Tag nicht sicher, ob ich es laut gesagt habe oder nicht. Jeder Erwachsene im Zimmer sah ich an. Es ist mir egal, ob es ich laut gesagt habe.

Snape wollte etwas sagen, aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. „Ich muss mit Harry ein paar Dinge besprechen – unter vier Augen."

Die Professoren und Black standen auf und gingen. Black sah mich einen langen Moment an, bevor er sich in einen Hund verwandelte und nach draußen ging. Ich wünschte, er hätte gestritten, um bei mir bleiben zu dürfen. Vielleicht glaubte er noch immer, dass Dumbledore alles in Ordnung bringen würde.

„Du musst ein paar Entscheidungen treffen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore leise, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Und keine von ihnen ist leicht."

Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und eine Rolle Pergament erschien in meinen Händen. Ich entrollte sie und begann zu lesen.


	20. Die Gesetze der Lykanthropie

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Die gute: ich bin nicht ganz krank geworden und konnte deswegen dieses Kapitel machen. Die schlechte: ich bin noch so gesund, dass ich die nächste Woche in Italien verbringen kann (Florenz und Rom) und das nächste Kapitel kommt deswegen frühestens am dritten Oktober. Außerdem ist dieses Kapitel nicht betagelesen.

----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 20 – Die Gesetze der Lykanthropie

Ich warf den Stock und der Hund lief ihm begeistert nach, wobei er fast über Hermine fiel. Sie lachte ein wenig und warf Ron einen Blick zu. Er lächelte matt zurück. Wir wussten alle, dass er noch auf mich wütend war, weil ich ihm nichts von der Ratte erzählt hatte. Ron vergibt nicht leicht und er vergisst niemals eine Angelegenheit. Er beschwert sich noch immer, weil sein älterer Bruder Bill beim Kartenspielen geschummelt hat, als sie noch klein waren. Der Hund brachte den Stock diesmal zu Hermine. Ich nannte ihn sogar in meinem Kopf „der Hund", damit ich ihn nichts aus Versehen Black nannte. Ich dachte nicht, dass irgendjemand die Verbindung herstellen würde, wenn ich es sagte, aber weniger Risiko war immer besser. Hermine warf den Stock in ein Gebüsch. Der Hund würde eine Weile nach ihm suchen müssen. Ich nutzte die kurze Pause, um in meinem Kopf die Regeln noch einmal durchzugehen. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass ich sie mir merken musste.

Gesetze betreffend die Vermeidung und Eindämmung der Lykanthropie Die folgenden Gesetze, Regeln und Strafen wurden am heutigen Tage, dem vierzehnten Dezember 1257, in ihrer Ganzheit vom Zaubergamot verfasst und bestätigt. 

_Wegen der Einfachheit, mit welcher der Fluch der Lykanthropie verbreitet wird, betreffen die folgenden Regeln alle Personen oder sonstige dem Fluch ausgesetzte Wesen. Jeder, der durch direkten Kontakt mit einem Werwolf gebissen, gekratzt oder auf sonstige Art verletzt wir, muss sich sofort zur Behandlung oder Registration bei einem Heiler melden, sollte die Behandlung fehlschlagen. Jeder, der Werwolfblut oder ähnlichem ausgesetzt ist, muss sich zur Behandlung bei einem Heiler melden und den nächsten Vollmond unter Quarantäne verbringen, bis das Auftreten oder Fernbleiben des Fluches bestätigt werden kann._

Ich frage mich, wie sie sofort definieren.

_Jeder Person oder jedes Wesen mit Wissen über einen unregistrierten Werwolf oder potentiellen Werwolf, muss das verfluchte Wesen bei der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung melden. Wenn dies nicht ausgeführt wird, erhält jeder mit Wissen über einen nicht registrierten Werwolf eine dreimonatige Haftstrafe in Askaban._

Mein Magen schmerzte, während ich diesen Paragraphen durchging. Hermine. Ron, Hagrid, Dumbledore und McGonagall könnten alle bei den Dementoren in Askaban landen, falls ich entdeckt wurde. Dumbledore dachte aber, es wäre besser, wenn ich mich versteckt hielt und ich stimmte ihm zu, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten gerieten. Es schien mir unmöglich, das Geheimnis zu bewahren.

Der Hund brachte den Stock diesmal zu Ron. Er war voll von Spucke und Ron nahm ihn vorsichtig am Ende und versuchte, die Hundespucke herunter zu schütteln. Hermine schrie angeekelt auf, als ein paar Tropfen auf ihr Gesicht und auf ihren Umhang klatschten. Ron entschuldigte sich, während der Hund auf dem Gras rollte, wobei er seltsam glucksende Geräusche von sich gab. Ich versuchte, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. An den Rest der Regeln zu denken, half mir dabei.

_Die folgenden Regeln betreffen alle Personen, die unter dem Fluch der Lykanthropie leiden. Alle verfluchten Personen müssen an ihrem Wohnort einen isolierten und gesicherten Raum haben, um die Verletzung und Ansteckung anderer zu vermeiden. Dieser Raum kann jederzeit von einem Angestellten des Ministeriums überprüft und kontrolliert werden._

Sie würden mir den Wolfsbann-Trank geben und mich mit Black und Professor Lupin einsperren. Ich fragte mich, ob der Werwolf Lupin die ganze Zeit den Boden anstarren würde, wie Professor Lupin es immer tat, wenn ich in seinem Klassenzimmer war. In achtzehn Tagen würde ich es herausfinden.

_Eine von der Lykanthropie verfluchte Person muss alle Zauberer und Hexen in einem Umkreis von fünf Meilen von seinem oder ihrem Zustand informieren und muss gemeinschaftliche Zustimmung erhalten, bevor er oder sie in dieser bewohnten Gegend wohnen kann. Die verfluchte Person muss vor einer Behandlung jeden Heiler von seinem oder ihrem Zustand informieren. Eine Person, die unter Lykanthropie leidet, muss jeden Empfänger von intimem Kontakt über die Gefahr der Übertragung informieren._

Oh gut, der Teil, in dem ich etwas illegales mache. Dumbledore sagte, er würde die Verantwortung übernehmen, falls ich entdeckt wurde. Er hörte sich sehr zuversichtlich an, aber ich fühlte mich nicht überzeugt. Was würde Dumbledore tun können, wenn sie die Auroren zu mir schickten? Ich habe schon gesehen, wie er Menschen eingeschüchtert hat, aber ich habe ihn noch nie Gewalt anwenden sehen. Was, wenn der die Auroren nicht mit einem Blick besiegen konnte?

_Jeder Werwolf, der die obigen Regeln verletzt, wir unverzüglich nach Askaban geschickt; die Dauer der Haftstrafe hängt davon ab, wie Ernst die erwähnten Regeln missachtet wurden._

Wenn das Ministerium versucht, mich nach Askaban zu bringen, werde ich fliehen. Ich kann dort nicht hingehen, nicht einmal um auf eine Gerichtsverhandlung zu warten. Diese Gedanken machten einen weiteren Knoten in meinen Magen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihnen entkommen könnte. Sie würden mich einfach ins Gefängnis schleppen oder ich würde bei einem Fluchtversuch ums Leben kommen. Wenn sie mich zwingen, dort zu bleiben, werde ich sowieso sterben. Schon alleine der Gedanke an die Dementoren treibt mir den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Ich hätte auf dem Weg zur Insel wahrscheinlich einen Herzanfall.

_Jeder Werwolf, der die oben erwähnten Auflagen verletzt und andere durch seinen eigenen Leichtsinn verletzt, tötet oder eine weitere Person mit dem Fluch ansteckt, wird sofort nach Askaban gebracht, und während seiner oder ihrer nächsten Verwandlung in ein nicht menschliches Stadium von einem Mitglied des Ausschusses zur Beseitigung gefährlicher magischer Geschöpfe exekutiert werden._

Als mir Dumbledore die Liste mit den Regeln gab, bat er mich, den letzten Absatz gründlich zu lesen. Zuerst dachte ich, er würde mich warnen, nicht leichtsinnig zu sein. Denn dachte ich an Professor Lupin. Würde das Ministerium sein Verhalten als leichtsinnig sehen? Er war vergiftet worden und hatte versucht, mich vor meinem fast sicheren Tod zu retten. Sie mussten ihn einfach gehen lassen. Ich fragte Dumbledore, ob sie ihn wegen der Umstände freisprechen würden. Er sagte mir, dass beim Ministerium nichts sicher war. Er hat mir nie gesagt, dass ich lügen würde, aber er machte sehr klar, was ich sagen sollte. Kingsley Shacklebolt schrieb für mich alle meine Aussagen. Ich musste sie mir nur merken, falls ein anderer Auror auf den Fall angesetzt wurde. Alles war ich tun musste, war lügen, und ich konnte mein Leben fast normal verbringen.

Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder Ron und Hermine zu. Der Hund hatte den Stock zu Ron gebracht, aber er ließ nicht los, als Ron ihn nehmen wollte. Ron schien verwirrt zu sein. Ich denke nicht, dass er oft genug Seilziehen spielt. Hermine konnte ihn endlich auslachen, als sich der Hund nach hinten warf und Ron von den Beinen riss.

Ich konnte die Vorstellung nicht unterdrücken. Ich hatte seit der ersten Nacht, die ich wieder im Schlafsaal verbracht habe, darüber Albträume. Wir sind immer draußen oder in irgendeiner Nacht oben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, und plötzlich werde ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sehe den Vollmond. Wenn ich es mir in meinem Kopf vorstelle, stirbt Hermine immer zuerst. Blut rinnt aus ihrem Mund und sie starrt mich mit einem so wahnsinnig betrogenen Blick an. Ron stellt sich mir in einem Kampf und die ganze Zeit über sind seine Augen von Hass erfüllt. Danach verändert sich der Traum. Manchmal laufe ich in den Wald und werde nie wieder zu einem Menschen. Manchmal sterben auch Black und Dumbledore. Öfters träume ich aber auch, dass Snape hereinkommt und mich mit irgendeinem seiner giftigen Tränke tötet.

Ich hatte versucht, sie von mir weg zu halten. Ron sah beleidigt aus und Hermine sah weinerlich aus, und dann konnten wir nicht mehr darüber diskutieren, denn Fred und George kamen in den Raum, darüber empört, dass Dumbledore nun in Besitz der Karte des Rumtreibers war. Ich hatte sie damit abgelenkt ihnen zu sagen, dass Professor Lupin geholfen hat, sie zu schreiben, als er Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war, und sie rannten davon, um ihn darüber zu durchlöchern. Danach wollten Hermine und Ron kein Wort mehr darüber hören.

Der Hund entriss den Stock einem sehr mit Grasflecken bedeckten Ron und trottete triumphierend auf mich zu. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen; ich fühlte mich einfach besser, wenn Black in der Nähe war. Dumbledore ließ ihn als Hund an der Schule bleiben, um die Augen und Nase nach Peter, der Ratte, offen zu halten. Er musste mit Hagrids Hund Fang in Hagrids Hütte wohnen und er musste sich wie ein dummer Hund verhalten, aber er musste nicht mehr fliehen. Ich besuchte ihn jeden Tag, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, ein Mensch zu sein. Wir spielten oft Stöckchenholen.

Ich tätschelte seinen Kopf, nahm den Stock, drehte mich um und warf ihn so weit ich konnte auf den See zu. Als der Hund ihm nicht nachrannte, wandte ich mich um. Das Fell des Hundes hatte sich gesträubt und seine Zähne waren in einem stummen Knurren gebleckt. Eine Sekunde lang dachte ich, Pettigrew wäre zurück, aber es waren nur Malfoy und seine Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle. Sie stolzierten über den Rasen auf uns zu und Ron und Hermine liefen zu mir herüber.

„Das ist der hässlichste Hund, den ich je gesehen haben", feixte Malfoy. „Welches Ende ist denn der Kopf?"

Crabbe und Goyle lachten mit ihren tiefen, dummen Stimmen.

„Das Ende, das nicht wie deine Mutter aussieht", sagte Ron.

Hermine und ich kicherten. Malfoy hatte sich das wirklich selber eingebrockt. Der Hund gluckste auch ein wenig, nieste dann aber sofort, damit es nicht verdächtig wirkte.

„Halt den Mund, Potter. Jeder weiß, dass Dumbledore dir diesen Hund besorgt hat, weil du zuviel Angst hast, alleine zum Unterricht zu gehen. Du hast immer noch Angst, dass der große, böse Black kommt und dich wieder aus dem Korridor zerrt", sagte Malfoy. Er versuchte, uns an seiner Nase entlang von oben herab anzusehen, aber Ron ist größer als er und seine Kumpanen, also schaffte er es wieder nicht. Wir starrten nur zurück. Nun, diejenigen von uns, die auf zwei Beinen standen. Der Hund knurrte und Malfoy tat sein bestes, um ihn zu ignorieren, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er blasser wurde.

„Mein Vater ist einer der Schulräte, und sie werden es nicht zulassen, dass du einen Hund hast, Potter. Es ist gegen die Regeln."

„Er ist nicht mein Hund, Malfoy. Er gehört Hagrid, also kannst du dich bei deinem Dad so viel zu willst ausheulen", sagte ich zuversichtlich.

„Nun, wenn er nicht dein Hund ist, wird es dir sicher nichts ausmachen wenn ... ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Während Malfoy sprach, zog er seinen Zauberstab. Ich hatte es nicht gesehen und ich wäre zu spät gewesen, um ihn aufzuhalten, aber der Hund konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Als Malfoy zielte, sprang er nach vor und versenkte seine Zähne in Malfoys Unternahm. Er schrie und sein Zauberstab fiel ins Gras. Crabbe und Goyle schrien auf und Hermine kreischte unverständlich. Malfoy schlug mit seiner freien Hand auf die Nase des Hundes, doch dieser ließ nicht los.

Ich zog den Hund am Genick, aber achtete auch nicht auf mich. Es gab schlechtere Zeiten, in denen Black verrückt werden konnte, aber mir fielen nicht viele ein. Ich musste den Hund erst an den Ohren ziehen, damit er losließ. Er schnappte nach mir und trottete über den Rasen davon. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich machen sollte.

Malfoy kniete ihm Gras und zog seinen Ärmel hoch. Ich war mehr als nur ein wenig geschockt, als ich seinen Arm sah. Er hatte viele blaue Flecken, aber der Hund hatte die Haut nicht zerrissen. Das hielt ihn allerdings nicht vom Jammern ab. Crabbe und Goyle zogen ihn auf die Beine und halfen ihm zurück zum Schloss. Gerade bevor Malfoy durch das Tor ging, drehte sich noch einmal zu uns um und rief:

„Ich werde dich kriegen, Potter! Und deinen kleinen Hund auch!"

----- ----- -----

„Ich wollte ihn nur erschrecken." Black starrte düster seine Füße an. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er mir etwas ähnliches gesagt, und den Mienen wütender Erkenntnis auf Snapes und Dumbledores Gesichtern zu schließen, hatte Black schon einmal so etwas gemacht.

„Du wolltest einen dreizehn Jahre alten Jungen erschrecken, indem du fast seinen Arm abreißt?", sagte Snape mit so leiser Stimme, dass wir uns näher zu ihm lehnen mussten, um ihn zu verstehen. „Genauso, wie du mich erschrecken wolltest? Am Nachmittag laufen aber leider zu wenige Werwölfe herum."

„Dieses sadistische, verzogene Kind konnte einen guten Schreck gebrauchen. Vielleicht wird er so lernen, dass es nicht gut ist, andere zu quälen, bevor er dafür ins Gefängnis kommt."

„Mr. Black, Sie verstehen nicht, worauf wir hinauswollen", unterbrach Dumbledore, bevor Snape antworten konnte. „Sie haben einen meiner Schüler angegriffen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht erlauben, hier zu bleiben."

Ich fühlte, wie mein Magen verschwand. Dumbledore fuhr fort.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass Sie zurück zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht werden, und Sie werden dort bleiben, bis ich sicher bin, dass Sie sich beherrschen können."

„Ich kann mich beherrschen", sagte Black. In seinen Augen lag ein seltsam toter Blick und ich wusste, dass seine nächsten Worte mehr Schlechtes als Gutes bringen würden. „Ich hätte seine Kehle herausreißen können, aber ich habe es nicht. Alle Malfoys werden böse, aber ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. Ein Todesser in der Ausbildung, aber ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht."

Ich wollte mir die Haare ausreißen. Dumbledores Augen waren nicht im geringsten fröhlich. Snape sah selbstzufrieden aus. Black saß fast ruhig da, als wüsste er, dass er Recht hatte.

„Ich werde einen Transport für heute Abend arrangieren", sagte Dumbledore. Er stand auf und verließ Hagrids Hütte. Ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, Black und Snape alleine im gleichen Zimmer zu lassen, aber ich dachte, ich könnte Dumbledore dazu bringen, seine Meinung zu ändern. Er geht zu schnell für einen alten Mann. Ich war fast außer Atem, als ich ihn einholte.

„Bitte, Sir, Sie können ihn nicht wegschicken. Malfoy hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Er wollte ihm einen Fluch aufhalsen. Sie können Black nicht die Schuld geben. Es ist wegen der Dementoren. Er ist nicht richtig im Kopf."

Dumbledore hielt inne und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Harry, die Effekte von Askaban sind genau der Grund, warum er nicht hier bleiben kann. Ich dachte, dass vielleicht der Kontakt mit der und deinen Freunden und Hagrid ihm helfen würde, sich anzupassen, aber er hat heute bewiesen, dass er noch nicht bereit ist, unter Menschen, besonders unter Kindern, zu sein. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er Beratung und Behandlung bekommt. Sirius hatte noch Familie und Freunde, die ihn sehr gern hatten. Wenn sie erst überzeugt sind, dass er kein Mörder ist, bin ich sicher, dass sie ihm gerne helfen werden."

„Sie sollten ihn nicht alleine schicken. Lassen Sie mich mit ihm gehen."

„Harry, das würde mehr Schaden anrichten als Gutes tun. Man wird nie glauben, dass er unschuldig ist, wenn du immer wieder verschwindest und Wochen später in schlechtem Zustand wieder kommst. Sirius wird am Vollmond und den Tagen davor und danach hier sein können, aber er stellt ein zu großes Risiko für einen permanenten Wohnort dar. Wenn er beweisen kann, dass er sich selbst unter Kontrolle hat, kann er vielleicht später zurückkommen."

„Aber was ist mit Pettigrew? Black wird nicht helfen können, falls Pettigrew kommt. Er muss hier bleiben!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Pettigrew an die Schule zurückkehren wird, Harry. Zu viele haben ihn gesehen. Er wird nach einem anderen Versteck suchen."

„Sie werden einfach aufgeben? Wir werden nie beweisen, dass Black unschuldig ist, wenn wir ihn nicht erwischen."

„Wir haben nicht aufgegeben, Harry, aber Black kann kein Teil von dem sein. Nicht, bis er stabiler ist."

Dumbledore drehte sich um und ging davon.

----- ----- -----

Ron und Hermine begleiteten mich. Wir schlichen uns unter dem Tarnumhang nach draußen. Die Sonne ging gerade unter. McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass der Hund um sieben Uhr los musste, und dass ich im Schlafsaal bleiben sollte und nichts dummes tun solle. Wir drei liefen so schnell wir konnten zum Verbotenen Wald. Black, Hagrid und Dumbledore waren nicht tief hinein gegangen.

Ich dachte, wir wären sehr leise, aber Dumbledore bemerkte uns sofort, als wir hinter ihnen die Lichtung betraten. Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und der Umhang flog in seine Hände – wir waren enttarnt. Zu meiner Überraschung winkte er uns hinüber, wobei er aussah, als wären wir nur eingeladene Gäste, die zu spät kamen.

Black schien sehr düster zu sein, aber er lächelte ein wenig, als wir näher kamen. „Gekommen um zu sehen, wie ich ins Irrenhaus geschickt werde?" Er hörte sich fast fröhlich an, aber sein Gesicht passte nicht dazu.

Ich nickte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich Black.

Ich nickte wieder. In letzter Zeit lüge ich oft.

Dumbledore nahm eine riesige, goldene Taschenuhr aus seinem Ärmel und öffnete sie. „Es ist fast Zeit", sagte er einfach. Dann drückte er Black die Uhr in die Hand.

„Bis dann, Harry. Wir sehen uns am fünfundzwanzigsten." Er hörte sich nicht an, als ob er seinen eigenen Worten wirklich glauben würde. „Danke, dass du mir geglaubt hast."

„Kein Problem, Black." Ich fühlte mich einfach miserabel. Ich war sicher gewesen, dass alles besser ausgehen würde.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du mich Sirius nennen", sagte er.

Ich wollte gerade antworten, aber er verschwand. Ich hörte nicht einmal ein Pop. Überrascht sah ich Dumbledore an.

„Es war ein Portschlüssel", erklärte Dumbledore, während er uns zum Schloss zurück führte. Er erklärte, wie er funktionierte, aber ich hörte nicht richtig zu.

Ich hoffte, dass es Sirius gut ging.


	21. Lasst uns schreien und werfen

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Sorry, dass dieses Kapitel länger gedauert hat. Aber ich war ja auf Urlaub und jetzt geht's in der Schule so richtig los (alle Professoren wollen den Stoff von über einer Woche in zwei Stunden nachholen) – aber voilà! Hier ist das Kapitel. Viel Spaß, und fleißig reviewen!

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 21 – Lasst uns schreien und werfen!

Es war viertel nach zehn und Professor Lupin war nicht hier. Ich denke, es war ein Zeichen seiner großen Beliebtheit, dass noch kein einziger Schüler vorgeschlagen hat, die Stunde zu schwänzen. Lavender Brown warf andauernd Blicke zur Uhr in der Ecke und seufzte. Ich begann, mir ein wenig Sorgen zu machen, und Hermine und Ron tauschten ebenfalls besorgte Blicke aus. Wir wollten heute das Kapitel über Schreckgespenster beginnen. Falls Lupin versuchte, ein lebendes Exemplar in die Stunde zu bringen und es in seinem Büro entkam oder so - nun, für diese Stunde hatte ich tatsächlich meine Hausaufgaben erledigt und deshalb wusste ich, dass er dann in Schwierigkeiten wäre. Ron, Hermine und ich tauschten eine weitere Runde Blicke aus.

„Wenn er in fünf Minuten noch nicht hier ist, werde ich nach ihm sehen", sagte ich.

Er war erst fünf Minuten zu spät und ich wollte nicht wie ein Schleimer wirken. Sie nickten.

Um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, nahm ich Sirius' letzten Brief hervor. Die ersten paar, die er geschickt hatte, waren lange Entschuldigungen, aber er begann, andere Wörter als „Entschuldigung" zu verwenden und mit der Zeit genoss ich es, einen Erwachsenen zu haben, mit dem ich reden konnte – oder dem ich zumindest schreiben konnte. Ich erzählte ihm hauptsächlich von der Schule. Ich schrieb über das Quidditch Spiel der letzten Woche. Wir hatten gegen Hufflepuff gespielt und gewonnen. Eigentlich sollten wir jetzt gegen Slytherin spielen, aber Malfoy hatte die faule Ausrede, dass sein Arm zu sehr verletzt war. Snape hatte das Spiel verschieben lassen. Sirius hatte darauf in seiner Antwort viel über Snape zu sagen. Ich werde mir ein besseres Wörterbuch kaufen müssen, um alles zu verstehen, als das er ihn bezeichnete. Ich entfaltete den zerknitterten Brief, den mir Hedwig heute beim Frühstück gebracht hatte und der leicht nach Hund roch.

Lieber Harry,

Grüße aus dem Verrücktenhaus. Der Helfer für meine „geistige Heilung", mit dem mir Dumbledore gedroht hat, ist heute morgen gekommen. Er ist Franzose, unnützlich und schrecklich neugierig. Ich denke, dass Dumbledore mich testet. Wenn ich diesen Idioten nicht umbringe, bekomme ich vielleicht die Bestätigung meiner Gesundheit, obwohl, wenn er mehr als eine Woche hier ist, denke ich nicht, dass ich es schaffe. Er heißt übrigens Jean Xavier. Ich nenne ihn Jennie, aber er scheint nicht zu verstehen, dass es eine Beleidigung ist. Er korrigiert mich nur. Wenn er will, dass ich ihn John nenne, soll er seinen Namen auf englische Art schreiben. Es ist fast so, als wüsste er nicht, in welchem Land er ist.

Er sagte, er würde den ganzen Nachmittag bleiben, aber ich schaffte es, ihn in einer Stunde wieder los zu werden. Er begann, Fragen über meine Beziehung zu meiner Mutter zu stellen. Ich brachte ihn hinunter in das Kellergeschoss und stellte sie vor. Natürlich nicht meine wirklich Mutter, sie ist tot, Merlin sei Dank, aber leider gibt es ein lebensgroßes, magisches Porträt von ihr im Haus. Ich schaffte es, es von der Wand zu bekommen, aber leider ist es nicht brennbar. Mutter hat heute doch eine Aufgabe erfüllt. In weniger als fünf Minuten brachte sie Jennie zum weinen und ich hatte den Rest des Tages frei. Ich fühle mich schon etwas weniger verrückt.

Ich habe nicht viele andere Neuigkeiten. Ich kann den Tagespropheten nicht abonnieren, und ich habe vergessen, Jennie darum zu bitten, mir eine Ausgabe zu bringen. Ich würde mich über jede Neuigkeit freuen, die du mir schickst.

Ich hoffe, dass du ein Auge auf Ratten wirfst. Noch einmal: all das tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. Es tut mir Leid. Wenn du etwas brauchst, sag es mir. Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich werde einen Weg finden, alles wieder gut zu machen. Wir sehen uns am Donnerstag. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon jemand gesagt hat, aber du solltest vorher eine Menge schlafen. Wir sehen uns dann. Wenn du etwas brauchst, frag einfach.

Pass auf dich auf.

Der Hund.

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und faltete den Brief wieder. Fünf Minuten waren vergangen. Ich stand von meinem Tisch auf und nachdem ich mit Ron und Hermine ein paar weitere bedeutungsvolle Blicke tauschte, ging ich in Richtung von Professor Lupins Büro. Ich musste eine Treppe hoch. Der Korridor vor der Tür sah normal aus und war frei von Schreckgespenstern. Die Tür des Büros war geschlossen und ich klopfte.

Drinnen fiel etwas schweres zu Boden. Ich versuchte es mit dem Türknauf, aber es war verschlossen. Pettigrew! Das Wort brannte in grellen, roten Lettern in meinem Gehirn. Bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, war der Zauberstab in meiner Hand.

„Alohomora!"

Die Tür öffnete sich. Durcheinander war ein passendes Wort. Papiere bedeckten den Boden und eine Schicht aus zerbrochenem Glas, hingeworfenen Umhängen und zu Boden geworfenen Büchern lag darauf. Ich sah Lupin fast nicht, der zusammengesackt auf dem Schreibtisch lag, zwischen einer Auswahl von zerknülltem Papier und Zeitungen. Es war aber auch egal. Der Geruch war mehr als genug, um mir den Weg zu ihm zu weisen.

Es war ein süßsaurer Duft. Irgendwie wie Essen, außer dass es mir keinen Appetit machte. Ich ging um den Tisch herum und die Quelle des Dufts kam in Sicht. Die Flasche war zu Boden gefallen, ohne zu brechen, und eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit tropfte mit einem leisen „Gluck ... gluck ... gluck" auf einen Stapel dreckiger Aufsätze der Ravenclaws.

„Sie sind betrunken", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll zu der Gestalt am Tisch.

Er zuckte ein wenig und schnarchte laut. Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und packte ihn an der Schulter. Er stöhnte und legte die Arme über den Kopf. Ich schüttelte ihn und begann, den Stuhl vom Tisch weg zu ziehen. Als er begann, nach vorne vom Stuhl zu fallen, setzte er sich auf. Während dem Schlafen war Speichel aus seinem Mund geflossen und ein Stück Pergament klebte an seinem Gesicht.

„Hu?", sagte er, während er müde blinzelte. Er sah sich mit blutunterlaufenen Augen um, bis er mich bemerkte. Sein Blick fiel zu Boden.

„Bin ich zu spät zum Unterricht?", fragte er und versuchte, wach zu klingen. „Ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Ich habe Aufsätze korrigiert, und ..."

„Das wäre einfacher zu glauben, wenn der Whiskey nicht auf Ihnen, dem Tisch und dem Boden wäre."

Sein Gesicht war bereits rot, aber er schaffte es, noch ein wenig mehr zu erröten. „Eigentlich ist es Brandy", korrigierte er halbherzig.

„Sie sind ein Dummkopf", sagte ich.

Er nickte.

„Nun, hören Sie damit auf! Die ganze Klasse wartet auf Sie. Sie müssen kommen und unterrichten."

„Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich hätten den Job nie annehmen sollen. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Harry, es tut mir Leid ..."

Ich unterbrach ihn. „Sie haben sich schon entschuldigt. Sie haben sich hundert Mal entschuldigt. Ich hab schon gesagt, dass ich Ihnen vergebe. Brauchen Sie einen Brief vom Erzbischof, dass es zu einer offiziellen Absolution wird?"

„Harry, ich kann das nicht in Ordnung bringen. Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Ich kann nicht rückgängig machen, was ich getan habe, und jetzt bist du ... bist du ..." Er hörte sich plötzlich an, als hätte er einen Schnupfen.

„Ja, klar. Sie haben mich gebissen und nun bin ich auch ein Werwolf. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Sie es mit Absicht gemacht hätten. Und wenn Sie uns nicht gefolgt wären, hätte Pettigrew mich zu Tode gefoltert. Zwei Runden des Cruciatus Fluches sind für mich mehr als genug, danke. Wenn Sie nicht gerade zur richtigen Zeit in den Tunnel gekommen wären, hätten wir wahrscheinlich keine Chance auf eine Flucht gehabt. Mir ist es lieber, ich bin ein lebendiger Werwolf als ein Toter."

Er starrte noch immer auf den Boden. „Ich habe dein Leben ruiniert."

Argumente halfen offenbar nicht mehr. Ich dachte mir jedoch einen Plan aus, der zwar ziemlich dumm war, aber die kleine Stimme hatte keine Einwände, als machte ich weiter. Ich ging um den Tisch herum, holte mit dem Arm weit aus, damit er es auch sah, und verpasste Professor Lupin so hart wie möglich eine Ohrfeige. Er fiel fast von seinem Stuhl. Er sah mich geschockt an, aber immerhin blickte er nicht dauernd zu Boden. Die linke Seite seines Gesichts war knallrot und ich sah ein wenig Blut in seinem Mundwinkel.

„So, jetzt sind wir quitt. Sie haben mich gebissen, ich habe Sie geschlagen. Jetzt können wir alle aufhören, Dummköpfe zu sein."

Er sah noch immer nicht nüchtern aus, aber ich schien seinen kompletten und ungeteilten Augenkontakt zu haben. Sein Mund bewegte sich wie der eines Fisches, der nicht im Wasser ist.

Ich durchsuchte die Unordnung auf seinem Tisch, bis ich den Plan für die heutige Stunde fand und warf ihn ihm zu. „Sie haben fünf Minuten. Trinken Sie etwas Kaffee, halten Sie Ihren Kopf in kaltes Wasser, irgendetwas, aber in fünf Minuten sind Sie in diesem Klassenzimmer und dann werden wir etwas über Schreckgespenster lernen!"

Ich wollte gerade gehen, als ich wieder die Flasche auf dem Boden sah. Ich lehnte mich an Lupin vorbei und hob sie auf.

„Haben Sie noch mehr von diesem Zeug?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut." Ich wirbelte herum und warf die Flasche so fest ich konnte. Sie zerbrach in einem sehr eindrucksvollen Schauer aus Flüssigkeit und Glas an der Wand. Vielleicht hatte ich ihm noch nicht ganz vergeben. Dinge in seinem Büro zu zerstören fühlte sich sehr gut an. Ein teuer aussehender Briefbeschwerer fiel mir ins Auge. Aber ich drehte mich und in verließ das Büro, bevor ich in Versuchung geriet.

Ich ging aus der Tür und rannte direkt in Dean Thomas. Er starrte mich an, als ob mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. Ich hoffte, er hatte nur das Zerbrechen der Flasche gehört.

„Professor Lupin kommt in den Unterricht", sagte ich.

Dean nickte.

„Er hat sich nicht wohl gefühlt. Er ist an seinem Tisch eingeschlafen."

Dean nickte wieder.

„Also sollten wir lieber zurück zur Klasse."

Dean nickte ein drittes Mal. Ich ging an ihm vorbei und dann den Korridor entlang in Richtung des Klassenzimmers für Verteidigung. Ich hörte, wie er mir folgte.

Ich verbrachte den Nachmittag unruhig. Ich erwischte Dean, wie er mich fünf Mal während Verteidigung anstarrte, zwei Mal während dem Mittagessen und vier Mal während Zaubertränke. Ich überlegte, ob ich Dumbledore davon erzählen sollte. Er hatte gesagt, ich solle zu ihm kommen, wenn jemand von meinem Problem erfuhr. Er sagte, er würde sich um „Ausrutscher" kümmern. Ich mochte allerdings den Unterton von „darum kümmern" ganz und gar nicht. Es hörte sich nach Erpressung oder vielen Gedächtniszaubern an. Ich erwähnte es auch Ron und Hermine gegenüber nicht. Sie würde sich Sorgen machen, und dann würde ich mir darüber Sorgen machen, was sie tun würden, weil sie sich Sorgen machten. Dean hatte wahrscheinlich nur die Flasche gehört. Wenn er mich bis jetzt noch nicht vor der ganzen Schule als Werwolf bezeichnet hat, hat er den Teil sicher nicht gehört. Ich sagte mir immer wieder, dass er nichts wichtiges gehört hat, bis er mich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors in die Enge trieb.

Ich wollte mich mit Ron und Hermine zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle treffen. Ich hatte meine Hand schon am Rand des Portraits der Fetten Dame, als es nach außen aufschwang. Ich kam Gesicht an Hemd mit Dean Thomas. Ich versuchte, mich an ihn vorbei zu schleichen, aber er streckte den Arm aus und blockierte meinen Fluchtweg. Er zog seinen Arm fast sofort wieder zurück, als hätte er Angst, ich könnte ihn beißen. Ich sah sein Gesicht und wusste, dass er es wusste.

Das Problem war, dass dieses Wissen nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem war, was ich wissen musste. Ich meine, ich wusste, dass sein Geburtstag im April war, dass seine Eltern Muggel sind und dass sein Lieblingsfach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist, aber „hast du eine starke, persönlich Abneigung gegen Werwölfe" ist in keinem Gespräch vorgekommen.

Ich wich zurück in den Raum und er folgte mir, wobei er mich vorsichtig beobachtete. Der Raum war leer von jeglichen Zeugen und ich war nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Ich überlegte, ob ich nach oben in den Schlafsaal der dritten Klasse laufen sollte, aber dorthin konnte mir Dean leicht folgen.

„Hi DeEEEn." Ich hasse es, wenn meine Stimme bricht.

„Ich hab gehört, was du zu Lupin gesagt hast." Seine Stimme war komplett flach.

„... ähm ... hast du das?"

„Ihr seid Werwölfe."

Es abstreiten? Betteln, dass er es niemandem sagt? Dumbledore holen? Ihn in die Leistengegend treten und davonlaufen? Ich hasse solche Entscheidungen. Ich entschied mich für die Grundlage der Pubertät und zuckte mit dem Schultern, wobei ich versuchte, sehr uninteressiert zu wirken.

„Du hast gesagt, dass Professor Lupin dich gebissen hat", fuhr er fort.

Treten und laufen sah inzwischen sehr gut aus. „Nicht mit Absicht", sagte ich. Ich versuchte, gelangweilt zu klingen, aber meine Stimme zitterte zu sehr.

„Du hast dich in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Deshalb warst du letzten Monat im Krankenflügel. Deshalb verhält sich Professor Lupin in deiner Nähe seltsam."

Ich zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Das Schwitzen wurden schlimmer. Ich versuchte, locker meine Brille zu richten und schaffte es, mich selbst ins Auge zu stoßen. Meine linke Hand war noch nicht ganz geheilt.

„Da bist zu also gebissen worden", sagte Dean und deutete auf meinen Arm.

Der Ärmel meines Umhangs war ein wenig verrutscht und der Rand der noch rosaroten Narbe war sichtbar. Madam Pomfrey hat mir gesagt, dass sie nie verblassen würde. Es war eine Art Fluchnarbe. Ich denke, dass ich die jetzt offiziell sammle. Ich dachte „warum eigentlich nicht?" und rollte den Ärmel nach oben. Dean riss den Mund auf. Ich denke nicht, dass es wirklich wie eine Bisswunde aussah. Der Werwolf hat den Kopf von links nach rechts geworfen, während er gekaut hatte, also war die Narbe groß und gezackt. Ich denke, dass ich irgendeinem Unfall am Bauernhof die Schuld geben könnte. Ich sehe doch wie ein Mensch aus, der seinen Arm in einen Mähdrescher stecken würde, oder?

„Hat es wehgetan?"

Ich warf Dean einen „Du bist wirklich der dümmste Mensch auf der großen weiten Welt" Blick zu und nickte. Ein paar Minuten standen wir in angespannter Stille da. Schließlich musste ich etwas fragen.

„Was willst du, Dean?"

„Was meinst du mit was will ich?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Warum sagst du mir, dass du es weißt? Was willst du?"

„Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Es ist schwierig, so etwas geheim zu halten, weißt du? Es ist viel Arbeit. Ich hab die Gesetze nachgelesen. Du könntest in Askaban landen. Professor Lupin könnte sterben. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass es niemand herausfindet, oder?"

„Willst du Geld? Ist es das? Ich hab eigentlich nicht so viel ..."

Dean unterbrach mich. „Hey! So etwas hab ich nicht gesagt!"

„Aber dann ..."

Er unterbrach mich wieder. „Ich wollte nur sagen ... ich wollte nur sagen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, mit einem Alibi oder so etwas, bin ich da, okay?"

„Oh ... ähm ... d-d-danke." Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich sonst sagen sollte.

„Kein Problem. Professor Lupin wird also bleiben?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Gut. Wir sehen uns."

Dean begann, die Treppe hoch zu gehen, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen.

„Oh, und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich darauf achten, dass Seamus es nicht herausfindet. Sein Großvater war einer der berühmtesten Werwolfjäger in ganz Irland. Ich hab ihn letzten Sommer besucht und sie haben einen abgetrennten Kopf über dem Kamin hängen. Bis dann."

Er lief die Treppe hoch und verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld, und ich stolperte aus dem Porträtloch in Richtung des Abendessens. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich besser oder schlechter fühlte, aber ich konnte definitiv ein paar Kekse vertragen.


	22. Ein höchst unbequemes Wochenende

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews.

Warnung: Kapitel weder betagelesen noch etwas für schwache Nerven.

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 22 – Ein höchst unbequemes Wochenende

Es war nicht der dreizehnte, aber es wurde trotzdem ein schrecklicher Freitag.

„Hör auf, dumme Grimassen zu schneiden und trink, Potter. Du hast schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Ich konnte eine letzte, düstere Grimasse nicht unterdrücken, bevor ich den Rest des Wolfsbann-Trankes schluckte. Ich gab Snape seinen Kelch zurück. Er nahm ihn vorsichtig, als würde er gleich explodieren und warf mir dann einen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte: „Was zum Teufel machst du noch hier in meinem Büro?" Ich ergriff die Flucht.

Man würde denken, wenn man jemandem das Leben rettet, würde dieser jemand ein wenig freundlicher zu dir sein, wenn nicht sogar dankbar. Falls sich in der Tat etwas geändert hatte, dann war nur Snapes Intoleranz mir gegenüber gestiegen. Während der letzten Wochen hatte er Gryffindor wegen meinem „unverschämten Verhalten" ganze fünfzig Punkte abgezogen, dazu kamen noch „schlampige Arbeitsgewohnheiten", „exzessives Umrühren", „schlechte Schreibkunst" und „horrender Wohlgeruch" (Hermine erklärte mir später, dass das einfach Gestank bedeutete). Snape hielt es nicht mehr aus, im gleichen Zimmer wie ich zu sein. Ich bemerkte, dass er die Große Halle verließ, sobald ich sie betrat. Er entließ mich zu früh aus meiner Zaubertranknachhilfe, oder er verließ den Raum am Beginn der Stunde und kam am Ende zurück, um mir null Punkte zu geben. Das einzig gute daran war, dass er mir keine Strafarbeiten mehr gab. Ich denke, er wollte während dieser Zeit nicht auf mich aufpassen. Ich muss lernen, meinen Heldenreflex zu unterdrücken. Der nächste Werwolf kann ihn haben.

Als ich bei Professor Lupins Büro ankam, war ich außer Atem. Ich hätte mich erschlagen fühlen sollen, aber es war nicht so. Obwohl ich zu wenig Luft bekam, denke ich nicht, dass es mich je wacher gefühlt habe. Ich hatte in der Donnerstag Nacht versucht, mehr Schlaf zu bekommen. Ich hatte vor Hagrids Hütte nur eine Stunde mit dem Hund gespielt, nachdem der Unterricht zu Ende gewesen war. Ich hatte das Abendessen ausgelassen und war um acht Uhr ins Bett gegangen, aber ich konnte meine Augen nicht geschlossen halten. Ich stand auf und ging eine halbe Stunde lang herum. Mein Magen verzog sich zu in Gift getauchten Knoten. Ich war zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und Ron und ich waren bis drei Uhr nicht ins Bett gegangen und hatten Schach gespielt.

Ich klopfte an die Tür und sie öffnete sich. Professor Lupin winkte mich hinein. Er schloss die Tür und begann, Zauber zu murmeln. Er verschloss sie, damit niemand aus Versehen über zwei Werwölfe stolpern konnte. Er verwendet auch magische Geräuschdämmer, damit niemand unsere Schreie hören würde. Ich versuchte, an meinen Nägeln zu kauen, merkte aber, dass sie dafür schon zu kurz geworden waren.

„Nervös?"

Ich antwortete auf Sirius' Frage indem ich unverständlich aufschrie und nach hinten über den Saum meines Umhangs fiel. Ich hatte nicht gesehen, dass er im Schatten neben einem Bücherregal stand. Er zog mich auf die Beine. Lupin kümmerte sich noch immer um die Tür.

Seit meinem letzten Besuch war das Büro eindeutig aufgeräumt worden. Die Papiere waren vom Boden und vom Tisch verschwunden und ich sah einen Aktenschrank in der Ecke, der vorher von einem Berg von Umhängen verdeckt worden war. Der Tisch und die Stühle waren gegen die Wand geschoben worden, so dass es viel freie Fläche in der Mitte gab. Der Geruch nach Brandy lag noch immer leicht in der Luft.

„Wie lange?", fragte ich Sirius.

Er deutete auf eine Uhr an der Wand. Noch neunzehn Minuten bis zum Mondaufgang.

Ich verbrachte den Großteil der Zeit mit Herumgehen. Mein Magen rollte, knotete und trat. Sirius sagte mir ein paar Mal, dass ich mich hinsetzen sollte, und ich versuchte es auch, aber ich wollte, dass etwas schreckliches auf mich zukam und fühlte dieses Verlangen, davor wegzulaufen. Alle paar Sekunden warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr. Die Zeiger rasten nur so dahin, als der Mondaufgang näher kam.

„Harry, zieh deine Schuhe aus", sagte Lupin, als es nur noch fünf Minuten waren.

„Warum?"

„Deine Kleider verwandeln sich nicht mit dir. Du solltest alles ausziehen, was du später brauchst."

Ich nickte und öffnete meine Schuhe, danach zog ich auch noch die Socken aus. Sirius stellte beides auf ein hohes Bücherregal. Ich öffnete den Kragen meines Umhangs. Ich überlegte mir, dass ich ihn ohne große Schwierigkeiten abwerfen konnte, nachdem ... nachdem es passierte.

„Gib mir deine Brille, Harry", sagte Sirius.

„Aber ich werde nichts sehen können", sagte ich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich erwartet habe, sie auf meinem Gesicht zu lassen. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben einen Hund mit Brille gesehen, aber ich zögerte trotzdem damit, sie abzunehmen.

„Du wirst ohne sie klarkommen", sagte er.

Ich gab sie ihm. Der Rand des Zimmers war verschwommen und undeutlich, aber ich konnte die Uhr noch immer sehen. Eine Minute.

Professor Lupins Büro hatte keine Fenster, aber ich war sicher, dass die östliche Wand ein wenig im Mondlicht glitzerte. In meinen Knochen und auf meiner Haut machte sich dieses seltsam brennende Gefühl breit und meine Arme begannen zu zucken. Ich musste hier raus. Wenn ich woanders war, würde es nicht passieren.

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich will das nicht mehr machen", sagte ich.

Ich zog mich in eine Ecke zurück. Das brennende Gefühl wurde stärker und die Wände um mich herum schienen höher zu werden.

„Harry. Beruhige dich. Es wird in ein paar Minuten vorbei sein", sagte Lupin.

„Nein. Nein. Nein. Ich will das nicht machen. Ich will nach draußen gehen."

Ich schlich in Richtung Tür, aber Sirius ging nicht aus dem Weg. Meine Beine begannen zu zucken und ich fiel zu Boden. Sirius streckte die Hand nach mir aus.

„NEIN!", rief Lupin. Seine Stimme war so heiser, dass ich sie fast nicht erkannte. „Sirius, verwandle dich! Wenn du aus Versehen gekratzt wirst ..."

Lupin verstummte. Ich wandte mich ihm zu. Mein Blickfeld wurde am Rand ein wenig rot, aber in der Mitte konnte ich ihn klar sehen. Gräuliches Haar spross um seine Augen herum und verbreitete sich auf den Rest seiner Haut. Sein Gesicht streckte sich wie Ton, der von einer unsichtbaren Hand gezogen wird. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, und als riesige Reißzähne durch sein Zahnfleisch stießen, zerrissen sie seine Lippe. Er fiel zu Boden und sein wallender Umhang verbarg den Rest der Verwandlung vor meinen Blicken. Er schrie, aber inzwischen hatte ich das Interesse an ihm sowieso verloren.

Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf meine Hände zu starren. Was als kitzelndes Gefühl in meinen Fingerspitzen begonnen hatte, wurde rasend schnell zu einem reißenden Gefühl. Spitze Krallen schoben sich unter meinen Fingernägeln hervor. Meine Händen fühlten sich an, als hätte jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer darauf geschlagen. Während ich sie beobachtete wurden meine Finger zurück in meine Hände gepresst, die sich streckten und aus denen kurzes, schwarzes Haar spross. Ich sah mich nach Sirius um und merkte, dass der Hund mich genau beobachtete.

Ich konnte mir das Schreien verkneifen, bis die Verwandlung meinen Kopf erreichte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er in einem Schraubstock. Ich konnte fühlten, wie mein Kiefer wuchs und er gab grauenhafte, klickende Geräusche von sich, die in meinen Ohren hallten. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mit einer Zange meine Zähne herausziehen würde. Die Wände wackelten und drehten sich, bis mein Gehirn zermahlen war. Alles wurde schwarz.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete hatte der Raum jegliche Farbe verloren. Die Fackeln an den Wänden gaben ein flackerndes, weißes Licht von sich und die Einrichtung schien größer zu sein. Die Welt war ein wenig weiter und viel flacher geworden. Der Raum stank gewaltig. Es war ein Gefühl, als wäre meine Nase voller Würmer. All die verschiedenen Gerüche machten mich schwindlig. Naja, zumindest schwindliger.

Ich krabbelte auf die Beine und fiel sofort wieder hin. Ein Teil meines Gehirn sagte mir, ich solle mich auf die Hinterbeine stellen, und ein anderer Teil sagte: „Leg dich wieder hin, du fühlst dich nicht gut." Und ein dritter Teil sagte, ich solle die Fremden im Zimmer beschnüffeln und herausfinden, wem welches Territorium gehörte. Ich versuchte zu stöhnen, aber aus meinem Mund kam ein Geräusch, das sich nach einem hohen Winseln anhörte.

Ich wollte meine Augen schließen und versuchen, noch ein wenig zu schlafen, aber etwas kaltes und nasses presste sich an meine Seite. Ich sprang auf die Beinen, von denen alle versuchten, sich in die falsche Richtung zu bewegen. Ich schaffte es, mich umzudrehen und den Grund für die Unannehmlichkeit zu suchen. Der schwarze Hund beschnupperte mich. Er winselte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Seine blauen Augen waren zu einem seltsamen Grau geworden. Die verschiedenen Teile meines Gehirns stritten sich wieder. „Sag ihm, dass du okay bist", „Kämpf, bis zu weißt, wer das Sagen hat" und „Beschnuppere ihn!" wollten alle meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich winselte wieder.

Der Hund kam auf mich zu und stieß mich an die Schulter. Dann trottete er an mir vorbei zu einem Haufen Klamotten auf dem Boden vor dem Schreibtisch. Er begann, daran zu schnuppern und ihn mit der Nase anzustoßen. Ich stolperte hinüber zu ihm. Teile von mir stritten sich noch immer darüber, wie man fürs Laufen und Gehen die Beine auf den Boden stellen musste. Der Berg Klamotten zitterte und schüttelte. Der Hund stieß wieder mit der Nase daran.

Ein grauer Schatten brach aus dem Haufen Klamotten hervor und kam auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers zu stehen. Der Wolf war größer als ich, aber nicht ganz so massiv wie der Hund. Sein Fell sträubte sich und er knurrte. Ich schnüffelte an der Luft. Die Argumente in meinem Kopf wurden unerträglich laut. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was woher kam.

„_Er ist es, der dich gebissen hat! Töte ihn. Rudel. Professor Lupin. Seine Schuld. Wer ist der Anführer? Er wird dich zuerst erwischen. Kämpfe. Blut. Jemand hat Angst. Kämpfe. Das ist Professor Lupin! Er hat dich gebissen. Kämpfe. Wo bin ich? Du kannst seine Angst riechen! Sirius, Hilfe! Kämpfe!"_

Tiefes Knurren grollte zwischen meinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Der graue Wolf sprang auf mich zu. Meine Beine wussten plötzlich, was sie zu tun hatten. Ich schoss nach links und als er herumwirbelte, sprang ich auf seine Kehle. Ich hatte Fell in meiner Nase und schmeckte Blut in meinem Mund. Der schwarze Hund umkreiste uns bellend. Ich wusste, dass ich lieber loslassen sollte, aber ich tat es nicht.

----- ----- -----

„Harry, iss deine Suppe."

„Ich bin nicht hungrig." Die Heiltränke, die ich vorhin bekommen hatte, drehten mir noch immer den Magen um.

„Iss sie trotzdem."

Als ich nicht nach dem Löffel griff, nahm Sirius ihn vom Tablett.

„Muss ich jetzt ein Flugzeug nachahmen und den hier für dich in deinen Mund stecken? Ich war darin ziemlich gut, als du noch ein Baby warst."

„Du bist nicht komisch", sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme. Ich warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster meines Zimmers im Krankenflügel. Sirius hatte Lupin und mich zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht, sobald der Mond hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Zum Glück wurden wir auf dem Weg nicht gesehen. Zumindest nahm ich an, dass uns niemand gesehen hatte. Ich war während der Reise nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein. Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, bevor ich hier aufgewacht bin, ist, dass mich der schwarze Hund zu Boden gedrückt hat, während ich versuchte, wieder die Kehle des grauen Wolfs zu erwischen.

„Ich bin kein Komiker und du bist kein Baby, aber im Moment scheinen hier viele Schauspieler zu sein", sagte Sirius.

Er warf einen Blick auf meine Suppe und rührte sie halbherzig um. „Remus wird es gut gehen, Harry. Wölfe haben eine sehr dicke Haut. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er nicht auch zugeschlagen."

Ich rieb die schnell verschwindenden Narben auf meinem Kinn und an meinem Half. „Ich dachte, dass er Wolfsbann-Trank und davon abhalten sollte, wahnsinnig zu werden und zu kämpfen."

„Er unterdrückt die dunkle Magie – den Auslöser für die Wut des Wolfs", sagte Professor Lupin an der Tür. Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls von verblassenden Narben bedeckt. „Die Instinkte des Wolfs haben wir immer. Du musst lernen, sie zu kontrollieren."

Lupin ging zum Stuhl auf der anderen Seite meines Bettes. Er hinkte ein wenig. Der schwarze Hund hatte ihn ins Bein gebissen, um uns auseinander zu bringen. Er setzte sich steif. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und seine Augen sah aschfahl aus. Ich fragte mich, ob ich auch so aussah. Die Verwandlung hatte vor neun Stunden geendet und ich fühlte mich noch immer, als ob ich eine starke Erkältung hinter mir hätte, gemeinsam mit einer Art Unfall mit einem Lastwagen.

„Wie soll ich sie denn kontrollieren?", fragte ich. „Sie machen das schon länger als ich und Sie hatten offenbar auch nicht viel Glück."

Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte ein wenig. „Ich hatte nicht viele Schwierigkeiten, bis zu entschieden hast zu kämpfen."

„Ich habe damit nicht begonnen! Sie sind auf mich zugekommen!"

„Du hast zuerst gebissen."

Ich wollte weiter streiten, aber ich sah, dass er und Sirius Blicke tauschten.

„Was ist daran so komisch?", fragte ich.

„Eigentlich nicht wirklich komisch", sagte Sirius. „Nur bekannt."

„Wir hatten den gleichen Streit, nachdem Sirius, James und ... und Peter mich besucht hatten. Die Tiere hatten ein Problem damit zu entscheiden, wer der Chef war. Dein Vater musste uns ein paar Mal trennen", sagte Lupin.

„Am nächsten sagte ich zu Madam Pomfrey, dass Snape mich im Gewächshaus erwischt hätte, damit sie mir Heiltränke für mein Gesicht gab. Sie hat mir die Geschichte aber nicht wirklich abgekauft. Ich konnte ihr nicht erklären, warum ich einen Hufabtritt mitten auf der Stirn hatte", sagte Sirius und lächelte dann.

„Harry, hast du das Buch gelesen, das ich dir gegeben habe?", fragte Lupin.

Ich nickte. Es war kein sehr dickes Buch, nur einhundertundzehn Seiten. Es erklärte die Nebeneffekte der Lykanthropie. Lupin hatte es mir gegeben, während er noch in der „Ich muss auf den Boden starren" Phase gewesen war. Es hatte gesagt, dass es das einzige Buch über Lykanthropie war, das ein Werwolf geschrieben hat. Dem Text nach zu schließen, musste ich mich während der nächsten drei bis fünf Tage auf „kleine bis wütende Stimmungsschwankungen" und „erhöhte Aggressivität als Reaktion auf Stress" freuen, dazu noch Müdigkeit und Muskelkrämpfe.

„Hast du dazu irgendwelche Fragen?", fragte Lupin.

„Könnten Sie Sirius bitte den Löffel wegnehmen? Er macht mir damit ein wenig Angst."

Mein Versuch eines Scherzes erhielt von Lupin ein leises Lachen und ein Schnauben von Sirius. Er wedelte bedrohlich mit dem Löffel herum. Als weiterer Pluspunkt landete die Suppe auf dem Boden, was eine nicht ganz so ernste Diskussion über Ernährung zur Folge hatte. Sellerie sollte sowieso niemals als Suppe enden.

----- ----- -----

Sirius nahm am Sonntag Nachmittag einen Portschlüssel zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Inzwischen fühlte ich mich schon wieder fast normal, aber immer noch müde. Ich konnte mich auf eine Nacht voller Hausaufgaben freuen. Hermine und Ron verbrachten den Großteil ihres Abendessens damit, mir bei meinem Aufsatz für Geschichte zu helfen. Wir hatten schon die Hälfte des Weges zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinter uns, als mir einfiel, dass ich ihn neben den Karotten hatte liegen lassen. Ron wollte zurückgehen und ihn für mich holen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie dachten, ich wäre ein Krüppel oder so war, also ging ich selbst zurück. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, das Pergament einem Hauself zu entreißen, der aufräumte. Ich kam bis zum dritten Stock, bevor ich auf Ärger stieß.

„Wanderst du ganz alleine herum, Potter? Das ist nicht sehr klug", sagte eine schleppende Stimme, die ich sofort erkannte.

Ich drehte mich um. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle kamen hinter mir die Treppe hoch.

„Hau ab, Malfoy." Ich hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, mir eine bessere Beleidigung einfallen zu lassen.

„Das war nicht sehr nett", sagte Malfoy fröhlich. „Ich denke, wir werden dir ein paar Manieren beibringen müssen."

Seine Kumpanen liefen auf mich zu, packten meine Arme und drückten mich gegen das Geländer. Ich wünschte mir wirklich, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nicht oben in meinem Schlafsaal hätte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand und ließ ihn über seine Finger rollen, wobei ich sicher bin, dass er dachte, er würde damit eine große Show von Geschicklichkeit abziehen.

„Also, Potter, was willst du zuerst, die Flüche oder die Schläge?"

Malfoy blickte grinsend auf mich herab. _Sie sind in deinem Revier. Malfoy denkt, dass er die Kontrolle hat. Er denkt, dass er besser ist als du._ Die Gedanken flogen in meinen Kopf und ich hatte das plötzliche Verlangen, jemanden zu beißen. Ich wollte nicht nur kämpfen, um zu entkommen, aber wollte meine Zähne in etwas versenken und es in Stücke reißen. Ich konnte plötzlich mein Herz laut in meinen Ohren schlagen hören. Die Müdigkeit verzog sich in den Hintergrund und ein brennendes, kitzelndes Gefühl blubberte an die Oberfläche, um sie zu ersetzen. Malfoy trat zurück und starrte mit großen Augen auf den Boden.

Eine Pfütze aus einer klaren, schleimigen Flüssigkeit war auf dem Steinboden zwischen uns und ich senkte den Kopf nach unten um zu sehen, woher sie gekommen war, und ein paar weitere Tropfen Speichel fielen von meinem Mund zum Boden und vermischten sich damit. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass ich, ohne mein Gehirn vorher irgendwie zu fragen, die Zähne gebleckt hatte. Ich merkte auch, dass es mir eigentlich nichts ausmachte. Ich sah Crabbe an, dann Goyle, und beide begannen, in ihrer Aufgabe ein wenig unglücklich auszusehen.

„Zuerst, zuerst, zuerst?", sagte ich. „Zuerst denke ich, dass du etwas sehen solltest. Es ist wirklich cool. Sogar wirklich toll." Meine Stimme war um einiges tiefer, als ich in Erinnerung hatte.

Crabbe und Goyle zogen an meinen Arm – ein Versuch, mir Angst einzujagen. Es machte mir nicht viel aus, aber es gab Malfoy sein Selbstvertrauen zurück. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich daran, dass es drei gegen einen stand, und dass dieser eine auch noch unbewaffnet war.

„Was soll ich sehen, Potter?"

Ich zog hart an meinem rechten Arm. Crabbe hielt ihn und er stand auf der Stufe unter mir. Er klammerte sich fester daran und versuchte, meine Flucht zu verhindern. Ich stellte meine Füße gegen den Rand meiner Stufe und zog stattdessen plötzlich mit dem linken Arm. Eine Sekunde lang zogen Crabbe und ich in die gleiche Richtung und das war mehr als genug um Goyle, auf der Stufe über mir, von dem Beinen zu reißen. Ich hatte eine menschliche Lawine gestartet und die Treppe war nicht breit genug, damit Malfoy aus dem Weg springen konnte.

Wenn ich nachgedacht hätte, hätte ich es nicht gemacht. Wenn die Treppe genau in diesem Moment beschlossen hätte, sich zu bewegen, wären wir alle in unseren Tod gestürzt, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass wir, relativ unverletzt, auf dem Treppenabsatz unter uns landeten. Instinkte und Reflexe, die nicht wirklich meine waren, hielten mich davon ab, unter dem Menschenknäuel zu landen. Malfoy war unter einem ziemlich überraschten Goyle gefangen, dessen Kopf offenbar während dem Fall mit Crabbes Fuß kollidiert war. Malfoys Augen waren auf mich gerichtet und in irgendeinem Teil meines Gehirns merkte ich, dass immer noch Speichel aus meinem Mund tropfte.

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Nicht beeindruckend genug? Ich könnte dir etwas zeigen, das mir Sirius Black beigebracht hat. Es ist ziemlich praktisch. Du willst das sehen, nicht wahr?", sagte ich und ging auf dem kleinen Treppenabsatz herum.

Falls Malfoys Augen noch um ein klein wenig größer geworden wären, wären sie aus seinem Kopf gefallen. Er öffnete den Mund, als wolle schreien, aber kein Laut entkam seiner Kehle. Ich denke, dass ich die Luft aus ihm herausgepresst hatte.

„War das ein ‚Nein', Malfoy? Du musst schon lauter sprechen."

„Nein." Seine Stimme war so leise, dass ich denke, dass nur ich sie gehört habe.

Crabbe befreite sich aus dem Wirrwarr von Armen und Beinen. Er würde nicht zweimal auf den gleichen Trick hereinfallen. Wenn er seinen Zauberstab erwischte, war ich in Schwierigkeiten. Er stolperte, noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen. _Stoße ihn über das Geländer._ Dieser Gedanke kam von so tief in meinem Kopf, dass ich ihn fast für einen eigenen hielt. Ich ging einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu, bis ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte eine laute Stimme wissen, die vom Stockwerk unter uns kam.

Ich blieb nicht stehen um zu sehen, wer es war. Ich wirbelte herum und lief zum Gryffindorturm.


	23. Sich mit Pech herumschlagen

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Voilà! Ein neues Kapitel! Und weil heute mein jährlicher Ehrentag ist, hab ich einen Wunsch frei: viele Reviews von euch!

----- ----- ------

KAPITEL 23 – Sich mit Pech herumschlagen

Die Lichter im Raum verblassten, bis nur noch der Dementor sichtbar war und langsam auf mich zu glitt. Ich schwor mir selbst, dass ich nicht wieder ohnmächtig werden würde, aber meine Knie gaben trotzdem nach. Ich brauchte eine glücklichere Erinnerung. Meine erste Reise nach Hogwarts produzierte einen dünnen, silbernen Nebel, aber der würde nicht reichen. Als sich die schleimigen, grauen Hände nach mir streckten, als ob sie mich zu sich winken würden, dachte ich an das letzte Weihnachten.

„Du solltest im Krankenflügel sein und schlafen, Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Ich werde doch nicht Weihnachten verschlafen."

„Ich schlage ja nicht vor, dass du Weihnachten verschläfst, aber herum klettern und Dekorationen aufhängen ist nicht gut für deine Gesundheit."

„Er ist aber nicht derjenige, der das Klettern übernimmt!", warf Ron ein und fiel dabei fast von seinem gefährlichen Platz auf dem Kaminsims.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Aber das hast du gesagt", gab Ron zurück. „Gib mir noch mehr von dem goldenen Lametta."

Ich hob eine Handvoll auf und ging hinüber zu Ron. Mein Arm zitterte, als ich sie nach oben zu ihm ausstreckte, und sobald er mir den Lametta abgenommen hatte, sank ich zu Boden. Hermine lief zu mir herüber, als wäre ich ein Siebzigjähriger, der gerade über eine Rolltreppe gefallen war. Ich schaffte es aber, ohne ihre Hilfe auf die Beine zu kommen. Es war fast sieben Uhr abends und ich fühlte mich immer noch wie ein Kaugummi, der an der Schuhsohle von jemandem klebte. Warum musste der Vollmond am Weihnachtsabend sein? Er würde mir aber nicht mein Weihnachten ruinieren. Ich würde es nicht zulassen. Ich stolperte zu einer Couch und ließ mich darauf fallen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war sowieso fast fertig.

Ich war auf unseren Weihnachtsbaum sehr stolz. Wir hatten ihn gemacht, indem wir einen Kleiderständer aus dem zweiten Stock verwandelt hatten. Mit uns meine ich, dass Ron und ich ihn herauf gebracht haben, versucht haben, ihn zu verwandeln und schließlich Hermine um Hilfe bitten mussten. Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, wie gut sie es gemacht hat. Der Baum roch sogar echt. Wir hatten all unsere Weihnachtsgeschenke darunter gelegt und uns darauf geeinigt, sie gemeinsam bei der Party zu öffnen. Alles sah sehr weihnachtlich aus. Immerhin dachte ich, dass es so war. Was aber, wenn es nicht so war? Was, wenn es einfach nur traurig und dumm aussah? Was, wenn er es hasste, oder es ihn an Askaban erinnerte und er den ganzen Abend alleine und zu sich selbst murmelnd verbrachte? Was, wenn das Ministerium eine überraschende Weihnachtsinspektion machte und uns alle erwischte?

Ich wollte gerade panisch vorschlagen, dass wir die Feier abblasen sollten, als jemand an das Portrait klopfte. Die Fette Dame beschwerte sich laut und schrill darüber. Ich schälte mich aus der Couch und ging hinüber zur Tür. Ich stieß den Rahmen auf. Professor Lupin stand im Korridor, seltsam zur linken Seite gelehnt und nicht wirklich bei vollem Bewusstsein.

„Können wir endlich rein kommen?", fragte Sirius' körperlose Stimme.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich mich daran erinnerte, dass ich ihm meinen Tarnumhang geliehen hatte. Ich nickte und trat zur Seite, damit er Professor Lupin durch das Portraitloch helfen konnte. Ich wollte den Eingang wieder schließen, als ich Professor Dumbledore mit einem großen Weihnachtsgeschenk unter dem Arm den Korridor entlang gehen sah. Er wurde dicht gefolgt von Hagrid und Professor McGonagall. Hagrid hatte ebenfalls ein Paket unter dem Arm und es bewegte sich. Ich ging zur Seite, damit sie alle hereinkommen konnten. Ich hatte Hagrid gefragt, ob er kommen wollte. Ich denke, dass Hermine die anderen Lehrer eingeladen hat, oder vielleicht hatten sie einfach beschlossen, uns zu überraschen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir irgendetwas dagegen sagen konnten, wenn sie da waren. Ich war besorgt, dass es seltsam sein würde, wenn sie dabei waren, aber die Dinge entwickelten sich okay. Eigentlich sogar besser als okay.

Professor Lupin verschlief den Großteil der Party, sorgte aber trotzdem für viel Unterhaltung. Die Verwandlung schien für ihn schlimmer zu sein, aber vielleicht war das, weil er schon älter war, fast vierzig. Sirius legte ihn auf einen der Lehnstühle und jedesmal, wenn er zu schnarchen begann, nahm Sirius eine der Dekorationen vom Baum und fügte sie seinen Klamotten hinzu, bis er wieder aufwachte. Hermine sah aus, als würde sie gegen diese offensichtliche Misshandlung eines Lehrers protestieren, bis Sirius ihr ein verschwörerisches Lächeln zu warf und um eine Galleone wettete, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, zwei gläserne Einhörner an Lupins Ohren zu hängen, ohne dass er aufwachte. Sie hat diese Wette übrigens gewonnen.

Dumbledore öffnete die Schachtel, die er mitgebracht hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, war sie voller Knallbonbons, und bald war der Raum erfüllt von Konfetti, rosa Rauch und bizarren Partydekorationen. Hagrid bekam einen Spielzeugaffen, der mit den Händen seltsame Symbole formte und schlechte Witze in Latein erzählte. Zumindest denke ich, dass es schlechte Scherze waren. Mein Latein ist nicht so gut. Professor McGonagalls Bonbon ließ auf alle im Zimmer Katzenfutter und lebende Mäuse regnen. Lupin wachte kurz auf, als eine Maus über seine Brust lief. Er konnte seine Augen lange genug offen halten, um mit Sirius an einem der Knallbonbons zu ziehen, aber er schien nicht darauf aus zu sein, das laut singende Plastikhuhn zu behalten, das herausfiel.

Hagrid wollte andauernd, dass wir rieten, was in der Schachtel war, die er mitgebracht hatte. Jedesmal, wenn die Schachtel näher als einen Meter bei Krummbein war, zischte die Katze und alle Haare auf ihrem Rücken sträubten sich. Die Schachtel war an Hermine, Ron und mich adressiert, aber keiner von uns war scharf darauf, sie zu öffnen.

Der Abend wurde immer länger und die Gäste begannen, sich den Knabbereien zu nähern, die wir gekauft hatten. Professor McGonagall beäugte den Tisch, als mir ein riesiges Problem auffiel. Wir mussten Sirius erst von den Hundekuchen erzählen, und bevor ich eine Warnung rufen konnte, hatte Professor McGonagall einen davon in ihren Mund geschoben. Ron sah ebenfalls hin und ich sah, wie ihm die Kinnlade herunterfiel. Unsere Hauslehrerin nahm einen weiteren Hundekuchen vom Tisch und Ron wurde ein wenig blass.

McGonagall wandte sich Dumbledore zu. „Albus, du musst die hier probieren."

Dumbledore sah Ron und mich an, bevor er, glücklich lächelnd, an einem der knochenförmigen Kekse knabberte. „Sie schmecken ein wenig nach Speck", sagte er und in seinen Augen glitzerte unterdrücktes Lachen.

Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore verließen die Party um kurz nach neun. Sie behaupteten, dass sie Professor Snape auf einen Drink in Hogsmeade einladen wollten, bevor der Abend zu Ende ging. Um höflich zu sein wünschten wir ihnen viel Glück.

„Ich muss jetz' aber auch los", sagte Hagrid. „Muss noch allen Tieren aus'm Unterricht ihre Geschenke geben. Hab heute Morgen vierzig Pfund rohe Leber besorgt. Bevor ich geh, müsst ihr drei aber das hier aufmachen."

„Was ist es?", fragte Ron.

„Is' ne Überraschung. Ich will sie nich' ruinieren", antwortete der riesige Mann.

Er gab Hermine, Ron und mir die ruckende Schachtel. Sirius kam neugierig herüber und lehnte sich über unsere Schultern. Ich zog an dem großen, braunen Band und bemerkte mit großer Erleichterung, dass Hermine ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, falls das Geschenk uns angreifen sollte. Das Band öffnete sich und die Schachtel blieb ruhig liegen. Ich begann vorsichtig, das Klebeband von dem Papier zu ziehen. Ich hob den Deckel und sah, dass die Schachtel mit zerkleinerten Blättern aus dem Tagespropheten gefüllt war. Sie raschelten verheißungsvoll, als ich über den Rand blickte. Ich schluckte.

„Hagrid, würdest du sagen, dass die Überraschung klein ist, wie etwa eine Schildkröte, oder groß, wie ein fliegender Piranha?", fragte ich.

„Oh, es is' viel besser als all das."

„... ähm ... okay."

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, falls das Tier giftige Dämpfe von sich gab und zog dann den zerschnipselten Tagespropheten beiseite. Am Boden der Schachtel saß ein grau meliertes Kätzchen. Sein Gesicht war in einer Ecke verborgen und seine spitzen Ohren zuckten. Ich lachte ein wenig und Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab weg.

Hermine lächelte und streckte die Hand in die Schachtel.

„Hagrid! Warum machst du den ganzen Aufstand wegen einer Katze ... AAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!"

Die Kreatur entrollte sich, als Hermine sie hob, und wir hatten freie Sicht auf ihren Kopf. Ein winziges, menschliches Gesicht grinste uns vom Katzenkopf aus an. Krummbein sprang zischend auf sie zu und die Kreatur wand sich aus Hermines Umklammerung. Sie lief um uns herum und sprang über den schlafenden Professor Lupin. Krummbein war ihr auf den Fersen und eine Sekunde lang sah es so aus, als würde der Kater gewinnen. Dann zwinkerte mir die seltsame Kreatur zu und lief die Wand hoch. Sie verschwand in dem Lametta, der von der Decke hing, und gab ein störendes, hohes Kichern von sich.

„Das ist ein Pooka", sagte Sirius.

Hagrid nickte. „Klar doch. Den kleinen hab ich von 'nem Freund aus Irland bekommen – gratis. Ich glaub, sein voriger Besitzer is' unerwartet gestorben."

Ron gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es ein Schluckauf oder ein Keuchen war.

„Ein ... ein ... ein ... Pooka?", sagte Hermine. Ich merkte, dass sie nach einer freundlichen Art suchte, um Hagrid zu sagen, dass er das schreckliche Ding wieder mitnehmen sollte. „ Was ... warum ... ähm ... wie sollen wir uns um einen Pooka kümmern? Brauchen die keine spezielle Ernährung oder so?"

„Nee, ein Pooka frißt alles, was du ihm gibst."

„Was, wenn es ihm nicht gefällt, im Schloss zu sein?", fragte ich und hoffte, dass das Tier Klaustrophobie hatte.

„Wenn's ihm nich' gefällt, würdest du's riechen."

_Toll._

„Was ist .. was ist ..." Mir fielt nichts mehr ein.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen, ihr kommt sicher gut mit ihm aus. Naja, ich muss jetzt gehen. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Hagrid ging.

Wir drei sahen uns an und zur gleichen Zeit wanderten unsere Blicke zu dem verdächtig zitternden Lametta, der über unseren Köpfen hing. Als Sirius seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, gab ich ein schrecklich peinliches Geräusch von mir. Nicht ganz ein Kreischen, aber fast.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen Pooka übertreffen kann", sagte er, „aber ich hab auch ein paar Sachen für euch."

„Pooka-Gift?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Nicht ganz."

Sirius nahm den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seines Umhangs und wedelte damit. Eine Rauchwolke stob aus der Spitze und rauschte zu Boden. Als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, lagen drei festlich verpackte Päckchen vor uns. Das große, buchförmige war an Hermine adressiert. Was offenbar ein großes Vogelkäfig war, der mit braunem Papier eingewickelt war, trug Rons Namen. Das letzte lange, rechteckige Paket war mit „Harry" beschriftet. Wir hoben unsere Geschenke auf. Das rechteckige Paket war schwer und auf einer Seite konnte ich unter dem Papier einen Stiel fühlen. Ich überlegte mir, was in einer solchen Verpackung sein könnte, und plötzlich überkam mich der Verdacht, dass Sirius dachte, ich könnte ein Gewehr brauchen. Das Paket war ungefähr so lang wie das Gewehr, mit dem Onkel Vernon vor zwei Jahren erfolglos versucht hatte, Hagrid einzuschüchtern.

„Was immer du denkst liegt weit daneben", sagte Sirius fröhlich. Ich hoffte, dass er Recht hatte.

Ich wollte schon das Papier herunterziehen, als mir das Geschenk einfiel, das ich für Sirius besorgt hatte. Ich stand auf. Ich fühlte mich inzwischen so, wie Lupin aussah, aber ich schaffte es doch noch zum Baum und zurück. Man würde denken, dass es einfach ist, für einen flüchtigen Verbrecher ein Geschenk zu finden, aber das ist es nicht. Schließlich hatte ich mich für eine Sonnenbrille entschieden, die so verzaubert waren, dass sie den, der sie trug, unerkennbar machte. Er sah überrascht aus, als ich ihm das Geschenk in die Hände drückte, dann bekam er einen wirklich seltsamen Blick. Ich fürchtete schon, dass er wieder zu murmeln beginnen würde, also schlug ich vor, dass wir bis drei zählten und dann die Geschenke gemeinsam öffneten.

Bevor ich zu zählen beginnen konnte, rief eine hohe, kichernde Stimme über uns: „Drei, zwei, eins!", gefolgt von einem kleinen Lachen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und wir machten uns an die Arbeit. Ron bekam eine verrückte, graue, winzige Eule. Hermine bekam ein Buch über die Vorbereitung zu den ZAGs. Ich riss das Papier von der Verpackung und öffnete die Schnur.

Ich rief fast „FEUERBLITZ" anstatt „EXPECTO PATRONUM!". Ich merkte es gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ein silbernes Licht brach aus der Spitze meines Zauberstabs und ein paar Sekunden lang konnte ich gar nichts sehen. Ich hörte das Knarren, als der Koffer wieder geschlossen wurde und wusste, dass Professor Lupin den Irrwicht wieder verpackt hatte. Die Kälte zog sich aus dem Raum zurück, bevor meine Sicht wieder normal wurde, aber ich hatte einen klaren Blick auf den silbernen, leuchten Hirsch, der geräuschlos durch das Zimmer galoppierte, auf mich zukam und dann zu Nebel wurde und verschwand.

„Sehr gut, Harry", sagte Professor Lupin hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um. Er rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte. Vielleicht sollte es eine Warnung geben: „Den Patronus nicht direkt ansehen."

„Bist du okay? Brauchst du vielleicht etwas Schokolade?", fragte er.

„Nein, danke, mir geht's gut", sagte ich.

„Gut." Lupin hielt inne und warf einen Blick zur Tür. „Fühlst du dich wegen anderer Sachen auch okay?"

Ich nickte. Ich wünschte, er würde nicht darüber reden, wusste aber, dass er es würde.

„Es gab mit Mr. Malfoy keine weiteren Zwischenfälle?", fragte Lupin.

Falls ich etwas getan hätte, wüsste er es bereits. Er versuchte wahrscheinlich, höflich zu sein, indem er fragte, aber es ging mir auf die Nerven. Der „Zwischenfall" war vor über vier Monaten gewesen und Lupin war deswegen noch immer nervös. Immerhin hatte er aufgehört, mir Ansprachen über Selbstkontrolle zu geben.

„Eigentlich habe ich ihn umgebracht und bin die Leiche im Kuchen vom letzten Donnerstag losgeworden."

„Harry, das ist kein Scherz."

„Ich weiß. Ich war in keinen weiteren Streitereien. Und ich hab das mit den Aggressionen und dem Speichel auch schon unter Kontrolle."

„Alles wird mit der Zeit leichter", sagte er weise.

Ich war in Versuchung, ihm einen Spiegel zu geben. Lupin würde nicht dumm gefragt werden, wenn er in einem Restaurant um Seniorenrabatt fragte. Ich hatte mich erst viermal verwandelt, und ich bemerkte bereits graue Haare. Und es ist nicht so, als würde ich danach suchen. Ich verbringe nicht jeden Tag ein paar Stunden im Badezimmer und bewundere mich im Spiegel oder so, aber sie sind wirklich auffällig. Ich hatte Ron und Hermine um Rat gefragt und darauf war eine dreistündige Diskussion gefolgt, ob man graue Haare ausreißen oder färben sollte.

Vielleicht meinte Lupin etwas bildliches, oder vielleicht wollte er nur Tatsachen als große Weisheit durchgehen lassen. Lykanthropie verkürzt dein Leben, also hat man weniger Zeit, deswegen kommt man leichter damit klar. In dem Moment begann ich, mich ein wenig düster zu fühlen, also suchte ich in meinem Rucksack herum, damit er das Thema wechselte. Ich denke, dass Lupin sah, dass ich mir Sorgen machte, denn er fand vor mir ein neues Thema.

„Hast du mit Professor Snape wegen einer Verschiebung gesprochen?"

„Ich werde ihn fragen, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Wenn ich zu bald zu seinem Büro gehe, könnte ich auf ein paar Slytherins treffen", sagte ich.

Lupin nickte. „Ich wollte mit dir auch noch über etwas anderes reden, Harry. Du hast den Rest der Klasse eingeholt und ehrlich gesagt, bist du jetzt ein gutes Stück vor ihnen. Die Fünftklässler und Siebtklässler bereiten sich auf die ZAGs und UTZe vor. Sie sind sehr weit hinten, und wenn sie alle durchkommen wollen, brauchen sie mehr Unterricht, also mehr Nachhilfe ..."

Ich unterbrach sein Geplapper. „Also muss ich nicht mehr alle paar Nächte kommen, um Stoff nachzuholen?"

Ich wollte eigentlich weiterhin kommen. Lupin war ein guter Lehrer und ich fühlte mich fast, als würde er mich rauswerfen. Ich tat aber so, als würde ich mich darüber freuen, damit er sich nicht schuldig fühlte. „Sind wir dann fertig?"

Er nickte und ich packte meine Federn und Notizen ein.

----- ----- -----

„Es ist doch nur ein Tag."

„Vielleicht solltest du dein Gehör überprüfen lassen. Ich sagte nein."

„Sie haben wegen Malfoys Arm die ganze Saison verschoben."

„Das habe ich."

_Snape schlagen wird nicht helfen. Snape schlagen wird nicht helfen. Snape schlagen wird nicht helfen._ Ich versuchte, auf die kleine Stimme zu hören, aber andere Teile riefen mir weniger nützlichen Rat zu. Ich schaffte es, sie einen Moment lang zu ignorieren.

„Warum werden Sie es nicht machen?"

„Potter, wenn ich für dich Ausnahmen mache, trotz deiner bekannten Erbitterung, wird das nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf dich und deinen ... Zustand lenken." Er hörte sich absolut ehrlich an, aber er konnte ein gemeines, kleines Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln nicht unterdrücken. „Gryffindor wird einfach ohne Sucher spielen müssen."

_Oh, nun mach schon und hau ihm eine rein,_ sagte die kleine Stimme. Ich tat es aber nicht. Ich ging zur Tür und drehte mich dann noch einmal um, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich werde am Samstag auf dem Spielfeld sein", sagte ich. „Ich muss nicht ganz wach sein, um Malfoy auf dem Weg zum Schnatz zu schlagen. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich gefragt habe. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Sie mir etwas schulden würden."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Ich schlug die Tür hinter mir zu.

Die gute Seite daran war, dass ich mich auf dem ganzen Weg zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors geistig überlegen fühlen konnte. Aber der Gemeinschaftsraum raubte mir meine Wut. Oliver Wood saß vor dem Feuer und ging hunderte von Seiten mit Notizen über Quidditch Strategien durch, die er sich während seiner sieben Jahre in Hogwarts hatte einfallen lassen. Neben seinem Stuhl lagen ein ganzer Berg Bücher über das Spiel und aus Gründen, die nur Wood und Gott bekannt waren, eine Schaufensterpuppe in einem Quidditchumhang.

„Hallo, Oliver", sagte ich vorsichtig.

„Harry, komm her, du musst dir etwas ansehen."

„Es hat nichts mit der Schaufensterpuppe zu tun, oder?"

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich will, dass du dieses Buch über die brasilianische Nationalmannschaft liest und dir dann diese Diagramme vom Spiel Neuseeland gegen Indien aus dem Jahre 1926 ansiehst. Sie mussten mit einem Mann weniger spielen und es ist sehr wichtig, dass wir alle verstehen, wie ..."

„Oliver, hast du für deine UTZ Prüfungen schon irgendetwas gelernt?", unterbrach ich.

Er warf mir einen „Stell dich nicht so an" Blick zu und sagte dann: „Nach dem Finale habe ich noch eine ganze Woche, um zu lernen."

„Oh, okay." Ich nahm ihm die Bücher ab und ging in Richtung meines Schlafsaals. „Ich werde mit denen hier mal anfangen."

Wood nickte.

In dieser Nacht saß ich auf meinem Bett und dachte nach – und es war sehr unangenehm. Ich begann, mir zu wünschen, dass irgendetwas passierte, dass ein Wunder geschah, bei dem Malfoy seinen Arm bei einem Unfall in Zaubertränke verlor, oder Flint mit seinem Fuß in einer Bärenfalle stecken blieb und nicht rechtzeitig zum Spiel gefunden wurde. Ich wünschte mir sogar, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge wegen irgendeinem Streich eine Strafarbeit bekamen, dass es nicht alleine meine Schuld war, wenn wir die Meisterschaft verloren. Ich hatte aber eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder steige ich aus dem Team aus, damit sie noch rechtzeitig zum Spiel einen Ersatz trainieren konnten, oder ich gehe zum Spiel, während ich mich wie etwas fühle, das hinten aus einem Elefanten gefallen ist.

Um Mitternacht stand ich auf und schrieb einen Brief an Sirius, in dem ich um Rat bettelte. Ich kroch ohne meinem Tarnumhang zur Eulerei. Ich hoffte fast, dass mich Filch erwischte und mir eine Strafarbeit gab, die den ganzen Samstag dauernd würde, aber weder er noch seine böse Katze trafen auf mich. Ich band den Brief an Hedwigs Bein und sie verließ das Schloss mit einem leisen Schuhu. Ich stand noch eine lange Zeit am Fenster und starrte auf den wachsenden Mond, der am Freitag voll sein würde. Ich begann, müde zu werden, aber ich wollte noch nicht zurück zum Schlafsaal. Er war voll und stickig und kompliziert, im Gegensatz zur Eulerei, die luftig und einsam war, und abgesehen von den ganzen Eulen war es ein netter Platz zum Sitzen und Nachdenken. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass ich eingeschlafen war, bis jemand meine Schulter schüttelte, um mich zu wecken. Ich saß an eine Wand gelehnt, mit meiner Brille noch auf meiner Nase, also hatte ich keine Schwierigkeiten damit zu sehen, welches Mädchen mich geweckt hatte. Leider schlief ein Teil meines Gehirns noch, also konnte ich keinen intelligenten Satz zustande bringen.

„Hu?", sagte ich.

„Du hast geschlafen", sagte Cho Chang, die Sucherin der Ravenclaws.

Sie trug ihre Schuluniform und dazu ihre Hausschuhe an den Füßen. Sie lächelte ein wenig und ich konnte nicht herausfinden, wer jetzt was sagen sollte. Sie ging zu einer der Schuleulen und band einen Umschlag an ihr Bein. Nachdem sie davongeflogen war, wandte sie sich, noch immer lächelnd, mir zu. Meine Stimme begann wieder zu funktionieren, obwohl ich nicht sicher war, ob mein Gehirn irgendetwas zum Gespräch beitrug.

„Oh, stimmt ja. Hi. Guten Morgen, meine ich. Wie spät ist es?"

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Cho.

Mein Gesicht beschloss, in diesem Moment knallrot zu werden. „Mir geht's gut, danke ... ähm ... wie geht's dir?"

„Ich bin okay. Du bist nicht krank, oder?"

„Nein, ich bin nur letzte Nacht hier rauf gekommen, um einen Brief zu schicken. Ich denke, ich bin eingeschlafen."

„Das ist gut. Jeder wartet darauf, dass du am Samstag die Slytherins besiegst. Wir jubeln dir alle zu. Es wäre schrecklich, wenn du vor dem Spiel krank wärst."

„Ich? Krank? Nein, mir wird's gut gehen. Alles ist gut. Mir gefallen deine Hausschuhe."

Sie lachte nervös und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

_Wo ist ein Stein, damit ich mir damit mein Gehirn zertrümmern kann? _Ich starrte auf den Boden, bis ich hörte, wie Cho hinausging. Sie rief mir „Bis dann!" zu, bevor sie ging.

Cho würde mir zujubeln. Dieser Gedanke brauchte den meisten Platz in meinem Gehirn. Es war fast so, als hätte jemand einen Wasserball in meinen Kopf gesteckt. Jetzt hatte ich keine Wahl mehr. _Am Samstag muss ich draußen auf dem Spielfeld sein._ Während ich zum Gryffindorturm zurück lief, um meine Bücher und Klamotten zu holen, formte ich einen Plan. Ich hatte das fertige Produkt, als ich gegen den Pooka um meine Socken kämpfte. Wenn der Plan mich nicht umbrachte, würde Hermine das schon erledigen.


	24. Ich werde nicht aufgeben

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für euch alle: die Übersetzung der Geschichte ist fast vollendet, was für euch bedeutet, dass die Updates jetzt bis zum Ende regelmäßig sein werden (es sind nicht mehr viele Kapitel übrig).

----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 24 – Ich werde nicht aufgeben

Eine Sekunde, bevor er mich unter das eiskalte Wasser stieß, überlegte ich, ob ich den Plan nicht doch aufgeben sollte. Leider war ich noch nicht genug bei Bewusstsein, ob meine neue Meinung auch aus mir heraus zu bekommen. Ich konnte nur wie ein missmutiges Schaf blöken, als das eiskalte Wasser meinen Pyjama durchnäßte und über meinen Kopf rann. Ich versuchte, heraus zu kommen, wurde aber wieder unter das eisige Wasser geschoben. Erst, als ich so stark zitterte, dass meine Knie aneinander schlugen, durfte ich entkommen. Eine Tasse wurde in meine Hände gedrückt.

„Trink. Du hast vor dem Spiel noch fünf weitere vor dir", sagte Ron.

„Wie lange?", fragte ich.

„Neunzehn Minuten."

Ich nahm den Kaffee, den Ron mir anbot und begann zu trinken. Meine Augen versuchten, sich wieder zu schließen, sogar während das heiße Getränk durch meine Kehle rann. Ron ging zur anderen Seite des Zimmern und lehnte sich aus der Tür. Ich könnte hören, wie er mit Hermine flüsterte, die sich vor der Tür zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler stationiert hatte, um Ausschau zu halten. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Madam Pomfrey uns in den Korridoren folgte, aber Snape hatte plötzlich „große Sorge für meine Gesundheit" entwickelt und versuchte, mich wieder zurück in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, weit weg von dem Meisterschaftsspiel.

Sirius hätte mir sicher geholfen. Er hätte der Krankenschwester gesagt, ich wäre zurück in meinen Schlafsaal gegangen um zu schlafen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er mir sogar geholfen, mich auf das Spielfeld zu schleichen. Zum sicher hundertsten Mal fragte ich mich, wo er war. Er würde meine Verwandlung nicht ohne Grund verpassen.

„Die Luft ist noch rein", berichtete Ron und warf mir ein Handtuch zu.

Meine Augen fühlten sich sandig an und mein Blick wurde nicht schärfer. Jeder Körperteil tat weh. Es fühlte sich an, als versuchten Würmer sich durch meinen Kopf zu fressen. Ich trank die Tasse aus und hielt sie Ron zum Auffüllen hin. Mein Magen drehte sich, aber ich begann sofort mit der zweiten Tasse. Hermine hatte sich geweigert, den Trank der Schlaflosen Nächte zu brauen, oder sonstige Tränke, die mir geholfen hätten, das Spiel zu überstehen. Sie sagte, sie würden meine Gesundheit ruinieren. Immerhin hatte sie mich nicht der Krankenschwester ausgeliefert.

Jemand klopfte an der Tür und einen Moment später huschten Fred und George herein.

„Wir haben deinen Quidditchumhang mitgebracht", sagte George.

„... wie gewünscht", sagte Fred.

„Wir wollten auch noch fragen,"

„... warum du nicht zu den Umkleideräumen kommen wolltest,"

„... aber dann ist Snape gekommen,"

„... und wollte nicht mehr gehen."

„Er hat deinen Feuerblitz beschlagnahmt."

„Naja, er denkt, das hat er."

„Wir haben ihm einen von Mr. Filchs Besen untergejubelt."

„Der richtige ist in Angelinas Schrank."

„Danke", sagte ich.

Die Zwillinge gaben mir meinen Umhang und ich ging in eine der Kabinen, um mich umzuziehen. Meine Hände zitterten, während ich den Umhang zuknöpfte, aber ich war nicht sicher, ob es wegen der Erschöpfung, dem kalten Wasser oder dem Koffein war.

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum du beschlossen hast, komplett angezogen zu duschen?", rief Fred, oder George – sie hören sich genau gleich an.

_Weil ich, falls ich in Ohnmacht falle, nicht nackt gefunden werden will. Weil ich nicht bei genug Bewusstsein war, um meine Klamotten alleine auszuziehen und wegen so etwas würde ich verdammt noch mal nicht um Hilfe bitten. Weil es schwer ist, in einem klatschnasse Pyjama einzuschlafen._ Natürlich sagte ich nichts von dem laut. Ich zog meine Stiefel an und kam aus der Kabine. Ich stolperte. Der Raum schien seltsam nach rechts geneigt zu sein, aber als ich das ausgleichen wollte, verlor ich auch noch die letzte Balance, die ich gehabt hatte.

Ron half mir vom Boden hoch und ich schaffte drei Schritte, bevor ich mich als Unterstützung an den Rand eines Waschbeckens klammern musste. Ich schloss meine Augen und wartete, bis das Wackeln des Raumes zu einem Gefühl seltsamer Unordnung wurde. Ich warf einen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Die Spiegelungen der drei Weasleys sahen mich besorgt und misstrauisch an. Ich nahm mir einen Moment Zeit, um mich selbst zu betrachten.

Die Ringe unter meinen Augen waren so dunkel, dass sie fast wie blaue Flecken aussahen. Mein Mund war farblos und meine Unterlippe zitterte, als würde ich gleich zu heulen beginnen. Meine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und die Pupillen waren erweitert. Ich musste sie wieder schließen, als eine weitere Welle von Übelkeit durch mich lief, doch ich musste mich nicht übergeben.

Als ich mich wieder umsehen konnte, standen Fred und George rechts und links neben mir.

„Harry, du weißt, dass wir die letzten sind, die so etwas vorschlagen,"

„... aber vielleicht solltest du lieber mal aussetzen,"

„... besser, als in Ohnmacht zu fallen."

„Mir geht's gut", sagte ich und schluckte schwer, damit der Kaffee in meinem Magen blieb.

„Das ist sehr eindeutig nicht wahr", sagte George.

Gleichzeitig wandten sie sich zu Ron um.

„Also, sag uns, kleiner Bruder,"

„... was unseren Sucher behindert?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und sie gingen auf ihn zu, wobei sie mich mitschleppten.

„Ron, du musst es uns sagen", sagte Fred.

„Das ist eine dieser Situationen, in denen du es einem Erwachsenen erzählen musst."

„... oder zumindest uns."

Ron zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und vermied den Augenkontakt mit seinen Brüdern.

Hermine rettete uns vor einer weiteren Befragung. Sie duckte sich durch die Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu, dann lehnte sie sich dagegen, als würde sie erwarten, dass ein Rammbock im nächsten Moment dagegen schlug.

„Snape kommt."

„Plan B!", verkündete Ron. „Alle aus dem Fenster, schnell!"

Zum Glück hatten wir uns ein paar Routen von der Schule zum Quidditchfeld überlegt. Ron öffnete das Fenster und schob mich und dann Hermine hinaus auf das Fenstersims. Wir krabbelten über das schräge Dach auf ein Fenster des Klassenzimmers für Arithmantik zu. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Schlossgründe nördlich der Schule, konnte aber keinen großen, schwarzen Hund entdecken.

Letzte Nacht, nur zwei Stunden vor meiner Verwandlung, war ich zu Dumbledores Büro gegangen. Er hatte zugestimmt, nach Sirius zu sehen, hatte mich aber aus dem Raum geschickt, bevor er es tat. Ich wartete vor der Tür, konnte mich selbst aber nicht vom Lauschen abhalten. Mein Gehör schien besser als üblich zu sein, denn ich konnte jedes Wort ausmachen, das Dumbledore sagte.

„Phineas, ich will, dass du wieder nach Sirius siehst, bitte."

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, ihn durchs Feuer zu rufen?"

Ich hörte leises Murmeln im Büro des Direktors, und ich konnte ein unbehagliches Gefühl nicht unterdrücken. Ich konnte Stimmen hören, aber keine der normalen, menschlichen Geräusche, die sie begleiteten, wie das Rascheln eines Umhangs oder das Knarren eines Stuhls oder Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden. Das Murmeln verstarb, sobald Phineas sagte: „In Ordnung", wobei er sich fast wie ein schmollender Teenager anhörte. Ich sprang von der Tür weg, damit es so aussah, als hätte ich höflich ein paar Stufen weiter unten gewartet, aber niemand kam heraus, und es dauerte keine drei Minuten bis Phineas' Stimme zurückkehrte.

„Er ist bereits fort, Dumbledore. Erwarte nicht, dass ich weiß, wohin er gegangen ist."

_Er könnte erwischt worden sein. Er könnte wieder verrückt geworden sein. Er könnte von einem Auto angefahren worden sein._

Hermine zog mich aus meiner Erinnerung und die letzten paar Meter über das Dach. Sie musste mir helfen, durch das Fenster zu klettern und gab die ganze Zeit kleine, besorgte Geräusche von sich. Ron holte uns eine Sekunde später ein. Er kletterte durch und wir drehten uns um, um Fred und George zu beobachten. Sie kamen ein paar Minuten lang nicht heraus und wir waren sicher, dass sie erwischt worden waren, aber plötzlich erschienen zwei rothaarige Köpfe auf dem Dach und schlugen das Fenster hinter ihnen zu. Anstatt über das Dach zu uns zu klettern, liefen sie zum Rand des Daches und sprangen. Darüber waren wir mehr als nur ein wenig besorgt, denn wir waren im fünften Stockwerk. Ron lief so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinunter und wir folgten ihm. Als wir im ersten Stock waren, war Ron schon draußen und inspizierte den Rasen. Es gab keine Anzeichen darauf, dass die Zwillinge den Boden auf unangenehme Weise erreicht hatten, also liefen wir weiter zum Quidditchfeld.

Ich bekam kaum noch Luft, als wir dort waren. Wir gingen unter den Tribünen entlang, anstatt den Haupteingang zu benutzen, denn Pomfrey hatte sich davor positioniert. Nachdem wir meilenweit durch ein dunkles, enges Labyrinth aus Balken und weggeworfenen Packungen von Süßigkeiten geklettert waren, erreichten wir die Außenwand er Umkleide der Gryffindors. Hermine klopfte zweimal an die Wand und wir hörten dreimal ein Klopfen als Antwort, das „alles klar" Signal. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ein winzig kleines Loch in der hölzernen Wand, durch das ein heller Lichtstrahl drang.

„Engorgio!", sagte sie.

Das Loch in der Wand vergrößerte sich.

Hermine quetschte sich als erste durch, ich folgte ihr und hatte kein Problem mit dem Durchkommen, aber mir war zu schwindlig, um danach wieder aufrecht zu stehen. Ron blieb komplett hängen. Die Zwillinge kamen nach vor, um ihm zu helfen.

„Wie seid ihr vom Dach runter gekommen?", fragte Ron, als Fred einen seiner Arme packte und George den anderen.

„Ich fürchte, das ist eines unserer patentierten Geheimnisse", sagte George.

„Was habt ihr überhaupt dort drinnen gemacht?", fragte Hermine.

„Uns ist eingefallen, dass es für uns besser wäre, wenn Snape uns nicht folgt", sagte George.

„Also haben wir ein paar Veränderungen an den Türen und Fensters des Badezimmers vorgenommen, bevor wir gingen", sagte Fred.

„Wir haben auch die Wasserhähne und Abflüsse verbessert."

„Weiß jemand, ob Snape schwimmen kann?"

„Kümmert es jemanden?", grunzte Ron.

Ich konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete, obwohl ich es aus Mitgefühl für Ron schnell beiseite schob. Mit einem letzten, starken Zug flog er aus dem Loch und landete zusammengesackt vor Hermines Füßen. Sie half ihm hoch und dann stellten die beiden mich wieder auf die Beine. Ron rieb seine Schulter und murmelte etwas über ein gebrochenes Schlüsselbein.

„Viel Glück, Harry", sagte Hermine. Sie sah aus, als ob sie noch mehr sagen wollte, aber in diesem Moment stürmte Oliver Wood in den Raum. Ich konnte ehrlich sagen, dass der Raum voller Kontraste war. Ich war so fertig, dass ich am liebsten ohnmächtig zu Boden gefallen wäre, und Oliver explodierte fast. Hermine und Ron verzogen sich leise und versuchten so, Der Rede zugekommen, auch bekannt als Das Geschwafel Von Oliver. Der Rest des Teams kam herein, als sie gingen. Angelina gab mir meinen Feuerblitz.

„Harry, wo bist du gewesen? Wir haben nach dir gesucht. Snape war hier und sagte, dass du aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden bist. Du bist nicht krank, oder? Du hast die gesamte Diskussion über die Strategien versäumt! Du kennst keinen der Spielzüge! Wie konntest du ..."

„Oliver", unterbrach ich ihn. Ich wusste, dass Oliver durch meine späte Ankunft bis ans Maximum gestresst war, aber ich war schon so nahe daran ohnmächtig zu werden, dass es mir egal war. „Bin ich bei irgendeinem dieser Spielzüge dabei?"

„Nun, nicht direkt, aber ..."

„Tut es dann etwas zur Sache, ob ich da war oder nicht?"

Ich setzte mich auf die nächste Bank und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor das Spiel begann. Während der Reise auf dem Weg zum Spielfeld war mir nicht so schwindlig gewesen, aber nun fühlte ich mich, als wäre ich in einem Wäschetrockner. Ich kann dieses Gefühl tatsächlich nachvollziehen, denn mein Cousin Dudley und seine intellektuell hoch entwickelten Freunde hatten mich an einem siebten Geburtstag in einen gesteckt und ihn dann auf „hoch" und „voll beladen" eingestellt hatten. Zum Glück brannte die Sicherung im Keller durch, bevor ich getrocknet werden konnte. Für diese Aktion habe ich übrigens einen Moment Hausarrest bekommen. Ich vergrub den Kopf in den Händen um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht irgendwie vibrierte.

Plötzlich war ich von Katie, Alicia und Angelina umgeben.

„Harry, was ist los?"

„Harry, hast du dich übergeben?"

„Hast du vielleicht Fieber?"

Als Katie den letzten Satz sagte, legte sie ihre Hand auf meine Stirn, um es zu prüfen. Wenn ich nicht gerade halb bewusstlos gewesen wäre, wäre ich sicher rot geworden. Eine Pfeife ertönte in der Umkleide – noch zehn Minuten bis zum Spiel. Ich stand auf und verlor sofort das Gleichgewicht, wobei ich auf peinliche Weise auf Katie fiel. Es schien ihr jedoch nicht allzu viel auszumachen. Wir gingen in Richtung Feld.

Der Korridor, der zum Spielfeld führte, war sicher nicht länger als zehn Meter, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich es bis zum Ende schaffen würde. Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühl kämpften um die Vorherrschaft in meinem Elend. Ich begann, meinen Feuerblitz als Gehstock zu verwenden.

„Alle bereit? Haben alle ihre Besen?", fragte Oliver. Als wir in Richtung Spielfeld gingen, fing er ein wenig an zu zittern. „Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie wichtig das ist. Die Zukunft unserer Karrieren im Quidditch, ebenso wie die Ehre Gryffindors, hängt vom Ergebnis dieses Spiels ab. Es wird in unserem Leben keinen wichtigeren Tag geben. Wenn wir in den nächsten Stunden nicht unser volles Potential ausspielen, können wir uns auch gleich in den See werfen."

Von draußen hörten wir das Schreien des Publikums. Die fünf Minuten Pfeife gellte und Oliver erstarrte zwischen zwei Schritten.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte er.

„Oh Merlin", fuhr Oliver fort. „Ich kann mich nicht an Zug 145 erinnern! Fliegt Katie mit dem Quaffel nach links und täuscht einen Pass zu Alicia an oder war es anders herum, oder vielleicht fliegt sie nach oben, nicht nach links. Hat einem eine Kopie der Spielzüge? Ich muss es nachprüfen!"

„Oliver, beruhige dich", sagte Alicia.

„Und Zug 489! Arbeiten die Treiber überkreuzt oder im Achter Muster? Wartet! Bin ich Rechtshänder oder Linkshänder? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!" Er hielt eine eingebildete Feder in jeder Hand und versuchte, damit seinen Namen zu schreiben, aber seine verwirrte Miene wurde nur noch stärker. Oliver wandte sich vom Spielfeld ab und warf dem Ausgang sehnsüchtige Blicke zu.

Fred stieß Oliver an der Schulter an und sagte: „Merk dir: das Team, gegen das wir spielen, hätte Probleme, eine Dose Thunfisch im Quidditch zu schlagen. Slytherin wird nicht gewinnen."

Oliver nickte, war ansonsten aber still wie eine Statue.

„Oliver, du wirst es gut machen", sagte Katie. Sie ging zu Oliver und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Keine Sorge, Oliver", sagte Alicia, die ihn dann auf die andere Wange küsste.

„Stimmt, was sie sagen", sagte Angelina, bevor sie ihn ebenfalls auf die Wange küsste.

Oliver war nicht mehr erstarrt und er errötete ziemlich. Er sah so aus, als hätte er fast genügend Inspiration für das Spiel, aber der Zweifel war noch offensichtlich.

Natürlich wusste George Weasley genau, was man sagen musste, um Oliver selbstbewusst auf das Spielfeld zu bringen, oder zumindest schnell auf das Feld zu bringen. Als Angelina zurücktrat, ging George auf Oliver zu, legte seine Hände auf die Schultern unseres Hüters und sagte sehr ernst: „Mit oder ohne Zunge?"

Falls Oliver keine Karriere im Quidditch macht, denke ich nicht, dass er kein Problem hätte, in das olympische Laufteam von England zu kommen. Er schaffte auch eine sehr beeindruckte Schulterzucken-drehen-ducken Bewegung, um George zu entkommen, was vielleicht zeigte, dass er seine Berufung für Rugby auch nicht gehört hatte. Ich musste mit meinem Fuß absichtlich gegen den Türrahmen treten, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber ich machte mir Sorgen, dass ich mich deshalb übergeben müsste. Ich denke, dass Angelina genug für alle gelacht hat. Das Mädchen kicherte noch, als wir die Mitte des Feldes erreichten. Oliver schwebte bereits in der Luft – weit weg von den Weasleys – und warf den Zwillingen misstrauische Blicke zu.

Die Slytherins hatten sich ebenfalls schon aufgestellt und starrten uns an, als wir vom Boden abhoben. Sie hatten in ihrem Team einige Veränderungen vorgenommen. Malfoy war ungefähr halb so groß wie der nächst größere Spieler im Team. Das Spiel würde hart werden, aber ich fühlte mich tatsächlich etwas besser, als ich in der Luft war. Ich denke, dass das wahrscheinlich war, weil der Besen den Großteil meines Gewichts trug, und ich fühle mich niemals besser, als wenn ich fliege. Ich fühlte mich trotz der leichten Brise und dem sonnigen Wetter noch immer, als würde ich in einem wütenden Wirbelsturm herum geworfen, aber ich begann zu denken, dass ich es schaffen könnte. Das einzige was fehlte, war Sirius.

Sirius hatte gesagt, dass er kommen würde. Er hatte gesagt, dass er das Quidditchfinale um keinen Preis verpassen würde. _Sirius kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Er hat es wahrscheinlich nur vergessen. Er ist gestern wegen Brot oder so etwas einkaufen gegangen und hat diesen Phineas versäumt, und während er fort war, ist sein Kalender von der Wand gefallen und irgendein kranker Wind hat ihn in das flackernde Feuer geblasen und er hat es einfach vergessen. Aber wenn er es vergessen hat heißt das, dass es ihm sowieso nicht so wichtig war. Vielleicht funktionierte sein Portschlüssel nicht und er ist jetzt irgendwo in Frankreich. Vielleicht hat er beschlossen, stattdessen mit dem Besen herzukommen und wurde vom Blitz getroffen. Vielleicht ist er unter der Dusche ausgerutscht und kommt nichts ans Telefon. Vielleicht ..._

Ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass sich meine Augen schlossen, aber das Warten darauf, dass Madam Hooch mit dem Quaffel kam und die Regeln durchging, und das dumpfe Dröhnen der Zuseher und die ruckelnde Bewegung meines Besens in der Luft – das alles schien darauf aus zu sein, mich einschlafen zu lassen. Es konnten allerdings nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen sein.

„Hey, Potter!"

Ich hatte den Anpfiff versäumt. Ich blickte gerade noch rechtzeitig auf um den Quaffel zu sehen, der auf meinem Gesicht landete. Ich verlor den Halt an meinem Besen, fiel nach vor und krachte auf den Besenstiel. Meine Nase schmerzte, meine Augen füllten sich mit Wasser und mein Kopf drehte sich schneller als je zuvor. Ich schaffte es, mich wieder aufzurichten und sah, wie Oliver den ersten Schuss der Slytherins abblockte. Er warf Katie den Ball zu und die drei Jägerinnen flogen auf die Ringe der Slytherins zu. Eine Sekunde später brüllte die Menge und Lee Jordan verkündete, das Gryffindor mit zehn zu null in Führung lag.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen, aber dadurch wurde alles nur schlimmer. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und zog am Stiel meines Feuerblitzes, wodurch ich an Höhe gewann. Malfoy zog hoch oben seine Kreise, aber ich wusste, dass er den Schnatz noch nicht gesehen hatte. Als ich nach oben flog, erblickte ich etwas glitzerndes im Licht. Ich tauchte nach unten.

Ich hörte, wie die Menge jubelte, als Gryffindor ein weiteres Tor schoss. Der Boden raste auf mich zu und das Schwindelgefühl überwältigte mich fast. Der Rand meines Blickfeldes wurde schwarz, als ich nach unten flog. Ich war zehn Meter über dem Boden als ich sah, dass es nur ein Süßigkeitenpapier war. Ich verlangsamte meinen Flug und wartete darauf, dass sich mein Gehirn wieder erholte. Ich hasse es, wenn die Leute den Müll liegen lassen.

**WUMM!**

Ich blinzelte zum Himmel hoch. _Viel zu groß für einen Klatscher, _dachte ich, während ich mich aufsetzte. Eine nicht nachdenkende Person pfiff neben meinem armen Kopf in eine Pfeife. Ich stand auf und stolperte zu meinem Besen, der nur ein paar hundert Millionen Meilen neben mir gelandet war. Ich sah auf und erblickte Madam Hooch, die vor Schreien rot im Gesicht war, während Malfoy mir zu grinste. Lee Jordans Kommentar ertönte im Stadion.

„...FREIWURF! MALFOY ERHÄLT EINE OFFIZIELLE WARNUNG WEGEN EINEM ABSICHTLICHEN ZUSAMMENSTOSS MIT EINEM ANDEREN SPIELER, ABER ES SIEHT SO AUS, ALS WÄRE POTTER SCHON WIEDER AUF DEN BEINENE!"

Ich bückte mich, um meinen Besen aufzuheben und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Ich landete auf den Knien und robbte die letzten Meter zum Besen. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis ich wieder auf den Beinen war. Die Schreie schienen lauter zu sein als zuvor und ich drehte mich um.

**WUMM!**

_Diesmal eindeutig ein Klatscher._ Ich setzte mich wieder auf, und das war ein Fehler. Ich drehte meinen Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, damit mein Umhang nicht befleckt wurde. Als der Kaffee und viele andere Dinge, bei denen ich mich nicht einmal erinnern konnte, sie gegessen zu haben, wieder zurückkamen, hörte ich, wie Oliver um eine Auszeit bat.

Ein Schatten lehnte sich über mich und jemand klopfte mir auf den Rücken.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Alicia.

Ich würgte wieder.

Ich hörte, wie Oliver neben uns landete. „Das ist schlimm! Das ist schlimm! Erinnert sich jeder noch an Spielzug 1547? Er hat zwar noch beide Arme, aber ich denke, es wird trotzdem klappen."

Ich stöhnte. Alicia packte mich unter den Armen und zog mich auf die Beine. Madam Hooch landete neben uns.

„Potter, kannst du weiter spielen?"

Ich wusste nicht, ob es klug wäre, den Mund zu öffnen, also nickte ich nur. Oliver gab mir meinen Besen, deshalb musste ich mich zumindest nicht mehr bücken. Als ich davonflog sah ich, wie ein sehr nasser Snape und Madam Pomfrey über das Feld auf uns zu stapften, aber Madam Hooch pfiff in ihre Pfeife und das Spiel ging weiter.

Malfoy verfolgte mich, sobald ich wieder in der Luft war. Er nahm seine offizielle Warnung nicht zu ernst. Er folgte mir über das gesamte Feld nach und stieß mich immer an, wenn Hooch nicht in Sicht war. Mir war zu schlecht um zu versuchen, ihn loszuwerden. Sogar beim Gedanken an eine Faultierrolle wurde mir übel.

_Ich hoffe, Malfoy fliegt noch immer so nahe, falls ich mich wieder übergebe._

Am Ende war es kein Kampf von Fähigkeiten, oder Willen, oder Talent. Am Ende kann ein Nimbus 2001 einfach nicht mit einem Feuerblitz mithalten.

Der Schnatz erschien am anderen Ende des Feldes und wir sahen ihn gleichzeitig. Ich flog Malfoy davon, ohne den Besen auf volle Geschwindigkeit zu bringen. Die Tribünen waren verschwommen und eine Sekunde später war der Schnatz in meiner Hand.

Ich flog zurück zu unserer Seite des Feldes. Ich konnte hören, wie Malfoy sich darüber beschwerte, dass der Besen die ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte, und es war wahr. Ich wusste, dass ich mich später darüber ärgern würde, aber im Moment war es mir egal. Ich wollte mich nur setzen. Ich landete neben Madam Hooch und gab ihr den Schnatz, damit sie ihn einpacken konnte. Mein Kopf klingelte und ich fühlte nichts anderes als Furcht, als die gesamte Schule von den Tribünen auf das Feld stürmte. Ich würde nicht unbemerkt zum Gemeinschaftsraum schleichen und das Bewusstsein verlieren können. Schulleiter Dumbledore war unter den Zusehern und er trug den Quidditch Pokal. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich froh war, als die Saison vorbei war.

_Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte mich hinlegen._

**WUMM!**

_Ich hasse Ironie._


	25. Schlechte Nachrichten stimmen meist

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

A/N: So, das ist jetzt also das längste Kapitel der Geschichte. Ich bin schon gespannt, was ihr zur Übersetzung sagt. Viel Spaß!

----- ----- -----

KAPITEL 25 – Schlechte Nachrichten stimmen meist

Ich war nicht sehr überrascht zu erfahren, dass ich während einer sehr enthusiastischen Team Gruppenumarmung nach dem Spiel k.o. geschlagen worden war. Es beunruhigte mich aber ein wenig, dass niemand bemerkt hatte, dass ich ohnmächtig war, bis sie das Teamphoto schießen wollten und mich nicht dazu bringen konnten, den Pokal zu halten.

Als ich aufwachte schmerzte mein Kopf noch und in meinen Ohren klingelte es ein wenig. Das wäre vielleicht ein guter Grund, mich Samstag Nacht im Krankenflügel zu behalten, aber der Sonntag war schon fast vorbei und Madam Pomfrey weigerte sich, mich gehen zu lassen. Nun, sie hatte gesagt, dass ich aus der Tür gehen konnte, aber sie hatte mir eine schreckliche Kondition angehängt.

Ich rollte auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke hoch, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles, was das rückenfreie, viel zu kleine Krankenhausnachthemd nicht bedeckte, nicht zu sehen war. Sie hatte mir alle meine anderen Klamotten genommen und die Decken und das Laken so verzaubert, dass ich sie nicht vom Bett bekam. Falls ich davon laufen wollte, müsste ich es mit der hinteren Hälfte meines Geburtsanzugs frei tun. Ich beginne langsam zu denken, dass Pomfrey in Slytherin war, als sie noch zur Schule ging. Sie ließ mich auch keine Besucher haben. Sie hatte sogar einen Vorhang um mein Bett herum gezogen, damit ich die Schüler nicht sehen konnte, die mit wirklichen Verletzungen kamen. Ich dachte, dass das einfach nur unnötig war. Als ich versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, hörte ich wie sich die Tür knarrend öffnete und dann hörte ich Rons Stimme.

„Madam Pomfrey, könnten wir bitte für fünf Minuten mit Harry reden. Er musst wirklich ..."

Sie unterbrach Rons Bitte. „Potter muss sich ausruhen und ich habe euch davor gewarnt, wieder zu kommen. Ich gebe Ihnen eine Strafarbeit, Mr. Weasley. Potter wird den Krankenflügel verlassen können, wenn der Direktor und ich sicher sind, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Aber er muss von Askaban wissen!"

„Eine weitere Strafarbeit! Raus!"

„Aber ..."

„RAUS!"

Ich hörte, wie die Krankenschwester zur Tür lief und dann Rons fliehend Schritte. Ein lautes Klicken ertönte, als die Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte zu erlauschen, was im Rest der Schule vor sich ging.

Der weiße Vorhang um mein Bett herum raschelte in einer leichten Brise. Ich konnte hören, wie die Schuhe der Krankenschwester am anderen Ende des Raumes über den Boden knarrten, und in der Ferne hörte ich die anderen Schüler, die im leisen und ängstlichen Flüsterton miteinander tuschelten, wenn sie an den Türen des Krankenflügels vorbei kamen. Ihre Worte waren zu leise, um sie ausmachen zu können. Ich wusste, dass sie über etwas wichtiges redeten. Ich war sicher, dass „Sirius Black" erwähnt wurde, auch wenn ich es nicht hören konnte.

_Askaban._ Ich wünschte mir fast, dass Ron mir diesen schrecklichen Hinweis nicht in den Schoß geworfen hätte. Es wurde inzwischen offensichtlich, dass meine Gesundheit nicht der Grund meiner unfreiwilligen Isolation war, und das machte mich mehr als nur ein wenig wütend. Ich schlug meine Hand gegen mein Kinn, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht wieder Speichel daran herab lief. Ich hörte ein weiteres Klicken und war ziemlich sicher, dass Pomfrey gerade die Tür zu ihrem Büro geschlossen hatte. Falls sie mich in einer Stunde noch nicht herausgelassen hatte, würde ich zum Gryffindorturm abhauen – auch wenn ich es mit entblößtem Hinterteil tun müsste.

Ich hatte keine Uhr bei mir, also versuchte ich die Zeit zu messen, indem ich die Sekunden zählte. Ich schaffte es drei Minuten lang, bis ich eindöste. Lasst euch nicht in die Irre führen. Sekunden zu zählen lässt einen bei weitem schneller das Bewusstsein verlieren, als Schafe zu zählen.

Ich konnte nicht sagen, was mich weckte. Der Raum war abgesehen von dem orangen Leuchten der Fackeln an den Wänden komplett dunkel. Mein Kopf war vom Schlaf vernebelt, aber ich erinnerte mich noch an meinen Fluchtplan. Ich zog an den Decken, aber sie kamen nicht mit mir. Ich hatte gerade meine nackten Füße auf den Boden gestellt, als ich es hörte; ein Kleidungsstück schleifte über den Boden. _Pomfrey kommt, um nach mir zu sehen._ Ich kletterte zurück ins Bett, zog die Decke so leise wie möglich hoch und tat so, als würde ich schlafen. Das schleifende Geräusch kam an den Rand des Vorhangs und hielt inne. Ein tiefes, rasselndes Atmen zerriss die Stille.

Meine Augen fühlten sich, als würden sie aus meinem Kopf hüpfen, als ich mich umdrehte. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper war angespannt, um zu versuchen, das Bett vom Knarren abzuhalten. Mein Herz pochte in meinen Ohren. Ich versuchte, ein wenig leiser zu atmen. Der Umriss der Gestalt, den ich durch den Vorhang sah, lief mit den Fingern Vorhang entlang, bis sie den Rand erreichte und die Finger sich darum schlangen.

Sogar während ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib schrie fiel mir ein, dass ein Dementor den Raum deutlich kälter machen würde, und nicht riechen würde, als hätte er einem Kaufhaus jede einzelne Parfümflasche ausprobiert. Ein Dementor würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht zurück schreien und über den Rand meines Bettes fallen und in einem Haufen aus Schals und Schmuck verschwinden. Das einzige gute daran ist, dass ich sie genauso erschreckt habe, wie sie mich.

„Entschuldigung, mein Lieber", sagte Professor Trelawney, legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust und rang nach Atem. „Ich habe nur nach der Krankenschwester gesucht."

„Warum sollte sie in meinem Bett sein?" Ich zog die Decke hoch, während ich sprach.

Die Wahrsagelehrerin kam wieder auf die Beine und zupfte ihre Kleidung zurecht. „Ich habe vorhergesehen, dass sie an der Seite ihres Patienten sein würde", sagte sie steif.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie es beim nächsten Mal in ihrem Büro versuchen."

Ihr Mund zuckte eine Sekunde lang, aber sie stand weiterhin neben meinem Bett. „Das Universum ist in Aufruhr und die hellseherischen Schwingung bringen mir schlimme Schmerzen." Während die Professorin sprach, legte sie ein Handgelenk gegen die Stirn und begann mir einer ihrer gut geübten Reden. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Madam Pomfrey in der Lage sein würde, mir einen Trank zu geben. Ich fürchte, dass große Gefahr auf uns zukommt, und ich muss bei guter Gesundheit sein, um im Nebel der Zukunft suchen zu können, denn ich sehe ... ich ... sehe ..."

Ihr Kinn fiel plötzlich gegen ihre Brust und sie atmete schaudernd und tief auf. Sie war komplett ruhig – abgesehen von dem leisen Klinken ihrer Ketten, als sie wieder atmete, tief und gleichmäßig, als wäre sie eingeschlafen.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragte ich.

Sie antwortete nicht. _Kann eine Hexe ins Koma fallen?_ Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Teil ihrer Vorstellung, aber ich dachte, es wäre besser, Madam Pomfrey zu holen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es nicht vortäuschte. Ich nahm ein Kissen vom Bett und schlug ihr damit so fest ich konnte auf den Kopf. Ihre Brille verrutschte ein wenig, aber sie reagierte nicht. Ich glitt vom Bett, hielt mich mit meinem Rücken zur Wand und rutschte an der Professorin vorbei in Richtung des Büros der Krankenschwester. Die Tür des Krankenflügels war geschlossen, aber ich drückte mich trotzdem gegen die Wand, falls einer der Professoren beschloss, vorbei zu kommen. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, den gesamten Umfang des Krankenflügels zu gehen, aber wenn es darum geht, öffentliche Nacktheit zu vermeiden, bin ich sehr stur. Ich hob alle paar Schritte den Blick, aber Trelawney stand noch immer an genau der gleichen Stelle. Endlich erreichte ich die Tür des Büros und hob die Hand, um zu klopfen. Kalte Finger schlossen sich um mein Handgelenk.

Trelawney war nicht mehr als zwanzig Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht. Sie hatte sich ohne ein Geräusch bewegt. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet, aber sie rollten in ihren Sockeln. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und sie holte wieder tief und rasselnd Luft. Ich versuchte, meinen Arm von ihr los zu reißen, aber es brachte nichts.

„_**Es ist zu spät"**_, knurrte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

„Was?" Ich verdoppelte meine Bemühungen, meinen Arm zu befreien, aber ihr Griff wurde nicht im geringsten lockerer. Ihre Augen rollten schneller und ich hatte die schreckliche Vorstellung, dass sie jeden Moment aus ihrem Kopf fliegen würde.

„_**Zu spät werden sie die Wahrheit sehen. Die Legionen des Dunklen Lords wandern wieder frei umher. Sein Treuester wird ihm das Blut seines Feindes anbieten und der Dunkle Lord wird wieder erstehen, aber in seiner Auferstehung wird er für immer an denjenigen gebunden sein, den er gekennzeichnet hat. Seine Wut wird schrecklich sein und der Tod wird als Erlösung kommen. Sein Treuester wird das Herz seines Feindes herausschneiden und ihn in der Dunkelheit verlassen. Wenn ... das Ende kommt ... in fünf Sommern ... wird der Dunkle Lord seinen Feind ergreifen, und es wird keine Gnade geben ... der ... Tod ... wird ... nur einen ... verschonen."**_

„Sybill! Bei Merlin, was machst du da?"

Ich hatte nicht gehört, dass die Krankenschwester ihr Büro verlassen hatte, aber ich war froh, dass sie ein wenig zu spät war.

„Sie will mich nicht loslassen!", sagte ich und zog noch einmal. Natürlich war meine Hand diesmal sofort frei und ich landete auf dem sehr kalten Steinboden. Ich sprang sofort wieder auf die Beine und drückte meinen Rücken gegen die Wand.

Professor Trelawney blinzelte, als hätte ich sie ins Auge gestoßen. „Mein Lieber, ich muss für einen Moment eingedöst sein."

„Sie haben einen Schüler gepackt und etwas über den Tod gerufen", sagte Pomfrey mit kalter, abwertender Stimme.

„Oh! Sie müssen sich verhört haben. Ich würde so etwas nie tun." Sie sah mich an, als könnte ich ihre Aussage unterstützen.

Ich starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Sie sagten, dass Voldemort zurückkommen würde!" Die Krankenschwester und die Professorin zuckten zusammen, als ich das „V" Wort sagte. „Sie sagten, es wäre zu spät und dass die Legionen des Dunklen Lords wieder frei wären, und dann sagten Sie etwas über Blut und das Herz von jemandem und dass der Tod nur einen verschonen würde! Sie sagten ..."

„Das kann ich nicht gesagt haben!"

„Oh doch, das haben Sie! Sie ..."

„Harry, beruhige dich bitte wieder", sagte eine leise Stimme an der Tür.

Ich weiß nicht, wie er wusste, dass hier drinnen etwas geschah, aber er wusste eindeutig, was draußen los war, und er hatte nicht das Recht, mich aus falschen Gründen hier fest zu halten. Ich wandte mich zu Dumbledore um, um mit ihm darüber zu streiten. Ich wollte ihm gerade tausend wütende Fragen entgegen schleudern, als hinter mir jemand nach Luft schnappte. Ich wandte mich wieder um. Professor Trelawney starrte mich an und Madam Pomfrey lachte fast.

„Was?", fragte ich und drehte mich wieder zum Zimmer um.

„Madam Pomfrey", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn Sie bitte für Mr. Potter etwas angemessenes zum Anziehen holen würde. Ich denke, dass wir dieses Gespräch in meinem Büro zu Ende bringen."

Nach unserer Ankunft im Büro war der erste Satz, der aus meinem Mund kam, die Bitte, mit dem Wahrsagen aufzuhören. Er winkte mich zu einem Stuhl und nachdem ich mich kurz nach Ratten umgesehen hatte, setzte ich mich.

„Aber warum möchtest du deine Studie der Wahrsagerei beenden?", fragte der Direktor, während er sich hinter seinem Tisch nieder ließ.

_Weil ich es nicht aushalte, im gleichen Klassenzimmer mit jemandem zu sein, der mein Hinterteil gesehen hat. _Natürlich sagte ich das nicht laut, denn Dumbledore hatte sowieso schon zu viel Spaß auf meine Kosten. Jetzt schien der Moment so gut wie jeder andere, um das Thema wieder auf die wichtigen Frage zu lenken.

„Ron hat vorhin versucht, mich in Krankenflügel zu besuchen, um mir etwas über Askaban zu sagen." Ich spürte, wie meine Wut verflog, während ich sprach. Ich hatte zu viel Angst vor Dumbledores Antworten. „Was ... haben sie ... ich meine ... haben sie Sirius erwischt?" Meine Stimme zitterte, als ich den Satz beendete.

„So weit ich weiß, ist Mr. Black nicht in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums, aber ich habe leider keine weiteren Informationen für dich, Harry. Das scheint für dich vielleicht nebensächlich zu sein, aber ich muss dich trotzdem fragen." Der Direktor hielt inne und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Hat Sirius Black je dir gegenüber erwähnt, auch, wenn es als Scherz gemeint war, dass er nach Askaban zurückkehren würde?"

Meine Kinnlade fiel herunter. „Natürlich nicht!"

„Hat er irgendwann die Absicht geäußert, die Todesser zu töten, die das Ministerium verhaftet hat?"

„Nein!" Inzwischen hätte sich ein Schlag in die Magengegend sehr gut angefühlt. „Was hat Sirius gemacht?"

„Ich kann dir nur die Informationen geben, die ich von anderen gesammelt habe. Als Minister Fudge mich über die Situation informiert hat, war bereits alles vorbei. Es ist zu spät."

„Die Legionen des Dunklen Lords wandern wieder frei umher." Die Wörter sprudelten aus mir hervor und mir wurde kalt. „Trelawney sagte ... ich dachte, sie würde wie immer alles erfinden."

Der Blick, den Dumbledore mir in diesem Moment zuwarf, hätte ein Loch durch meinen Kopf bohren können. „Harry, du musst mir genau berichten, was sie gesagt hat."

„Aber was ist mit ..."

„Ich werde dir alles sagen, was ich über Mr. Blacks Situation weiß, aber ich muss wissen, was mit Professor Trelawney geschehen ist."

Ich hatte keinen Grund, mich schuldig zu fühlen, aber ich es konnte es nicht unterdrücken, während der Direktor mich weiterhin anstarrte. Ich musste die Geschichte schon mindestens acht Mal wiederholt haben, bis Dumbledore zufrieden damit war. Er sah aus, als würde er mich gleich aus dem Büro werfen, also fragte ich wieder.

„Was hat Sirius gemacht?"

----- ----- -----

Es war das erste Mal, dass Hedwig versagte. Als ich sah, wie sie auf das Fenster des Schlafsaals zuflog dachte ich, sie hätte Sirius gefunden, obwohl der Rest der magischen Welt es nicht schaffte, aber das Papier in ihren Krallen war nur eine weitere Zeitung. Sie flatterte durch das Fenster und ließ die Zeitung auf den ständig wachsenden Berg am Ende meines Bettes fallen. Obwohl seit einer Woche niemand Sirius Black gesehen hatte, war er noch auf jeder Titelseite zu sehen.

Ich warf Hedwig einen Eulenkeks zu und entrollte die neuste Ausgabe der _Abendvorschau, _die folgende Schlagzeile trug:

**Überlebende erzählen alles: Schwarzer Tod kommt nach Askaban**

Darunter war ein Photo der Insel. Graue Wellen klatschten gegen die graue steinige Küste, über der ein schwarzes Kliff aus vulkanischem Gestein in den Himmel ragte. Schwache Hinweise auf vergitterte Fenster, die in den rohen Stein gemeißelt waren, waren zu sehen. Ich hatte schon acht andere Bilder der Insel und dieses neue zeigte mir nichts, was ich nicht bereits wusste.

Obwohl die Photos in der _Vorschau_ nicht so gut waren wie die im _Tagespropheten_, hatten ich schon herausgefunden, dass die Artikel viel weniger auf Sensationsgier ausgerichtet waren. Hermine bestand darauf, dass ich das Wort verwende. Sie schien zu denken, dass „Sensationsgier" besser war als „große stinkende Lügen, die von feigen Reporten erfunden werden, die voller ... voller Drachenmist sind." Jedenfalls warf mir die _Vorschau _keine Theorien über „Blacks Plan für die Weltherrschaft" entgegen, oder auch „das wahre Ziel des Askaban Massakers."

Der erste Artikel in der _Vorschau_ gab mir sogar etwas Hoffnung. Die Reporterin, Bethany Silverfoot, hatte ein Interview mit einem der beiden Überlebenden Wächter und dem einzigen überlebenden Muggel bekommen. Ich las die Zeitung zu Ende und fiel dann mit meiner Schere darüber her, um die wichtigen Informationen herauszuschneiden. Ich warf den Rest der Zeitung weg und ging zu dem Ordner, in dem ich die wichtigen Artikel aufhob. Mit Silverfoots Artikel hatte ich jetzt fast die gesamte Geschichte beisammen.

_Die Abendvorschau; Samstag, der 10. Juni_

_**Benjamin Archer: Wie ich überlebt habe**_

_Von Bethany Silverfoot_

_Sogar um Askaban herum ist das Wetter im Juni heiß. Feuchter Nebel schlängelt sich um die Insel und verbirgt sie noch mehr vor dem Rest der Welt. Den Wächtern in Askaban macht dieser zusätzliche Sichtschutz nichts aus, doch am dritten Juni machten sie sich deswegen Sorgen. Die Dementoren denken nicht über die Zukunft nach. Sie machen sich keine Sorgen über die Geschehnisse in der Welt, solange sie Seelen haben, von denen sie sich ernähren können. Sie planen nichts und die einzige Macht, die sie auf ihren sicheren Rundgängen im Gefängnis hält, sind die menschlichen Wächter der Insel. Obwohl das Ministerium sicher war, dass sie die Dementoren unter Kontrolle hatten, waren sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Kreaturen alleine im Gefängnis lassen sollten. Als der Nebel so dicht wurde, dass er die Bojen im Wasser verbarg, wusste Benjamin Archer, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war._

„_Ich ging hinunter zur Küste, um Wind heraufzubeschwören, der den Nebel vertreiben sollte. Zuerst konnte ich nicht glauben, was ich hörte. Es war ein tiefes, brummendes Geräusch, wie hundert Kessel, die zur gleichen Zeit zu kochen beginnen, und es dauerte einige Momente bis ich erkannte, dass es ein Motor der Muggel war. Es konnte nicht passieren. Maschinen der Muggel funktionieren in der Nähe von Askaban nicht. Ihre Motorboote sterben im Wasser ab und die Strömungen treiben sie zurück zur Küste. Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass es ein Trick des Wetters war, aber das Geräusch wurde lauter und ich konnte es nicht mehr ignorieren._

_Ich rief Nathan MacNash und John Fleetwood zu mir, die anderen Wächter im Dienst, und wir holten uns Besen, um zum Boot zu fliegen, und es zum Land zu steuern, als wir ein wirklich schreckliches Klappern hörten. Wir hörten ein knarrenden Geräusch, wie ein Riese, der ein Metalltor in Stücke zerreißt. Wir flogen ein Stück die Küste entlang und fanden das Schiff. Es war eines dieser großen Fischerboote der Muggel, mit einem mechanischen Kran auf dem Deck, das die Fischnetze einholt. Es war auf Grund gelaufen und ein riesigen Loch klaffte an der Seite – mindestens fünf Meter lang und halb so hoch. Das Loch konnte nicht durch den Aufprall entstanden sein, denn das Metall war nach außen gebogen._

_Ich wusste, dass das ein Aufstand im Gefängnis war. Muggel versuchen niemals, in der Nähe von Askaban zu fischen. Das Wasser ist so von Spuk heimgesucht wie die Insel. Wir zogen unsere Zauberstäbe und warteten auf Ärger. Wir hörten einen Schrei, eine Frau, und dann quoll Rauch aus dem Schiff. Die Muggel liefen wie Ratten aus der offenen Seite des Schiffs. Sie rannten in alle Richtungen davon und einige kamen auf uns zu, einige liefen zum Wasser und versuchten zu schwimmen. Sie gerieten in Panik. Es müssen mindestens fünfzig gewesen sein. Sie hatten solche Angst ..."_

_An diesem Punk hält Mr. Archer inne und reibt sich die Nase. Seine Augen wirken abgestumpft, als er wieder spricht._

„_Die Dementoren mussten sie schon gefühlt haben, als sie noch eine Meile weit weg waren. All diese verängstigten Menschen. Wir befahlen ihnen, im Gebäude zu bleiben, aber sie drängten heraus auf die Küste. Die Muggel konnten sie nicht sehen. Einige liefen ihnen direkt in die Arme. Ich werde die Schreie nie vergessen. Die Dementoren verfolgten sogar diejenigen, die versuchten, schwimmend zu flüchten. Sie glitten in einer Art unheiligen Prozession hinaus aufs Wasser und hoben die Muggel hoch. Einige versuchten, den Atem anzuhalten und sich unter dem Wasser zu verstecken. Ich sah, wie eine ältere Frau unter die Oberfläche tauchte. Sie kam nie wieder hoch. Vielleicht war es so besser._

_Die Dementoren kamen auch auf uns zu. Sie hielten einfach nicht an. Sie ignorierten unsere Anweisungen. Nur vier der Muggel erreichten uns und bettelten um Hilfe – um Gnade. Der Rest von ihnen wurde erwischt. Ich kann einen gestaltlichen Patronus hervorbringen. Man muss das können, bevor sie einen auf die Insel lassen - natürlich nur als Wächter, meine ich. Es gab aber so viele von ihnen. Wir konnten kaum einen Nebel heraufbeschwören, um sie uns vom Leib zu halten._

_Sie waren außer Kontrolle. Wir konnten nichts mehr tun. Wir zogen uns in Richtung des Gefängnisses zurück. Als wir drinnen waren, verschloss MacNash den Eingang magisch. Die Dementoren, die bereits draußen waren, konnten so nicht mehr herein, aber ich wusste, dass ein paar noch bei uns drinnen waren. Jeremiah Burke, der Verwalter, war im Büro und ich ließ ihn per Flohpulver im Ministerium um Hilfe rufen und mitteilen, was geschehen war. Sie sagten, dass Hilfe auf dem Weg war, aber sie würden mindestens eine Stunde brauchen. Man kann in Askaban nicht apparieren oder disapparieren, und das Flohnetzwerk kann nur zur Kommunikation gebraucht werden._

_MacNash, Fleetwood und ich gingen unsere Möglichkeiten durch. Wir konnte die Insel nicht unbewacht lassen, aber wir mussten die Muggel fortbringen. Wir beschlossen, dass wir die beste Chance hatten, wenn wir einen Notfall-Portschlüssel verwendeten. Die Portschlüssel würden die Muggel direkt ins Atrium des Ministeriums bringen und die Vergissmichs könnten sich dann um sie kümmern. Das Problem war, dass die Portschlüssel nur außerhalb der Sicherheitsbanne funktionierten, deshalb mussten die Muggel entweder nach draußen schwimmen, oder wir mussten sie zum Ende des Stegs auf der anderen Seite der Insel bringen. Egal was wir taten, wir mussten wieder nach draußen gehen._

_Ich schickte Fleetwood und Burke auf Rundgang durch die Korridore, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner der Gefangenen während des Tumults draußen an der Küste entkommen war. Fleetwood ging zuerst zum Hochsicherheitstrakt. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn lebend gesehen habe._

_MacNash ging nach unten zu dem Verlies mit den Portschlüsseln und ich blieb alleine zurück, um die Muggel zu bewachen. Es waren drei Männer und eine Frau; sie sahen jung aus und schienen sich nicht zu kennen. Sie sahen mich nur mit ängstlichen Gesichtern an und als ich sie ansprach, zuckten sie zusammen._

_Sie konnten sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie auf dem Boot gelandet waren. Dolores, die Frau, sagte, dass sie am Trafalgar Square einkaufen gewesen war, als sie ein Plop hinter sich gehört hatte. Sie hatte sie umgedreht und einen Blitz aus rotem Licht gesehen. Sie war im Rumpf des Fischerboots aufgewacht, umgeben von Fremden. Sie hatten versuchte, zu entkommen, aber die Türen waren verschlossen gewesen. Etwa eine Stunde nachdem sie aufgewacht war, lief das Boot auf Grund. Ein Mann war erschienen; er war klein und trug einen schwarzen Umhang und eine weiße Maske. Er hatte einen Zauberstab gezogen und die eine Seite des Rumpfes hatte sich selbst aufgerissen. Der Mann in dem schwarzen Umhang hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und sie mit einem riesigen Feuerball attackiert. Sie waren nach draußen gelaufen und etwas Unsichtbares hatte sie angegriffen._

_In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass wir es mit Todessern zu tun hatten. Ich benutzte einen Sonorus Zauber, um Burke und Fleetwood zu rufen. Burke rief zurück, dass er keinen von ihnen gesehen hatte. Fleetwood antwortete nicht. Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg zum Hochsicherheitstrakt machen, als MacNashs Stimme durch die Gänge hallte. Er sagte, dass er von mindestens zehn Zauberern in einem Verlies festgehalten wurde. Ich wollte die Muggel alleine im Büro lassen, aber sie wollten nichts davon hören, und um ehrlich zu sein, es wäre nicht viel sicherer gewesen. Ich ließ sie mit mir kommen, und als wir das Büro gerade verlassen wollten sah einer der Männer, ich kann mich gerade nicht an seinen Namen erinnern, MacNashs Golftasche auf seinem Stuhl hinter dem Tisch. Die Muggel bestanden darauf, dass jeder von ihnen einen Schläger mitnehmen wollte. Ich dachte, es würde ihnen nicht viel bringen, aber es hielt sie in Bewegung._

_Wir trafen Burke im Korridor vor dem Verlies. Alles war ruhig geworden und niemand wollte den Kopf um die Ecke stecken um zu sehen, was los war. Einer der Muggel hatte aber eine gute Idee. Er benutzte das glitzernde Ende seines Schlägers als kleinen Spiegel um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Er erbleichte und gab mir dem Schläger._

_MacNash war tot und sie hatten für ihn nichts so sauberes wie den Todesfluch verwendet. Er war über den Türrahmen des Verlieses verteilt und ich konnte sehen, dass die Portschlüssel fort waren. Die Todesser mussten in Richtung des Hauptstegs davon sein, und nicht zurück zum Boot. Burke und ich wussten, dass wir fast keine Chance hatten, sie aufzuhalten, aber wir liefen trotzdem zum Steg. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass die Muggel noch hinter uns waren, bis wir die Eingangstür erreichten, die schief in den Angeln hing._

_Einer der Muggel fragte, ob dort draußen etwas war. Ich sagte ihm, dass es wahrscheinlich war. Ich konnte hören, wie das Wasser gegen die Küste klatschte – sonst nichts. Wir benutzten noch einmal den Trick mit dem Golfschläger, und so weit wir sehen konnten, was alles ruhig. Wir liefen hinunter zur Küste. Der Beginn des Piers kam in Sicht, aber das Ende war im Nebel verborgen. Ich dachte, wir wären zu spät, aber dann schrie einer der Muggel._

_Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss zwischen den Säulen des Stegs hervor und auf uns zu, ein weiterer kam hinter einem Felsen am Fuß der Klippe hervor. Burke und ich warfen uns zu Boden, aber die Muggel reagierten nicht schnell genug. Zwei von ihnen wurden getroffen und fielen tot und überrascht zu Boden._

_Mehr und mehr Flüche schossen auf uns zu, während wir versuchten, zu kämpfen, aber wir waren von den Flüchen eingeschlossen. Wir wären alle getötet worden, wären die Dementoren nicht in diesem Moment aufgetaucht. Die Flüche von ihrer Seite des Kliffs hörten auf einen Schlag auf, und drei der Gefangenen liefen auf den Pier zu. Ich schaffte es, einen von ihnen zu lähmen, aber die Flüche, die unter dem Steg hervorkamen, zwangen mich, mich wieder zu ducken. Die Dementoren fielen über den her, den ich gelähmt hatte. Sie kamen auch auf uns zu, aber Burke beschwor seinen Patronus, und sie hielten sich von uns fern. Ich habe ihn immer wegen seines Patronus geärgert. Sein Patronus ist eine kleine Katze, der ein Ohr fehlt. Das werde ich aber nie wieder tun._

_Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Steg und Burke versuchte, unsere Seelen zu retten, aber ich hatte meinen Rücken frei gelassen. Wenn die Muggel nicht gewesen wären, nun ... um ehrlich zu sein, ich schulde ihnen mein Leben – und ihren Golfschlägern. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass die Todesser noch ein paar Tricks im Ärmel hatten, aber mit einem Animagus hatte ich nicht gerechnet._

_In Askaban wimmelt es von Kakerlaken und Ratten, und als ich sah, dass eine auf uns zukam, ignorierte ich sie. Sie lief direkt an mir vorbei. Eine Sekunde später hörte ich ein Plop. Ich drehte mich um und sah gerade noch, wie sich die kleine Ratte in einen maskierten Todesser verwandelte, nur fünf Meter hinter mir, und sein Zauberstab war bereits auf meinen Kopf gerichtet. Der Muggel – ich erinnere mich jetzt wieder an seinen Namen, Andrew Pauling, stand auf und warf seinen Golfschläger. Er brachte den Arm des Todessers vom Kurs ab und die Frau, Dolores, warf sich auf ihn. Sie schrie die ganze Zeit und drosch mit einem Neuner-Eisen auf ihn ein. Sie zerbrach seinen Zauberstab und schlug ihm so oft auf den Kopf, dass Blut durch seine Kapuze sickerte. Andrew rief ihr zu, dass sie sich ducken sollte, aber sie war wie taub. Ein grünes Licht traf sie im Rücken. Sie ist die einzige Person, bei der ich je gesehen habe, das sie mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck vom Todesfluch getroffen wurde. Der Todesser verwandelte sich wieder in eine Ratte und lief davon. Andrew traf ihn fast mit seinem Golfschläger, aber eben nur fast._

_Die Dinge standen schlecht für uns. Die Gefangenen entkamen und krochen zum Steg. Der Animagus mussten ihnen Zauberstäbe gebracht haben, weil die Flüche praktisch auf uns herab regneten. Ich betete mit all meinen Gedanken und versuchte, mein Gesicht vor den herum fliegenden Trümmern zu schützen. Durch den ganzen Lärm hörte ich etwas anderes, ein hohes Brummen. Es war ein weiteres Boot der Muggel._

_Ich wandte meinen Blick dem Meer zu und einen Moment lang sah ich es durch den dünnen Nebel hindurch. Es war eines dieser kleinen und schnellen Boote, die von den Muggeln immer zu Schrott gefahren werden. Ich sah auch, wer hinter dem Steuer stand, und ich war sicher, dass mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte._

_Einen Moment später war das Boot vom Nebel verborgen, aber alle Gefangenen schienen es auch bemerkt zu haben. Ich war überrascht, dass sie nicht glücklich aussahen. Eine Sekunde später wurde die Hälfte von ihnen von einem roten Lichtblitz ins Wasser geworfen. Es herrschte Unordnung und Verwirrung, und ein weiteres rotes Licht scheuchte sie auf. Sie sprangen vom Pier und kletterten zurück zur Küste und versuchten, vor den grünen und roten Blitzen Unterschlupf zu finden, die auf sie gefeuert wurden. Allerdings wurde kein Fluch in unsere Richtung abgefeuert, also nahm ich an, dass man uns noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ich dachte, dass unsere einzige Chance war, den Pier zu erreichen und zu beten, dass sie einen Portschlüssel vergessen hatten._

_Wir krochen am Rand des Wassers entlang und zogen uns auf unseren Ellbogen vorwärts. Eine hohe Welle durchtränkte uns. Mein Umhang fühlte sich an, als würde er eine Tonne wiegen und gab ein Geräusch von sich, wie ein klatschender Fisch. Wir drei schafften es bis zum Pier, ohne dass auf uns gefeuert wurde. Wir setzten uns unter den Pier und durchsuchten unseren kleinen Unterschlupf nach einem vergessenen Portschlüssel ab, aber unser Glück war verbraucht. Wir saßen nur da und hörten zu, wie die Flüche eine halbe Stunde lang über unseren Köpfen nach vor und zurück flogen._

_Eine Pause trat ein und ich hörte, wie das Boot der Muggel zum Steg vor. Der Motor starb ab und wir hörten ein dumpfes Pochen, als der Passagier auf die hölzernen Planken über uns trat. Das unheilvolle Poch, Poch, Poch, Poch von schweren Stiefeln kam uns immer näher und ich konnte sehen, wie ein Schatten die dünnen Schlitze im Boden verdeckte._

‚_Du bist offenbar nicht glücklich, mich zu sehen, Peter!', rief Black aus vollem Halse und er lachte dabei leise. Ein weiterer Fluch blitzte auf und Black trat zur Seite, um ihm auszuweichen."_

_Archer hält wieder inne und schüttelt den Kopf._

„_Ich kann es noch immer nicht verstehen. Was danach passiert ist, macht für mich keinen Sinn. Ein Explosionszauber zerstörte den hölzernen Steg über unseren Köpfen und eine Sekunde später starrten wir hoch zu Sirius Black. Vielleicht hatte ich eine seltsame Miene auf meinem Gesicht, oder vielleicht ist für einen Verrückten alles komisch, aber Black lachte uns aus, als wären wir das Albernste auf der ganzen Welt. Der Expelliarmus traf Burke und mich zur gleichen Zeit und unsere Zauberstäbe flogen weg. Black sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus, als er seinen Fang begutachtete. Er trat zur Seite, als ein weiterer Fluch der Gefangenen auf ihn zuflog, und dabei sah er fast ein wenig gelangweilt aus._

‚_Kommt schon raus da', sagte Black. Ich dachte nicht, dass wir eine Wahl hatten. Ich kletterte heraus, und machte mich dann auf dem Pier so klein wie möglich, falls mich die Gefangenen mit einem Fluch attackierten. Burke folgte mir zitternd. Andrew sah uns verwirrt an. Er war ein Muggel, also wusste er nicht, wozu Black fähig war, und als Black ihm seine Hand anbot, um ihm nach oben zu helfen, nahm er sie doch tatsächlich an und bedankte sich auch noch._

‚_Du weißt, wie man ein Boot fährt?', sagte Black zu dem Muggel, während er uns komplett ignorierte. Andrew nickte. ‚Hat es sonst noch jemand lebendig vom Fischerboot geschafft?', fragte ihn Black als nächstes. Andrew schüttelte den Kopf. Black hielt Andrew einen Schlüsselbund entgegen und er nahm ihn. ‚Das Boot ist am Ende des Piers. Fahr langsam, bis du an den Felsen vorbei bist. Wenn du auf offener See bist, fährst du Richtung Süden. Aus dieser Richtung kommt ein Schiff der englischen Marine. Sie sollten dich in Sicherheit bringen können.' Andrew nickte wieder und ging zurück, auf das Ende des Piers zu._

_Dann sah uns Black an. Ich dachte, dass er uns umbringen würde. Ich erinnere mich an die Art, wie er uns aus seiner Zelle heraus immer angestarrt hat, bevor er entkommen ist. Der gleiche Blick lag in diesem Moment in seinem Gesicht. Er sah enttäuscht aus. ‚Werdet ihr mir helfen?', fragte er. Ich dachte, es wäre eine Art Einladung, uns Du-weißt-schon-wem anzuschließen, und ich sagte nein, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher._

_Als er meine Antwort hatte, deutete er einfach nur zum Ende des Stegs und sagte: ‚Geht.' Burke und ich folgten Andrew. Wir kletterten in das Boot. Andrew steckte den Schlüssel in einen kleinen Schlitz, zog an ein paar Hebeln und drehte an Scheiben und der Motor begann zu beben. Das Boot fuhr vom Pier weg und das letzte, was ich sah, war Blacks Rücken, bevor der Nebel alles verdeckte. Wir sahen ein paar Lichtblitze und hörten Explosionen, während der Kampf weiterging. Danach erreichten wir das offene Meer. Ein Angestellter des Ministeriums fand uns ein paar Stunden später und wir wurden in die Aurorenzentrale gebracht."_

Da war es also. Dumbledore hatte mir gesagt, dass sie vier der entkommenen Gefangenen tot an der Küste gefunden hatten, und der Tagesprophet hatte später ihre Identitäten bestätigt. Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Aloysius Redford und Lydia McClintock waren Sirius zum Opfer gefallen. Acht weitere Gefangene wurden noch vermisst und ihre Namen waren nicht bekannt gegeben worden. Die seelenlosen Muggel waren aufgenommen und ins St. Mungos gebracht worden, aber nur zwanzig waren gefunden worden. Das Ministerium nahm an, dass der Rest von ihnen ins Meer gegangen und ertrunken war. Die Dementoren zeigten wieder absoluten Gehorsam. Ich denke, dass das Ministerium fand, dass es ein nettes Ende für die Geschichte war.

Ich konnte diese kränkliche Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, als ich darüber nachdachte. All diese Menschen waren gestorben, und sie haben nie auch nur gewusst, was mit ihnen geschah. Ihre Familien würden nie erfahren, was passiert war. Ihre Kinder hatten wahrscheinlich vor den Schulen gewartet und fragten sich, warum ihre Mum oder ihr Dad noch nicht am Parkplatz waren, um sie abzuholen. Pettigrew war an all dem Schuld.

Ich ging hinüber zum Fenster und sah wieder hinaus; ich hoffte, einen großen, schwarzen Hund zu sehen, der über den Rasen schlich, aber das Gras wog nur sanft im Mondlicht. Ich ging zurück zum Bett und ließ mich darauf fallen. Ich machte mir wegen Sirius Sorgen, aber eigentlich war ich eher wütend.

Es war alles geplant. Dumbledore hatte mir in der Woche vor meiner letzten Verwandlung die Erlaubnis gegeben. Ich würde den Sommer am Grimmauldplatz verbringen. Die Dursleys würden mich nie aufnehmen, wenn wie wüssten, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, und nun war alles im Unklaren. Meine Wut war egoistisch, das gebe ich zu, aber ab und zu verdiene ich auch etwas Egoismus, oder? _Sirius musste ja Pettigrew unbedingt alleine verfolgen! Er hätte Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten können! Er hätte mich fragen können. _Ich hätte im helfen können, aber nun hatte ich nur einen Stapel Zeitungen und eine dahin schmelzende Hoffnung, dass er acht Todessern entkommen war und es noch einmal geschafft hatte, zu Küste zu schwimmen.

Seamus kam in diesem Moment ins Zimmer. Er warf meinem Stapel Zeitungen einen seltsamen Blick zu, und ging dann weiter zu seinem Nachttisch. Ich zog die Vorhänge um mein Bett und starrte hoch zur Decke, wobei ich versuchte, meinen Magen zu überreden, sich zu entknoten. _Sie haben seine Leiche nicht gefunden,_ dachte ich zu mir selbst. _Sie haben seine Leiche nicht gefunden._

_Sie suchen aber auch nicht nach einem großen, schwarzen Hund,_ sagte die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Ich verbrachte eine weitere schlaflose Nacht.


	26. Vereinigung

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

---------- ---------- ----------

KAPITEL 26 – Vereinigung

Der Sitz quietschte. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich bewegte, um mich zu strecken oder auch nur atmete, quietschte der Sitz. Ich gebe zu, dass man meine Reaktion als übertrieben oder vielleicht auch extrem beschreiben konnte, wenn man mit den Adjektiven um sich werfen will, aber jeder war schon einmal an diesem Punkt. Ich wollte nur in Frieden dasitzen und nicht nachdenken müssen. Ich hatte das Rattern der Räder auf den Schienen und das gleiche Rattern der Waggons ignoriert. Ich hatte Hermine davon überzeugt, mich nicht zu ärgern und Ron dazu gebracht, mich nicht andauern aufmuntern zu wollen, und ich hatte Neville Longbottom aus dem Abteil geworfen, und trotzdem ging es einfach weiter.

Quietsch!

Quietsch!

Quietsch!

QUIETSCH!

QUIETSCH!

**QUIETSCH!**

**QUIETSCH!**

**QUIETSCH!**

Als ich Rons und Hermines Schreie endlich verstand, bemerkte ich, dass meine Fäuste um Polsterung und herausragende Federn geballt waren. Teile von der Füllung des Sitzes flatternden wie sommerlicher Schnee durch die Luft.

„Tschuldigung", sagte ich.

Ich meinte es aber nicht. Entschuldigung bedeutete sowieso nichts. Dumbledore und Lupin hatte sich zwei Tage hintereinander ohne Pause bei mir entschuldigt, aber deswegen war die Situation nicht weniger Scheiße. Darüber nachzudenken erweckte in mir die Lust darauf, noch mehr von dem Sitz zu zerreißen.

----- ----- -----

„Harry, es tut mir Leid. Das wird nicht möglich sein."

Dumbledore sagte es komplett ehrlich, aber ich glaubte ihm nicht. Ich hatte meinen letzten Einfall verwendet, meine letzte Hoffnung, und er warf mir einfach diese dummen Wörter entgegen. Jede meiner Ideen hätte funktioniert.

Ich hätte während des Sommers in der Schule bleiben und mich wie immer in Professor Lupins Büro verwandeln können. Sogar, falls Lupin den ganzen Sommer weg war, um Todesser zu jagen, könnte ich auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich sagte ihm, ich würde für Unterbringung und Essen bezahlen, ich würde Aufgaben erledigen. Ich würde Snape beim Brauen von Zaubertränken helfen, um bleiben zu dürfen.

Er sagte nein, es wäre zu gefährlich.

Ich hätte alleine am Grimmauldplatz bleiben können. Snape könnte mir den Wolfsbann-Trank bringen und ich hätte mich im Badezimmer verwandeln können. Wenn mich das Ministerium dort nicht finden konnte, denke ich nicht, dass es Voldemorts Spießgefährten schaffen würden.

Er sagte nein, es wäre zu gefährlich.

Ich hätte mit Lupin gehen können, um die Todesser zu jagen. Ich bin sehr gut in Verteidigung. Ich bot Dumbledore an, ihm meinen Patronus zu zeigen. Falls er dachte, die Todesser wären hinter uns her, könnte ich den Köder spielen.

Er fügte ein „tut mir Leid" hinzu.

Ich saß geschlagen auf meinem Stuhl und starrte auf die silbernen Reflexionen auf dem Tisch des Schulleiters und vermied es, Augenkontakt mit ihm zu machen. Ich wusste, dass die letzte Idee bei den Haaren herbeigezogen war, aber die anderen hätten sicher funktioniert.

„Du wirst im Haus von deiner Tante und deinem Onkel sicher sein", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich weiß, dass es unangenehm ist ..."

„Und woher wollen Sie das wissen? Etwa durch das Fenster gespäht, bevor Sie mich vor ihrer Tür gelassen haben, oder?"

Ich konnte fühlen, wie er mich anstarrte und versuchte, mich dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen, aber das tat ich nicht.

„Ich werde ihnen die Situation persönlich erklären. Ich bin sicher, dass sie es verstehen werden ..."

„Nicht einmal bei Ihnen hört sich das glaubhaft an."

Er wollte etwas erwidern, als seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem Klopfen an der Tür abgelenkt wurde. „Komm herein, Severus", rief er sanft.

Ich hörte, wie Snape hereinkam, aber ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, ihn anzusehen.

„Harry, würdest du uns bitte entschuldigen?", fragte der Direktor.

Ich ging. Ich schaffte es, Dumbledore bei meinem Abgang nicht anzusehen, aber Snape war unvermeidbar, weil er sehr unhöflich den Eingang blockierte. Ich wusste, wenn ich etwas sagte, würde er Gryffindor ein paar hundert Punkte abziehen, und weil das Fest zum Schulschluss in weniger als einer Stunde sein würde, wollte ich nichts riskieren. Ich würde mich auch nicht geschlagen geben. Es war seine Schuld und er musste zur Seite gehen. Er sollte derjenige sein, der einen miserablen Sommer haben würde. Er ist derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte. Er ist der einzige, der sich entschuldigen sollte. Ich starrte ihn seine kohlrabenschwarzen Augen.

Seine Lippe zuckte und ich denke, dass ein beißender Kommentar auf dem Weg war. Aber eine anderen Miene blitzte über sein Gesicht; sie war so schnell, dass ich sie nicht einordnen konnte. Und dann war sein Gesicht komplett emotionslos. Er ging aus dem Weg und dann weiter auf die Stühle zu. Ich ging hinaus und machte mir nicht die Mühe, die Tür hinter mir zu schließen.

Wie üblich gewann Gryffindor den Hauspokal. Aber sogar während das gesamte Haus wie wahnsinnig schrie, war ich nicht in der Stimmung für Feiern. Hermine und Ron begannen eine „Harry Aufmunterungs-Kampagne", was alles nur noch schlimmer machte, denn die anderen Schüler hörten zu und begannen, mich mit Fragen zu bombardieren, was denn los sei und bald sprach der halbe Tisch über mich. Ich verließ das Fest, bevor das Essen serviert wurde.

Ich ging nicht zurück zu meinem Schlafsaal. Stattdessen ging ich durch das Schlosstor nach draußen auf den Rasen. Der Wald war erfüllt von den Geräuschen von Vögeln und Käfern und seltsamen Tieren, denen ich keinen Namen geben kann. Ich ging auf den Rand zu. In den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen war natürlich verboten, aber ich wollte nicht weit hinein.

Sogar schon bevor ich gebissen wurde, war ich ein wenig klaustrophobisch, und wenn ich mich aufregte, war es noch schlimmer. Das Haus der Dursleys würde für mich wie einer dieser kleinen Plastikkäfige sein, die man in Tierhandlungen bekommt und in denen man Hunde herumträgt. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie ich in einer dieser kleinen Schachteln steckte. Sie würden mich in einer verstauen und mich dann gemeinsam mit meinem Schulkoffer für den Rest des Sommers im Schrank unterbringen.

Die Geräusche im Wald veränderten sich nicht, als ich an den ersten Bäumen vorbeikam, also war ich ziemlich sicher, dass nichts auf mich zukam, das mich sofort fressen wollte. Als das Schloss außer Sicht war, hielt ich an und fand einen großen, flachen Stein, auf den ich mich setzen konnte. Ich war in den Wald gekommen, um meinen Kopf frei zu machen, aber nun konnte ich nur über den kommenden Sommer bei den Dursleys nachdenken. Ich war in Dumbledores Büro zu dramatisch gewesen. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht versuchen würden, mich umzubringen – oder so etwas in der Richtung. Sie würden mich vielleicht hinauswerfen, aber das wäre auch nicht so schlimm, und es würde beweisen, dass ich Recht hatte.

Ich machte mir auch darüber Sorgen, dass ich drei Monate lang vom Rest der Welt abgeschnitten sein würde. Wenn sie Sirius tot fanden, würden sie es mir sagen? Falls sie ihn wieder erwischten, würde ich es früh genug erfahren, um ihn vor Gericht zu verteidigen? Ich dachte noch immer nach, als sich Krallen in meinem Kopf versenkten.

Ich schrie und schüttelte wild den Kopf, um es los zu werden und schaffte es, von dem Felsen zu rollen und auf vielen kleinen, spitzen Steinen zu landen, die aus dem Boden ragten. Mit einem Zischen ließ es los und sprang auf den Stein, wo es den Platz besetzte, auf dem ich zuvor gesessen hatte. Der Pooka kicherte und zwinkerte mir zu, während ich aufstand und meinen Umhang abklopfte.

„Du bist eine Pest, weißt du das?", sagte ich.

Der Pooka kicherte. Wir hatten uns für ihn noch immer keinen Namen einfallen lassen, zumindest keinen offiziellen. Ron und Seamus nannten ihn „den kleinen Bastard", und Hermine und die meisten anderen nannten ihn einfach Pooka. Ich nannte ihn immer nur „du". Es schien ihm sowieso nicht auszumachen. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und er kicherte wieder.

Obwohl Hagrid mir immer wieder versicherte, dass der Pooka Schwierigkeiten nicht anzog, passierten um ihn herum viele seltsame Dinge. Einfache Schwebezauber verwandelten die Opfer in Flamingos; Sofakissen gingen plötzlich in Flammen auf; Kesselkuchen schmeckten wie Gurken; so seltsame Dinge, die man einfach nicht als Pech bezeichnen konnte. Der Pooka würde den Sommer bei Ron verbringen, obwohl es mir nichts ausmachen würde, ihn bei den Dursleys in meiner Nähe zu haben. Wenn er es schaffte, dass Tante Magda explodierte, denke ich nicht, dass ich dafür Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde. Meine Gedanken wurden wieder unterbrochen, diesmal vom Geräusch von Hufen auf dem Boden.

Ich sah, wie der Umriss eines Zentauren langsam durch die Bäume kam. Der Mond war in dieser Nacht nur eine Sichel und wurde vom Blätterdach total abgeschirmt, aber das weiß blonde Haar des Zentauren war sogar in der Dunkelheit des Waldes sichtbar. Ich erkannte ihn sofort. Es ist sehr schwer, jemanden zu vergessen, der dich vor einem Einhornblut trinkenden, von Voldemort besessenen Lehrer gerettet hat.

„Hallo, Firenze", rief ich leise.

„Wer ist da?", rief er zurück.

Ich denke, dass mein dunkler Umhang im Wald eine ziemlich gute Tarnung abgab.

„Ich bin es, Harry Potter."

Firenze kam zu dem Felsen, auf dem ich saß und starrte mich genau an, als erwartete er, dass ich gelogen hatte.

„Ich bin ...", ein paar Sekunden lang kämpfte er darum, ein Wort zu finden. „... überrascht."

„Warum?", fragte ich.

„Ich habe vorhergesehen, dass wir uns wieder begegnen würden, aber erst in vielen Monaten. Warum bist du in den Wald gekommen?"

Das ist eben so, mit den Zentauren. Sie reden immer darüber, dass ihnen die Sterne und Planeten dies und jenes sagen. Ich komme fast in Versuchung zu behaupten, dass sie fast so schlimm sind wie Trelawney, aber andererseits war sie gar keine solche Schwindlerin, und über ihre Prophezeiung zu denken war fast so schlimm, wie über den Sommer zu denken.

„Ich brauchte etwas Freiraum", antwortete ich schließlich.

„Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung", sagte der Zentaur. „Würdest du es mir sagen?"

„Blut! Das Blut des Feindes!", gab der Pooka mit seiner hohen, zittrigen Stimme von sich, bevor er sich einem weiteren Kicheranfall hingab. Ich hasse es, wenn er sagt, was ich denke.

„Blut?", fragte Firenze. Ich denke, dass er mit dem Pooka sprach, aber dieser schien ihm nicht antworten zu wollen.

„Firenze, du siehst doch immer Dinge", begann ich nervös. Ich hatte zuvor erst einmal mit ihm gesprochen. „Ich meine, du weißt viel über Astrologie, und ich hab mich gefragt, weil du ja so viel über das Thema weißt, wie genau stimmen Prophezeiungen?"

„Eine wahre Prophezeiung stimmt immer, aber zugleich hängt ihre Wahrheit auch von der Interpretation ab. Eine gesprochene Prophezeiung kann sehr zweideutig sein."

„Was ist mit einer gesprochenen Prophezeiung, in der es heißt: ‚Sein Treuester wird ihm das Blut seines Feindes anbieten und der Dunkle Lord wird wieder erstehen'?"

„Das hört sich ... düster an", sagte der Zentaur nachdenklich. „Gibt es noch mehr?"

Ich erzählte ihm den Rest. Während ich sprach, wiederholte der Pooka die weniger angenehmen Wörter, wie „Blut" und „Tod", kurz nachdem ich sie sagte.

„Bist du sicher, dass es eine echte Prophezeiung ist? Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Menschen, das wenige, was sie aus den Nebeln der Zukunft wissen, gerne größer machen, als es ist."

„Dumbledore scheint zu denken, dass sie wahr ist."

Firenze wandte sich von mir ab und hob den Blick, hoch zu dem Blätterdach über uns und späte durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen den Ästen. „Das ist beunruhigend, aber nicht unerwartet. Mars brennt mit jeder Nacht heller."

„Brennt!", rief der Pooka. Er sprang von dem Felsen und verschwand im dichten Geäst des Waldes. Noch lange, nachdem er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, konnte ich seine hohe Stimme noch hören.

„Brennt!"

„Brennt!"

„Brennt!"

Firenze bestand darauf, mich zum Schlosstor zurück zu bringen. Ich wollte gerade hindurchgehen, als er eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.

„Es gibt hier eine neue Dunkelheit, und ich kenne ihren Namen nicht", sagte der Zentaur.

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und seine blauen Augen schienen im schwachen Licht zu leuchten, das von der Schule kam.

„Vielleicht hat sie keinen", sagte ich.

Ich zog das mysteriöse Gerede aus der Luft über mir, aber Firenze schien zu denken, dass ich etwas cleveres gesagt hatte, denn er nickte ernst. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich der Zentaur um und trottete zurück in den Schatten des Waldes.

----- ----- ----

Während ich meinen Koffer den Bahnsteig entlang zog, kam Dumbledore auf mich zu und überbrachte mir seine endgültige Entscheidung. Die Dursleys würden es nicht sofort erfahren, denn der Vollmond würde erst in zweieinhalb Wochen am Himmel erscheinen. Er würde es so arrangieren, dass ich mich in der Nähe des Ligusterwegs verwandeln konnte. Natürlich verriet er mir noch keine Details, sondern gab mir nur diese kleine Vorschau. Also war meine Stimmung im Zug eigentlich sehr berechtigt.

Ich sagte während der gesamten Fahrt nicht viel. Ich verabschiedete mich am Bahnsteig in Kings Cross von Ron und Hermine. Ich hörte, wie Ron Hermine zuflüsterte, dass ich wirkliche Stimmungsschwankungen hatte, während sie durch die Barriere in die Welt der Muggel gingen. Ich spürte das Verlangen, Hedwigs Käfig hinter ihnen her zu werfen, aber weil sie noch drinnen war, beschloss ich, es nicht zu tun.

Ich wartete ungefähr fünfundvierzig Minuten, bevor ich ging. Ich wollte die Weasleys nicht beleidigen, weil sie immer so nett zu mir waren, aber ich wusste, wenn ich vom Weasley Aufmunterungskommando umgeben war, würde ich etwas sagen, das ich bereuen würde. Als ich zum Bahnsteig neun kam, waren die Weasleys verschwunden und stattdessen warteten die Dursleys.

„Noch eine komische Geschichte und es setzt was, verstanden, Junge?", knurrte Vernon.

„Auch nett, dich zu sehen", sagte ich tonlos.

„Werd jetzt bloß nicht frech! Diese kleine Entführungsgeschichte ... die Hälfte der Nachbarn kam zu komischen Zeiten rüber, haben in unserem Müll gesucht und über den Gartenzaun gespäht. Die schienen zu denken, wir hätten dich im Garten vergraben."

Vernon schien vergessen zu haben, worauf er hinaus wollte, aber Tante Petunia übernahm für ihn. „Geh zum Wagen und dass du es ja nicht wagst, Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen!", zischte sie.

Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Schreie und ihr Zischen mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zogen als ich mit meinem Koffer, aber ich begann nicht, deshalb zu streiten. Wir gingen durch die Station und als wir zu den Stufen kamen, zog ich den Koffer alleine hinunter. Ich ließ Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig, damit sie nach Hause fliegen konnte. Zwei Stunden lang mit drei Dursleys in einem stickigen Auto zu stecken war kein Schicksal, das ich irgendjemandem wünsche. Petunia sah aus, als wolle sie mich anschreien und verlangen, dass ich sie wieder einfing, aber Hedwig war nur noch ein Fleck am Himmel, bis Petunia genug Luft geholt hatte. Als wir den Fuß der Treppe erreichten bemerkte ich, dass mich viele Leute anstarrten und senkte den Blick auf meine Schuhe und betrachtete sie die ganze Zeit, während wir über den Parkplatz marschierten. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich den ganzen Sommer damit verbracht, meine Füße anzustarren, aber dann schrie Vernon und alles änderte sich.

Er saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Dach von Onkel Vernons Firmenwagen und er sah aus wie eine Art meditierender Heiliger. Seine Hände lagen auf seinen Knien und mit seiner rechten Hand spielte er mit einer kurzen braunen Schnur.

„Kommen Sie sofort von meinem Auto herunter, Sie dreckiger Schurke!", rief Onkel Vernon und er begann, im Gesicht ein wenig rot zu werden.

Ich denke, dass Onkel Vernon ihn auf den ersten Blick für einen Hippie hielt. Das lange schwarze Haar, das um sein Gesicht fiel, und die ungepflegten Klamotten verliehen ihm ein etwas wildes Aussehen. Vernon wollte wieder schreien, aber Tante Petunia packte ihm am Arm und wollte ihn zurück ziehen, wobei sie die ganze Zeit verängstigt quietschte. Dudley stand nur, offenbar verwirrt, daneben, aber er bekommt den gleichen Ausdruck wenn er Straßenschilder und Parkautomaten sieht. Onkel Vernon starrte mich an, während er versuchte, Tante Petunia von seinem Arm zu schütteln. Ich konnte ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken. Ich wandte mich dem Auto zu.

„Hi Sirius! Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Oh, hier und da, du weißt schon. Wirst du mich denn nicht vorstellen?", fragte er leicht.

„Natürlich", sagte ich fröhlich und fühlte mich, als hätte ich gerade eine Tonne Gewicht verloren. „Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon, Dudley, das ist Sirius Black, mein Pate."

Onkel Vernons Gesicht verwandelte sich von rot in grün und seine Kinnlade fiel herunter, wodurch er eher wie ein Fisch aussah. „Du ... du ... dein ...", stotterte er, offenbar gefangen zwischen seiner Angst vor dem Tod, und seinem Hass auf Männer mit langen Haaren.

Sirius warf mir die kurze Schnur, mit der er gespielt hatte, zu und streckte meinem Onkel die Hand entgegen. Er lehnte sich über den Rand des Autos, wodurch das dünne Metall des Daches aus Protest knarrte.

„Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Sirius.

Onkel Vernon machte keinen Anstalten, die angebotene Hand anzunehmen. Während meine Verwandten vor Angst wie erstarrt waren, warf ich einen Blick auf die Schnur, die mir Sirius zugeworfen hatte. Sie war ungefähr zehn Zentimeter lang und während ich sie in der Hand umdrehte, wurde ich von ihrer rauen Oberfläche ein wenig überrascht.

Tante Petunias erschrockene Schreie wurden lauter und häufiger, und ich erinnerte mich plötzlich daran, dass in der Nähe viele Zauberer waren, die ihre Kinder vom Schulzug abholten.

„Sirius?", sagte ich und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. „Vielleicht solltest du vom Dach runterkommen. Du weißt schon, unauffällig bleiben und so."

„Du hast natürlich Recht", sagte Sirius, während er mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden sprang, wodurch die Dursleys im Gleichschritt erschrocken einen Schritt zurück gingen. „Das ist mein Problem!", sagte er zu Onkel Vernon, als würde er ein Geständnis ablegen. „Ich denke nie, bevor ich etwas tue. Ich meine, ich habe das Verlangen, etwas zu tun, und ..." Sirius schlug sich mit einem lauten Klatschen mit der Faust auf die Handfläche der anderen Hand, „... zack! Schon ist es erledigt. All diese Zeit im Gefängnis – man würde denken, dass ich meine Lektion gelernt hätte, aber ich scheine in letzter Zeit wirklich in mehr Eile zu sein, die Dinge zu erledigen als zu zuvor. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich Ihren Neffen so gern habe; er überdenkt die Dinge, zumindest mehr, als ich es tue. Er ist auch ziemlich überzeugend. Als ich zum Beispiel herausfand, dass seine ‚Tante Magda' über meine liebe, verstorbene Freundin Lily Potter in einer viel weniger als netten Art geredet hat, wollte ich Ihr Haus bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen, aber dann sagte Harry, der kleine ist doch immer der Denker, Harry sagte: ‚Du solltest ihr Haus wirklich nicht niederbrennen.' Und ich denke, dass er Recht hatte, oder?"

Vernon nickte stumm. Ich denke, dass Sirius ein wenig zu sehr den Verrückten spielte, aber auf der anderen Seite war ich besorgt, dass es nicht nur gespielt war. Das war es sonst auch nicht. Bevor ich deswegen aber in Panik geraten konnte, hörte ich plötzlich einen Schrei auf der anderen Seite des Parkplatzes und ich sah, wie Seamus und seine Mutter uns anstarrten. Sirius schien sich deswegen aber keine Sorgen zu machen. Er wandte sich wieder den Dursleys zu.

„Ich brauche ein kurzes Wort mit Harry, warum setzen Sie sich inzwischen nicht in Ihr wunderschönes Auto? Versuchen Sie aber nicht, davon zu fahren, oder ich werde Ihr Haus doch anzünden müssen!" Seine Stimme verlor nie ihren fröhlichen Ton, aber während er sprach, flog ein Schatten über sein Gesicht, der jeden Dementor in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Als die Dursleys in ihr Auto gestiegen waren, die Fenster geschlossen und die Türen verriegelt hatten, wandte sich Sirius mir zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Meistens", sagte ich und sah zurück zu Seamus und seiner Mutter, die zurück in den Bahnhof liefen. „Hast du Dumbledore schon gesagt, dass du wieder zurück bist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin gerade ins Land zurückgekommen. Ich hab ihre Spur verloren, Harry, in Österreich. Einige ihrer alten Anhänger krochen unter ihren Felsen hervor. Ich hab aber Travers und ein Stück von Pettigrew erwischen können."

„Ein Stück von Pettigrew?", fragte ich.

Er nickte und seine Augen wanderten zu dem Stück Schnur in meiner Hand. Ich bemerkte plötzlich, dass es keine Schnur war. Es war ein Rattenschwanz. Ich hab immer gedacht, dass ich Pettigrew vielleicht gerne in tausend Stücke gehackt sehen würde, wegen dem, was er meiner Familie und meinen Freunden angetan hat, aber jetzt, da ich ein Stück von ihm in der Hand hielt, fühlte ich mich ein wenig krank.

„Willst du ihn behalten?", fragte Sirius, als wäre dieses schreckliche ... Ding ein unbezahlbarer Schatz. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, schluckte schwer und gab ihn ihm zurück.

„Denkst du, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Albanien sind?", fragte ich. Dumbledore hatte erwähnt, dass Voldemorts körperloses Ich sich dort versteckte.

„Wahrscheinlich, ich sollte aber zuerst alles Dumbledore erklären."

„Wirst du mir auch alles erklären?"

Sirius sah mich eine lange Sekunde lang an. „Ich werde dir schreiben, wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe. Es würde Stunden dauern, um dir alles zu erzählen. Alles geschieht jetzt sehr schnell. Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor sie einen Weg finden, ihn zurück zu bringen. Geschwindigkeit ist unsere einzige Hoffnung."

„Ich nehme an, dass das bedeutet, dass du diesen Sommer nicht am Grimmauldplatz sein wirst."

„Ich würde mich entschuldigen und es so meinen, aber ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was du hören willst. Harry, ich will dich nicht bei ihnen lassen, aber wenn ich Pettigrew erwischen will, dann kannst du nicht bei mir sein. Verstehst du das?"

Ich nickte.

„Bist du wütend auf mich?"

Ich nickte wieder.

Von der Station her hörten wir ein weiteres Schreien und ein paar Leute, von ihren Umhängen zu schließen offenbar Zauberer, liefen aus dem Bahnhof heraus auf uns zu. Sirius legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Ich werde das irgendwie wieder gut machen, okay?"

Ich nickte. „Sei vorsichtig", sagte ich.

Sirius lächelte. Dann legte er seine Hand auf meinen Kopf und brachte mein Haar so sehr durcheinander, dass ich nicht einmal sah, wie er disapparierte. Als meine Frisur wieder in Ordnung war, war er schon verschwunden. Ich klopfte an das Fenster von Onkel Vernons Auto und zögernd öffnete er die Tür für mich. Ich schob meinen Koffer hinein und warf Hedwigs Käfig auf Dudleys Schoß. Vernon schaltete den Motor ein und fuhr davon, noch bevor die Tür ganz hinter mir zugeschlagen hatte. Ein paar Zauberer liefen dem Auto nach, aber sie kamen nicht nahe genug, um uns anzuhalten. Sie winkten nur und riefen, weswegen Vernon noch schneller fuhr. Ich denke, sie wollten auf einem so öffentlichen Platz keine Magie gebrauchen.

Die Dursleys saßen in angespannter Stille da, während wir zurück zum Ligusterweg fuhren, aber ich konnte mein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Aus meinem Koffer drang ein leises Kichern.

---------- ---------- ----------

A/N: Bevor ihr mir wegen diesem Ende Beschwerdeeulen schickt – ein Epilog kommt noch!


	27. Epilog

DAS KELLERGESCHOSS

Von Marz1 / Übersetzung von Christa Potter

KAPITEL 27 - EPILOG

Falls es ein einfältigeres Haus gibt, kann ich nicht behaupten, es gesehen zu haben. Das zweistöckige Gebäude war identisch mit dem daneben gebaut, und sah aus wie allen anderen in der Straße. Die Blumen waren mit großer Genauigkeit geschnitten und jeder Grashalm auf dem Rasen war auf die gleiche Länge gestutzt. Das blassen Blumen, die das Haus umgaben, sahen mitgenommen aus und ich bezweifelte, dass sie je einen bemerkbaren Duft produzieren würden. Jedes Fenster des Hauses war mit dem gleichen, langweiligen, weißen Vorhang verhängt worden. Das einzige, was das Haus von seinem Nachbarn unterschied, war das etwas größere Auto in der Einfahrt und die Nummer Vier auf dem Briefkasten. Obwohl ich es hasste, einem Muggelanwesen so nahe zu kommen, hatte ich von Dumbledore persönlich meine Anweisungen bekommen.

Um genau 17:37 sollte Potter das Haus seiner Verwandten verlassen und sich sofort zum Haus von Arabella Figg begeben, das ein paar Häuserblocks entfernt war. Es war eine Aufgabe, die sogar ein zurückgebliebener Dreijähriger schaffen würde, also musste natürlich jemand auf Potter aufpassen. Ich richtete meinen Tarnumhang, so dass ich meine Taschenuhr sehen konnte. Es war 17:42. Das musste ein neuer Rekord in Unpünktlichkeit sein. Ich wartete noch weitere fünf Minuten, bis ich nachzuforschen begann.

Ich war angewiesen worden, keine auffälligen Zauber oder Flüche zu verwenden, denn das Ministerium hielt diese Gegend sehr genau im Auge, also musste ich meine Suche zu Fuß starten. Die Fenster an der Vorderseite des Hauses waren komplett von den Vorhängen verdeckt, also ging in durch den Garten an der Seite des Hauses nach hinten. Auf den ersten Blick war der Garten genauso leer wie der Vorgarten, aber eine plötzliche Bewegung stach mir ins Auge. Ich wandte mich um.

Der Anblick war so lächerlich, dass ich ihn fast als unwirklich abstempelte. Ein Paar Füße strampelte verzweifelt in der Luft – gerade noch über den Rand des Zaunes sichtbar. Ich überprüfte sorgfältig den Rest des Gartens, um sicher zu gehen, dass dies keine ausgeklügelte, wenn auch etwas seltsame, Falle war, aber das Haus was still und der Himmel war klar.

Der Zaun war ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich, weiß gestrichen und mit stumpfen Holzpflöcken dekoriert. Ich verfluchte den Schulleiter innerlich dafür, dass er mich geschickt hatte, dann stützte ich mich auf den Querpfosten und zog mich nach oben. Die Szene, die sich mir bot, machte die ganze Anstrengung vergessen.

Potter hatte offenbar versucht, über den Zaun zu klettern, war dabei aber gestürzt oder hängen geblieben. Anstatt auf einer der beiden Seiten zu Boden zu fallen, hatte sich sein ziemlich abgenützter Gürtel an einen der Holzpflöcke gehängt und er hing nun mit dem Kopf nach unten. Er war nicht in der Lage, sich selbst zu befreien, denn sein T-Shirt, das er trug, und das ihm mindestens sieben oder acht Nummern zu groß war, war über sein Gesicht und seine Arme nach unten gerutscht. Seine Beine strampelten hilflos in der Luft.

Ich hätte mir vielleicht gewünscht, dass ich eine Kamera dabei hätte, wenn ich der Typ für so etwas wäre. Ich nahm mein Messer aus dem Ärmel und legte es an Potters Gürtel. Er schien zu bemerken, dass er nicht alleine war und hielt inne. Ich zog an der Klinge. Er schrie auf, als er auf den Blumen im Garten des Nachbarn landeten.

Nachdem er paar Minuten auf dem Boden gelegen und um sich geschlagen hatte, schaffte Potter es, sein T-Shirt zu richten und auf die Beine zu kommen. Er war gezwungen, seine Hose mit einer Hand zu halten, denn sie war ihm ebenfalls uim sieben oder acht Nummern zu groß, und er hatte nun keinen Gürtel mehr. Er richtete seine Brille mit seiner freien Hand und seine Augen wanderten durch den Garten. Neugierig wandte er sich mir zu. Ich warf einen Blick nach unten um sicher zu sein, dass der Umhang noch immer meine Hände bedeckte.

„Was machen Sie hier?", wollte Potter wissen.

Ich dachte, es wäre ein Bluff von ihm und sagte nichts. Er nahm den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und richtete in grob in meine Richtung.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind!", sagte er und versuchte es mit einschüchternder Stimme. „Ich kann hören, wie Sie atmen!"

Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass das ebenfalls ein Bluff war, aber ich würde mich nicht dafür verantwortlich machen lassen, wenn der Junge begann, Flüche in alle Richtungen zu feuern. Ich beschloss, mich ihm zu zeigen.

„Du bist mehr als zehn Minuten zu spät, Potter."

Der junge zuckte zusammen, als ich sprach, und einen Moment lang sah er aus, als wäre ihm schlecht.

„Dumbledore hat Sie geschickt?", fragte er, als wäre das eine Beleidigung.

„Kennst du jemand anderen, der in der Lage ist, den Wolfsbann-Trank zu brauen?" Er sah aus, als wollte etwas weiteres, sinnloses sagen, also sprach ich zuerst: „Wir haben keine Zeit für dein Gejammere, Potter. Der Mond wird in der nächsten Stunde aufgehen."

„Gut!", verkündete er, wandte sich ab und lief dann davon über den Rasen des Nachbarn. Er kletterte ohne Zwischenfall über den nächsten Zaun und verschwand aus meinem Sichtfeld. Er ging zu Figgs Haus. Weil ich nicht vorhatte, über diverse Zäune zu springen, ließ ich mich wieder zu Boden fallen und ging zurück zum Bürgersteig.

Als ich zu Figgs Haus kam sah ich, wie ungewöhnlich viele Katzen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schlichen, und als ich den Gartenweg betrat, musste ich zur Seite gehen, um keine von ihnen zu treten, als sie durch die Katzenklappe nach draußen strömten. Potter musste schon drinnen sein. Werwölfe und Katzen kommen nicht miteinander klar.

Als ich das Haus betrat, schlug mir der Gestank von Katzenurin entgegen. Es war bei weitem nicht das schlimmste, was ich je gerochen habe, aber es war trotzdem höchst unangenehm. Ich konnte hören, wie die alte Squib und der Junge im Kellergeschoss miteinander sprachen. Ich kam fast in Versuchung, die Tür in diesem Moment zu schließen. Morgen würde es dann eine Squib und einen Potter weniger auf der Welt geben, und uns allen würde es besser gehen. Natürlich würde mir Dumbledore den Kopf abschlagen, falls das passierte. Aber trotzdem war es ein unterhaltsamer Gedanke.

Ich ging in die Küche, um den Trank wieder zu überprüfen. Ich hatte der Squib gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht anrühren sollte, während ich Potter abholte, also hatte sie sich natürlich nicht zurückhalten können. Die Unbeständigkeit des Trankes erlaubte es nicht, dass ich ihn von meinen Kerkern in Hogwarts herbrachte, deshalb war ich gezwungen, ihn in der Küche der Squib zu bereiten – auf dem primitiven Muggelherd. Genauere Betrachtung zeigte mir, dass sie einmal kurz daran gerührt hatte. Später würde ich ihre Einmischung natürlich Dumbledore berichten. Ich füllte einen Kelch und ging den Flur entlang und dann über die schiefe, knarrende Treppe hinunter in den Keller. Potter saß auf einem der hundert Stapel Zeitungen, die von der verrückten, alten Squib in Laufe der Jahre gesammelt wurden.

Immerhin roch dieser Raum nicht nach Katzen. Stattdessen musste ich mich mit verwitterndem Papier und Terpentin zufrieden geben. Ich hatte den Großteil meines Tages hier drinnen verbracht und die Tür und die Wände mit Stärkungstrank behandelt, damit der Werwolf nicht entkommen und ein Massaker in der Nachbarschaft anrichten konnte, sollte der Wolfsbann-Trank versagen. Ich proklamiere regelmäßig, dass Zaubertränke den Zaubersprüchen überlegen sind, aber in diesem Fall muss ich zugeben, dass ein Haltezauber sehr viel weniger frustrierend und für mich weniger zeitaufwendig gewesen wäre.

Potter sah auf, als ich den Fuß der Treppe erreichte, aber die Squib quasselte ununterbrochen weiter.

„... wird nicht so schlimm sein. Dumbledore weiß, was er tut. Alles wird gleich vorbei sein. Ich werde dir morgen ein Frühstück machen. Was hättest du gerne? Haferschleim? Gibt es jemanden der keinen Haferschleim mag?"

Potter blickte nur auf seine Hände und brachte ein leises: „Nein, danke" hervor, wann auch immer Figg eine Pause machte, um Luft zu holen. Er zog an einem losen Faden seines Ärmels.

„... ich könnte Pfannkuchen machen, denke ich. Ich weiß aber nicht, wo die Pfanne hingekommen ist. Denkst, ich könnte sie im Ofen machen? Sie heißen doch immerhin Kuchen. Brauchst du eine Decke? Ich denke, das Fell wird warm genug sein. Es ist hier drinnen ziemlich warm. Brauchst du etwas, um dich zu beschäftigen? Ich hab oben ein paar Spielzeuge der Katzen. Sie sind natürlich für Katzen, aber ich bin sicher, dass du dich damit beschäftigen kannst. Ich hab eine Schnur, die Mr. Tibbles sehr gerne hat. Ich denke nicht, dass Werwölfe gerne mit Schnüren spielen, oder?"

Potter sah mit jeder Sekunde miserabler aus, aber ich war gezwungen, zu unterbrechen. Ich halte so viele dumme Fragen in so kurzer Zeit einfach nicht aus.

„Geh nach oben, Figg."

Die alte Frau öffnete überrascht den Mund, schaffte es aber nicht, eine Herzattacke zu bekommen. Sie starrte mich an und nickte Potter zu. Obwohl sie nicht zu streiten begann, konnte ich sie die ganze Zeit über unangenehme Hausgäste murmeln hören, während sie die knarrende Treppe mit genauso knarrenden Knien nach oben ging. Einen Moment später schloss sich die Tür zum Keller mit einem leisen Klicken. Potter wandte seinen Blick von seinem Ärmel zu mir.

„Warum hat Dumbledore Sie geschickt?", fragte er mit flacher Stimme. „Wo ist Sirius?"

Ich dachte, dass ich diese unsinnige Frage vielleicht ignorieren sollte, denn was dieser Verrückte macht, geht mich eigentlich nichts an. Aber leider war das ganz und gar nicht mehr wahr. Er hatte mir Potter überlassen. Ich starrte zu dem Jungen hinab, der sich weigerte, den Augenkontakt zu brechen.

„Ich bin hier, weil Dumbledore es verlangt hat. Was Black betrifft ... ich weiß es nicht, noch kümmert es mich. Ich denke, dass er sich um etwas wichtigeres kümmern musste. Sicherlich hat sich dein Pate die Mühe gemacht, dir zu schreiben und seine Abwesenheit zu erklären?"

Potter beantwortete meine Frage nicht, aber er schien ein wenig zu schrumpfen, als versuchte er, sich dem Stapel alter, vermoderter Zeitungen anzupassen. Plötzlich hörten wir durch die Decke ein lautes Klappern und Figg murmelte einen Fluch der unanständigen Art. Potter schien noch kleiner zu werden.

„Er ist nicht geräuschdicht?", fragte er leise.

„Leider nein. Du wirst das Bellen auf ein Minimum beschränken müssen."

Potter stand eine Sekunde später direkt vor mir und starrte mich mit gebleckten Zähnen an, die spitzer waren, als sie eigentlich sein sollten.

„Geben Sie mir einfach den Trank und verschwinden Sie!", knurrte er halb.

Ich schob den goldenen Kelch in seine Hände, drehte mich um und ging die Treppe hoch. Ich verschloss die Tür hinter mir.

Ich setzte mich auch die Couch in Figgs Wohnzimmer. Sie war von Katzenhaaren bedeckt, aber nicht mehr als jede andere Sitzgelegenheit. Der Gedanke daran, die gesamte Nacht hier verbringen zu müssen, war genug, um mir den Magen umzudrehen, aber Dumbledore hat mir ein Versprechen abgerungen. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. Ich beobachtete sie, um genauer zu sein. Ich beobachtete, wie der Sekundenzeiger im Kreis wanderte, und der Minutenzeiger ihm langsam folgte. Als die Zeiger schließlich auf ihre Positionen sechs und neun schwangen, stellten sich mir die Nackenhaare auf, und ohne zu denken packte ich meinen Zauberstab.

Die ersten Schreie waren erstickt und unterdrückt. Ich merkte, dass ich darum betete, dass sie nicht lauter wurden, obwohl mir keine höhere Macht einfiel, die mich hätte erhören können. Der Junge stöhnte und für einen Moment waren das Haus und alle darin in angespannte Stille gehüllt. Die Schreie, die sie durchbrachen, waren nicht menschlich.

In der Küche zerbrach ein Glas und einen Moment später stolperte Figg in das Wohnzimmer; die Vorderseite ihrer Bluse war von Tee getränkt. Sie hielt neben der Couch inne, warf mir einen angespannten Blick zu und schlich dann zum Lehnstuhl, der am weitesten von der Tür zum Keller entfernt war. Ihr schienen alle dummen Kommentare im Hals stecken geblieben zu sein.

Das Schreien wurde höher und lauter, bis die Fenster zu klirren begannen. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es mir einbildete, oder ob ich wirklich ein reißendes Geräusch und ein Pop hören konnte, das durch den Boden herauf drang, aber ich denke nicht gerne darüber nach. Als der Minutenzeiger bei zehn war, ertönte um uns herum ein letztes Heulen – gänzlich animalisch. Es wurde langsam leiser.

Figg sprach und ich erschrak.

„Dumbledore hat es mir nie erklärt", sagte sie. Ihre Hände ballten sich um die Armlehnen ihres Stuhls, als ob sie große und schreckliche Schmerzen erwartete. „Wie wurde Potter überhaupt gebissen?"

Ich warf wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr. Neun Stunden lagen noch vor mir. Figg starrte mich noch immer an.

„Wissen Sie es, Professor?", wiederholte sie.

„Potter hat versucht, den Helden zu spielen. Ein Werwolf hat jemanden angegriffen und wollte ihn töten. Potter hat versucht, ihn ohne Zauberstab abzuwehren."

Figgs runzliges Gesicht wurde noch runzliger, als sie versuchte, die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Nach einer Minuten erschien eine neue, glühende Emotion auf ihren Gesicht, die ich als nichts anderes als Stolz bezeichnen kann.

„Ich wusste immer, dass er Mut hat", sagte sie, als wäre das eine große Leistung, die nach Anerkennung verlangte. Ich musste sie unbedingt korrigieren.

„Der Junge war ein Dummkopf."

----- ----- -----

Es war viertel nach zwei, als das Kratzen begann. Figg war vor sechs Stunden zu Bett gegangen. Ich hatte den Großteil meiner Zeit damit verbracht, herauszufinden, wie ein Fernseher der Muggel funktionierte. Die blinkenden Lichter, die vom leuchten Bildschirm her kamen, gaben mir das Gefühl, langsam und dumm zu sein, und zuerst war ich halb sicher, dass ich mir das Geräusch nur eingebildet hatte. Es kam wieder, begleitet von einem hundeähnlichen Winseln.

Mein Zauberstab hatte meine Hand nicht verlassen, seit sich der Werwolf verwandelt hatte, und ich hielt ihn vor mich ausgestreckt, während ich auf den Keller zuging. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich ein Schatten am dünnen Schlitz zwischen Boden und Tür bewegte. Als ich näher kam, hörte das Winseln auf, und ich konnte hören, wie das Biest schnüffelte. Das Winseln kam wieder, diesmal leiser.

Ich war verunsichert. Wenn etwas nicht funktioniert hatte, würde ich dafür die Schuld bekommen, aber man sollte mir sowieso die Schuld geben. Ich ließ mich auf Händen und Knien auf den Boden nieder und versuchte, durch den winzigen Spalt zwischen Tür und Boden zu sehen. Der heiße, trockene Atem des Werwolfs streifte meine Finger.

Instinktiv zog ich meine Hand zurück. Ich weiß nicht, was ich in diesem Moment dachte, aber ich lief zur Spüle in der Küche. Die einzige Seife, die Figg besaß, war in einer seltsame Flasche mit einem seltsamen Hebel oben drauf, und sie spritzte über meinen ganzen Mantel, als ich versuchte, sie zu öffnen. Die gelbliche Flüssigkeit roch nach etwas, das vielleicht Zitrone sein sollte. Ich schrubbte, bis meine Haut rot und rau und die Spüle voller Seife war. Während ich beobachtete, wie das Wasser ablief, erinnerte ich mich wieder.

Es gehörte zu den ersten Dingen, die wir im zweiten Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelernt hatten. Wenn ein Werwolf nicht in Gegenwart eines Menschen ist und nicht eingeschlossen, wird er nach Wasser suchen. Durch die Verwandlung verlieren sie sehr viel Körperflüssigkeiten. Figg würde ihren Keller selbst putzen, also machte ich mir deswegen eigentlich keine Sorgen. Ich tippte mit dem Finger gegen die Nase. Dumbledore hatte es sogar erwähnt, bevor ich meine Reise in dieses verdammte Muggelloch begonnen hatte. Das Winseln kam wieder. Ich hatte vergessen, eine Schüssel mit Wasser im Kellergeschoss zu lassen, und nun verdurstete der Werwolf fast.

Ich nahm eine der geschmacklosen, rosaroten Porzellanschüsseln vom Regal und füllte sie mit Wasser. Während ich sie durch den Flur trug, spritzte das Wasser über meine Hände und meine Schuhe. Die Schnüffeln wurde lauter und plötzlich gab der Werwolf kleine, hohe Geräusche von sich. Ich kniete mich hin und legte eine Hand auf den Türknauf.

„Geh zum Fuß der Treppe", ordnete ich an.

Meine Stimme zitterte, während ich sprach, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Mein Herzschlag machte mich fast taub, und ich war nicht sicher, ob mir der Werwolf gehorcht hatte. Ich lehnte mich nach unten und blinzelte wieder durch den Spalt. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen. Aber er könnte auch nur eine oder zwei Stufen nach unten gegangen sein und sich vor mir verstecken. Er könnte warten und planen, mich anzuspringen, in dem Moment, in dem sich die Tür öffnete. Ich hatte den Trank gemacht, aber nicht unten gewartet, bis Potter ihn getrunken hatte. Und ich war nicht sicher, ob Potter mich nicht einfach trotzdem beißen würde.

Ich riss mich zusammen und warf noch einen Blick unter die Tür. Ich konnte nur die gegenüberliegende Wand sehen. Meine Hand griff nach dem Türknauf.

_Auf drei, _sagte ich zu mir selbst.

_Eins!_ Ich nahm die Schüssel in eine Hand und packte den Türknauf mit der anderen. Mein Zauberstab lag neben meinem Knie auf dem Boden.

_Zwei! _Es war ja nicht so, als würde der Werwolf sterben, wenn er eine Nacht lang kein Wasser bekam.

_Drei!_ Ich drehte den Türknauf und riss die Tür auf. Ich sah nicht, ob der Wolf auf mich zukam. Ich ließ die Schüssel auf die oberste Stufe fallen und schlug die Tür zu, wobei sie fast auf meine Finger fiel. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch, aber es war noch nicht vorbei.

Ich gebe zu, dass die oberste Stufe schief war, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass das Universum will, dass ich alte Schulden zahle. Ich hörte, wie die Schüssel wackelte und dann ertönte ein Klicken und ein Klatschen, und vierzehn weitere Klicks, als die Schüssel über jede Stufe nach unten fiel. Der Werwolf winselte wieder leise, und ich kämpfte gegen das starke Verlangen an, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Ich hörte, wie er gegen die Schüssel stieß und sie über den Boden rollte. Ein schlabberndes Geräusch ertönte, als er versuchte, die wenige Tropfen zu trinken, die in der Schüssel geblieben waren. Ich musste es noch einmal tun.

Ich holte eine weitere Schüssel und füllte sie.

„Bleib am Fuß der Treppe!", befahl ich. Er jaulte als Antwort.

Ich öffnete die Tür, meinen Zauberstab auf die Treppe gerichtet. Der Werwolf war nicht in Sicht, aber ich sah die andere Schüssel am Boden des Kellers. Sie war zerbrochen. Ich nahm die neue Schüssel und versuchte, sie wieder auf die oberste Stufe zu stellen, aber sie begann sofort zu rollen. Ich nahm sie wieder und versuchte es auf der zweiten Stufe, aber sie war genauso schief wie die andere. Ich holte tief Luft und trat auf die Treppe. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht entkommen konnte. Die Stufen knarrten, als ich nach unten ging, die Schüssel in einer Hand, den Zauberstab in der anderen.

Meine Augen wanderten durch den vollgeräumten Keller und durchsuchten die gelblichen Zeitungsstapel nach dem Biest. In meinem linken Augenwinkel erspähte ich eine Bewegung, aber als ich mich umsah, sprang er nach rechts. Ich verfehlte fast eine Stufe und Wasser plätscherte über meine Schuhe. Ich merkte, dass mir das Licht einen Streich gespielt hatte und es schaffte, dass die Schatten zitterten und sprangen. Ich erreichten den Keller. Die andere Schüssel schlingerte noch immer ein wenig und am zerbrochenen Rand war eine kleine Blutspur. Ich denke, dass der Werwolf sich die Zunge verletzt hat, als er daran leckte. Ich beugte mich nach unten und stellte die Schüssel hin. Ein Schatten löste sich aus einem der Stapel und kam auf mich zu, begleitet vom Klicken seiner langen Krallen auf dem kalten Boden. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.

Die Kreatur war schwarz wie die Nacht, aber das Fell auf seinem Kopf stand in alle Richtungen ab, so, wie es normal bei Potter immer aussieht. Seine Augen hatten das gleiche, leuchtende grün, und sie beobachteten mich mit Potters charakteristischem Blick, dem jede Intelligenz fehlt. Der Wolf schnüffelte an meinen Händen, die immer noch über der Schüssel schwebten. Er hob den Blick zu mir, seine Nase kaum zwanzig Zentimeter vor meiner. Sein Atem berührte mein Gesicht. Ich konnte das Lachen in seinen Augen sehen, und der Zauber, der meine Flucht verhindert hatte, war gebrochen. Ich lief die Treppe hoch, den Zauberstab gezogen, aber der Wolf ignorierte mich mit einem Niesen und steckte die Nase dann in die Schüssel. Er sah nicht mehr auf, bis ich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Er jaulte einmal.

Ich war dankbar, dass Potters Rückkehr zu den Menschen sehr viel leiser war als seine Abreise. Zuerst hörte ich ein abgebrochenes Jaulen, gefolgt von einem Winseln, ein Knurren und schließlich ein miserables Stöhnen. Es war fünf Uhr am Morgen, aber Figg war bereits auf den Beinen. Sie trug einen schottengemusterten Morgenmantel und alte Hausschuhe. Ihr Haar war voller Lockenwickler aus Plastik und sie murmelte leise vor sich hin, als sie am Flur an mir vorbei ging und die Küche betrat.

„Wollen Sie etwas Tee?", rief sie einen Moment später.

Ich wollte sie ignorieren, aber meine Augen fielen fast zu. „Ja, danke."

Nach einer bitteren Tasse Tee wartete ich noch zwanzig Minuten, denn das musste für Potter ja mehr als genug Zeit sein, um sich ordentlich anzuziehen. Ich öffnete die Tür und ging die Treppe hinunter. Das Licht war noch eingeschaltet. Die Schüsseln lagen, wo ich sie vor ein paar Stunden gelassen hatte. Potter lag zusammengesunken an einen Stapel Zeitungen gelehnt. Er hatte seine Hose, eine Socke und einen Schuh angezogen, bevor er eingeschlafen war.

„Potter!", rief ich.

Er antwortete nicht. Ich stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an. Er stöhnte und rollte sich weiter zusammen.

„Potter, wach auf!"

Er stöhnte und rollte sich noch enger zusammen. „Ich werd das Frühstück machen ... eine Minute ... Tante Petunia ..."

„Ich bin nicht deine Tante. Steh auf, oder du bekommst eine Strafarbeit!"

Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen setzte er sich langsam auf. Seine Augen wanderten müde durch den Raum. Ich sah seine Brille ein paar Meter neben ihm und gab sie ihm. Er setzte sie auf und sah mich eine. Seine Miene wurde noch düsterer.

„Oh klar ... stimmt", murmelte er.

„Zieh dich fertig an. Wir gehen in zehn Minuten. Du wolltest doch zurück sein, bevor deine Verwandten aufwachen, oder?"

Er nickte. „Können Sie mir meinen anderen Schuh geben?", fragte er und deutete vage zur anderen Seite des Kellers.

„Ich bin doch nicht dein Kindermädchen." Meine Lippe zuckte sanft.

Potter runzelte die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Er rollte sich auf die andere Seite und landete auf Händen und Knien; er begann, in Richtung des Schuhs zu kriechen. Als er sich bewegte, knarrte jeder seiner Knochen. Es war, als würde jemand direkt neben meinem Ohr andauern mit den Knöcheln knacken. Er erreichte ihn und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zu seiner Socke, die aus irgendeinem Grund ganz oben auf einem Stapel Zeitungen lag. Das Knarren ging den ganzen Weg weiter. Ich holte ihm sein T-Shirt, um noch mehr von dem Geräusch zu vermeiden.

Als er endlich fertig angezogen war (das T-Shirt war verkehrt herum, aber ich wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln), ging ich die Treppe hoch. Er kroch zum Fuß der Treppe und packte das Geländer. Seine Knie zitterten, als er sich hoch zog, aber er bat nicht um meine Hilfe.

Figg hatte einen großen Topf mit grauem Haferschleim gekocht, in den sie Erdbeeren aus der Dose gemischt hatte. Sie bestand darauf, dass Potter eine ganze Schüssel des Zeugs aß, bevor sie ihn aus dem Haus lies. Sie bestand auch darauf, ihn einen von Motten verfressenen, roten Pullover zu leihen, und dazu gab sie ihm einen alten Gürtel, bevor er aus der Tür ging. Als er das Haus verließ, kamen alle Katzen zurück.

Potter schien zu nichts anderem fähig, als Babyschritten. Trotz meiner Blicke und beißenden Kommentare weigerte er sich, schneller zu gehen. Die Nachbarn begannen, ihre Häuser zu verlassen, und ich wollte mich nicht mit neugierigen Muggeln herumschlagen müssen. Ich bemerkte, dass mein Tarnumhang noch in Figgs Haus war.

Wenn es nach mir ging, würde ich sagen: „Zum Teufel mit magischen Überwachungszauber um Potters Haus!" und würde ihn einfach nach Hause fliegen lassen, aber wie ich bereits erwähnte, würde mich Dumbledore köpfen. Ich packe Potter am Arm, um ihn schneller zu machen. Er schrie leise auf und starrte mich an. Als ich ihn den Bürgersteig entlang zog, begann er zu straucheln und zu stolpern. Mit etwas wie einem Knurren schüttelte er meine Hand ab.

„Hören Sie auf! Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe!", rief er.

„Wenn es an mir läge, wäre ich gar nicht erst in deine Nähe gekommen, Junge, aber es ist meine Aufgabe mich darum zu kümmern, dass du ohne Zwischenfall zum Haus deiner Verwandten kommst."

„Was auch immer. Es ist mir egal! Hören Sie auf, an meinem Arm zu ziehen!" Er sah aus, als wolle er jeden Moment davon laufen, aber nach zwei wütenden, schnellen Schritten, ging er wieder im Schneckentempo weiter und atmete so schwer, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir vielleicht ohne ein weiteres von Potters Mätzchen vorwärts kommen würden, aber natürlich hatte er andere Pläne. Einen halben Block weiter beschloss er, ohnmächtig zu werden. Er fiel zu Boden und kam erst wieder zu sich, nachdem ich ihn ein paar Mal mit dem Fuß angestoßen hatte.

Ich zog ihn wieder auf die Beine, aber sofort fiel er fast wieder hin. Das Haus seiner Verwandten war nur noch ein paar hundert Meter vor uns, aber falls Potter in diesem Tempo weiterging, würden wir es erst am Nachmittag erreichen. _Ich muss diesen Umhang sowieso waschen,_ dachte ich. Er protestierte schwach, als ich ihn aufhob und über meine Schulter warf. Drei Minuten später ließ ich ihn vor der Haustür seiner Verwandten wieder herunter. Er legte eine Hand über seinen Magen und presste die andere gegen seinen Mund, während er schwer schluckte. Das kränkliche Aussehen wurde von Wut ersetzt.

„Ich kann ... sehr gut alleine gehen", brachte er hervor.

„Offenbar kannst du das nicht. Verschwend nicht weiter meine Zeit. Schließ die Tür auf und geh hinein, damit ich endlich hier weg kann."

Der Junge hielt inne und betrachtete die Türmatte. „Gehen Sie einfach!"

„Du hast deinen Schlüssel vergessen?" Das überraschte mich ganz und gar nicht.

„Nein!", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht.

Ich verschränkte die Arme und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Ich hatte nie einen. Gehen Sie. Ich bin zurück, sie können gehen."

„Ist dir schon jemals eingefallen, dass du klopfen könntest?", fragte ich.

„Nein, nicht!", sagte er, aber meine Knöchel trafen bereits auf das Holz.

„Okay, Sie haben geklopft. Jetzt gehen Sie!" Der Junge wurde mit jedem Wort unruhiger.

Drinnen hörte ich ein lautes Pochen und ein lauter werdendes Knarren, als etwas großes und schweres dem Eingang des Hauses näher kam. Ein blasser Umriss erschien in den kleinen Glasscheiben der Tür, ein Schloss klickte und dann öffnete sich die Tür nach innen.

„Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen, Junge?", polterte der runde Mann, und seine rosarotes Gesicht ging langsam auf rot zu. Potter zuckte mit den Schulter und der Mann, von dem ich annahm, dass er Potters Onkel war, wandte sich mir zu. „Und wer zum Teufel sind Sie?"

In diesem Moment fiel mir ein, dass ich jetzt vielleicht die Wahrheit erzählen sollte. Diese Menschen hatten das Recht zu erfahren, welche Kreatur sie in ihr Heim aufnahmen. Und für Muggel hatten sie wenigstens gutes Urteilsvermögen gezeigt; dass sie Potter nicht mochten, war offensichtlich. Ich hatte wirklich sagen sollen: ‚Der Vollmond hat den Jungen in ein blutrünstiges Monster verwandelt, und wir mussten ihn in Mrs. Figgs Kellergeschoss einschließen', aber etwas seltsames geschah mit mir. Außerdem mag ich keine Menschen, die mich ohne Respekt ansprechen.

„Ich komme von der Abteilung für die Regelung der Zauberei Minderjähriger", sagte ich. „Der minderjährige Zauberer und Ihrem Haus hat ohne Training oder Erlaubnis des Ministeriums einen Transportionszauber ausgeführt. Er ist gestern Nacht in Glasgow aufgetaucht. Wir entschuldigen uns dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ihn zurück zu bringen, aber es war nötig, ihm die Schärfe seines Vergehens zu zeigen."

Potter starrte mich an, sein Mund gerade so weit offen, um ihm ein etwas dümmliches Aussehen zu verleihen. Der Onkel streckte die Hand aus, packte Potter am Handgelenk und zog ihn ins Haus. „Keine Sorge, wir werden ihn bestrafen."

Die Muggel wollte die Tür schließen, aber mein Fuß im Türspalt hinderte ihn daran.

„Ich muss Sie auch darüber informieren, dass der Junge vielleicht noch Symptome seiner missglückten Apparation zeigen könnte."

„Was?", sagte der Onkel und starrte mich an.

„Sollte er noch einmal ohne Vorwarnung lebende Mäuse oder Schlangen ausspuckten, sollte er ohne Verzögerung eine Dosis Corvalustrank zu sich nehmen. Im Falle einer spontanen Levitation von ihm selbst oder anderer, sollten Sie sofort eine Eule an die Abteilung für magische Katastrophen ..."

„Warten Sie, was? Eule sagen Sie? Sie können ihn nicht hier lassen, wenn er alle möglichen seltsamen Sachen abziehen kann!"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass die Chance auf Nebeneffekte sehr gering ist. Ich muss Sie nur vor der Möglichkeit warnen. Wenn er sich genug ausruhen kann, wird er ohne Nachwirkungen bleiben."

Der Muggel sah aus, als würde er mit den drei Sätzen kämpfen, die ich ihm gegeben hatte. Potter, der bis jetzt still gewesen war, legte sich plötzlich eine Hand auf den Magen und stöhnte. Der Onkel, der offenbar panische Angst vor Mäusen, Schlangen und Levitation hatte, drehte sich um, lief den Korridor entlang und verschwand in der ersten Tür, die er erreichte. Ohne den, sicher ungewollten, Halt durch seinen Onkel, fiel der Junge fast hin. Ich packte ihn unter dem Arm.

„Wo ist dein Zimmer, Potter?"

Er deutete die Treppe hoch.

Ich stieß die Tür zu seinem kleinen Zimmer auf und half ihm zum Bett. Er sah mich mit seinen blutunterlaufenen, grünen Augen an, in dienen diesmal kein Hass oder Unverschämtheit leuchtete.

„Danke", sagte Potter leise.

Zu meiner Überraschung hörte er sich tatsächlich ehrlich an.

Ich sah ihn an. Ich sehe Potter die ganze Zeit; in meinem Unterricht, wie er einen perfekten Trank vermasselt; in den Korridoren, wie er mit seinen Freunden plant, seine Nase dorthin zu stecken, wo sie nichts zu suchen hat; am Quidditchfeld, wo er auf einem Besen angibt, der mehr gekostet hat, als manche Häuser. Ich sehe ihn andauernd, aber ich werde zugeben – bis Dumbledore mir diesen Auftrag gegeben hat, habe ich ihn nie wirklich angesehen. Ich denke das ist, weil er seinem Vater so ähnlich ist. Wenn man einen Potter gesehen hat, dann hat man alle gesehen. Dann fiel mir mit einer seltsamen Ironie ein, dass Harry Potter sich von seinem Vater unterschied, weil James Potter nie graue Haare gehabt hatte. Und James Potter hatte bestimmt nie graue Haare wegen mir bekommen.

Ich sehe die Schwächen der Menschen, und ich sehe die Dinge, die zu ihren Fehlern und zu ihrem Untergang führen. Ich sehe in anderen die Schwächen, an denen sie zerbrechen werden. Und als ich in diesem voll geräumten Muggelzimmer stand, verstand ich, was Potter zu seinem Ende bringen wird. Ein Gryffindor zu sein wird ihn zerstören.

Ich denke, dass ich ihn in diesem Moment verstanden habe. Der Junge hat mein Leben gerettet, nicht für eine Belohnung, nicht für Dankbarkeit, nicht für Ruhm. Es lag einfach in seiner Natur; seine gedankenlose, selbstzerstörerische, störrische Gryffindor Natur. Er sah jemanden in Schwierigkeiten und er kam ihm zu Hilfe. Es war nicht komplizierter als das, was es noch trauriger machte. Ich sah Harry Potter an und er erwiderte meinen Blick. In diesem Moment konnte ich ihn nicht hassen.

Dann übergab er sich auf meine Schuhe.

ENDE

----- ----- -----

A/N: Ich möchte zum Schluss noch einige Worte sagen.

Zuerst die Danksagungen:

Danke am Marz1 dafür, dass sie diese wunderbare Geschichte geschrieben und mir die Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung gegeben hat.

Danke an Kartarus und sumpfel, die mir beide teilweise mit dem Betalesen geholfen haben.

Danke an alle Reviewer, die mich ermutigt haben und mir etwas nettes zum Lesen geben.

Diese Übersetzung ist vorerst meine letzte. Ich habe schon eine neue in Planung – aber eben nur in Planung. Im Moment habe ich einfach keine Zeit für etwas neues. Die Schule ist viel zu anstrengend. Aber vielleicht schreibe ich ja auch mal etwas eigenes ...

Zu guter Letzt hoffe ich, von euch noch ein paar nette Reviews zu bekommen und verabschiede mich mit einem Zitat, von dem ich denke, dass es gut zu dieser Geschichte passt:

„Es gibt keine perfekten Menschen. Es gibt nur perfekte Absichten."

Christa Potter.


End file.
